


New Paths Volume 3

by megamatt09



Series: New Paths [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Dark Character, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oliver Queen as Ra's al Ghul, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Polygamy, Rule 63, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 45
Words: 117,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Oliver returns to Starling City and takes steps to claim control of it with his wives. This battle unravels family secrets and a battle with HIVE. Part Three of a Five Part Series.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Oliver Queen, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Oliver Queen, Helena Bertinelli/Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance/Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Mari Jiwe McCabe/Oliver Queen, McKenna Hall/Oliver Queen, Nyssa al Ghul/Oliver Queen, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen/Isabel Rochev, Oliver Queen/Kara Zor-El, Oliver Queen/Rose Wilson, Oliver Queen/Shado, Oliver Queen/Thea Queen, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen, Talia al Ghul/Oliver Queen
Series: New Paths [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355179
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	1. Chapter 1(1/7/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Some Blog Exclusive Smut During This Chapter with Oliver, Aresia, and Laurel. https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/01/new-paths-volume-3-chapter-1-xtrablog.html**   
**  
** **Part One of a Three Chapter Arc Posted On January 7th, 2020.**   
**Chapter One.**   
****

* * *

**  
**“Over the past three months, white collar criminals in Starling City have been in fear of a mysterious dark clad figure who has swooped down and taken them down. The few witnesses who have survived, sworn up and down that they have never seen anything quite like this. A hideous force which wiped out anyone in his path. And among those who survived, they had their reputations tarnished forever.”  
  
A redhaired man dressed in a custom suit just snorted. Ronald Dagger, a businessman who transferred from Gotham City to Starling over the past couple of years, was completely and utterly bemused by this entire situation. Some dark force wiping them out.  
  
“Maybe we should be concerned, boss,” one of his men said.  
  
“Concerned about what?” Daggett asked. “It’s just a low rent Bat, trying to be spooky times against a bunch of superstitious people. Besides, everything I’ve done as been above board and within the bounds of the law.”  
  
Granted, the thugs all realized laws could be manipulated and twisted around to suit the needs of some greedy men. And also donations caused certain acts to be passed which would benefit only those with a very sizable wallet.  
  
“Man, boss, I guess I’m just on edge, because they nailed Frankie Malone last week,” one of the thugs said.  
  
“Well, Frankie Malone’s a bit of an idiot, he likely finally shot his mouth off to the wrong person.”  
  
The on-edge thug made his way outside into the hallway to get a candy bar. The machine gobbled up his quarter and refused to spit out his candy bar.  
  
“The real thieves in this town are the vending machines!” the thug cursed with a vicious kick.  
  
That was the last thing the thug thought before it was lights out. One of the other thugs dropped down to the ground just seconds later.  
  
Daggett looked up before half of his men were down. Including his bodyguard, who received an arrow directly to the chest which caused him to drop dead instantly. Daggett took a step back and reached into the drawer of his desk for his gun. A million thoughts roaming through his head.  
  
Namely, the Bat, for all of the terror he put into the hearts of the people in Gotham City, did not kill. Right now, Daggett would prefer the Bat. Two more guards dropped down and then Daggett himself, before he could reach his gun.  
  
The figure in black kicked Daggett’s body out from behind his desk. He moved in front of the computer and accessed it with a little drop.  
  
“Alright, Oracle, your uplink,” he said.  
  
“Got it,” Oracle said. “And Daggett had a goldmine on Gotham City’s finest...who are also the most corrupt.”  
  
“Happy to help,” the Hood said.  
  
“Still think you do the overkill thing a bit much, but, hey, Daggett’s part of that child trafficking ring, so fuck him,” Oracle said.  
  
The figure in black removed the arrows from the crime scene and left no physical evidence. Not even tripping up. He hoped Barbara enjoyed the evidence and he hoped her boss appreciated it. Even though the Hood knew the Bat did not appreciate his methods.

* * *

  
The morning passed, and Oliver Queen appeared in a suit of a different kind. Aside of Aresia, who was playing his bodyguard, as fanatical as she might be towards him. She wore a very nice female business suit ensemble and had a gun, although one could argue that she did not need it. It was just for show. Only the biggest of idiots would try anything with anyone of Aresia’s demeanor when she had a gone. Laurel appeared at the foot of the steps, wrapped her arms around Oliver and greeted her husband with a kiss.  
  
“So, how’s your father?” Oliver asked her.  
  
“Mmm, he’s still coping with the new status quo,” Laurel said. “I’ve just took my law exam...the one which I waited five years to take.”  
  
“And?” Oliver asked.  
  
“Nailed it,” Laurel said.  
  
“We can celebrate later,” Oliver said.  
  
Lexi appeared as well, and greeted Oliver and Laurel with a big smile on her face.  
  
“Still nothing?” Lexi asked.  
  
“Still nothing,” Oliver said. “We’ll find Swann’s journal, don’t worry.”  
  
Sara popped up, having just returned from a stakeout with Nyssa regarding a potential HIVE outpost. Of course, the outpost turned out to be a dead end, but that was another story for another time. Oliver, Laurel, Sara, Lexi, and Aresia all walked over.  
  
“Oliver, you’re here,” Moira said.  
  
“And right on time,” Oliver said.  
  
“Proving how five years away can mature a man.”  
  
Isabel Rochev appeared at the edge of the crowd and pushed her way in. Her presence put Moira on edge a little bit, but upon Oliver’s covert look towards her, she straightened up.  
  
“Mrs. Queen,” Rochev said.  
  
“Ms. Rochev.”  
  
Isabel just smiled. Technically she would be a Queen as well, thanks to her connection to Oliver, but she was feeling in a good mood with the business deals going down today. So best not to disrupt the harmony by breaking it or rather breaking Moira’s mind by the fact they were technically related.  
  
“So, they’re going to either kill each other or hate fuck each other if they’re left unsupervised, right?” Sara asked Laurel in an undertone.  
  
Laurel just shook her head. Still there was some tension between the two of them which could be cut like a knife.  
  
“The press is waiting,” Laurel said. “You don’t have to legally say anything to them, remember?”  
  
“I know,” Oliver said. “But, it wouldn’t hurt to have a few allies in the press, if they’re worth the time.”  
  
Unfortunately, Oliver knew the press wrote the story way too many times before they checked all of the facts. People tended to seek out stories which confirmed their preconceived biases as well, a real pity, but that’s just how things went.

* * *

  
“I would like to welcome my son to his family legacy,” Moira said to the assembled members of the press. “And he’s joining Queen Consolidated as the Vice President of Operations. We are proud to see that my son is willing to make a difference and I hope you all give him a chance.”  
  
“Mrs. Queen, do you think that this reeks of nepotism?” one of them asked. “Your son is a many times dropout who has been on an uncharted island for the past five years.”  
  
“And a confirmed misogynist, given the fact that he manipulated two women into a relationship,” a shrill reporter said.  
  
“If I may,” Laurel said. “I find it funny how you don’t give my sister or I any credit in getting the choices we make. Yet, you scream like a shrill banshee that the patriarchy must be blamed for any misfortune or bad decision. I don’t think it would fair to blame Oliver for a choice the three of us made together as consenting adults. Just like it wouldn’t be fair to blame a man because you chose to leave your house today with that haircut.”  
  
The members of the press laughed at Laurel’s snipe against the reporter. One blonde reporter standing in the crowd in particular looked extremely amused by it and the reporter shrank into the crowd.  
  
“And for the record, I was the one who made the decision to invite Sara into our relationship first,” Laurel said. “We’re all adults here. No one is getting hurt. And I would have to say, using this press conference about the future of Queen Consolidated to grind an ax is disgusting.”  
  
“Okay, Ms. Lance, I believe you’ve made your point,” Isabel said, no matter how amused she was to see that harpy be put down to Earth.  
  
With that bit of unpleasantness out of the way, it was time to get back to business.  
  
“And to answer the inquiry about what makes me qualified,” Oliver said. “I’ve made some mistakes, and five years away have given me a lot of perspective. I am willing to help the company be put in new and interesting directions and I’m willing to do what it takes to ensure that Queen Consolidated has a bright and prosperous future. With my mother and Ms. Rochev, two highly qualified businesswomen involved, I will be advised well, and we are making more deals every day which will bring new jobs into Starling City and give people opportunities where they do not have to turn to unsavory activities.”  
  
The press conference went on for the next few minutes until Oliver made his way off of the stage.  
  
“Mr. Queen?”  
  
The blonde reporter from the crowd looked Oliver straight in the eye.  
  
“Can I ask you a few things, privately, and off of the record?” she asked.  
  
She had been so bold and so insisting that Oliver would not take no for an answer.  
  
“Well, you have me intrigued Ms…..”  
  
“Sullivan, Chloe Sullivan, I’m from the Daily Planet,” she said. “So, maybe I can buy you lunch and we can talk for a little bit, you know about certain things I uncovered?”  
  
She realized how that came off. A bit forward.  
  
Her cousin would be proud.  
  
“And I’m not trying to blackmail you, it’s just, you’ve had a hard five years, and it’s a good thing that you are aware of these things before someone else uses them against you,” Chloe said. “So lunch?”  
  
“I’m afraid you’re not buying me lunch today, Ms. Sullivan,” Oliver said.  
  
“Oh, well, damn, I guess I got shot down….”  
  
“I’m buying you lunch,” Oliver said. “Because, you came to me, despite the fact my bodyguard looks like she is about ready to take your head off if you make one wrong move.”  
  
Chloe gulped, oh yeah, Oliver’s bodyguard looked like the type of person who would punt her if she made one small, but utterly wrong move. Oliver took Chloe by the hand, his bold action surprising her. And the knowing smile on Laurel’s face made Chloe wonder about things.  
  
She was getting certain vibes about Oliver. Weird vibes. Good vibes. But weird vibes.

* * *

  
Lexi and Aresia kept a look out while Oliver and Chloe secured a private booth.  
  
“I was researching a group your parents were involved in,” Chloe said. “I’m interested in it because they were researching life on other planets, the Multiverse, and everything like that. I know it’s strange, but people kept claiming the meteors that rained down on Kansas twenty years ago did not have any adverse effects. And I wrote a best selling book debunking the government bullshit that they did, not that I mean to toot my own horn.”  
  
“That’s pretty brave of you, given the government has shut people like you down.”  
  
“Well, I barely avoided a car bombing,” Chloe lightly said. “But, seriously this is interesting. Some Elite people involved in it. Virgil Swann for starters, his cousin Eliza and her husband Jeremiah, Harrison Wells, Tess Morgan-Wells, Lionel Luthor, others, but they were really meeting hardcore, but then most of them ended up dropping dead or at least encountered some kind of misfortune.”  
  
Virgil Swann, dead. Harrison Wells, killed in a car accident. Lionel Luthor, poisoned by his own daughter. Jeremiah Danvers, missing, presumed dead. Hell Eliza, Tess, and Moira appeared to be the only surviving members of the group left.  
  
“I was very young when they might have been meeting,” Oliver said. “And when they were, I was either too young to care or too busy chasing girls, if it was later.”  
  
“Yeah, you did a lot of that,” Chloe said. “I have to say, you’re pretty put together for someone who has spent five years away.”  
  
“If I wasn’t for Sara and Laurel, I would have lost it already,” Oliver said. “You fight a lot harder when you have something worth fighting for.”  
  
“You really care about them, don’t you?” Chloe asked. “How misogynistic of you to actually care for them?”  
  
“People keep using that word,” Oliver said. “I do not think it means what they think it means.”  
  
Chloe chuckled at the reference.  
  
“So, there’s some guy popping up the Elite in Starling City,’ Chloe commented. “Are you….are you afraid that he might come after you? The Phantom?”  
  
“Is that what they are calling it?”  
  
“Hey, I didn’t name this one,” Chloe said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “I would have come up with something a bit cooler, although don’t put me on the spot to come up with what.”  
  
“Seriously, I better keep my nose clean and out of trouble,” Oliver said. “And my wife says the SSPD has been calling him the hood.”  
  
“Oh, you and Laurel and I guess Sara, are married now,” Chloe said. “Just how many women have you been doing?”  
  
She said it in a teasing manner, not expecting Oliver to be in any deeper of a relationship than with Sara and Laurel. Then again, it was the current year and the age of sexual enlightenment was at hand. The standards of what a traditional sexual relationship had been challenged multiple times over.  
  
“As many as I can handle.”  
  
Oliver’s eyes locked onto hers made Chloe wonder how it would be like to be handled by her. She recovered quickly.  
  
“I’ve got the information copied here, if you want to look over it,” Chloe said.  
  
“Thanks,” Oliver said.  
  
“And I put my number in there, if you have anything to ask me about, or if I did up anything else,’ Chloe said. “Or, you know, if you want to talk, I wouldn’t mind that.”  
  
“I’ll keep you in mind.”

* * *

  
Lexi, Aresia, and Oliver returned to Oliver’s office to have a brief meeting to discuss the events of today.  
  
“So, there might be something in here which might lead us the the journal,” Lexi said. “I’m glad she’s been able to find it, it helps fill in some of the blanks in my research. We might want to keep her in mind for the future. Besides, we know a hot blonde is up your alley.”  
  
Oliver just smiled as he poured over what he learned.  
  
“I like her,” Aresia said. “Kind of wanted to punch that bitch with a bad haircut in the face for daring to talk shit you.”  
  
“Pick your battles wisely,” Oliver took Aresia. “And yes, Lexi, I’m going to keep her in mind...and as I said, cultivating a relationship with someone who is in the press can’t hurt.”  
  
“No, it can’t,” Lexi agreed. “She’s very good at digging up information, especially from people who want it hidden.”  
  
Oliver took a moment to look around. His office was nice and luxurious, and he had a nice big desk which had been mostly cleaned. Perfect for ending this business meeting in a traditional way.  
  
Lexi got the hint and quickly kissed Oliver on the lips. The two women teamed up to stripping Oliver’s suit off and revealing the object of their desires underneath.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2(1/7/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Part Chapter Set Posted on January 7th, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Shameless Smut. Consider yourself warned.**   
**Chapter Two:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Lexi and Aresia dropped down to their knees. They released Oliver’s cock from his pants, pushing down onto the length.  
  
“Make sure the door’s locked,” Oliver said.  
  
Lexi moved away to do so which allowed Aresia to have the full attention of Oliver’s twitching piece of meat. The lovely blonde Amazon rotated her tongue all the way down Oliver’s length and moved all the way to his balls to suck them very eagerly.  
  
Returning to her position, Lexi returned to the length and popped it into her mouth. It had been a few days she had a chance to have Oliver inside of her mouth and Lexi relished every second of it, as he slid all the way into the back of her throat. Oliver put his hands on the back of her head and eased all the way down her throat. She moaned the second Oliver worked inside of her.  
  
Both women tag-teamed Oliver’s throbbing hard prick. Their juicy lips and mouths coated Oliver’s length. His balls, pressing against their mouths sent a shiver of pleasure. Oliver held back and slid his length deep into Lexi’s tightening throat and made her suck on it. A few pumps before Oliver switched over to Aresia and did the same to her, aggressively pumping his cock all the way down her throat.  
  
The two lovely ladies took turns sucking Oliver’s length. The build up in his balls grew more intense the faster Oliver worked into them. He alternated between fucking Aresia’s mouth and doing the same to Lexi’s. They both moaned very aggressively when going down onto Oliver.  
  
Finally, the passion of Lexi sucking him down hard and deep-throating Oliver made his balls just burst. He fired an immense load all the way down Lexi’s throat. Lexi put her hand on his balls and squeezed them while stroking away at him. Her eyes, wide and lustful, stared up at Oliver as he drained blast after blast of seed from his balls all the way down Lexi’s throat.  
  
She came up with a solid pop. Aresia frowned and Lexi grabbed her by the hair. She kissed the Amazon and the Amazon kissed back. Their hands moved around each other, with Lexi hiking up Aresia’s skirt and pulling back her panties.  
  
Aresia had been placed at the edge of the desk. Oliver put his length at the edge of Aresia’s smoldering hot cunt and edged almost almost all the way into her. He put his hands on her ass and spanked her very hard to get a light moan out of her. Oliver touched her even more.  
  
“Get Lexi’s pussy nice and wet.”  
  
Alexandra Danvers smiled and spread her legs for Oliver in eager anticipation. She climbed up and put her hands on the back of the Amazon’s blonde hair. The eager warrior showed she was just as adept to sex as she was in fighting, and Lexi reared back, allowing Aresia to go all the way inside of her.  
  
Oliver rewarded Aresia first with finger inside of her. Afterwards, Oliver held her by the hips and rammed down into her. Her insides clamped down hard on Oliver’s engorged cock and he pushed all the way into Aresia while Aresia ate Lexi out on the desk.  
  
The screams of both women echoed, although Aresia’s had been slightly muffled. Lexi took off her blouse and bra and played with her nipples for Oliver’s enjoyment while Oliver pushed into her. Of course, she got plenty of enjoyment out of Oliver’s rock hard cock slamming into Aresia repeatedly from behind. She drooled at the size of those balls slapping Aresia down onto thigh.  
  
Oliver pressed on in, filling Aresia with his length. The smoldering tightness of her pussy clamped down onto Oliver and released him. He leaned towards her, and yanked Aresia back all of the way. He stuffed his big cock inside of her tight body over and over again, repeatedly slamming into her hard.  
  
“Cum for me,” Oliver breathed in Aresia’s ear.  
  
She obeyed Oliver and clutched his organ tightly. Her pussy made milking motions around him, as Oliver shoved himself all the way into her, nice, deep, and far. He bottomed out inside of Aresia’s wonderful pussy and made her clutch down onto him tight.  
  
“Perfect,” Oliver groaned. “Simply amazing.”  
  
Aresia pressed her walls against him and released Oliver, milking him. He rode out her pussy for several more minutes before pulling out. Several orgasms left Aresia stunned.  
  
With Aresia catching her breath, Lexi spread her legs to receive.  
  
“Come here with that big cock and fuck me,” Lexi said. “I need it inside me, now.”  
  
Oliver kissed her on the jaw several times as a tease. His fingers moved in and stroked Lexi’s thighs. The sounds she made just indicated how much she missed Oliver’s hands all over her. He worshipped Lexi’s fine thighs and spread them nicely.  
  
The moment Oliver pushed all the way inside of Lexi, she cried out in pleasure. Her tight walls clamped down onto the magnificent piece of meat which stuffed her completely. She grabbed onto him, wanting inside of her.  
  
She had been hungry to be fucked, Lexi neglected the opportunity to taste him. Oh well, better luck next time. She pushed up, her hips being rammed down into the desk. Oliver’s huge balls slapped down onto Lexi and stunned her repeatedly. She leaned onto him, breathing, moaning, hungering for more.  
  
“Keep it up, babe,” Lexi said with a loopy smile.  
  
“First two babes to be fucked in my new office,” Oliver said.  
  
“Far from the last either,” Lexi breathed.  
  
Oliver let Lexi cool down and pushed his cock against Aresia, who laid on her side on the desk. Oliver wrapped his arm around the Amazon beauty and pushed into her. She squeezed down tight and attacked Oliver’s face, chest, and neck with numerous kisses. The feverish worship continued the faster Oliver leaned into her. He nibbled on Aresia’s shoulder and made her cry out for more.  
  
This time, after Aresia came and Oliver pulled out, Lexi took advantage of the very sweet and savory juices drenching the tool of her lust. Given Oliver had pounded them both to several impressive orgasms, the flavor just enticed Lexi. Aresia helped her out by fingering her hard while Lexi went down Oliver and sucked him, her cheeks hallowing out with each impressive motion.  
  
Lexi pulled out with a pop and moved over to ride the hell out of Oliver. Her wonderful thighs brushed against his length several times before Lexi dropped deep and pushed Oliver all the way inside of her.  
  
Aresia watched Lexi rise up and up down. The stream of juices covering Oliver’s length made Aresia push three fingers deep into herself.  
  
“Give me your hand.”  
  
Aresia obeyed her master and offered up her fingers for Oliver to suck. Each of them pressed all the way into Oliver’s mouth. Aresia’s nipples, hard as hell, stuck out in prominence.  
  
Lexi pulled away from Oliver and cupped Aresia’s breasts and sucked on them. From behind Oliver slipped inside and rubbed his length against Aresia’s magnificent backside. He cupped her hard and ground all the way in to make Aresia just long for him.  
  
“I’m going to fuck your ass good,” Oliver said. “How would you like that?”  
  
Aresia bobbed her head up and down in enjoyment. She would love Oliver’s cock all the way inside of her ass one more time.  
  
Lexi ensured Oliver’s prick was nice and wet. Lubricating him with Aresia’s own juices it made Oliver nice and throbbing. And ready to push into the delightful and devoted blonde’s ass.  
  
“Please, master, I need it inside my ass,” Aresia said.  
  
Lexi equipped herself with a strap on and pushed her cock into Aresia’s pussy at the same time which Oliver pushed into her ass. The two filled up Aresia’s holes and double penetrated her. Their hands, their mouths, eagerly coasted into the body of the Amazon.  
  
Aresia could hardly feel more alive with what they were doing. Being aggressively and vigorously fucked turned her on immensely. Oliver on one end, Lexi on the other. Both of them stuffing and fucking her in the best possible way and plugging their holes.  
  
She came so much Aresia saw stars. Lexi did not give up and neither did Oliver. The continued plugging of both of the holes kicked up and punished Aresia. Her greedy holes, stuffed endlessly made a hell of a racket the faster Oliver and Lexi double teamed her.  
  
“Her ass looks amazing to fuck,” Lexi said.  
  
“I’ll give it to you any time you want it,” Oliver said. “Next time, we’ll switch.”  
  
Given how they helped oversee Oliver’s protection, they would be guarding his body a lot. With their breasts, with their pussies, with their mouths, with anything they could. Lexi drooled at the sight of Oliver’s dick pounding away at Aresia’s super tight and super snug hole.  
  
“Cum in her ass,” Lexi breathed.  
  
“Almost there,” Oliver groaned.  
  
He filled up Aresia a little more and with one more push, Oliver lost it. The load he built up filled Aresia’s ass. Oliver clawed onto her back like a wild beast. Something which she loved. Oliver roughly handling her breasts and ass was something Aresia loved, submissive to the touch of her master.  
  
Lexi finished fucking Aresia’s tight pussy and left her in a daze and in a pool of her own juices. She turned her attention to Oliver and beckoned him forward with a sexy smile on her face.  
  


* * *

  
Oliver stepped in to a very interesting sight. Isabel Rochev between Laurel’s legs and eating her pussy out. Laurel just smiled and beckoned Oliver over with a smile.  
  
“Keep working that tongue,” Laurel said. “Don’t you dare stop!”  
  
Isabel had no idea how Laurel managed to get the better of her and Isabel could not explain why she enjoyed being dominated so much. And the thought of being here and forced to watch Oliver fuck his wife, while she could only watch in the chair and Laurel showed her superiority towards Isabel turned her on.  
  
Laurel squeezed Oliver’s package. He had likely had a few business meetings.  
  
“Good thing it was me and not anyone else.”  
  
“If it was anyone other than you or anyone in our collective, the guards would have given me the heads up.”  
  
Oliver understood that by guards, Laurel meant the members of Talia’s elite who had been stationed among the Queen Consolidated security. Laurel pushed her hand down Oliver’s pants and pulled him out. While his cock had been likely in several women today, Laurel knew how to best make an impression.  
  
The older Lance sister leaned on in and took Oliver into her mouth. Slurping him loudly just a few inches away from Isabel’s ears. One hand cupped Oliver’s balls and the other cupped the back of Isabel’s neck as a warning to keep licking her. And maybe, just maybe, if Isabel brought Laurel to a good enough orgasm, she would be rewarded with some quality time with Oliver.  
  
Oliver leaned into Laurel’s very hot blowjob. She worshipped him, leaving lipstick marks all over the length of his cock and licking around the head to worship him. Oliver put his hand on the back of her head and edged a little bit closer into her mouth.  
  
“Laurel,” Oliver groaned.  
  
Laurel kissed the tip of his head and sucked him. Oliver leaned into her perfect mouth and his balls were about ready to size up. Laurel pressed her fingers against the edge of his balls and stroked Oliver, slowly edging the cum from them and closer to the inside of her opening mouth.  
  
She opened wide for Oliver’s incoming explosion. Oliver shoved all the way into her mouth and finally blasted his seed into Laurel’s mouth. He held the back of her head and rode all the way to get her full load of cum.  
  
Laurel made a production of swallowing his seed. She pulled Isabel away and aggressively kissed her. Isabel tried to taste as much cum as possible from her.  
  
“She’s been a good little office slut,” Laurel breathed. “Perfect, isn’t she?”  
  
“Yes,” Oliver said with a smile.  
  
Laurel fastened Isabel’s hands to the back of her head and opened her mouth wide for Oliver. Oliver grabbed the back of Isabel’s head and crammed his hard cock all the way down her throat.  
  
Isabel’s juices pooled onto the chair which Laurel sat her down in. Her panties, wet and sticky, clung to her pussy. Oliver leaned into her and thrust deep into her throat. His balls, rising and smacking into the side of her face echoed throughout the room.  
  
“Fuck her tight little mouth, Ollie,” Laurel encouraged. “Perfect….perfect...fuck it until the edge. Maybe she deserves your cum or maybe she doesn’t.”  
  
Isabel tried to moan in protest. Oliver pulled Isabel up onto the desk so Laurel could spank her tight little ass while Oliver fucked her mouth. Her mouth opened and shut eagerly.  
  
Laurel performed a little striptease for Oliver in the office and exposed her glorious body. Her breasts bounced out, up and down, and Laurel’s tight stomach, eager pussy, and long legs came into the picture. Not to mention her ass, her perfect ass which Oliver wanted to bend over.  
  
“My training’s done me well, hasn’t it?” Laurel asked. “I need your cock, babe. Anywhere you want to put it, I’ll be there.”  
  
Oliver answered Laurel’s call and pulled her in. He put his hands on her hips and slid his cock all over her wet pussy. As much as he wanted to go straight into her ass, Oliver showed a fair bit of restraint. He grabbed onto Laurel and pulled her all the way in, stuffing her pussy as hard as possible.  
  
On Oliver’s desk, Laurel got on her hands and knees. Locking eyes with Isabel, who was breathing heavily. She grinned as Oliver put his hands all over her and cupped Laurel’s breasts for a good long while. He returned to her ass and rode, rode, rode away from Oliver.  
  
“If you’re a good little bitch, you can lick his cock clean after I’ve cum,” Laurel said. “Get it nice and wet before he sticks it in my ass.”  
  
Isabel smacked her lips at the thought of watching Oliver fuck his wife in the ass before her. Her nipples only hardened and since her hands were tied, Isabel could not get any relief. This frustration made her thrist for Oliver even more.  
  
Oliver bottomed out inside of Laurel and she came. Her walls tightening and closing around him released Oliver’s pumping cock. He leaned in all of the way and rode, rode the hell out of her. Slapping against her ass, a hell of a sound went through the room.  
  
As promised, Isabel got to lick Oliver’s cock clean and she sucked him very good and very hard. She spent as long as Laurel would allow her worshipping his cock.  
  
“So, Oliver, you know what we both want?” Laurel asked.  
  
Oliver yanked Laurel in and claimed her body in all of the ways which drove her completely insane. Laurel’s eyes flooded over with pleasure. Oliver continued to toy with Laurel, her breasts, her ass, and more importantly, her pussy. Each motion sent Laurel over the top with pleasure.  
  
“I know what we both want.”  
  
Pressing against Laurel’s cheeks, Oliver spread her tight little hole with his fingers. Lubricating it with Laurel’s own wetness, Oliver slid all the way into her from behind. The weight of his balls practically spanked Laurel when he slid into her tight asshole from behind.  
  
Isabel leaned in and kissed Laurel’s lips. Laurel undid the bindings of Isabel’s hands so the two of them could kiss each other. The loud smacks of lips over lips echoed through the room. They leaned in, pleasuring each other, sucking their lips endlessly. Kissing each other, hard and fast, to the point where they came precious inches away from losing their minds completely.  
  
Want, need, desire, everything just flooded through Laurel’s mind and Isabel’s mind. They sucked on each other’s lips with Oliver pounding inside of her.  
  
Oliver rode Laurel out for several minutes and upon the blessing of his wife, he shifted over. He grabbed Isabel hard and ground up against her backside.  
  
Isabel could not break from the kiss. Laurel wrapped her legs around Isabel and the two sat in such a way Oliver could alternate fucking both of their anal passages as he wished. Oliver pressed against Isabel’s tight asshole and teased her very hard.  
  
One silent cry to do it made Oliver go on edge. He put the tip of his aching cock against Isabel and pushed inside of her, claiming her ass.  
  
“Fuck her ass!” Laurel yelled. “Make her feel your cock every time she sits down for the next week. Work my tits.! Put them in your mouth...fucking suck them until you lose your breath!”  
  
Isabel smothered herself in Laurel’s chest. The heaving, sweaty bosom weakened Isabel. Any thought she could get one over on Laurel and put her in a compromising position evaporated. Laurel and Oliver shared ownership of every inch of Isabel’s body, along with a few others.  
  
A rough pounding in the ass got Isabel’s pussy juices flowing. Oliver leaned in, pressing all the way inside of her. He knew all of the right buttons to push and to push them hard. He slammed on all the way deep inside of her.  
  
“She’s dripping,” Oliver said. “Thinking about how much cum I’m going to put in her ass.”  
  
“All of it,” Laurel said. “And then, you’re going to put even more in mine.”  
  
Oliver shoved all the way into Isabel’s super tight ass. Every inch of her body just flared with lust. The gorgeous women would really get it good. His balls spanked her ass, and now Laurel slipped behind them both to milk Oliver’s balls.  
  
“Almost jealous,” Laurel said. “So big, so full. Almost a waste to empty them in her ass, but I hope she appreciates it.”  
  
“I do!” Isabel moaned. “I’ll never not appreciate this cock stuffing my holes.”  
  
“I can feel how much she appreciates it,” Oliver said. “She’s dripping, and she’s ready.”  
  
Oliver bottomed out inside of Isabel and she came all over the desk. The tightening of his balls signified the quick and rapid fire release of his seed inside of her body. He rocked all the way inside of her body.  
  
Laurel spanked her own ass while mastubating herself. Oliver pulled out and Laurel went on the attack, using her tongue to clean Oliver’s cock up. She covered it with numerous kisses.  
  
“And now, where were we?” Laurel asked.  
  
Oliver pulled Laurel onto his lap. His full length rubbed all the way up to her and edged against her hot opening. With Oliver’s hands all over the body of his beloved wife, there was only one place to go.  
  
In deep, and stretching her ass. And Laurel gave Oliver a look which told him one thing clear as day. She would not relinquish Oliver until she got every drop of seed from his balls.  
  
Oliver settled in for the long haul and Isabel dutifully helped out by licking Laurel’s sweet pussy. The loud savoring of Laurel’s dripping womanhood made Isabel dive all the way in.  
 **The Plot Resumes in the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea**


	3. Chapter 3(1/7/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted On January 7th, 2020.**  
 **Chapter Three:**  
 ****  
 **  
**For the first time since Oliver Queen had left on the Queen’s Gambit, he attended a high society function in Starling City. It had been a very long time, but Oliver had forgotten how boring and lifeless such functions could be. How fake as well, as some of the people in this room, after Oliver’s research on them, he could not see them as anything other than some sleazy people.  
  
They had been on edge, talking about the Phantom or the Hood, or whatever he was being called. They spoke in hushed voices.  
  
“If you ask me, it’s just some trust fund kid with way too many Daddy issues, likely getting cut off because someone wanted to give him tough love,” a woman said in an overtly fake British accent. “But, I know for a fact that I’m clean, and I’m not going to ever have a meeting. You must be ignorant to leave such a papertrail.”  
  
“Yeah, Adam Hunt thought he was safe, and he didn’t seem to be the type to leave information lying around,” a gentleman said very calmly.  
  
Oliver waited. Not everyone was on the list. The snooty woman was not on the list for example and the gentleman amongst the crowd, who looked like someone retired from the military did not. Yet, everyone was on edge, and it will hopefully make them a bit more honest.  
  
Of course, Oliver managed to circumnavigate every single security system the elite of Starling City put up. Which made him bored and in need for a challenge.  
  
Oliver stepped back and bumped into a beautiful young woman who caught his hair. Dark hair, blue eyes, and wearing a purple dress which fit her figure nicely.  
  
“Sorry, I didn’t see where I was going,” he said.  
  
“I don’t blame your for drifting off, these things are both paper and boring,” she said. “Helena Bertinelli.”  
  
“Oliver Queen.”  
  
Oliver recognized Helena as the daughter of Frank Bertinelli. Again, not in the list, but a person of perspective interest due to his connection with the Gotham City criminal underworld. The five families. Then again, anyone who locates from Gotham City into Starling was a person of interest. As Barbara explained to him, after Oswald Cobblepot and Roman Sionis took control of the Gotham City underworld, although not together, it did push a lot of the old school mobsters out, for their new brand of very eccentric crime.  
  
“Thought I’d recognized you from the tabloids and you know, the news from the past five years,” Helena said. “Although, you seem different from the douchebag you were five years ago. Guess being stuck on an island for five years is a wake up call.”  
  
Helena took a long sip of wine and looked thoughtful.  
  
“And to think, most people have to find Christ to change,” Helena said. “Or at least claim they do, to use him as a reset button to think that excuses all of the asshole things they did in the past.”  
  
“I’ve heard for your work, for the underprivileged in Starling City,” Oliver said. “You’ve done well.”  
  
“It was nothing,” Helena said. “A little here and there...although I can tell you about it, if you really want. Although, you are married, twice, and I wouldn’t want to encounter the wrath of either of your wives.”  
  
“Well, talking business isn’t going to upset them,” Oliver said.  
  
“Careful, Mr. Queen, business can get personal,” Helena said.  
  
She looked into the crowd. Some of the people out there, she knew, and they could make business very personal, if someone stepped on the wrong toes. Especially the crowd her father hung out with.

* * *

  
“She would be a valuable asset.”  
  
Oliver, from the shadows met with Laurel and Sara. Laurel and Sara, both dressed in black as well, with their faces covered, moved in the shadows.  
  
“I agree with Laurel,” Sara said. “Pursue her, she where she goes. She might know where a lot of the bodies were buried and if more baggage from Gotham ends up getting brought in, we’re going to deal with it.”  
  
The trio moved in to meet the fourth member of their crew. Oliver thought about cultivating a better relationship with Helena, and Laurel and Sara obviously were on board with expanding the Collective. He managed to secure a business lunch with Helena.  
  
Dressed in a tan bodysuit which fit her body well, showing off an immense about of cleavage, which was almost obscured by her totem, Mari McCabe, Vixen approached them. She broke into a smile as she saw the trio.  
  
“You’ve been busy,” Oliver said.  
  
“So, have you,” Mari said. “I’ve shut down a couple of people here, drug runners. They’re into the hard shit as well, but there’s a pipeline into Starling City and out of it too. I want to shut it down for good.”  
  
“If you’re after the same guy were are, you just got here at the right time,” Oliver said.  
  
“Alright, it’s your city, I’ll just follow your lead.”  
  
The quartet made their way into the very lavish penthouse. Paid by dirty drug money by the looks of things. Oliver could smell some very expensive candles and the wine cabinet had been stocked by booze.  
  
He swung open the door and found the drug dealer on the ground, bleeding out severely. The man groaned in agony, barely able to breath.  
  
Laurel, Sara, Mari, and Oliver both thought the same thing at the same time. Someone managed to beat them to the punch and kill this man. He gurgled, barely able to breath.  
  
The drawer next to him on the desk had been opened. Something had been taken from it. Oliver searched around for something.  
  
“SSPD,” Sara whispered urgently.  
  
Whoever had attacked this man, must have tripped the security which Oliver, Mari, Sara, and Laurel took painstaking steps to avoid and the cops left them practically no window of time to get out of here.  
  
While Oliver held no sorrow for a drug dealer, he did wonder who would attack them. They would have to look into the man more closely.  
  
For now, the SSPD were there and forced the quartet to slip into the shadows, calmly awaiting their next move, although they had someone who killed this drug dealer to potentially worry about.

* * *

  
Oliver arrived at the Bertinelli residence and knocked on the door. A long pause happened and a very stoic looking man opened the door and gave Oliver a once over.  
  
“Ms. Bertinelli has told me to expect you, Mr. Queen,” the gentleman said. “In here.”  
  
Oliver stepped inside, to see the man of the house himself, and the head of the Bertinelli family, Frank Bertinelli on the phone with someone. He was talking in a hushed tone.  
  
“I’ll call you back,” Frank said. “Oliver Queen...well this is a pleasant surprise. It’s not every day a man comes back from the dead and graces my doorstep.”  
  
“Hello, Mr. Bertinelli, I’m here….”  
  
“To see me.”  
  
Helena walked down the steps and looked positively stunning in the little black dress and purple heels she was wearing when walking down the steps. Her father looked at it.  
  
“You’re dolled up, sweetie, are you….”  
  
“Oliver and I have a business lunch,” Helena said.  
  
“A business lunch?” Frank asked.  
  
He had more than enough business lunches with women who weren’t his late wife to know people might think things were not exactly business. And he had more than enough experience with women that were not his late wife after business lunches to be for certain that things might get tricky.  
  
“Ella, you sure you want to be seen going around with a married man?” Frank asked. “You do realize that his wife...wives are both daughters of an SSPD detective?”  
  
“Daddy, it will be fine,” Helena said in a casual tone. “And there’s no need to send anyone after me, because Oliver has a bodyguard who is watching us.”  
  
Helena made a show of taking Oliver’s arm. Frank just frowned.  
  
“I’ll be back in a few hours,” Helena said.  
  
“Actually, I’ve got a meeting, downtown, so I won’t see you until the morning,” Frank said. “Got to make sure the construction goes as planned.”  
  
Helena just shrugged and took Oliver by the hand. The two of them descended down the steps to the limo. A blonde woman, well built and looking like she could break Helena in half gave her the once over before nodding.  
  
“This is Aresia, she’s my bodyguard.”  
  
“Yeah, good choice,” Helena said. “She looks like she would shove the gun up the ass of the person who tried something.”  
  
She did wonder about the bracelets, but decided not to say anything. They were of greek Origin, if Helena was not mistaken. The two made their way into the backseat of the limo to drive downtown for their lunch.

* * *

  
Helena relaxed a little bit, after a couple of drinks of wine. She also appreciated how handsome Oliver looked, although she did not need the wine. She casually kicked off her heels and rubbed her feet against the side of Oliver’s legs, testing the waters.  
  
“Your father didn’t seem too happy about you being out with me,” Oliver said.  
  
“Well, all he can do is show his displeasure, I’m a grown woman,” Helena said. “And you’re a grown man, and we can make our own choices to conduct business.”  
  
Helena leaned back and the material of the dress tightened against her body. She took a sip of the wine and smiled.  
  
“I’m in a polygamous relationship with multiple women,” Oliver said.  
  
“You mean other than the sisters that you hooked up with on your trip to hell?” Helena asked. “Wow, six months back, and you’re a busy boy. And you must be a stud to pacify multiple women, without them killing each other.”  
  
Helena licked her lips and Oliver slid his hand up her leg and rested it just inches away from her inner thigh. His fingers flexed, coming close to squeezing her. Oh, Helena really wished she did, she could feel excitement brush over her body.  
  
“I don’t have any problems with the relationship, if all of the parties are in for it,” Helena said. “And I find myself very curious how it works.”  
  
Oliver’s hand caused a little bit of heat to retract from her. Helena supposed she had it coming after teasing Oliver with her feet underneath the table.  
  
“Laurel and Sara would love to have you,” Oliver said.  
  
“The question is, would you love to have me?” Helena asked.  
  
Helena leaned all the way across the table and smiled at him.  
  
“The truth is, you’re the type of man my father pretends to like, but secretly hates,” Helena said. “And that makes me hot for you. You can’t even know how hot it makes for you. He thinks you have no ambition. But building a little harem of women is pretty ambitious, given how it can go wrong in a hurry.”  
  
Helena licked her lips and reached underneath the table to squeeze Oliver’s crotch. She got a hint of what was to come.  
  
“Old stereotypes die hard,” Helena breathed in his ear. “But, I think one thing that doesn’t die hard is the fact that people think you’re a good lay. Because, why else would women put up with you, how you were before the wreck you got it?”  
  
Helena wrapped her arms around Oliver’s neck and she slowly slid into his lap. She could feel his hands move against her lower back.  
  
“As much as I’d like to do this here, we better not,” Helena said. “I’ve got a penthouse across town, where we can have some fun.”  
  
“Well, you lead, and I’ll follow,” Oliver said.  
  
Helena moved up and she gave a hint to the sexy panties she was wearing underneath the dress. She marveled at Oliver’s ability to keep his arousal concealed from everyone but her.  
  
Oliver paid for both of them and followed Helena out to the limo. Whether or not that would make it to Helena’s penthouse really depended.  
  
Helena’s “come fuck me eyes” she flashed at Oliver showed she would not wait much longer.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter(4, 5, and 6) on January 14th, 2020.**


	4. Chapter 4(1/14/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Part Set of Chapters Posted On January 14th, 2020.**   
**  
** **The Following Chapter Has Nothing But Shameless Smut. Consider yourself warned.**   
**Chapter Four:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Helena and Oliver just barely slipped through the apartment door. They entered a very heated and extremely passionate makeout session. Helena rested her hand on the side of Oliver’s face and eased her hand all the way down to his abdomen area, pushing all the way against him.  
  
Spinning Helena around, Oliver hiked up her dress to reveal her purple g-string. The dark-haired beauty grinned at Oliver while he kissed her and felt her up in the dress. Helena was getting hotter and hotter the more Oliver explored her body. Numerous kisses lit up her body and made Helena just close her eyes, aggressively cooing in delight the further Oliver played with her body.  
  
“I want you inside me,” Helena said. “I need you inside me. Please.”  
  
She turned around and undid Oliver’s pants and pulled them off. She stripped him completely naked and looked at Oliver’s body. A few scars on his body just made Helena hotter for him. She traced the patterns of scars down his body and ground up against his hard cock. The further she moved in, the more she cupped his length and rubbed him up and down.  
  
Helena wanted his body and Oliver helped her. The two dropped down onto the couch, making out aggressively. Oliver’s hands roamed Helena’s body endlessly and relentlessly. He grabbed onto her nipple and squeezed down on it hard, getting quite the intense reaction from Helena. Oliver sucked her nipple and made her just gush in delight all over him. She rubbed her crotch, heatedly all over his length.  
  
He flipped her over and laid Helena on her back. Oliver feasted don her pussy and sent Helena down.  
  
“Oh, you’re an angel, yet what you’re doing me is so...sinful!” Helena moaned out.  
  
Oliver kissed her legs and moved out of her. He pushed his hard cock against her thighs and rubbed against him. The pleasure and desire burning through Helena’s body could only result in one thing. Oliver grabbed her breasts and squeezed down on them.  
  
Helena’s eyes screamed in a furious manner. She wanted, needed Oliver inside of her. His thick cock, about ready to push into her, danced against her opening. Helena pressed her legs against Oliver’s back and pushed him inside of her.  
  
“Fuck, you’re big.”  
  
“Can’t handle it?” Oliver asked her.  
  
Helena grabbed him by the head and lowered him down onto her breasts so he could hungrily suck on it. Her flickers of lust through her eyes told the whole story. Yes she could handle him, she just needed a little motivation and a whole lot of encouragement.  
  
With a swift push, Oliver shoved his manhood all the way into her. Helena’s tight walls closed around her. She felt so smooth and so silky. Those eyes, burning with lust as Oliver looked down on them, only made him push down into her even harder.  
  
The feelings Helena Bertinelli felt could not be measured adequately. The weight of Oliver’s swollen balls as they slapped down onto her jolted Helena up and down. She picked up the pace and squeezed Oliver with her legs. Oliver dove a little bit deeper her.  
  
Helena came before, but nothing like this. And not this soon. Just the stimulating of Oliver’s body against hers made her hotter than hell.  
  
Oliver basked in the moment of Helena cumming very hard. He pushed into her, rocking her body up and down. He knew he had her right there and he pulled Helena up off of the bed.  
  
Still shaking, Helena clung on tight onto Oliver. She balanced her pussy on his lap and edged it around the tip of his cock. Helena bit down on her lip, humming lightly when sliding all the way down onto Oliver. The first few inches of his cock, sliding into her warm and tight hole brought Helena into a tizzy. She grabbed onto Oliver’s back and pushed a little bit further onto him.  
  
“That’s so perfect,’ Helena said. “Fuck my pussy. Grab my hips and fuck me tight!”  
  
Oliver rocked Helena up and down, spearing her snug little pussy down onto his aching rod. He knew every trick in the book to get Helena going and she was going pretty hard. Crying out in constant waves of pleasure the faster Oliver bounced her down onto his cock.  
  
“Oooh, you’re amazing!” Helena breathed in his ear.  
  
“Do you think that you could ride me all night long?”  
  
“YES!”  
  
Helena raked her nails down onto Oliver. Oliver responded by sending tremors down all of the right parts of her body. Almost as if upon Oliver’s touch, every inch of Helena’s body transformed into a G-Spot. Or maybe he was just that damn good of knowing where he wanted to go, and where she needed to be touched, at the right time. Helena’s foggy vision increased the faster she rode.  
  
The tightening and releasing of his cock made Oliver groan in pleasure. Helena’s warm pussy cradled him and she rocked back and forth. The slaps of her firm thighs down upon his echoed throughout the room.  
  
She bounced up and down on Oliver’s rod, aggressively putting it inside of her body. Helena said nothing, just feeling words would break her immersion of the moment.  
  
One gaze at Oliver and the knowing smile flickering about his face indicated he understood. He grabbed Helena by the nipple and squeezed it tightly. He sucked it hard and made Helena push her heaving chest all the way into Oliver’s face with each bounce.  
  
She clutched onto him and came with him. The need to feel Oliver inside of her built up.  
  
Oliver had a great deal of stamina through his training. Helena was like a wildcat, vigorously bounding herself up and down on his cock. Her smoldering sexiness spread through the room. Oliver leaned onto her and spread her legs as far as they could go. Once he had her, Oliver took Helena to a one way trip straight to pound town. Where his balls kept rocking back and forth, and hitting Helena at all of the right angles.  
  
“F-fuck,” Helena mewled in his ear. “That’s the spot, right there.”  
  
Oliver made sure he hit all the right spots, sliding as deep into Helena as possible. She clenched him hard and released him, spilling her juices all over his throbbing member.  
  
With Oliver’s balls about ready to release his payload all the way inside of Helena, he grabbed her tightly and slammed her down. Helena’s mind went completely numb and Oliver continued to pour on the pressure.  
  
The next orgasm the two of them shared caused them to go off in unison. Oliver picked up the pace, driving himself all the way into Helena and rocking her something fierce.  
  
Helena hung on to the end. Pumping Oliver into her, she sighed in delight.  
  
“You’re right, business can get very personal.”  
  
Oliver squeezed Helena’s ass and positioned her. He would not stop until he pinned Helena down and fucked her into a coma. And Helena would not want him to stop. Her tender pussy reacted hungrily to Oliver’s length against her, still hard despite spilling every drop of seed inside of her.  
  
Helena sighed, content with the results of their encounter.

* * *

  
Inside the window, crawled Mari. Oliver’s latest conquest laid, slumped over the side of the couch. Cum leaking out of her pussy and Mari could not help licking her lips.  
  
Oliver’s eyes zeroed in on Mari crawling across the floor. Her skin tight suit clung to her body, but not for long. Mari removed it and she wore nothing other than her totem. Every inch of her curvy, chocolate-colored body, beckoned to Oliver.  
  
“Crawling into someone’s window and stripping naked,” Oliver said. “Very bold of you.”  
  
Mari lapped up the cream still dripping from Oliver’s cock. The cat eyes she had in the dark made her look extremely sexy. Oliver put his hand on the back of her head and Mari covered his length with more kisses.  
  
“I got your scent, and I wasn’t going to leave it be,” Mari said. “But, we both know what we want.”  
  
Mari scooped up her tits and wrapped them around Oliver’s throbbing hard cock. Oliver groaned as her delicious globes squeezed his manhood. She had a look of a huntress who would not stop at nothing to extract everything she could from her prey. No matter what the cost was.  
  
Preying on Oliver’s throbbing hard manhood was Mari’s mission. She squeezed her tits around Oliver’s pole and relentlessly stroked him with her chocolate colored tits. Oliver grabbed ahold of her and slammed into her chest, returning the tit fuck without relent.  
  
“Pop your load all over my tits,” Mari said. “I want to be reminded how good your cum looks splattered all over my tits.”  
  
“You’ll know in a second,” Oliver groaned.  
  
Oliver grabbed ahold of Mari’s glorious globes and smashed them hard. Mari leaned in, sucking the length of his cock when it eased in between her tits. She hungered, craved, and wanted every single drop of cum built up in Oliver’s monstrously large balls.  
  
Mari refused to take no for an answer and kept driving her breasts all the way down onto the base of Oliver’s cock. Oliver grabbed on tight on her and slammed his balls down against her chest, slapping them hard.  
  
Closer, closer, all the way to the edge. Oliver would not hold back and to be perfectly honest, he did not want to hold back. He let it go, blasting every inch of Mari’s wonderful tits with his cream shower.  
  
Mari arched back and took the full load all over her breasts. She leaned on in, stroking and rubbing down Oliver’s length to get every last drop of cum.  
  
Helena awoke to Oliver tit fucking this African goddess. She had enough clarity of mind to watch as Oliver painted the woman’s chest with his cum.  
  
Suddenly, Helena dove in and pushed her face between the mysterious woman’s bosom. She paused for a second, remembering her manners.  
  
“You don’t mind, do you?” Helena asked.  
  
“Well, it’s your penthouse,” Mari said. “Help yourself...my name is Mari.”  
  
“Helena.”  
  
Helena dove between Mari’s cleavage and got the full meal of Oliver’s cum, left between them. She slurped the cleavage, drinking from it and looking very good in the process. She held her face down and licked all over Mari’s heaving cleavage, tasting the chocolate globes when they bounced.  
  
Oliver pulled the two women apart, just so Mari could climb onto his lap. Oliver wrapped his arm around Helena and fingered her pussy when she returned back to sucking Mari’s tits.  
  
Mari relished the moment and pushed herself all the way down onto Oliver’s stiff flesh pole. She took the first couple of inches inside of her body, with it parting her warm lips. She bit down on her lip, sending a tremor all the way down her body the second Oliver inside of her.  
  
“I missed this a lot,” Mari hungrily growled in his ear.  
  
“I can tell.”  
  
Helena laid back and allowed Oliver to finger her, while Mari bounced up and down. Watching the steamy scene before her gave Helena a second wind and more motivation to kick her game up another notch. She waited for another turn, another chance to go at it with Oliver.  
  
Watching the woman on the couch next to them squirming made Mari leak all over Oliver. She decided to pull herself off of Oliver and crawl on top of Helena on the bed.  
  
It took a second for Helena to realize this gorgeous vixen was on top of her. Mari gave her a passionate kiss and the taste of Oliver’s cum, still fresh in her mouth, added to the fun and games.  
  
Oliver positioned himself at Mari’s opening. Watching her lay on top and have her way with Helena’s sexy body put a lot of thoughts in Oliver’s mind. He pushed inside of Mari and speared all the way inside of her.  
  
Underneath Mari, Helena already gushed. She could hear Oliver enter Mari, the resulting cry of passion Mari made and Oliver’s swinging balls, which hit her as much as they did Mari. Oliver picked up the pace, driving himself a little bit deeper inside of Mari.  
  
Mari tightened around her man’s intruding organ. She wanted to make no question about it. She wanted, needed, and desired Oliver inside of her. Oliver did not hold back in satisfying Mari’s desires and she loved every single last moment of what he did.  
  
The cry coming from her to hold her tight, and fuck her tighter, echoed throughout the room. Oliver pressed his fingers down onto Mari’s lovely body and pressed all the way down upon her. His balls, swinging at even intervals, hit Mari on the thighs.  
  
She exploded all over him. Oliver rode out Mari’s orgasm and allowed her orgasm to coat the edge of his cock. He pushed inside of her, driving himself balls deep inside of her and picking up the pace, almost pulling out of her at the end.  
  
Helena opened wide to get a taste of Oliver’s cock after he was done fucking Mari. It tasted good. While Helena admitted she preferred the taste of her and Oliver together, because she was just a bit biased, she did love the taste as well. Her tongue, sliding into place, stimulated every inch of Oliver’s engorged package. He grabbed her hair and stuffed the back of her throat, good and hard.  
  
“Suck it good,” Oliver breathed in Helena’s ear.  
  
She responded by moaning very loudly around Oliver’s cock. Oliver grabbed onto her hair and pushed his engorged prick down her throat.  
  
Mari did not wait, she moved in and sucked Oliver’s balls. Now the two beauties took their turns with Oliver’s genitals and put them through the ringer. Oliver pulled out and alternated between fucking their tight mouths.  
  
Helena and Mari came together, with a huge passionate kiss on the tip of Oliver’s tool. After they pulled away, Mari helped Helena fold back the couch into a makeshift bed. The moment they were done and the bed was secure, Oliver shoved his fingers into both of them and rode their pussies with his hard thrusting.  
  
The only thing which could make this better came true. Helena turned her head and kissed Mari on the lips, good, hard, and long. Helena sucked on Mari’s lower lips and indulged herself in the beautiful woman, indulging herself and getting it good and hard.  
  
Oliver decided to push into Helena from behind. The lady of the house enjoyed the company Oliver kept her. He pulled her in and fucked her from behind while Mari positioned. Mari’s sweet pussy, with a very wild scent, spellbound Helena. She leaned in and lapped her pussy.  
  
Mari cupped her breasts and moaned. The harder Oliver fucked Helena, the more she moaned into her pussy.  
  
“Do you want me to pound her until she can’t take any more?”  
  
“YES!” Mari cried out.  
  
Helena had been in no fit state to say anything. Had she did, she would have responded in affirmative as well. Oliver picked up the pace and wore out Helena with a series of thunderous thrusts. He pounded her, with her insides just becoming jelly.  
  
She licked Mari as hard as possible. Almost on autopilot after a time, not that Mari minded too much. All she cared about and all she desired was Helena doing a good job. Keeping her nice and prepared for the moment which Oliver pushed his cock into her one more time and pounded her senseless on the bed.  
  
Mari clutched the side of Helena’s hair and eased her down. Helena slurped her pussy and savored it like a good gourmet meal. Mari pumped her hips up and vigorously face-fucked Helena just as much as Oliver pounded her from behind.  
  
Helena latest orgasm resulted in the woman collapsing on the bed, like a puppet on a string. She tried to tighten around Oliver and squeeze a final blast of cum out of his balls.  
  
Nothing. Oliver pulled out and Mari pounced on him. She grabbed ahold of Oliver as he hung over the edge of the couch. He pulled Mari in tight. Given the fact the blood rushed to other parts of his body, Oliver had no concern of it rushing all the way to his head.  
  
“Finish me off!” Mari cried.  
  
She licked her lips and Oliver could not say no. The two of them went at it vigorously. No man filled Mari up quite like Oliver and no man would bring her to an amazing conclusion quite like Oliver. His balls, slapping down onto her thigh, echoed across the room the faster Oliver slid into her.  
  
They reached the apex together. Mari’s nails raked down onto Oliver with a fury which would rip a normal man apart. She squeezed him extremely hard and caused Oliver to burst.  
  
She came as hard. The two raced the edge with Oliver shooting his warm seed into Mari’s clutching pussy. She grabbed tightly and released him to allow every drop of cum to flow inside of her.  
  
The moment Mari pulled away, a dazed Helena join on the fun. Of course, Mari, still with plenty left in the tank, met her halfway with a very steamy kiss.  
  
Oliver had to say he approved of this, given how it took place just inches away his crotch. A little shift moved their lips closer and closer until they reached that sweet spot.  
  
The night heated up a little more.  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress)(NEW)**


	5. Chapter 5(1/14/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Part Arc Posted on January 14th, 2020.**   
**Chapter Five:**   
****

* * *

**  
**After a night, Oliver brought Helena home. There good night of fun and pleasure turned around to something else entirely when the SSPD were outside. An ambulance caused Helena’s mind to reach the worst possible conclusion. The door opened up and Helena left the car, peering inside.  
  
Two of the officers moved around. Oliver caught sight of the front window, which gave a potential gunman a clear shot to the dining area. A third officer walked out, carrying the bullet, and following him was Detective Quentin Lance. Helena and Oliver watched, slightly out of sight.  
  
“Looks like the Phantom got another one,” Quentin said. “Although this time he was sloppy enough to leave around evidence.”  
  
“I don’t know, sir,” a younger cop said nervously. “The Phantom never used bullets. His methods of killing were not as crude. He didn’t leave physical evidence.”  
  
“Well, maybe something spooked him or maybe he taunted us.”  
  
Helena shook her head. She heard of the mysterious crusader around Starling City, and her father had as well, because he upped his security. And he had every reason to be afraid. Helena and her father, publically were cordial, although there was some iciness to their relationship.  
  
Of course, Helena never knew whether or not she could actually kill her father for all she did. And a small part of her was glad she never had to find out. And another part of her was sickened by the way he was murdered. Shot in the head through the window by the looks of things.  
  
“The Phantom didn’t do this,” Helena said.  
  
“How did you know?”  
  
“You’re smart enough,” Helena said. “My father was into some not so legal things. And one of them must have got him killed. Or maybe someone thought they could take advantage of the situation and move up the food chain in the organization. My uncles and cousins aren’t going to stand for this, and….”  
  
Helena stopped short and Oliver put his hand on her shoulder to steer her out.  
  
“All of the earmarks of a Gangland style killing,” Helena said. “And it’s someone he knew. And someone he trusted.”  
  
Helena could not get close enough because the cops swarmed in. Two more bodies had been taken out of the house, Frank’s bodyguard and their housekeeper. Both of them suffered a similar fate to Frank, shot down in the head, Gangland style.  
  
“Go,” Helena whispered urgently. “I’ll face this.”  
  
Oliver nodded, but he was not going to let Helena face this completely. He did move off into the shadows and give some space to Helena. He reached over and made the move to contact Laurel, because he might need her help to get Helena out of this.  
  
“Ms. Bertinelli?”  
  
“What happened?”  
  
“I’m sorry, but your father’s been murdered. He was dead by the time we arrived. Shot in the head.”  
  
“You need to come downtown,” Quentin said.  
  
“You don’t think I had anything to do with this, did you?”  
  
“Just come with us, Ms. Bertinelli.’

* * *

  
Hours later, Helena had been brought to the SSPD for questioning. Oliver and Laurel shown up, alongside of Aresia.  
  
“What are you doing here, Mr. Queen?”  
  
“Oliver was with Ms. Bertinelli at the time,” Laurel said.  
  
Quentin turned his attention ton Oliver. He could see where this one was going, and he did not really care for it all too much, but he had no choice other than to accept it.  
  
“And I can vouch for both of them,” Aresia said. “And at least two people witnessed Oliver and Helena entering her penthouse around the time the murders took place.”  
  
“So, she’s got an alibi,” Quentin said. “You must know something about who may have targeted your father. Unless it really was the Phantom.”  
  
“I’ve followed the news like everyone else,” Helena said. “The Hood, the Phantom, whatever you want to call him, he is not normally this sloppy in his attacks. This one a business transaction with my father gone wrong. And I’m certain the SSPD was keeping a close eye, because of certain allegations delivered to my father. What business he was involved in last night, I don’t know. I told you that before I left, he said he would not be back by morning.”  
  
“So, are you trying to say he lied to you?”  
  
“Maybe we should have this discussion with my attorney present,” Helena said.  
  
“She’s well within her rights,” Laurel said. “And you may have been a little bit overzealous...unless you thought she was the Hood.”  
  
“It’s...she’s a suspect,” Quentin admitted. “Many of the people who were killed did business with Frank Bertinelli. And she likely would have known them.”  
  
Quentin realized this one had no legs and let it go. Although, she was now involved with Oliver, and likely Laurel as well, with their little Polyagamus relationship. Laurel moved in with Oliver deciding to give her some space. And Laurel making sure the SSPD did not trample on Helena’s rights. Some of them could be overzealous, especially with all of the political pressure involved in this murder.  
  
“I knew it was only a matter of time before you’d be back here.”  
  
Oliver turned his attention to a familiar face who had been in the midst of the SSPD.  
  
“McKenna Hall?” Oliver asked. “You’re working here now.”  
  
“Yes, decided to make something of my life and become a detective,” McKenna said. “And we’re all on this Bertinelli murder case, and….she doesn’t look too happy. Laurel, I mean?”  
  
“Mmm, she’s not happy right now, no,” Oliver said.  
  
“You’re looking good,” McKenna said. “So, are the rumors true?”  
  
“There are a lot of rumors about me, Detective,” Oliver said. “And I don’t appreciate the leading question.”  
  
“Cheeky bastard,” McKenna said. “I’m talking about the ones with you, Laurel, Sara, and I guess several others. You really managed to pull off the plural relationship thing. And I don’t know how you’re doing.”  
  
“Why, are you interested?” Oliver asked her.  
  
“Down boy,” McKenna said. “Or you’ll find out just how good I am with these handcuffs.”  
  
“Mmm, should have know you had it in you,” Oliver said. “Given some of the wild parties that you were involved in back in the day...we were all wild back in those days.”  
  
“I know, but now I’m breaking up wild parties,” McKenna said. “Teenage me would be appalled by me, but life goes on. Five years is a long time.”  
  
“It really is,” Oliver said.  
  
“Hall, a word!”  
  
“It was nice seeing you again,” McKenna said. “Talk to you again soon, well not too soon because you should really keep your nose clean, Mr. Queen.”  
  
The mock sterniness in her voice caused both of them to break down into laughter. McKenna slipped off to touch base with her supervisor and this left Aresia and Oliver, and Laurel soon to meet them.  
  
“Another one?” Aresia asked.  
  
“We’ll see.”

* * *

  
Helena had been let go, although she had returned to the Penthouse under the protection of the SSPD. Oliver had talked to a few of his League members in Starling City to keep an eye on her as well. There was a pretty good chance whoever shot her would come back.  
  
Oliver had a very important meeting, which lead him out to the docks. He waited for her to show up, tapping his foot very lightly on the ground.  
  
A rush of air spread over and Katya appeared in front of him. The Kryptonian survivor, born Kara Zor-El of the distant planet, gave Oliver a smile.  
  
“It’s good to see you again,” Katya said. “But, I’m guessing you didn’t summon me halfway across the world for a booty call.”  
  
“Unfortunately not,” Oliver said. “So, how are things going at the Bratva?”  
  
Here Katya broke out into a smile. One could see the mischief dancing in her eyes.  
  
“Well, people tend to follow a woman who could shoot fire from her eyes and leap entire buildings, very well.”  
  
Oliver laughed, he could see it. As much as he would like to hear about Katya and what she was up to, and perhaps catch up with her in other ways, she was here on business.  
  
“I’m looking for information on a hit,” Oliver said. “A man known as Frank Bertinelli.”  
  
“Ah, in the mafia, one of the five Families of Gotham City, relocated in Starling City less than three years ago to build his crumbled empire,” Katya said. “His death was in the news earlier today. They’re trying to pin his death on Phantom.”  
  
Both of them exchanged smiles and Katya slightly rolled her eyes.  
  
“We both know it’s ludicrous,” Katya said. “Given that our Phantom friend is not so sloppy with his death. Because, as you know, I do not go to bed with a sloppy man.”  
  
“But this person was sloppy and he might have left a paper trail behind,” Oliver said. “I know you have been in touch with a few people over here and some of them are connected to the Bertinelli family.”  
  
“I don’t have any direct information,” Katya said him. “However, I can start looking and I’ll let you know when something comes up.”  
  
“Thanks,” Oliver said. “You’ll be compensated well for your time.”  
  
Katya smiled, going off into a dream land for just a split second. She knew precisely what the compensation Oliver would offer would be and looked forward to it.  
  
“And I’ll have a fly by the murder scene, to see if I can pick up anything the cops did not spot,” Katya said. “If all of the stereotypes of American police are true, they miss things they should not, although it is unfair in some cases. Not all of them have X-Ray vision.”  
  
“Actually, I don’t think any of them do.”  
  
“I’ll get in touch and nose around,” Katya said. “Until we meet again.”  
  
Katya stole a brief kiss from Oliver. Even if someone was watching the crime scene, bullets could not hurt her, and she would be out of there. She could move faster than any camera could.

* * *

  
Thea and Laurel went at it in a sparring session. Laurel was in the process of teaching Thea a sweeping move to use against a larger opponent, and Thea had a bit of trouble grasping it, although Oliver had all of the confidence in the world that his sister would figure it out eventually.  
  
Nyssa and Sara joined Oliver, half watching Thea’s process and half discussing.  
  
“So, Ms. Bertinelli could be in danger depending on who this is,” Nyssa said. “Do you think she’s knowing more than she’s letting on?”  
  
“In the sense she has an idea who could be close enough to her father to pull this off, yes,” Oliver said. “And I’m checking to make sure she did not pay off a hitman on the night where she would have a clear alibi.”  
  
“You put your neck on the line for her,” Sara said. “Let’s hope that’s not the case.”  
  
Oliver doubted this potential fact, but thankfully, he was not going to put the fact he was sleeping with a woman above his own crusade.  
  
“Talia’s guard is keeping a close eye on her,” Nyssa said. “For now, she’s in the clear as far as the law is concerned.”  
  
For now, Oliver agreed. Helena had been released on a lack of evidence and had pretty much gone into seclusion, while also lawyering up.  
  
“I agree though those attacks were gangland in nature,” Nyssa said. “A more sloppy and unrefined assassin. If any member of the League performed an attack that unskilled, I would recommend they would have their fingers cut off.”  
  
Oliver took his eye off of the conversation to watch Thea almost sweep Laurel’s legs out from underneath her. Almost, not quite. His sister was learning, although she could get a bit flustered when things would not go there way.  
  
“I would agree,” Oliver said. “I would not recruit anyone like that though.”  
  
“I know,” Nyssa said.  
  
The League tightened up and improved under Oliver’s leadership. In those final years, looking back now, Nyssa realized her father had focused more on manpower, the efficiency. Shiva was a very important tool of helping mine the diamonds from the fields and fields of useless coal her father left in their wake.  
  
Oliver hoped Katya would come back with information which would help them focus on this investigation.

* * *

  
While Oliver awaited Katya’s call, he and Thea took turns shooting arrows into the numerous targets had been set up. Thea gave Oliver a look after he hit the target a little bit better than she did.  
  
“I don’t know how you got better than me,” Thea said.  
  
“Well, a lot of training,” Oliver said. “But this came a lot more naturally to you. And you stopped practicing for a few years, once you really get going, nothing with stop you, Speedy.”  
  
Oliver’s arms tightened around Thea from behind and he moved against her.  
  
“And you distracting me really doesn’t help any,” Thea said.  
  
“A true warrior blocks out all distractions and focuses on the target,” Oliver said. “And this is how I was trained, with Shado.”  
  
“Oh, I’m very impressive you actually managed to shoot, well an arrow, I’m sure you would have shot other things with Shado grinding up on you from behind and feeling up on your body,” Thea said. “She’s pretty damn hot.”  
  
“Yes, she is,” Oliver said.  
  
“And you slept with both her and her twin?” Thea asked.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“That’s my bro,” Thea said with pride in her voice.  
  
“Okay, fire...and hit the spot, and I’ll return in kind.”  
  
Thea blocked out the fact she wanted her pants off and her brother’s cock inside of her. With all of the focus she could muster, Thea pulled back and fired into the target.  
  
“Perfect. And now it’s time for me to hit the target.”  
  
Thea realized she was naked from the waist down and so was Oliver. Oliver prepared to sink one into his intended target and Thea realized she had been put in the perfect position by his subtle maneuvering.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6(1/14/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Set of Three Part Set of Chapters Posted on January 14th, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**   
**Chapter Six:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Oliver wasted no time sinking his cock into Thea. Her greedy pussy wrapped around his manhood and pressed down onto him. Oliver leaned forward into her, grabbing onto her hips and pushing in with one more movement.  
  
Thea closed her eyes and just settled into the position. Oliver bent her over at the waist and grabbed her. Each push sent Oliver all the way inside of her. Each push drove her completely beyond the bend and made her toes curl. Oliver felt up her body and made her cry.  
  
The thrusts sped up a little bit to the point where Thea’s orgasm was at hand. Oliver slid into her and Thea responded by clamping her wet walls down onto Oliver. The good feeling of her tightness enveloping and releasing Oliver spread over his groin.  
  
Oliver paused for a little bit, mentally counting to ten, before speeding up again. His thrusts grew faster and Thea grabbed onto him. It was like a tight velvety glove, grabbing onto Oliver’s manhood with each motion. Oliver knew precisely all of the right buttons to push to drive Thea completely to the edge of her bliss.  
  
An intense orgasm rocked Thea’s body. She shook all over from Oliver riding her to the end. He picked up and stopped before picking up again.  
  
Finally, Oliver pulled all the way out of Thea and turned her around. She reached in and grabbed his shirt. Need flooded through Thea’s eyes. She kissed Oliver, and Oliver kissed her back. The two entered a naked embrace and Oliver hoisted Thea up to his arms.  
  
“Fuck me,” Thea breathed. “I need your cock inside me.”  
  
“And you have what you need.”  
  
Oliver reared back and slammed all the way into Thea. She clung onto him, while he swung her in his strong arms and fucked away at her. The massive organ pushed into Thea’s squeezing cunt. Her muscles, grabbing onto Oliver tightly, enveloped and released him.  
  
He sat down on the steps, with Thea on his lap. Thea wrapped her legs around him and bounced up and down on his organ. Her desire increased the faster she bounced up and down. Oliver took Thea’s nipple between his fingers and sucked it very hard.  
  
Thea lusted for her older brother. Longed for his touch. Craved his big thick cock going inside of her body. She made it nice and wet with how hard she came. Oliver slid all the way inside of her to make Thea feel good. She stuffed herself down onto him and moaned out loud.  
  
“You’ve got another shot to make,” Thea breathed. “Do you think you could make it?”  
  
The slow extraction from Oliver followed and Thea bent over, exposing her tight anus for Oliver’s pleasure. She licked her finger and pushed it into her back hole. Her eyes locked onto Oliver, flooded over with more pleasure than she could realize.  
  
“Do it, fuck me good.”  
  
Thea’s tantalizing ass moved around in circles. Oliver, not once breaking from his momentum, grabbed Thea’s firm cheeks, lined up, and shoved his thick cock all the way into her very tight asshole.  
  
“YES!” Thea moaned out. “Get that cock all the way inside me. Stretch my ass out!”  
  
Oliver groaned when he pushed all the way into Thea. Her perfect ass pushed into his hands and allowed Oliver to grab tight, slamming into her from behind. His balls, swinging back and forth, hit Thea in all of the right ways. He was all the way inside of her and Thea, giving him the dirtiest, filthiest looks she could muster, encountered Oliver to pick up the pace.  
  
“You like that, sis?”  
  
“Yes, I like big brother’s big cock all the way in my ass, fucking it hard. Oh, grab those cheeks and ram your big beautiful cock in me. I’ll be your anal slut.”  
  
Thea’s voice dropped to a nice and husky whisper. Oliver explored every inch of his sister’s sweet body. He pushed into her, ramming hard into her ass. She tightened up around him and brought Oliver ever so closer. He jammed his fingers into her, three, four, at a time. Thea’s nipples stood out in prominence and Oliver grabbed onto them.  
  
Every action resulted in a heavenly reaction. Thea tightened around Oliver’s cock and released her juices in a fluid amount all over Oliver’s fingers. He rocked inside of her body, jamming tight inside of her pussy.  
  
The younger Queen sibling bit down on her lip. While she wanted Oliver’s cum in her tight hole, cumming all over his fingers before he fed them to Thea worked as well. Thea wrapped her lips around Oliver’s fingers and sucked them, sucked every inch of the savory juices all the way off of them.  
  
“Yes, cum for me, sis,” Oliver said. “Are you going to explode?”  
  
“Yes, I will explode for you,,” Thea mewled in delight at Oliver. “Fuck me deeper. Put that big cock where it counts and stretch out my tight little asshole. It’s all for you.”  
  
Oliver pressed deep and rode Thea for all of what she was worth. Her anus stretched and Oliver pushed it. He knew it would not be too much time. Especially with Thea making those lewd sounds which put the most shameless of pornstars. He bounced his sister’s sexy ass all over his balls.  
  
The Queen Siblings closed in on the end. The determination reached Thea for having her brother’s cum. Oliver buried deep inside of her and fingered Thea to more explosive orgasms. Oliver pinched her nipples and Thea cried out in passion until Oliver finally bottomed out inside of her ass.  
  
The explosion followed with Oliver shooting his load inside of Thea’s ass. Oliver enjoyed his sister’s perfect rear end, stretching it all the way down. She rose up and dropped down, eyes flooding with lust.  
  
The strands of cum hanging out of Thea’s ass when she pulled off looked very stunning. Thea put her hand on her ass and wiped it clean before licking her hand dry. She straddled Oliver’s lap and traced patterns down his chest.  
  
“Want to take this one upstairs? Or do you think you can make it?”

* * *

  
A half of an hour later, Oliver continued his escapades. He and Thea had been joined by Nyssa and Sara. Sara and Nyssa laid against the headboard of the bed, with Oliver jamming his fingers into them as he fucked Thea from behind. Oliver managed to shove his cock in all of the right places inside of Thea, without putting his hands on her waist. It ended up being quite the feat.  
  
Sara and Nyssa both hungered for Oliver. They could see Thea about ready to cum one more time and Oliver to plant a load inside of them. Sara blew from across the room and sent a miniature cry through her breath which simulated Oliver’s balls while they slapped down onto Thea.  
  
“You’re getting really good at that,” Oliver grunted.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Oliver pushed further into Thea, riding her very aggressively. He knew the end would be here and the uncanningly hungry eyes of Sara and Nyssa following Oliver’s throbbing cock only made him more ready to blow and let these two have a turn with them.  
  
Thea closed her eyes and felt really good. Oliver pushed deep into Thea and he pressed his balls against her warm pussy. Oliver took his hands out of Nyssa and Sara and presented their juices to Thea. Thea sucked the fingers of Oliver and the juices off of them.  
  
With Oliver slapping his balls down onto her. She wanted him to cum and cum harder than ever before. Thea leaned back and squeezed him. Greedily craving her brother’s cum and she would not rest until every single last drop of it had been spilled inside of her body.  
  
Oliver pushed in one more time and exploded, sending his seed spilling into Thea from behind. He leaned into her and emptied his load into her. His balls draining inside of her sister as her tight pussy squeezed him was a hell of a moment.  
  
Two very hungry women approached him and they wanted some top-quality meat in their mouth. Nyssa instantly took Oliver’s cock into her mouth, her eyes locked onto him. Sara went down between his legs and pleasured Oliver’s balls, sucking on them very hard.  
  
Oliver enjoyed the motions of these two lovely women working him over. Sara and Nyssa both looked up at him, their eyes hungry and their lust unmatched.  
  
After they slurped Oliver to full strength, Oliver picked up Nyssa and placed her. Her wet pussy opened up and took Oliver’s length inside of her. Nyssa locked eyes with Oliver and looked extremely hungry the moment his cock pushed inside of her body.  
  
“All the way, beloved,” Nyssa said. “I need you.”  
  
Oliver pinned down Nyssa and kissed every inch of her delightful body. Her breasts came inches away from Oliver’s face and Oliver cupped them, squeezing them hard and releasing them. Nyssa rocked back, and Oliver nibbled on her chest to send her over the top.  
  
The moment Oliver riled Nyssa up, he lined up and pushed into her. Nyssa closed her eyes and took her husband’s meaty cock inside of her body. It had been a well-pracitced dance between the two of them, but one which both appreciated. Oliver grabbed onto Nyssa and enjoyed the pleasures of her body.  
  
Nyssa tingled with desire. Oliver’s touch brought her great warmth and made sure her nights would never be cold. And she would always have the imprint of him upon her.  
  
Sara laid on top of Thea and dominated the younger girl’s pussy and her body. Thea and Sara pressed their nipples together and Sara aggressively kissed Thea. To be fair, Thea returned the kiss with equal amounts of passion. Her tongue dove deep into Sara’s mouth and while Sara won the game of tonsil tennis, Sara got a bit of her.  
  
Oliver laid on his back to allow Nyssa to mount him from the top. She rose and fell onto him. Nyssa worshipped every inch of his body. Her nice, succulent breasts rubbed up and down him, just as much as Nyssa squeezed Oliver with her tight pussy and let a flood of juices come out.  
  
The moment Nyssa fell from her perch, Sara, after kissing one Queen sibling goodbye, joined the other. She gave Oliver a very nice view, mounting him and beginning to ride Oliver reverse cowgirl style. Oliver enjoyed the view of Sara bouncing up and down.  
  
“Mmm, Ollie, bend me over and pound the hell out of me.”  
  
“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Oliver said. “Is this what you want, Sara? Me holding you down on the bend, grabbing you around the waist, and pounding the hell out of your slutty pussy?”  
  
Oliver put the position, grabbing Sara around the waist and pounding her aggressively. Sara cried out louder than she ever did before and nodded. She bit down on her lip every time Oliver drove inside of her. He really knew all of the ways to grab her and fuck her.  
  
“That’s what I want.”  
  
Nyssa leaned in to have Sara lick her pussy while Oliver fucked Sara from behind. Thea laid in wait as well on the bed and Oliver cupped his sister’s thigh. He pushed up, rubbing up against her pussy lips and adding more heat before three fingers slid into Thea in unison.  
  
Thea closed her eyes and could feel the pleasure coming from her brother’s touch. While she would like nothing better than to have his cock all the way into her again, she would have to wait.  
  
Oliver pulled out of Sara and offered Nyssa a taste of his cock. She opened her mouth good and wide and tasted Sara’s lovely juices down onto him. Her eyes, flooded over in intense pleasure, only increased. She made such a racket, Sara finally came up from Nyssa’s pussy.  
  
Oliver pushed her back down and entered Sara again for another long ride. Oliver, Sara, and Nyssa took turns fingering Thea throughout this little encounter and drove her completely mad.  
  
The dust cleared and Thea’s mind, completely destroyed by the pleasure, went completely wild. She could barely see when Oliver stood up, his cock over her mouth. He leaned in and used Thea’s opened mouth a very nice fuck hole, sliding all the way inside of her.  
  
The intense face-fucking Oliver gave his sister made Sara want to do nothing more than to get on top of Nyssa and pound the fuck out of her. She had to make do with the lack of toys tonight, scissoring onto Nyssa and pulling into her. Sara squeezed Nyssa’s nipple and sucked it hard.  
  
Oliver finally pulled his cock away from his sister and motioned for her to join Nyssa and Sara. Thea joined the two vixens and kissed them. They turned around and kissed Thea. The kisses grew more intense, as the three lovely women tried to top their game.  
  
Their pussies were lined up perfectly for Oliver to enter. He grabbed Nyssa’s wet cunt and rubbed her lips before easinga ll the way inside of her. He slammed into her body.  
  
“Beloved!’ Nyssa cried out.  
  
Oliver pushed back and forth to ride the hell out of Nyssa. He could have her body and made a show of it, in front of Thea and Sara.  
  
Thea and Sara viewed the fun while sitting face to face with each other. They fingered one and other quite vigorously, speeding up with their actions. Their juices rained down from their thighs the faster both of these vixens pushed into each other.  
  
“I don’t want you to stop, Thea,” Sara breathed out.  
  
“Don’t worry, baby, I’m not going to stop,” Thea said. “I know you’re a little slut who likes her sister-in-law to finger out.”  
  
“Not as much as you love your brother’s cock in your ass….”  
  
“Oh, you’re one to talk about anal with my brother,” Thea fired back.  
  
The banter, along with the fingering, only grew more intense. Oliver grabbed onto Nyssa and rode her to the sounds of the two women near him trying to top each other. Sara and Thea made sweet music together. And Oliver made sweet music alongside of Nyssa the faster he rode her.  
  
Her walls tightened and came hard. Oliver rode the hell out of Nyssa until she came hard onto the bed.  
  
Thea and Sara crawled onto Oliver and both straddled his legs. With his cock twitching close to their lovely thighs. Oliver put his fingers on them and kissed the bodies of the two women who ground up against him. They competed for the attention of his cock.  
  
“One would think you would have had your fair share.”  
  
Thea barely able to blurt out the response with Oliver very intensely grinding his meaty head up against her pussy lips. She bit down on her lip and let out the most intense cry she could.  
  
“And that’s where people would be wrong.”  
  
Oliver alternated between teasing both Sara and Thea. Finally, he pulled Thea against his prominent erection and slid all the way inside of her. Thea’s eyes bulged out in pleasure, the moment she cradled Oliver. The soft caress of her pussy, rising and falling, increased with each fluid motion.  
  
“See, I told you I didn’t have enough.”  
  
Sara would not be locked out of this one completely. She kissed, stroked, and did everything she could to get Oliver’s attention. She grabbed Thea’s hips and pushed her all the way down. The view of Oliver fucking his sister’s slutty pussy was amazing and Sara could barely hold herself back from finger-banging herself into a near coma.  
  
Thea rode the hell out of her brother’s cock. Her insides, turned to jelly, gobbled onto Oliver and released him. She clutched Oliver very hard and kissed the hell out of him, savoring each moment she spent in the strong and comforting arms of her brother.  
  
The minute Oliver rode Thea into a state of drooling bliss, he positioned himself at Sara’s entrance and pushed all the way inside of her. Sara grabbed onto Oliver’s neck and pushed down onto him, riding the hell out of her man’s cock.  
  
The view of Nyssa tasting Sara’s pussy out of the corner of her eye.  
  
“Looks like you win the big one,” Oliver said.  
  
“I’m glad,” Sara said. “Don’t hold back.”  
  
She clamped down onto Oliver and squeezed him. Oliver filled her up. Sara summoned all of the energy within her, not to collapse at the last minute.  
  
Oliver and Sara matched each other’s motions. The sweat rolled down Oliver’s body and Sara kissed him deeply the faster she rolled. She wanted to cum alongside of him.  
  
One more twitch and Oliver released himself inside of Sara. He fired and Sara responded by clutching down onto him. She milked Oliver tightly and her pleasure only accelerated the more Oliver pumped inside of her tight pussy.  
  
Sara pressed down onto Oliver, breathing very heavily in the aftermath. She cupped his chin and kissed Oliver several times and pulled away.  
  
A race for Sara’s pussy to lick it had been won by Nyssa. Nyssa dove on in and sucked Oliver’s gift out of Sara’s pussy.  
  
Not too much time to pout, especially with the concentration prize Thea received. Oliver grabbed his sister by the hair and deep-throated her down on him. She wanted to see how much more cum she could and Oliver helped Thea along with each thrust.  
  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(7, 8, and 9) on January 21st, 2020.**  
 **  
** **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress)**


	7. Chapter 7(1/21/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted On January 21st, 2020.**   
**Chapter Seven:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Helena Bertinelli made her way down to the basement area of her penthouse. The SSPD watched her quite annoyingly, but she managed to find ways to avoid their surveillance. And now Helena would be able to step out, and crack a few skulls. Something she had been planning over the past few months, and the drug dealer who her father had been working for had been the trial run, although it went a bit messier than she thought it was.  
  
“Going somewhere?”  
  
Helena spun around, the crossbow in her hand aimed towards the figure in the shadows. She relaxed, only so slightly when she saw it was Oliver standing in the shadows.  
  
“How did you get inside?”  
  
“I have my ways.”  
  
That particular statement did not put Helena at ease. It just ramped up her anxiety to another level. She tapped the bow, very casually against the wall.  
  
“So, you’re not going to answer my question,” Helena said. “Maybe you can answer another. Why exactly are you here?”  
  
“Does the name Steven Mandragora ring a bell to you?”  
  
Helena paused, wondering how Oliver knew the name. She knew it, of course.  
  
“He’s one of my father’s...one of his associates,” Helena said. “What is going on with you? How did you know it? And how did the SSPD not see you?”  
  
“The SSPD had a lapse of security which will not end for the next hour,” Oliver explained. “And that will allow both of us to get out and take Mandragora before he leaves the hotel and heads to the airport. Before he disappears, before justice is served.”  
  
“Wait, both of us?”  
  
Helena did not see Oliver fully before he stepped out of the shadows. Oliver dressed all in black, in armor. The few eyewitnesses encounters described the Hood in such ways.  
  
“Admittedly, your attack on the drug dealer was sloppy.”  
  
“You knew it was me?” Helena asked after catching her breath.  
  
“It was obviously you,” Oliver replied without missing a beat. “Mandragora is a person of interest to both of us. He might be a poor man’s version of Tobias Whale from down south, but he’s got ambition. And he must think he has the upper hand if he killed your father.”  
  
Helena tightened her fingers around the crossbow. They were not on the best of terms, but still, someone like Mandragora killing her father, it set Helena’s blood one edge.  
  
“You do, this, you follow my lead.”  
  
“Fine,” Helena said. “Just one more question? How did you know I won’t expose you?”  
  
“Because, I know what you’ve been up to, and I have the resources to get cleared,” Oliver said. “And you have a lot more to lose by exposing me.”  
  
Time was burning and Oliver escorted Helena out through the back entrance. They would be back in time, they would have to be because Mandragora would flee town.

* * *

  
Steven Mandragora shoveled down his fifth plate of ribs of the night. The greasy dribbled down the man’s three chins. The men around him looked a little bit nervous. Their boss had ordered the hit on Frank Bertinelli, although it did not go wrong. The hitman had not been able to do such a clean job and it would only be a matter of time.  
  
“Boss, you need to….”  
  
Mandagora’s hand flying towards his gun caused the mobster in question to back down before he ended up getting shot. One could see the hideous gaze of Mandragora, raking over his men. They learned very quickly, no one told Mandragora what he should do, not without suffering great physical peril.  
  
“I need to lay low.”  
  
Mandragora would leave after the third shift security team checked in. He checked his watch. Five minutes late. Mandragora reached underneath his desk, and pulled out the radio.  
  
“Report!” the large albino man said. “REPORT!”  
  
No answer, nothing, but silence. Unsettling, crippling, and cold. Mandragora took two large guns in his hand and rose to his feet. The sounds of sirens outside signified the arrival of the SSPD.  
  
“Boss, what are you going to do?” one of the mooks nervously asked.  
  
Mandragora answered that question with a hail of gunfire through the window, directed towards the fine men and women of the Starling City Police Department. One could see the utter madness flashing through the man’s eyes and he appeared to be beyond all reason. He launched bullet after bullet down onto the city.  
  
“Boss, we’ve got a prob….”  
  
The sound of the man over the radio dropped down. One of his snipers, positioned on the roof fell over.  
  
Mandragora put all of the lights on the building, but it all it served was to slightly blind the members of the Starling City Police Department with more light.  
  
“Boss?”

* * *

  
Helena, or the Huntress as she preferred to be called down, worked alongside of the Hood to take down Mandragora and his men. They found a couple of very large holes in the security network. They cleared a path of as many mooks as possible.  
  
“Amateurs,” Helena murmured, shaking her head in disgust.  
  
“Just clear a path!”  
  
Right, clear a path, and let the police handle the vast amount of thugs Mandragora had at his disposal. They were more interested in hunting down the big fish.  
  
“There’s two of them, I knew i….”  
  
The man dropped down before he finished his sentence. Proving that in a case like this, talking was far from a free action. Another man who rushed him, suffered a similar fate.  
  
Helena jumped on a larger man’s shoulder and blinded him with a miniature flashbang. The punches to the side of the neck sent the man flipping down and almost landing on his head with a sickening crash. Helena bounced back up and dodged one more attack.  
  
The efficient actions of the Hood lead them towards a stairway. The sounds of other people coming in put Helena a bit more on edge.  
  
“SSPD, keep your head down.”  
  
A blinding flash caused smoke to appear and obscure the vision of the Starling City Police Department officers. This little action allowed Oliver and Helena to come up the stairs.  
  
The wall of men lost their nerve at the two masked figures going straight for them. Oliver slid underneath the man’s legs and punched him out, dropping him to the ground. The other man spun around and Oliver grabbed him hard, before whipping him viciously into the side of a nearby wall.  
  
“Mandragora!”  
  
Hard to really miss a distinct man like that. Who had been in a shootout with someone off to the side as he made his way to the elevator.  
  
They needed to nail the biggest fish of this entire operation before he disappeared into the night.

* * *

  
McKenna Hall could feel her adrenaline rising. Two of the men near her had been taken down. Non-lethal shots by the looks of things, still they had been very very fortunate.  
  
Madragora’s men had not been lucky. She heard a scream of “there were two of them” before one of the men had dropped down, suffering a severe attack by the looks of it. Two of them, well McKenna found that particular fact very interesting in many ways.  
  
All signs pointed to Frank Bertinelli’s long term business partner, Steven Mandragora and his very erratic behavior as of late pointed to a lot being up. McKenna hitched in her breath and ascended the steps.  
  
She caught a man down the steps and slammed him into the wall.  
  
“Are you working with him?”  
  
“Tell me where Mandragora is,” McKenna said.  
  
“I….I don’t snitch, he’s completely lost his mind!” the thug babbled. “I heard someone yell there are two of them. Is the SSPD working with them...him...her...whoever?”  
  
The man slumped in McKenna’s arms. Her attempts to shake him awake did no good. She dropped him down. The adrenaline still rushing and said adrenaline making her do some very questionable things. She made her way up the steps and could have sworn she saw something out of the corner of her eye.  
  
A trigger man on the top of the steps armed a rocket launcher at the same steps she had been standing on.  
  
A figure swooped down, grabbed McKenna around the waist, and jumped down the steps with her. It all happened so fast that the next time McKenna had her wits about herself, the steps were a smoldering wreck and the hooded individual disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Saying he was under arrest seemed very inappropriate, especially given the Phantom just saved McKenna’s life.  
  
She recovered as quickly as possible, vowing to find another way up and around to engage the Hood.  
  
“Are you alright, Hall?”  
  
“Fine, I’m going to see if I can cut him off.”  
  
McKenna’s entire mind went a million miles a minute as she moved up. Two more trigger men laid on the steps. She did not check to see whether they still breathed. Mandragora was the problem.  
  
And in the shadows, in the smoke, McKenna caught the eye of the man himself. Hard to miss. One figure took out Mandragora and pierced his hand with something. Mandragora screamed out in pain and dropped the weapon he was holding.  
  
The babbling thug was right. There were two of them. Exactly how this happened, McKenna could not say. Beyond impossible appeared to be a good description for what was happening. The battle raged on from upstairs, with the more well armored of the two vigilantes moving behind him.  
  
His, or her, McKenna did not want to assume, hands moved so quickly that it struck multiple points of Mandragora’s frame all at the same time. Mandragora staggered back a couple of feet, heaving and wheezing as he tried to move. His legs almost collapsed out from underneath him, like a puppet about ready to have his strings completely cut. He crashhed down onto the ground, hitting hard from dropping.  
  
The ground shook as Mandragora’s frame. Now McKenna moved and more smoke filled the air. Some kind of pellet released an intense cloud of smoke into the room.  
  
A bound and gagged, but surprisingly, still alive Mandragora, laid on the ground. Pinned to his rotund body had been several documents, and well if McKenna could guess, more than enough evidence to put a lot of people, himself included, away for a long time.  
  
“He’s all yours.”  
  
McKenna jumped about ten feet in the air. She could have sworn the Phantom disappeared into the night. And yet, he was not really there.  
  
So, this is how the cops in Gotham City must feel with their little urban legend and his sudden disappearences. McKenna stared for ten long seconds at the direction where the vigilante left, or where she thought they go.  
  
“I’ve got him, well the Hood or whoever got him,” McKenna said.  
  
“Did you get a good shot on him?”  
  
“No, he got away.”  
  
“So, Mandragora’s dead?”  
  
“No, still breathing.”  
  
And no, McKenna did not have an answer to that any more than the rest of them again. Flummoxed and confused were two words that described the Detective. Tonight could have gone very bad if it was not for the vigilante. The Starling City Police Department, as well trained as they were, whiffed in a fight.  
  
She needed to get home after filing a report, and get a drink.

* * *

  
On the outside of Helena’s penthouse, Oliver waited. The members of the League had still carefully watched over her, although the Starling City Police Department found the most likely suspect, Mandragora. Although, they came to that conclusion as well and perhaps they were not as corrupt as Oliver thought.  
  
Then again, good people always got pulled down by an awful system. Much like politics, where one could argue that either corrupt people were the only ones who got involved, or the entire system corrupt people because they had to play the game with others who had been poisoned.  
  
“You let the police have him?”  
  
Katya’s very surprised statement caused Oliver to smile. He noticed her hovering next to him for a full minute before she spoke.  
  
“It’s all part of a bigger plan.”  
  
“I’ll trust your judgment,” Katya said. “I know you wouldn’t let someone like that into custody, alive at least, without any plan.”  
  
Oliver wrapped his arm around Katya and pulled her close to him. Her brilliant blue eyes flickered.  
  
“I want my payment.”  
  
“And you shall have it.”  
  
The two met with a kiss, with Katya grabbing Oliver and hovering them both through the open window and to the nearest bed.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8(1/21/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Part Chapter Set Posted on January 21st, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter Eight:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Oliver’s strong arms wrapping around Katya caused her knees to shift into jelly. As much as she hated showing weakness, Oliver knew how to make her feel a little bit more weakened. His kisses covered the side of her neck and the Red Daughter melted underneath the Hood’s touches.  
  
Oliver undid her blouse and played with Katya’s breasts. A hand slipped down to touch her eager and wet pussy.  
  
“And I always end up in fewer clothes than you do,” Katya said through slightly hooded eyes. “Such a thing does not seem fair, does it?”  
  
“Are you willing to do anything about it?” Oliver asked her.  
  
Katya just undid Oliver’s pants and slid them down over his ankles. His shirt came off and the top of them crashed into the bed. With their clothes off and their bodies unrestrained, it put them into the perfect position. Their lips connected together, savoring each other with multiple kisses. Oliver ran his hands all over Katya’s body and pulled her in, deepening the kiss the two of them shared.  
  
The gorgeous blonde woman breathed out hard. Oliver pinned her down onto the bed and stroked her womanhood. Three fingers deep sent Katya into a convulsion of pleasure. Her hips bucked up to meet Oliver, her eyes flashing in pleasure. Oliver knew precisely what he needed to do with her.  
  
Oliver lowered down onto her, the tip of his cock pushing against her. A slight tease, before Oliver pushed inside of her.  
  
Katya missed this. She missed the feel of Oliver pushing himself all the way inside of her. Stretching her beyond her boundaries. Oliver knew precisely how to hit all the right spots.  
  
The only man who could pin her down on the bed and have his way with her. Katya relished this moment, relished the feeling of Oliver’s balls hitting her at all of the right angles. Her entire body, sized up in pleasure, continued to feel the enjoyment. His movements continued, pushing a little bit down upon her.  
  
“Oliver!”  
  
The cry of his name only encouraged Oliver. He sped up, thrusting into her. Katya’s fine legs, the best part of her, among many other amazing parts, wrapped around his waist. Oliver picked up the pace, sliding all the way inside of her and speeding up the thrusts.  
  
“Mmm, you’re so amazing.”  
  
“And you’re amazing yourself,” Oliver said.  
  
Katya observed Oliver’s handsome body rising and then dropping all the way into her. His muscles shifted and made Katya’s insides just melt with desire. She put her legs on his back and encouraged Oliver to drop down. The Kryptonian Survivor took her man deep inside of her.  
  
Oliver clutched Katya’s bouncing breasts and then dove down into her. The loud sucks of her bosom grew even more frantic and Oliver stimulated all of the right places to drive Katya to the breaking point with more pleasure than she could ever realize.  
  
Katya dug her nails down into Oliver’s scalp, breathing in heavily and breathing out. Oliver hit all of the key spots and rode her to an orgasm.  
  
She clung Oliver tightly. Despite the weight of Oliver’s balls growing even heavier, he did not cum just yet. He pulled out, somehow wrenching his hard cock from Katya’s warm confines.  
  
Want and need spread over Katya’s very being. She missed having Oliver inside of her and wondered what he was going to do with appease her. He turned her over, her ass stuck up in the air. Katya flashed Oliver one of the biggest smiles possible as he put his hand on her ass.  
  
Oliver buried himself into Katya from behind and grabbed her. His hands moved down her body, working each pleasure point with perfect harmony. Yes, her insides could feel like they were molten and Oliver stuffed her in all of the best ways possible.  
  
Katya clung onto the edge of the bed, crying out in pleasure. Oliver rode her, and allowed her entire body to just feel the burn of his powerful force against her.  
  
This bed could very well be destroyed. Katya hovering a few inches off of the bed allowed Oliver to grab her by the hips and push her back down, before fucking her very vigorously. The out of this world woman’s passionate cries echoed throughout the room, the faster Oliver planted himself into her body.  
  
Katya closed her eyes and summoned all of her strength. She squeezed Oliver’s thick prick, letting the juices flow from her. Oliver pushed all the way into her, going almost balls deep into Katya with each motion. He slapped down onto her, speeding up just enough to make her really feel what he was doing. Oliver leaned into her, stroking her body all over and making her cry out for more.  
  
He rode her pussy all the way and allowed her to milk him. Oliver slowed down when necessary and picked up in the place.  
  
“And now, I want to see the pleasure in your eyes.”  
  
Oliver pulled out and flipped Katya back over. They tested the integrity of this particular bed, with Oliver grabbing Katya by the thighs, holding her legs up, and pounding her furiously upon the bed. Katya’s hips sprung up and down, with her hips just moving in time for Oliver’s thrusts.  
  
“Keep going, don’t stop,” she encouraged him.  
  
The beautiful blonde tightened her nails into Oliver’s neck and made him continue to stuff her pussy with multiple hard thrusts. He leaned into it, pounding her hard on the bed. The sounds of his balls, slapping down, echoed and made Katya breath in.  
  
They came close, about ready to cum together. Katya pushed down onto him and called for Oliver. Called for him to send his seed rushing into her body. She locked onto him, eyes blazing, and hungry for more.  
  
With one more push, Oliver sent a flood of cum into Katya’s body just as he came into her. The bed shook underneath the force of their bodies meeting. Katya met his gaze with blazing eyes and Oliver dumped load after load of his warm, savory seed into her greedy little cunt.  
  
The moment Oliver pulled out, he left Katya in a daze, dripping hot from the little encounter they had. And the bed sunk a little bit deeper to the floor.  
  
Right before she pounced Oliver and caused yet another bed to tap out ot the sheer force of their love making.

* * *

  
“And they don’t make beds like they used to.”  
  
Helena appeared at the entrance, dressed in a silky purple robe, with lingerie underneath. Oliver pulled away from Helena and pulled her onto the downed mattress on the bed. He pulled the robe from her body and revealed her fantastic body underneath it. Helena whipped her head back and let out a very intense moan the moment Oliver started to cover her neck with multiple kisses.  
  
It did not take long before Helena was ready to go. She had been wounded up after the hunt tonight. Oliver’s manhood pushed up against her thighs.  
  
“After all that, ready for more?”  
  
“He’s amazing, isn’t he?”  
  
Helena smiled down at the woman, Katya, her name was. She was helpful in getting information to pin down Mandragora, and now Helena would not mind pinning her down a little bit. As Helena balanced on Oliver’s lap, Katya rose up off of the bed. The two women met lip to lip to each other, entering an extremely steamy kiss with one and other. Oliver’s hand pressed down Katya’s back and slid all the way down, to make her cry out in pleasure.  
  
Oliver had both of the women. Katya helped him out by removing Helena’s panties and exposing her bare pussy. Helena, eyes locked onto Oliver, sunk down a little bit, and slid against his engorged prick as it prepared to stretch out her insides. Katya leaned in, planting a couple of light kisses upon Oliver’s lips, which grew even more eager the more she pushed in towards him.  
  
“I want you to take her, and show her what kind of man you truly are,” Katya said.  
  
Katya tensed her fingers around Oliver’s balls and gave them a very tight squeeze. Up in front of Helena’s entrance, Oliver positioned her. Her tight, wet lips rubbed up against him and sent a pleasurable bolt through Oliver. Oliver tightened around her waist and nudged Helena close to him.  
  
Helena pulled down her bra to expose her breasts to Oliver’s hungry touch. Oliver squeezed down hard and rubbed them in just the right ways.  
  
He knew more than hitting the pressure points of a person’s body to take him down. He hit all of the pleasure points as well. He kissed Helena’s neck and eased himself into her entrance.  
  
“You’re inside me.”  
  
Oliver soaked in the fact of how giddy she was. In addition to the fact her wet pussy soaked down onto Oliver’s tool and pushed him into her body. Helena’s widened eyes, brimming with so much lust it was electric invited Oliver to slide all the way inside of her body. The warm kiss her pussy gave his length only increased the deeper he pushed inside of her.  
  
“I am, and you’re liking it.”  
  
Helena clutched Oliver’s shoulder tried to push him down. Oliver turned the tables, pinning Helena down onto the bed. The handsome man was on top of her and driving himself all the way inside of her body. To say Helena had been blown away by what Oliver was doing to her, would be the understatement to end them all. Oliver touched her all over, sliding into the depths of her body with multiple thrusts, each of them deeper the last one.  
  
“Yes, I like it...a lot!”  
  
She purred out those words and Oliver picked up a steadier pace. He worked Helena into a feverish motion, slapping his balls down onto her tender thighs. Helena, clutching his waist, eased Oliver all the way inside of her. He picked up the pace, and worked Helena over to the point where she came close to exploding all over his cock as it slammed down into her body.  
  
“A whole lot,” she said, encouraging him with the lightest, most hungry moans possible.  
  
Katya laid in wait for her turn. Helena’s face screwed up in such pleasure increased her excitement. Katya ran her fingers down her body, caressing her hungry thighs all over.  
  
The moment Helena needed to take a breath, Oliver moved over to tend to her. Perhaps they could further pound the bed into the ground. Katya sang out in pleasure, the moment Oliver first pleasured her with his fingers and then sunk all the way inside of her. The long, throbbing length pushed all the way inside of Katya’s body and stretched her out. She cried out, for more, and enjoyed her fill of Oliver inside of her.  
  
“Sit on her face.”  
  
Helena had been surprised, but Katya opened her mouth and licked her lips. Wanting to feel her tongue and lips all over her caused Helena to break out into a smile. If she had a night filled with threesomes, foursomes, and more with Oliver, hell she was not going to complain.  
  
She crawled all over Katya’s face and crouched down. The moment Katya’s tongue touched Helena’s wet slit, she could feel it. The build up of pleasure, just shooting through every point in her loins. Katya whipped her head back and let out a very slight moan.  
  
Katya wiggled all over Helena. Helena’s tongue poked, swirled, and slid all around her wet pussy. Katya knew what was happening and she enjoyed it. She would go for a hell of a ride. The faster Katya pushed into her, the more Helena reacted to her tongue.  
  
Helena pulled up to allow Oliver a good view of Helena’s face, dripping down with a flood of juices. Oliver leaned down and kissed Katya’s face.  
  
Oliver leaned in to Katya and nibbled her shoulder hard. He pulled out of Katya and turned her to the side. Helena laid, chest to chest with Helena, and the two women made out. Oliver put his fingers against Helena’s wet pussy and rubbed her, making her moan and thrust her hips back and forth. One could see the blaze of lust dancing through her eyes and Oliver knew how to bring it out.  
  
He could switch from both of them, by climbing over one and entering the other very easily. After he rode Katya to a mind numbing orgasm, he climbed over.  
  
Helena longed for the feel of Oliver inside of her. He filled this longing, stuffing his length all the way inside of her. He kissed her all over.  
  
“You’re going to cum like you never came before.”  
  
Not a prediction, but a spoiler. A spoiler for what was to come. Oliver picked up the pace and plugged Helena’s sweet pussy with his thrusting motions. Oh, damn, she was so in love with his cock and all the ways which it stuffed her. And Katya licking his length as it left her and also licking her wet pussy, made Helena just hunger for more.  
  
Oliver allowed the feeling of Helena’s walls to tighten around him and release the juices around his prick in a solid flood. Oliver pressed down into Helena and pounded her to the edge. He stretched her and made her cum all over his magnificent cock.  
  
A nice little break from Helena. Katya soured over Helena.  
  
“Did I just see her f….”  
  
“Yes, you did.”  
  
Helena thought she had been fucked delirious. But after all she saw, opening up her mind to a possibility a woman could fly was there. And said woman, this sexy, fuckable blonde, sliding down onto Oliver’s cock, and riding him made Helena only hotter than before.  
  
Katya knew of the interest the brunette woman had towards her, watching her. Watching her rise up and fall down on Oliver’s length. She wanted to put on a little show for Helena’s benefit. She viewed the scene, with eageriness dancing in her eyes.  
  
“Keep watching,” Katya said with a breathless moan as she pushed Oliver all the way inside of her body.  
  
Oliver’s length disappearing into Katya was a sight to see. Helena hoped Oliver would be back inside of her in no time. Although, she could enjoy watching Katya bounce up and down and taking Oliver into her body for a long time.  
  
She pulled out and helped Helena over. Helena helped herself to Oliver’s cock.  
  
“You can go a little deeper, can’t you?” Katya asked. “Or are Italian mob princesses a bit...less equipped in handling business?”  
  
Snooty, Bratva bitch, Helena would show her. She slid down and deep throated Oliver, nearly gagging on his cock. She managed to hold back and Oliver held onto her head to fuck her.  
  
Seconds passed before Helena was riding his manhood. With something to prove, and Oliver pulled her down. The two of them eagerly kissed each other, with Helena digging her nails into Oliver just as much as her pussy clung to him. Her tightening and releasing increased.  
  
Oliver picked up the pace, slamming into her body. Helena pressed down onto him and released his thick manhood with juices flowing down onto them.  
  
One thing was obvious, she intended to show Katya. Katya’s legs spread in the air and Oliver stimulated all of the areas of her body with his able hand. Katya threw her head back and let out a hungry moan, the fast Oliver finger fucked her.  
  
“It’s your turn.”  
  
“Yes, it is,” Oliver agreed.  
  
Oliver put his hand, dripping in the evidence of Katya’s intense climax, underneath Helena’s chin. She pulled it up and sucked his fingers, while maintaining unblinking eye contact with the ride. She pushed all the way down, and came all over his cock.  
  
Now Oliver pushed into her and filled Helena’s pussy with his orgasm. The two met, groin to groin. Helena, despite her growing fatigue, pushed herself, not to lose face.  
  
One thing Helena refused to do in front of anyone, especially some super powered Bratva bitch, was lose face. Oliver made her cum all over him as he filled her.  
  
Katya dove down in Helena and greedily slurped up what Oliver left behind. And Oliver stood up behind her, grinding his re-hardening cock into a pussy which waited to be filled.  
  
And Oliver should not keep her waiting.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress)**


	9. Chapter 9(1/21/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Some Blog Exclusive Smut Posted Between This Chapter and the Next One: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/01/new-paths-volume-3-chapter-9-xtrablog.html**   
**  
** **Part Three of a Three Chapter Set of Smut Posted on January 21st, 2020.**   
  
**  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter Nine:**   
****

* * *

**  
**McKenna sat on her couch, wearing a night dress and a pair of lacy black panties. She had a bottle of wine, holding it, thinking about the Phantom and how he might be a necessary evil. A knock on the door brought McKenna out of her thoughts.  
  
Oliver standing outside of the door made McKenna hasten to answer it. She locked eyes on the young man who entered the room and broke into a smile.  
  
“I heard from Laurel you were in the center of things tonight,” Oliver said. “Are you….”  
  
“Fine, but I’ve been thinking,” McKenna said. “Thinking about everything that’s been happening over the past few months, and thinking about your offer, and I wonder if thinking about things and not acting has gotten me into trouble.”  
  
Without another word, McKenna grabbed Oliver and slammed him down onto the couch. She climbed on top of him, kissing Oliver’s body. Her hands, a bit shaky, started to remove Oliver’s clothes. With his help, McKenna stripped Oliver down to his boxer shorts.  
  
The scars adorning Oliver’s sexy body only gave him a bit more attraction. McKenna leaned in and kissed Oliver’s chest and abs, firing more kisses all over his body. She moved up and down his body, getting closer to his crotch. The tent he pitched in his pants made McKenna lick her lips.  
  
“I forgot how big it was.”  
  
Oliver figured McKenna would be on board sooner rather than later, but this soon, he did not. She pulled his cock out and McKenna eagerly, and hungrily licked the head of Oliver’s cock. Lust burned through her eyes the very second McKenna slid her warm lips all the way down Oliver’s rock hard pole and down onto the base. Oliver grabbed the back of her head and sunk his cock all the way down her throat.  
  
A loud pop echoed, and McKenna’s cry of lust went through the room. Oliver had himself buried practically in the back of her throat and McKenna could not help and enjoy him. She did not want him to pop though, at least not yet.  
  
McKenna climbed up off of Oliver and mounted his lap. Oliver ripped open her night dress and enjoyed the fruits of her delicious body. McKenna closed her eyes and allowed Oliver to explore.  
  
“Oh, it’s been way too long since I’ve had anything like this,” McKenna said. “But, given all of the wild nights we had over the years, I guess I still had one more left in me.”  
  
Oliver rubbed her pussy through her panties. McKenna’s foggy vision and lustful eyes pretty much told the story. She wanted Oliver inside of her. And Oliver, after shifting her panties to the side, pulled her lips open, grabbed her hips, and slid her down onto her pole.  
  
The attempt to block out the pain only made McKenna want it more. Oliver leaned in and sucked her very erect nipples which caused more juices to pool on Oliver’s crotch. Oliver wrapped his hands around McKenna’s waist and pulled her almost all the way down, bouncing him up and down on his cock.  
  
“Keep it up, don’t stop,” McKenna encouraged him.  
  
Oliver could feel the lust building through McKenna’s body. Her wet loins, clamping and releasing him brought Oliver further inside of her body. Her squeezing insides demanded a load.  
  
McKenna rode Oliver quite vigorously on the couch. Not the first woman to do so in the past day, and she would not be the last. Oliver put his hand on McKenna’s leg and dragged a single nail down it. Oliver put his other hand on her breast and squeezed it. McKenna’s lust ridden body bucked up and down.  
  
McKenna Hall came like she never came before. Even all of the other times she had wild one night stands with Oliver, this did not compare. His massive organ, which felt bigger than ever, pierced her insides. She rode up and down.  
  
Oliver turned her around and wrapped his strong arms around McKenna. He kissed her all over, sending tremors of lust through her body. McKenna clasped the edge of the bed and leaned on in. Oliver knew precisely all of the right angles to hit and he hit her thighs with multiple slaps on it.  
  
McKenna threw her head back and moaned. Oliver put his hand on the back of her head and brushed her hair. His hands, his mouth, everything just worked in perfect harmony.  
  
“You wanted this,” Oliver said. “How many times have you dreamed about me holding you down and fucking your brains out?”  
  
“Why dream?”  
  
Why indeed? Oliver held McKenna down onto the couch, and slammed repeatedly into her eagerly and uncannily hungry pussy. Oliver pushed down into her, her inner walls sliding and releasing him. Oh, yes, he enjoyed being inside of this hungry vixen.  
  
McKenna tightened her legs around Oliver’s back to push the handsome stud in deeper. She could feel him. McKenna wanted him to cum inside of her, raw and unprotected. She always walked a bit on the wild side, and while one could say becoming a detective was a bit saner than some of her other pursuits, being part of the Starling City Police force could be a bit hazardous.  
  
Oliver flattened himself against McKenna and rocked her body. He did as she wanted, holding her tight and fucking her even harder onto the couch. Every movement her insides gave him. McKenna grabbed onto him, kissing down on his neck, and then moaning in his ear.  
  
The tightness of her body could not be described. It felt good, squeezing Oliver. Making his balls ache and making him want to claim another gorgeous woman. McKenna already lusted after his loins and this made it a lot easier to drive down into her.  
  
“I think you’re still my addiction,” McKenna said.  
  
“I know.”  
  
Oliver rode her to the climax and reached one of his own. His body, coated in sweat, still kept going many miles a minute. The slapping of his thick balls down upon McKenna’s thighs increased the depths of what he was going. He leaned down into her, thrusting a little bit deeper into her body.  
  
They came, together. The nerve endings of both of the lovers racked with pleasure as Oliver grabbed onto McKenna and spilled his essence into her body. McKenna squeezed onto Oliver and made sure he sent every single drop into her body.  
  
The aftermath left McKenna breathing heavily and very pleased. And yet, hungry. She got a taste, and wanted even more. Wanted to be pounded until spent.

* * *

  
“You just couldn’t wait to jump his bones at the first opportunity?”  
  
McKenna looked up from Oliver’s chest, to see Laurel standing on the bed, wearing a black leather jacket, and fishnets. It occurred to McKenna how Laurel might not be wearing anything else underneath that jacket and it brought a little bit of lust into her eyes thinking about it.  
  
“You could not wait, could you?” Laurel repeated herself.  
  
“No, I couldn’t….”  
  
“I don’t blame you,” Laurel interjected. “But, what is Oliver’s is mine, and Sara’s as well. And any other women we recruit, we also share, although Oliver is a master of convincing them into his bed. And he’s got even better at it, for reasons which you may learn soon enough.”  
  
McKenna wondered about what Laurel was talking about. Laurel swooped down and kissed the hell out of McKenna, pulling her. While also stroking her husband’s cock with her foot. Laurel’s tongue shoved down McKenna’s throat made the reformed party girl turned detective surprised.  
  
Laurel was not really part of that scene, so it surprised McKenna she was the one who suggested the polygamy. She would have been on board five years ago if McKenna had known about it. Although, perhaps they had been in a lot better place for a relationship now then they would have been five years ago.  
  
Oliver grabbed the crotch of Laurel’s fishnets and ripped them open. He dove in, to make a meal of her pussy. Laurel let out a loud cry the very second Oliver dove into her and started snacking on her.  
  
“OOOH!”  
  
The cry from McKenna indicated she experienced Laurel’s talented mouth up close. Laurel rubbed her mouth up and down McKenna’s clit and inflamed it, with increased lust. She leaned in, sucking on it very hard.  
  
Oliver rubbed Laurel’s inner thighs in the tone of eating her out. He slurped and snacked on every little bit of a good, savory pussy. He licked her and sucked on her, hungering for Laurel’s juices down to the very last drop.  
  
“I want to see you fuck her.”  
  
The very casual statement coming from McKenna made Oliver’s cock hardened. He put his thick prick against Laurel’s entrance.  
  
Oliver shoved all the way inside of Laurel, and she closed hard down onto Oliver’s love muscle the second he entered her body. Oliver leaned into her, sliding his hands all over Laurel and rocking her with multiple thrusts. He leaned into Laurel and aggressively pushed into her body.  
  
He held Laurel in tight and rode the hell out of her. Laurel let out a vigorous and hungry moan the faster Oliver stuffed her body from behind.  
  
As always, Oliver knew all of the right spots to hit and pleasure Laurel’s body. Laurel’s insides grabbed onto him eagerly, stroking and squeezing his cock the deeper Oliver went inside of her.  
  
“Keep eating her.”  
  
Laurel obliged Oliver, doing just that. She leaned down and sucked on McKenna’s pussy. McKenna put a hand on the back of Laurel’s head and Laurel sent a small vibration through her tongue when licking out McKenna.  
  
McKenna’s knuckles grew white as she clamped onto anything possible. The view of Oliver slamming into Laurel from behind underlined how big his cock had been. Something happened in those five years away which made Oliver’s muscles more defined and larger, and McKenna’s mind ran away with the fantasies of eating melted chocolate off of Oliver’s abs and chest.  
  
She followed the progress of his love muscle driving repeatedly into Laurel. He leaned in, slamming into her and waiting for Laurel’s tight pussy to grab onto him.  
  
Laurel came again and squeezed Oliver. Oliver pulled out, to wave his manhood around. Laurel’s juices covered them.  
  
McKenna and Laurel pounced on Oliver, kissing his body. Oliver felt their warm mouths down onto them. McKenna and Laurel took turns licking the juices off of him before turning back around.  
  
Oliver sunk his fingers into both of the women who gave him the visual of a steamy makeout session.  
  
“You two,” Oliver said.  
  
Really, no more to say than that. Oliver pressed into their inner bodies and fingered them more aggressively than ever before. He picked up the pace, driving into their warm and wet pussies from behind. He made them breath in, breath out, registering their insane levels of pleasure.  
  
McKenna could not believe Laurel. She was the last person McKenna would have ever thought would have any kind of secret wild side, but you knew what one said about assumptions.  
  
Any thoughts drove out of McKenna’s mind, along with Oliver driving his big thick cock all the way into her from behind. The feeling of Oliver’s balls slapping down on her grew even more prominent. Oliver picked up the pace, rising back and driving all the way into McKenna from behind.  
  
McKenna cried out even more. Oliver’s manhood, turning into a blur, ended up inside of her body. He stuffed her in all the right places.  
  
Oliver pulled out the second she came and jumped over with surprising agility. He grabbed Laurel around the back of the head and sank her mouth down onto his cock. Oliver held down onto her head and rammed all the way into her through.  
  
“So hot,” McKenna said. “Mmm, I love watching your girlfriend….”  
  
“Wife,” Oliver said.  
  
“Even better,” McKenna said. “I love watching your wife suck my juices off of your big throbbing cock. It makes me hungry little pussy so wet!”  
  
What made her hungry little pussy even wetter was Laurel sliding her fingers into McKenna. One, two, and three at a time, pumping into her aggressively. Laurel obviously knew all of the right angles to hit her and she was not about to back down, for anything or by any means.  
  
Oliver switched, sliding his manhood down Laurel’s body and then pushing back into her. Laurel kissed McKenna while fingering her. And while Oliver drove his engorged manhood all the way into her tightening body. He leaned in, sliding himself back and forth into her.  
  
Laurel’s eyes flooded over with increased lust. She could hardly even describe how good this cock felt inside of her. So perfect, so wonderful, and it stretched her out so much. Oliver picked up the pace and slammed down onto here, stretching her tight body.  
  
The dance the two of them shared, only grew more intense with each passing step. Oliver pushed his hands down onto her backside and shoved himself into her as deep as humanly possible. Laurel closed her walls around him, squeezed, and punked Oliver’s love organ quite vigorously.  
  
She wanted Oliver to keep this up. Never stopping, never easing up for any means whatsoever. Oliver just ended up balls deep into Laurel and pounding her very aggressively. He pressed his hands down on the back of her neck and kissed her hungrily. The loud sounds being made echoed throughout the room, the deeper Oliver drove himself into her hungry and eager pussy.  
  
“Keep it up, don’t stop,” Laurel mewled hard.  
  
Oliver drove his fingers down against her body, sliding against every inch of her. Her lustful moans only grew louder, more hungry, and more intense. Oliver had Laurel right where he wanted her, pinning her body down and stuffing her until she came.  
  
Now it was McKenna’s turn to get her face-fucked. McKenna looked up at him with the hungriest and most aggressive bedroom eyes possible. Oliver grabbed the back of her head and drove his love organ all the way down McKenna’s throat, almost choking her out on his meaty prick. McKenna leaned in, sucking him harder and harder the deeper he drove down into her throat.  
  
Her eyes screamed not to stop and Oliver would not stop, not stop fucking her tight little mouth. His balls pressed up against her chin and left their imprint upon it.  
  
McKenna took a deep breath, inhaling Oliver’s musk the moment he pulled out of her. Oliver moved behind McKenna, spreading her legs and pushing all the way inside of her. His thick prick, spiking all the way into McKenna, made her cry out in more.  
  
“Which one of you is going to win this race.”  
  
The minute Oliver finished pounding McKenna into the couch doggy style, Laurel hopped onto him. She drove Oliver down and spiked herself down onto his length. Her pupils dilated from the pleasure and the orgasm which set up Laurel’s intense right.  
  
With McKenna out of it for the time being, Laurel became the clear winner.  
  
“Honey, I’m going to drain your cum.”  
  
That confidence, with Laurel bouncing up and down on Oliver, inflamed his lust and his loins. He bounced Laurel up and down onto his prick, rocking her all the way down onto his body. Laurel clutched onto Oliver and squeezed onto his neck. His face disappeared between her chest and sucked her tits.  
  
As much as Laurel wanted to drain all of the seed out of Oliver’s testicles, Oliver would get ahead of her. He worked her, repeatedly driving his balls down upon her thighs with each thrust inside of her. Laurel bounced, faster and more vigorously, driving her pussy all the way down onto his cock.  
  
“It’s going to be me, babe,” Laurel whispered in Oliver’s ear.  
  
She came one more time and Oliver, finally lost a huge load inside of Laurel. He slammed deep inside of her body and filled it up with blast after blast of his thick, savory fluids.  
  
Laurel pressed down and rode out Oliver’s orgasm. He attacked her and caused several of Laurel’s own orgasms to pass through her body. Laurel leaned back and let out another cry before finishing all over Oliver’s engorged prick, feeling very good in the aftermath.  
  
McKenna took her consolation prize after Laurel stopped straddling Oliver to move down his body and cover it with kisses. Namely, Oliver’s eager and hungry prick into her mouth. Every savory slurp brought more of their combined taste into McKenna and inflamed her passions so much more.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set On January 28th, 2020.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall(NEW)**


	10. Chapter 10(1/28/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set.**   
**  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**   
**Chapter Ten:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Two things happened within the last hour. First, the fun between McKenna, Laurel, and Oliver shifted to the bedroom, and secondly, they had been joined. Laurel might have dipped out for a short time, but she was back with a vengeance. Sara Lance and Alexandra Danvers joined them. McKenna had been greeted quite passionately by Lexi and Sara, with their kisses moving down her body and licking away at her. While Oliver wrapped his arms around Laurel from behind and pounded her.  
  
Despite getting a very prolific load of cum already, Laurel intended to get even more. Oliver started with his hands on the back of her neck and danced down her body. He zeroed in on the one spot on the back of Laurel’s hips which made her cry out even more.  
  
She tightened around Oliver and registered her pleasure. Oliver pulled back and grabbed Laurel’s nipple with a very light squeeze. He tugged on them and made Laurel cry out in pleasure. Oliver picked up a steadier pace and slammed all the way down into her body, stretching her out.  
  
Laurel clutched on tight onto the bed, and her cries only got louder. More aggressive, and more thirsty. As in, she thirsted from Oliver’s touch.  
  
Sara mounted McKenna’s face, while Lexi dove between her legs and ate the gorgeous detective out. McKenna always wanted to taste Sara and indulged herself in her deepest, most sinful desires, driving her tongue all the way into Sara’s gushing pussy. Sara rubbed herself back and forth on McKenna’s face, sending a tremor all the way through her body.  
  
“Hello, Lexi.”  
  
Lexi was not sure the precise moment when Oliver extracted himself from Laurel and pushed into her from behind. She appreciated through, the thickness of his prick rubbing up against her entrance. Lexi, properly inflamed, spread her legs to take Oliver inside of her.  
  
It went without saying, she hoped to get Oliver inside of her. Laurel laid to the side, helping Oliver slide in while Oliver leisurely fingered away at her.  
  
“And hello indeed,” Sara said. “I wish we would have hooked up sooner. Don’t you?”  
  
McKenna would have agreed if her mouth had not been full of Sara’s sweet juices. She edged her mouth inside, lapping up the juices which dripped from her. McKenna needed it, craved it. She inhaled it, taking a deep breath. The only thing she received was a mouth full of Sara.  
  
Sara closed her eyes and rode McKenna. The visual of Oliver driving himself deep into Lexi from behind just sent a tingle through her loins from behind. She wanted it, all the way inside her. She wanted to crawl over Lexi and McKenna, jump Oliver and ride him into the bed.  
  
“Ollie, get over here.”  
  
Of course the moment Oliver pulled out, Laurel took Oliver’s cock into her mouth and prevented him from going forward. Sara crawled over the bed and nudged her sister. Deciding to admit defeat and deciding Laurel would not relinquish Oliver until she was good and ready, Sara conceded defeat and popped Oliver’s balls into her mouth, sucking aggressively on them alongside of Laurel.  
  
Lexi sauntered up McKenna’s body and pushed three fingers inside of her. She kissed up and down the delightful body of the detective.  
  
“Oh, I knew you were a kinky one.”  
  
“Oh, you thought that was kinky?” Lexi asked. “How about this one?”  
  
With a very solid push, Lexi jammed a finger into McKenna’s tight back passage. McKenna locked eyes onto Lexi, unbelievable just how good this felt inside of her body. The anal fingering, combined with the vaginal fingering, and the nipple sucking increased.  
  
Laurel handed Oliver off to Sara. Sara mounted Oliver and climbed onto his lap. Sara’s very powerful and sexy legs wrapped around Oliver and slid all the way down onto his body. She pushed down, spearing her tight pussy down onto Oliver’s thick cock.  
  
“Mmm, hold me and fuck me hard.”  
  
Not needing to be told twice, Oliver grabbed Sara and rocked her up and down. The bouncing blonde, while biting down on her lip, rode the hell out of Oliver. One could see the lust just spreading over her body and shooting through every inch of it. Oliver grabbed her nipple and squeezed it hard, making Sara just gasp out in pleasure.  
  
“That’s it, babe,” Sara said. “That’s really it. Put that cock in me so I can ride, just a little bit harder.”  
  
Laurel leaned into Lexi and slurped her warm pussy from behind. She could hear the moans only increase from what Lexi was doing to McKenna and wanted to positively reinforce Lexi’s behavior.  
  
After a spell, Laurel pulled her mouth away from Lexi and crawled over towards her. She leaned in and planted her lips down onto McKenna’s, savoring the kiss the two of them shared.  
  
McKenna could taste the other woman on Laurel’s mouth, good and fresh. The two women swapped saliva, with neither backing down from the other until Laurel overwhelmed McKenna, while also sliding back down and fingering Lexi in the process.  
  
Sara had been bent over and Oliver slid against her. His big balls, slapping down onto Sara’s thighs, showed her just how full he was with cum for her. And Sara wanted to extract some of it from her, before Lexi, Laurel, or McKenna had a chance to monopolize his load.  
  
“Your pussy is just thirsting for me,” Oliver grunted.  
  
“Oh, I can’t have enough of you, not now, not ever,” Sara said. “Stuff my slutty little pussy with your cum. Spill every last drop into it.”  
  
Each shove into her body ,sent Sara over the edge. Oliver reached in and fingered both Laurel and Lexi at the same time. Their eyes clouded over with lust as Oliver pushed into Sara. And the three women having an orgasm, four if you counted Oliver’s actions indirectly causing Laurel to vibrate off of McKenna’s clit, at the same time fueled his lust. Oliver just pushed into her, his balls going.  
  
“Empty them in me,” Sara said. “Oh, I’d love it if those big fucking balls are just drained in my body. You know you want to do it. You know you have to do it. Please, dump that load into my pussy! I need it! PLEASE!”  
  
Oliver rode the hell out of Sara from behind, slamming all the way inside of her body. He leaned into Sara, his balls practically sizing with the cum stored up into them.  
  
Finally, Oliver gave in and exploded inside of Sara. Sara turned over her shoulder and looked him straight in the eye, biting down on her lip in the sexiest manner possible. This only made Oliver shoot buckets of cum into Sara until every last drop had been drained into her body.  
  
Oliver pressed down onto her back, sliding all the way down her. He planted multiple kisses down Sara’s back until he finally launched the last load.  
  
Lexi and Laurel, hot and ready to go pounced Oliver and left Sara to catch her breath. Not that it took long, as Sara wrapped her arms around Oliver and fired kisses down his body while the other two women stroked his abs and cock, getting it good, hard and throbbing.  
  
Three became four, as McKenna rose off of the bed. Oliver pulled her in and kissed her neck. The combined forces of these four women would be more than enough to break a normal man’s brain. Thankfully, Oliver survived Lady Shiva’s training, both physical and mental, so his brain was not so easily broken.  
  
Oliver started fingering as many pussies as he could get his hands on. He rotated around, kissing and pleasuring the flesh of McKenna, Lexi, Laurel, and Sara in turn.  
  
“You’ve had a long night,” Oliver told McKenna. “Have one more in you?”  
  
“Yeah, I might regret it in the morning, but not right now,’ McKenna said.  
  
McKenna mounted Oliver’s lap and slid his prick inside of her body. Any fatigue faded away into the sheer adrenaline and the rush McKenna felt every time Oliver sank himself into her body. His thick, throbbing meat hit her at all ways. In some ways, McKenna thought Oliver might spoil her to other means of pleasure.  
  
Sara, Laurel, and Lexi sat around them, waiting for their turn. While they waited, Lexi pushed her fingers into Sara’s pussy and got the cum out of it. She offered some to Laurel, and it would be rude not to. Laurel latched onto Lexi’s fingers and sucked them hard.  
  
McKenna clasped onto Oliver’s neck and let out another moan. She was getting closer and closer to losing her mind and all control over herself. Yes, she would ride Oliver, all day and all night for as long as he wanted her to do so. The emptiness she would feel without Oliver inside of her made McKenna’s mind snap back. She moaned with pleasure.  
  
After an intense orgasm, Oliver pulled away. McKenna fell back on the bed, intensely breathing. Which left her in position for Laurel and Sara to kiss and lick away at her body. Every inch of McKenna fell underneath the domination of the mouths of the lovely Lance sisters.  
  
Lexi grabbed onto Oliver with both hands and deep throated him. Her eyes, wide with pleasure, took Oliver all the way inside of her. The loud smack of her mouth increased.  
  
“Lexi.”  
  
Lexi pulled away and smiled. Oliver wrapped his arms around her from the side and kissed her shoulder and her neck. Oliver’s skilled hands maneuvered around Lexi’s body and riled her up.  
  
The moment Oliver set up Lexi properly, he sunk into her all the way. The thickness of his engorged cock pressed into her body. He wrapped his arms around her, and enjoyed her body.  
  
“You’ve been there,” Oliver said.  
  
Lexi realized Oliver referred to the fact McKenna had been pinned down and used as the sex pet of the Lance Sisters. Oh yes, she had been there indeed. Oliver pressed down onto her body, and drove all the way down into her. Her inner walls, clamping down onto Oliver, released his cock from her wet pussy.  
  
“Yes, and I wouldn’t mind it again.”  
  
“I don’t blame you.”  
  
Oliver kissed Lexi’s neck even more. The build up in his balls, despite draining them in Sara, expanded to an even larger capacity. Oliver pressed down on her hip, sliding all the way into her and riding her even more aggressively than before. He leaned in, attacking her all over.  
  
Laurel pressed McKenna’s face down onto her legs while Sara, equipped with a strap on, rode the hell out of McKenna.  
  
“Your introduction to our little group is going well, Detective,” Sara purred.  
  
McKenna would have to agree. Laurel kept her from answering in other than the language of a moan, shoving McKenna face down into her body. Sara knew all of the spots to drive her insane and she lingered, pressing in McKenna. Teasing her and then pulling back before slapping her on the ass while riding her.  
  
“You’re doing well,” Laurel said. “Just a little bit deeper and that’s it. Put that tongue into me, and really work, work me really good.”  
  
Lexi bounced up and down on Oliver, feeling his balls slap against her. She was getting closer. And being the only one who did not receive Oliver’s gift, she wanted this more.  
  
Oliver laid back and viewed Lexi, riding him like the cowgirl she must have been in a past life. His hips bucked up to meet her clutching pussy. She had gotten so wet, Oliver had the utmost of confidence Lexi could moisten the driest of lands. And she most certainly moistened the tip of his cock, all the way down to the base. She bit down on her lip and allowed herself down all the way onto him.  
  
“Closer,” Lexi said. “I need you to finish!”  
  
The urgency made Oliver thrust up and cum alongside Lexi. He seeded Lexi as she bounced up and down. Lexi pressed down onto Oliver, each movement.  
  
Thanking Aphrodite for allowing him to have countless hours of sex, without any life-altering consequences, Oliver pulled out of Lexi and gently lowered her down on the bed. A long kiss on the lips followed before a smiling Lexi dripped off into a blissful semi-coma.  
  
Laurel and Sara left McKenna dripping with sweat on the bed. The dildo wedged deep inside of her body showed the evidence of today’s encounter. The two crawled onto Oliver and both straddled a leg a piece.  
  
The two sisters wanted a bit of Oliver’s time and attention. He obliged them, with their pussies lined up to be stuffed again. The real question was who to enter first.  
  
Both gave Oliver very convincing arguments through their worship to him. Decisions, decisions.  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall**


	11. Chapter 11(1/28/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted On January 28th, 2020.**   
**  
** **Chapter Eleven:**   
****

* * *

**  
**“Today, mob boss, Steven Mandragora, has been arrested in a fire fight at his Penthouse. Incriminating evidence has been pinned upon him, and more had been found in his Penthouse, tying Mandragora to several criminal enterprises and activities around Starling City.”  
  
From the Penthouse, Oliver watched a very subdued looking Mandragora make his way from a hummer and up the steps. The large man shuffled, looking rather ragged.  
  
Suddenly, Mandragora staggered. He made it up about three steps before dropping down. The screams of terror followed as Mandragora breathed in and breathed out, struggling to catch his breath. Then his breaths became more ragged and stopped, with the SSPD trying to revive him.  
  
“Ooh….you can see it here, Steven Mandragora has collapsed upon the steps of the Starling City Police Department. This just in. A heart condition has felled the mob figure.”  
  
Helena turned her attention to Oliver, raising an eyebrow. Oliver looked stoic when watching the scene.  
  
“Well, it appeared he had a heart condition,” Oliver said.  
  
“It appears so,” Helena said. “At least he gave plenty of information to the SSPD before he collapsed”  
  
Oliver responded with a nod. Mandragora was not willing, although the botched job on Frank Bertinelli and leaving behind physical evidence lead the people to his door. There were many, many, irons in the fire for the likes of Mandragora.  
  
“He knew about Rupert Thorne’s intrusion from Gotham to Starling,” Oliver said. “And he knows about V.”  
  
“You mean, Vertigo, the drug peddled by the so called Count?” Helena asked.  
  
“Yes,” Oliver said.  
  
Oliver’s words remained about as calm and cool as one would expect, although the Count and the drug in particular had been a particular elusive cockroach. Oliver came to the conclusion and he doubted he was wrong about how the Count had big backers.  
  
“So, justice is done,” Helena said. “Although, the way that my father went out, I wouldn’t prefer it...despite our differences.”  
  
A small part of her was relieved it did not come to bloodshed, although Helena found herself with a vacancy.  
  
“You’ve shown some potential out there,” Oliver told her. “And I believe you can be a valuable ally in this war. The problem is deeper than I realized.”  
  
Helena responded with a nod. She had a few questions which had been vexing her and haunting her for a fair amount of time, taunting every waking moment of her life.  
  
“Just one question, why do you do it?” Helena asked. “Everyone has a motive, but what’s yours?”  
  
A smile crossed Oliver’s face. He put his hand on Helena’s bare thigh and leaned towards her.  
  
“Well, how much time do you have?”  
  
Helena pressed her hand against Oliver’s face in response and looked up into his eyes with the most steely resolve she could manage.  
  
“As much time as needed.”

* * *

  
Oliver and Aresia made their big entrance on Themyscira. The many Amazons appeared on the island greeted Oliver. Diana and Hippolyta the most of all, although the woman of today rushed over. Donna Troy, Diana’s younger sister, who had grown into a beautiful young adult woman since Oliver last saw her, rushed towards him.  
  
“You came.”  
  
Donna threw her arms around Oliver with a bone crushing hug. Oliver grabbed onto Donna’s waist and she was shameless in what she was doing. Aresia cleared her throat.  
  
“I believe she’s happy to see you, but she might not get to enjoy you if she crushes you to death first.”  
  
A somewhat sheepish Donna pulled herself away. The truth was she was so excited and nervous, very nervous. This had been an important day for Amazons, the day where they truly became women. So many had come to the island so young. Donna had been blessed to be born on this island, but many others had been brought here.  
  
She had been nervous, a little bit nervous.  
  
“Aresia, how are you?” Donna asked.  
  
Aresia just smiled and put her hand on the shoulder of the young princess.  
  
“A question which I should ask you.”  
  
Donna jumped up. One could see her attempts to remain cool, even under the face of pressure. Oliver gave her a knowing smile. She had pressure to perform.  
  
“Yeah, that obvious?” Donna asked, giving up all attempts of a facade. “I mean, it’s only the most important day of my life, and I swear if I do so bad that I’m going to have to leave the island in disgrace….”  
  
“The worst that could happen is your performance is deemed inadequate enough you will have to try again in another year,” Hippolyta said.  
  
Donna broke out in a sigh. She hated to hear that, and she might as well leave the island in disgrace if this was the case. She tapped her foot anxiously. Diana grabbed her.  
  
“Don’t.”  
  
“What….?”  
  
“You are like me in too many ways,” Diana said. “On the eve of my Ascension Day ceremony, I could barely eat, I could barely think straight, I could barely do anything. But, it’s not right. You shouldn’t be focused on it. You have trained hard. And you are a credit to us, an inspiration...and as I told you before, you shouldn’t compare yourself to the ones that came before you.”  
  
Donna just frowned. One thing had not been dulled by time. The fact that her sister is right.  
  
Diana was always right. Always.  
  
“If all else fails, just imagine everyone in their underwear,” Oliver said.  
  
Donna looked flummoxed about how precisely this tactic would help. It would only distract her, especially considering she had been imagining Oliver in a little bit less. Okay, nothing at all. The warmth in her body at being with Oliver in the same way as the other Amazon’s only got stronger the closer Ascension day crept along.

* * *

  
Oliver had been invited up to the palace for Hippolyta and Diana, to share a private drink prior to Donna’s big day. Oliver slipped the throne and Diana sat on his lap. Hippolyta parked herself down in a chair right beside of Oliver.  
  
“Sorry it took us away from each other for so long….”  
  
Oliver silenced Diana’s apology in mid-sentence with a brief kiss. The Amazon accepted Oliver’s kiss and his tongue, dancing against her throat only made her more frustrated. Oliver pulled away and left the Amazon Princess in a pretty good state.  
  
“No need to apologize,” Oliver said. “Donna’s ceremony is important. She seems a bit….”  
  
“My daughters have a certain desire to prove themselves, and train themselves to the point of exhaustion,” Hippolyta said as she poured a glass of fine wine and passed it to Oliver.  
  
“I can’t imagine where we got that trait from,” Diana said.  
  
Hippolyta gave Diana one of those looks, long and searching. She turned her attention back to Oliver.  
  
“Aresia appears to be doing well underneath your direct hand,” Hippolyta said.  
  
“She found her place,” Oliver said. “She’s been a big help in security, not just with me, but with my mother and my sister. And I don’t think I’m too arrogant in saying she doesn’t enjoy the perks.”  
  
Hippolyta broke out into a soft smile. Oh she understood what Oliver meant and it was almost sad for Hippolyta she did not have a chance to experience some of those perks first hand, on a more regular basis. Other than brief excursions outside of the island, Hippolyta did not have much of an opportunity to spend time with other pursuits. She felt it her responsibility.  
  
“I’m glad,” Hippolyta said.  
  
“I am as well,” Diana said.  
  
Oliver agreed, he was glad he gave Aresia a chance. Most would have killed her off hand and Talia did advocate for it. However, Oliver had other ideas.  
  
Hippolyta rose up for a moment to look out. She noticed Donna out on the battlefield, going through several training scenarios in her head.  
  
“Barring an unforeseen accident, she has this one,” Hippolyta said.  
  
“Yes,” Diana said. “She’s just like me.”  
  
“And you performed admirably.”  
  
Diana always thought she could be better. Always second best to her mother and Diana could see how that might affect Donna, who had always been one step behind Diana in everything. Despite Diana’s gentle encouragement for Donna not to compare herself to others, it still happened.  
  
Something Diana could relate to.

* * *

  
Donna staggered out onto the field for one of her final test to become a woman. She had faced not Artemis nor Hippolyta, but Diana. Not that it made it much better.  
  
In fact, it made it horrifying.  
  
“Just relax,” Oliver said. “Don’t let Diana get in your head. I know she’s intimidating.”  
  
“You’ve fought with her, you know she’s intimidating,” Donna said.  
  
“I’ve seen you, you can do well out there,” Oliver said. “You’ve performed admirably, and I think it might be time to give you what you truly want if you do well out there.”  
  
Did Oliver imply to Donna what she thought? Donna tried not to distract herself from the battle coming up with her older sister, but at the same time a small part of her felt giddy. Renewed confidence, and perhaps one could argue renewed motivation hit the young Amazon.  
  
Donna walked in with a swagger and a smile. She tried to temper it because quite frankly Diana would knock it off of her if she was just a little bit too cocky and a flew a little bit too close to the sun. Diana walked in with confidence.  
  
“Don’t hold back.”  
  
“You know me.”  
  
The two sisters circled each other and Donna swept underneath. Diana caught her move and deflected it. Donna made an attempt to roll Diana’s leg out from underneath her. The Amazon grabbed Donna around the waist and flung her off to the ground.  
  
The shield blocked Diana’s sword swipe. While the armor would deflect most blows, one hitting her like this would reflect badly upon Donna. Donna sprung up and swung the shield as hard as possible before smashing it into Diana’s body. Diana blocked the shield swing and then a sword.  
  
Diana had to admit Donna really did think outside of the box, using the very same thing she was supposed to defend herself as a weapon. Donna flipped into the air. Diana caught her leg, and Donna wrapped her other leg around Donna’s head and flipped her down to the ground.  
  
Just because Diana dropped her sword did not mean she was completely defenseless. Donna threw herself at Diana. Diana dodged the attack and grabbed Donna around the arm. She had her in perfect position to disable Donna. Donna flipped out of the move, landed on her feet, and tied up Diana’s legs from underneath her.  
  
Donna could not catch her breath before Diana grabbed her in a waistlock and threw her over her head. Donna crashed onto her back and landed onto the ground. Diana pinned Donna to the ground. Donna struggled out of the grip and just managed to overpower her sister.  
  
The scrappy young Amazon jumped up and fired a barrage of kicks to Diana. Diana stepped back and caused Donna to drop to one knee.  
  
Adrenaline, adrenaline would lead her on. Donna sprung all the way back up and hit Diana with the full force of her latest attack. She sent her sister down onto the ground.  
  
Until Diana trapped Donna in an arm and head hold and rendered her in a state which she was unable to fight out. Donna’s frustration grew when she struggled up out of the hold, until she faded to the ground.  
  
“Princess Diana has won.”  
  
Boy those words were familiar. Although, Donna came much closer to beating Diana and as she rose to her feet, the Amazons gave her their respect. And Diana reached over and raised Donna’s arm in the air.  
  
“Best two out of three?” Donna suggested.

* * *

  
Donna waited for Oliver to arrive. And she did not have to wait for long. Oliver gave her a smile which made Donnas hift.  
  
“Congratulations.”  
  
“I knew I could do it.”  
  
Oliver laughed at Donna’s bravado. And Donna walked over. She had officially become a woman today, in most ways, although not the one way which counted the most to her. Something which the Amazon intended to correct.  
  
“You’re the final test though before I can consider it,” Donna said. “And taming your spear, it will be tricky. But, I think I can handle it.”  
  
As promised, Oliver would reward Donna for her good work. He swooped down and kissed Donna on her eager lips. The Amazon wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss.  
  
Oh yes, she was going to enjoy this.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12(1/28/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on January 28th, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**   
**Chapter Twelve:**   
****

* * *

**  
**The moment Donna wanted something, she did not hesitate for a second. She dove in and got what she wanted. Her lips, pressed eagerly against Oliver’s, deepened a kiss. Her hands moved in harmony, pressing down on Oliver’s crotch and rubbing it, to feel him.  
  
The very second Oliver had been unveiled, Donna laid eyes on the cock which tamed Diana, Hippolyta, Aresia, and several other Amazons. Donna licked her lips and leaned on in, sliding her finger all the way down to the base and pulling back. She leaned in and planted a kiss on it.  
  
“Are you going to worship it, Princess?” Oliver breathed in her ear.  
  
Donna dropped down to her knees, without thinking about it. The beautiful Amazon’s lips puckered open and she slid all the way down.  
  
She had some of the same technique Diana boasted of and a natural ability to take a cock all the way into her mouth. Oliver knew this much. He grabbed Donna’s head and pushed his manhood all the way down her throat, which caused a small cry to erupt from her very being.  
  
“Yes, that’s perfect,” Oliver groaned. “Perfect.”  
  
Donna thought as much as well. She perfected her actions, pleasuring and worshipping Oliver, every inch of the way. She pressed her beautiful face against his crotch and leaned in. Every pleasurable slurp, just brought Oliver a little bit deeper down her throat.  
  
Very perfect, Donna’s widened eyes locked onto him. Oliver pressed his hands against the back of her head and fucked her beautiful mouth. Donna made a loud pop around his tool and pulled all the way out. She left a small ring of salvia and several more tender kisses.  
  
Donna pulled up and dropped her armor and her under clothes to the ground. A beautiful, naked Amazon, with large breasts, a flat toned stomach, long legs, thick ass, and a beautiful pussy, with a small strand of black hair covering it, presented itself for Oliver. Donna’s burning gaze locked onto Oliver’s and she had one request.  
  
“I want you now,” Donna purred. “Please give me your cock.”  
  
Donna climbed onto the nearest bed, legs spread. Oliver climbed up onto her and teased the Amazon. He covered her body with kisses because it was divine perfection which demanded and screamed to be worshipped. Donna clutched the back of his head.  
  
Suddenly, Oliver dove down. The minute his mouth hit Donna’s womanhood, she saw stars. Donna clutched into Oliver’s flesh which such force it would rip chunks of flesh out of the scalp of a man. Her legs moved and Oliver rubbed them down sending tremors of pleasure through the hungry Amazon.  
  
Donna wanted Oliver inside of her in all ways. His tongue, talented and eager, rammed all the way into her pussy and made Donna fly over the edge. Her tingling body erupted and Oliver pulled out of her. The honey dripping from Oliver’s lips sent an alluring through Donna.  
  
Leaning in, Oliver pressed his hands on her face and kissed Donna’s lips. The Amazon squirmed underneath her lover and threw her hips up. She wanted this, so badly. Oliver pressed down onto her, grinding his thick manhood against her warm gates. Her hot entrance, screaming for attention and contact, pushed up and almost buried Oliver inside of her body, making her cry out in lust.  
  
Oliver grabbed onto Donna’s hips and ground up against her. He took one breast in hand and squeezed it. Manipulating all of the pleasure points in the body of the Young Amazon looked to be the ticket. She looked up at him, intense looks in her eye. The demand to take her, begging to take her.  
  
The young man pushed his cock all the way into Donna’s snug little tunnel. Donna clamped down onto him finally getting her first cock all the way inside of her and she could not be more happy. Oliver stuffed her and made her cry out loud in pleasure.  
  
“Oliver!”  
  
Donna’s cries only spurned the young man on. He picked up the pace, slamming into her tight body. Donna clamped her walls down onto him, milking Oliver’s generous prick for everything it was worth. She locked her legs onto him and locked eyes to him.  
  
Making eye contact with the Amazon while he pounded her, only made Oliver want to fuck her even harder. His massive organ, sliding into her tight center, stretched it out. Oliver picked up a steadier pace, rocking back and forth as he shoved himself all the way into Donna.  
  
Donna’s eyes, glazed over in pleasure, showed lust. Her breasts bounced while Oliver slammed into her body. In a blink of an eye, Oliver hoisted Donna up and bounced her up and down on his cock. He made Donna scream out even more, the faster he made her ride him.  
  
Sliding all the way down onto Oliver’s large pole, Donna pressed down and cried out in pleasure. Oliver knew all of the ways to bounce her up and down on him. Donna’s thick, juicy ass pushed down onto him and pleasured his balls the faster he bounced the lovely Amazon onto him.  
  
The lust burning through Donna’s eyes only increased. Oliver hit all of the right spots in her body and turned her into a dripping mess. He pleasured her chest, grabbing tight onto it and made Donna cry out even more. Oliver knew what he was doing and most importantly, knew all of the angles to drive deep into Donna and sent her on a pleasure trip. The Amazon clutched down onto him.  
  
She came one more time and threatened to tax Oliver’s organ with the clenching around his throbbing hard pole.  
  
“Get ready for the big one.”  
  
Oh, there was an even bigger one than the one she just got. Donna put her hands on Oliver’s shoulders for more leverage and bounced up and down. Her insides, twisting and turning with pleasure came very close to erupting all over Oliver’s organ. She pressed down onto him and squeezed him, cumming even harder.  
  
Upon the third very intense orgasm, Oliver slammed up into Donna and spilled his seed into her. The Amazon drove down, milking every last drop out of Oliver.  
  
She rode him until The Amazon Princess found it difficult to ride anymore. Donna clutched onto him tightly and cried out. Oliver seed raced into her tight pussy and flooded the insides of her body.  
  
Donna sat on the bed and pulled Oliver in for a steamy embrace. The stare in her eyes indicated Donna wanted to go again and Oliver was ready to take her to the edge and beyond.

* * *

  
“Well, today is a special day.”  
  
Aphrodite appeared at the foot of the bed, after Oliver laid with Donna in the aftermath of their marathon sex session. The love goddess reached in and casually stroked Oliver’s manhood up and down, making him groan in her soft touch. Normally, it would take no less than an orgy to summon her, but today had been a very special day. Aphrodite’s skilled hand, moving up and down on Oliver’s engorged pole, brought him up into the air. Aphrodite squeezed and stroked him, sending stimulating pleasure all through Oliver.  
  
“A very special day,” Aphrodite murmured.  
  
Oliver closed his eyes, any time he would have the skilled mouth of the goddess of love wrapped around his cock was a good day. She moved down, to worship the cock of her patron, sucking the juices off of it. Oliver put his hands around the back of the head of the busty blonde goddess.  
  
The buxom, beautiful woman took Oliver’s length all the way down her throat. She cried in pleasure, the moment Oliver passed down her throat, all of the way. Oliver set his hands on the back of Aphrodite’s head and rocked all the way inside of her, burying himself down her throat.  
  
Donna laid on her side. The heat returned to her body and despite going at it with Oliver for several hours on end, she could not keep her eyes off of the situation. Aphrodite pulled out and started stroking Oliver’s cock while sucking on his balls. Donna took mental notes and longed for him.  
  
Aphrodite pulled the Amazon over to join him and Donna leaned in. She kissed Oliver on the tip of his cock and Aphrodite joined her. Her lips pressed against Donna’s made her feel dizzy with pleasure.  
  
For once, an Amazon was not screaming about Hera, because they were spellbound by Aphrodite. Aphrodite and Donna, kissing each other at the tip of Oliver’s cock, only increased the lust both of them had been sharing. They sucked him good and loud, with the sounds echoing over his hard cock. Their breasts pressed up against him and Oliver knew what happened next.  
  
A double tit fuck, from an Amazon and a goddess. Their fleshy globes slid up and down, pleasuring Oliver all over. Oliver locked onto them, pressing them on in. Their glorious tits, squeezed Oliver’s cock and made him rise up and down in between their amazing chests. They kissed him.  
  
Only one thing was for certain, Oliver would not hold out for too long with so much glorious flesh wrapped around his aching load.  
  
“Are you enjoying your gifts, my child?” Aphrodite asked. “I am proud of how you and your sister, and I have to admire two of my best creations.”  
  
A tingle came from Donna as an invisible force groped at her pussy from underneath her. The love goddess had more than a few tricks up her sleeve. Donna’s still large breasts paled in comparison to the amazing chest of Aphrodite. Donna longed to suck on those tits, especially after Oliver blasted his load.  
  
“And your control is admirable, honey,” Aphrodite said.  
  
“You don’t make it easy,” Oliver grunted.  
  
“No? Well, what would the fun in that be?”  
  
No fun at all as those two sets of amazing breasts worked Oliver over. Oliver could feel it, the first tingle going through his balls. About ready to erupt and potentially paint the face of the Amazon and the goddess, along with their chests. Hell, Oliver would end up showering their lovely bodies with cum.  
  
Oliver did end up doing just that. Aphrodite extracted more cum out of Oliver and practically showered in it in the aftermath. Aphrodite pushed Oliver to the brink and drained her balls. His thick seed extracted from his balls splattered all over Aphrodite’s chest, face, and dripped down her body all the way.  
  
Donna broke out in a very hungry smile the moment she laid eyes on Aphrodite. Aphrodite locked eyes on her.  
  
‘It’s your day.”  
  
Donna drank the cum from Aphrodite’s cleavage and sucked down loudly onto it. The love goddess laid on top of Donna and smothered her cum soaked tits all over the Amazon’s face. Donna’s loud slurps showed intense worship and also caused something hard to press against Aphrodite’s back.  
  
Oliver did not take too long to look as if he did not cum at all. He pressed his hands down on Aphrodite’s back and spread her juicy lips. It savored the glimpse of Oliver’s prick and practically screamed to be touched by him. Oliver pushed almost all the way inside of her body, edging a little bit closer to her.  
  
“I missed this.”  
  
Aphrodite’s wet and very eager cunt clamping down onto Oliver’s tool showed how much she missed him as well. The wet pussy closed down onto him the very second Oliver slid all the way into her body. Oliver pressed down onto her hips and pushed, pushed a little bit deeper inside of her wet and clenching cunt. Aphrodite looked over her shoulder at him and Oliver pushed all the way inside of her, with several huge thrusts.  
  
“Yes, I can see that,” Oliver said.  
  
Oliver grabbed onto Aphrodite and rammed himself all the way into the goddess of love. She cried out when clutching Oliver’s engorged organ. Oliver pressed all the way into her body, rocking her several times over. The weight of his heavy balls hit her several times over.  
  
Donna, now smothered underneath Aphrodite’s tits, could feel Oliver on top of her as well. The frustrating fact of his cock, his manhood being so far away from her and at the same time so close drove Donna completely to the brink of madness.  
  
“I want….”  
  
Aphrodite decided to pull away and then climb on top of Oliver. She rode him, cowgirl style, into the bed. Aphrodite’s breasts, now clean of Oliver’s ejaculate, bounced up and down. Oliver watched the tantalizing melons at the same time Donna did as well as she sat.  
  
Oliver casually slipped his fingers down Donna’s thigh and finger-banged his Amazon lover. Donna threw her hips up and down, meeting Oliver’s fingers when he thrust into her. Donna moaned out and while she wanted Oliver’s could she would take it.  
  
A gentle touch her clit, from a soft hand. Donna’s blurry eyes looked up. One of Aphrodite’s hands clutched her tit and allowed milk to spurt out for Oliver to taste. And suddenly, Donna became very thirsty herself. The other hand, manipulated her clit from afar, squeezing the air.  
  
“I wish I could have this cum every day,” Aphrodite said. “But, it just makes the times we spent together more special, doesn’t it?”  
  
Oliver put his hands on the hips of the love goddess and kept spiking down onto his cock. She tightened around him to the point where Oliver was going to burst once again.  
  
He kept his stamina up, making Aphrodite cum around him. The juices soaking onto his manhood made Oliver just twitch, the faster he rose up into her. His balls, aching and about ready to explode, hit Aphrodite in all of the right places and made Aphrodite squeeze down onto him.  
  
Oliver pressed into her body, sliding all the way into her depths. Her heavenly walls stroked him and finally coaxed all over the cum out of his balls and more importantly into her body. Aphrodite pressed down and got more than her fair share of cum in her pussy.  
  
The intense orgasm followed, and Aphrodite squeezed every last drop of cum from Oliver’s aching balls.  
  
“Delightful.”  
  
A long kiss followed, in the aftermath of the sex. Oliver viewed his cum draining down Aphrodite’s thigh and he had to admit, it looked very erotic and exotic as well.  
  
The goddess of love pulled herself off, crawled over, and positioned Donna on the bed. Aphrodite crouched down on Donna’s face and sat down. The feel of Aphrodite’s sweet pussy, combined with Oliver’s cum, intoxicated her. Aphrodite dropped down onto her and allowed Donna’s tongue to swipe inside of her body.  
  
The young Amazon’s thighs parted and Oliver slid his length up her legs. Donna had been ready to be fucked by him for some time. She had hungered for feeling Oliver inside of her again and wearing out her pussy. All of those thoughts, all of those dreams, they were about ready to come true.  
  
Oliver pushed himself all the way into Donna and the moment he entered her, Donna’s tight, snug pussy grabbed onto him. Oliver pressed down onto Donna’s legs and hammered her tight pussy.  
  
Each twitch of Donna’s loins clamped down on Oliver. The young demigoddess underneath him was the perfect tightness around his eager cock. And not to mention, Aphrodite bouncing her ass while riding Donna’s face inspired Oliver to go a bit deeper inside of her.  
  
Oliver pressed down onto Donna and rode a little bit faster, and her pussy grabbed onto his length. She pushed her walls down onto him and released Oliver with several fluid pumps. All of them sliding up and down, and pleasuring his cock the faster it drove inside of her.  
  
He rode Donna through several orgasms, getting quicker than before. Oliver pressed his hands down her body and made Donna just finally explode all over him.  
  
“It’s your turn to fill that tight cunt up,” Aphrodite said. “Those balls are so big...oh, she’s horny, I can tell with how frantically she’s licking me.”  
  
In turn, Oliver rode the hell out of Donna. He pressed down, enjoying the squeezing and releasing of his engorged pole. Every step of the way pleasure Oliver’s length as he pressed all the way down against the thighs of the lovely Amazon and stuffed her.  
  
He was getting closer, closer to the breaking point and closer to filling Donna up with his seed. Donna finally had a chance to breathe and glared into Oliver’s eyes.  
  
“So, how are you feeling as a woman?”  
  
“Wonderful,” Donna said. “Release yourself in me. Tame me like you did my mother, sister, Aresia...and many others!”  
  
Oliver rode Donna faster into the bed. The young Amazon clamped onto him tightly, straining to get the contents of his balls inside of her tight, and eager twat. Oliver pushed himself faster until finally he emptied his balls inside of Donna.  
  
The shared orgasm between the two rocked their bodies. Donna clutched on Oliver’s bicep and squeezed it with just as much vigor as she did. Donna’s eager and hungry pussy clamped down onto him, draining every last drop of cum from his balls.  
  
Donna sighed at the soft pleasure of release just overwhelming her overheated body. It felt amazing to release with Oliver.  
  
Aphrodite smiled the second Oliver pulled out. She licked his cock clean and parked herself in front of Donna’s stuffed pussy. Her stomach swelled, and Aphodite dug her tongue in.  
  
Oliver smiled. If he was not mistaken, they had visitors.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Part Chapter(13, 14, and 15) on February 4th, 2020.**  
 **  
** **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy(NEW)**


	13. Chapter 13(2/4/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**  
** **Part One of a Three Chapter Set First Posted on February 3rd, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter Thirteen:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Two lovely women have joined the fun and games with Oliver and Aphrodite. Hippolyta and Diana joined the young Princess. Aphrodite rose up from her position and greeted both of the Amazons with a kiss. Diana closed her eyes and enjoyed the Goddess of Love driving her tongue against Diana’s mouth.  
  
Hippolyta waited her turn and Aphrodite swooped in to kiss her as well. The two blondes entered together in a passionate tangle of tongues, both eagerly trying to win over the other. Aphrodite swept Hippolyta off of her feet and put her back down on the bed to lay on top of her and kiss her.  
  
“Hello, lover,” Diana said. “I hope you’ve given my sister a good time.”  
  
“Yes, she’s more than happy,” Oliver said. “And I know you’re here because you want more of the same.”  
  
A kiss occurred in lieu of an immediate answer. Diana pulled away, smacking her lips and leaned in to him.  
  
“You guessed right,” Diana said. “And nice and ready just the way I want it.”  
  
Oliver pulled Diana onto his lap and the two kissed each other deeply. Oliver’s organ rose up and pulsed, hitting Diana at all of the right points on her thighs. She pressed down, breathing in heavily from what Oliver was doing to her. Oliver slid his thickness against her opening.  
  
One more push and Oliver was deep inside of the Amazon Princess. Diana wrapped her legs around Oliver’s waist and pumped herself up and down, riding the hell out of him. Each sound of Diana rising and falling upon Oliver echoed throughout the room and built a lot of momentum.  
  
“Mmmm….yes….more!”  
  
Diana cried out very loudly from Oliver grabbing her breasts. One could see Oliver’s gaze of lust only increase the more he played with Diana’s fine tits. He bounced them up and down, leaning in to suck them and aggressively take Diana’s nipple all the way into his mouth.  
  
“Going to cum already?” Oliver teased her.  
  
In response, Diana dropped up and rose down, putting Oliver almost balls deep inside of her. She picked up the pace, riding Oliver to a hell of a finish on her part.  
  
The explosion of juices fired down onto Oliver. Oliver did not let up on what he was doing, but rather, pump back and forth into Diana and cause her entire body to be rocked from multiple thrusts deep inside of her.  
  
The cries of passion echoed throughout the room from Hippolyta. Aphrodite knew all of the ways to drive a woman mad and the goddess of love fingered away at Hippolyta, pleasuring her like she had never been pleasured before. Hippolyta’s hips bucked up and Aphrodite sunk all the way inside, taking her to the edge.  
  
“Your tongue is divine.”  
  
“As I’m sure is your taste.”  
  
Aphrodite pulled out her fingers and tasted them, slowly, savoring the taste of the Amazon Queen. Hippolyta’s eyes, flooded over with lust, locked onto Aphrodite. She tried to pull herself up, only for Aphrodite to push her back down upon the bed.  
  
Donna viewed the scene, recovering just a little bit from her earlier pounding. Her pussy inflamed with lust and she wanted in. And yet, she had so many directions to go. To join Oliver and Diana, or to jump into the fray between Aphrodite and her mother. So many decisions that Donna could just barely hold her head above the water and jump in.  
  
Oliver grabbed Donna by the hips and threw her down next to her sister. The decision had been made for her and Oliver shoved his cock, damp with Diana’s juices, all the way into the Amazon’s waiting mouth. Oliver grabbed onto her head and face-fucked Donna vigorously.  
  
“That’s fucking it, pound my sister’s slutty little mouth,” Diana said.  
  
“Stop.”  
  
The Amazon stopped masturbating upon Oliver’s command. Her pussy, ached and cried out for release.  
  
Diana could feel Oliver’s fingers deep inside of her, rocking back and forth on her body. The Amazon bit down on her lip and thrust her hips up, meeting what Oliver was doing to her with a renewed fury. Her entire body just shot over the edge and launched juices all over the place.  
  
“Go ahead, eat out your sister,” Oliver told Donna. “Taste her sweet juices.”  
  
Upon Oliver’s suggestion, and Donna thought it was a damn good one, she climbed into place between Diana’s legs and started to munch on her delicious cunt. Diana put her hands up and stroked the back of the head of the younger Amazon and Donna took it as her encouragement to to dive deeper into Diana’s warm and savory pussy.  
  
Every turn, every swipe of her tongue, it drove Diana beyond completely mad. She sunk her nails into the back of Donna’s head and pushed up, driving her hips back and forth in a furry.  
  
Oliver pushed deep into the pussy of the Birthday girl. Each slapping push brought Oliver’s balls completely down onto Donna’s tender thighs. Donna clamped down onto him and squeezed his thick cock between her tight pussy walls. Oliver pressed down and squeezed Donna’s breasts, sending her over the edge with pleasure.  
  
Donna came, harder than Oliver could ever imagine. He rode out her orgasm, pushing her head down deep into Diana’s cunt where she lapped up even more for him. The loud slurps and sucks echoed throughout the room until Oliver finished riding Donna.  
  
“Now, it’s our turn.”  
  
“I figured as much,” Oliver said. “Get over here.”  
  
“Don’t mind if we do,” Aphrodite said. “Yummy.”  
  
Aphrodite and Hippolyta crawled over to Oliver. Oliver looked down at both of the dazzling blondes with a big smile on his face, as they began to worship his body all over. Oliver put his hands on their heads and allowed them to move down. They tasted the juices the younger Princesses left behind, sucking Oliver as hard as possible in the process. Each motion of their mouth built up further tension in Oliver’s loins.  
  
Being a very giving woman just came with the territory of being the goddess of love. Aphrodite spread the love and most important spread Hippolyta’s legs to guide Oliver all the way inside of her. The sound of the two of them meeting registered music to Aphrodite’s ears.  
  
“It’s been much too long!” Hippolyta said.  
  
“It has, your pussy is tighter than I remember,” Oliver groaned.  
  
She would say the same about Oliver’s cock, if she had not been driven so mad by his deep and powerful thrusting, buried all the way inside of her body.  
  
Oliver grabbed onto Hippolyta’s legs and speared all the way into her tight cunt. It squeezed and released Oliver, sending the pleasure going through her body. The mature Amazon Warrior glared up into Oliver’s eyes, the faster he pumped into her. The faster he pumped into her, the more it set her loins ablaze with passion.  
  
Aphrodite pulled Diana into a kiss and did likewise to Donna. The goddess of love marveled at the beauty of the two Amazon princesses, while not taking her eyes off of Oliver’s manhood while it slid deep into Hippolyta. Each pulse and each movement drove her mad with lust.  
  
The moment the time was right, it would be inside of Aphrodite.  
  
The Queen of the Amazons received a royal fucking, to put the matter bluntly. Oliver’s thick balls, savoring with the amount of seed in them, slammed down onto Hippolyta’s thighs, the faster Oliver drove himself all the way down into her. Hippolyta squeezed and released Oliver, taking his organ deep inside of her and allowing her juices to flow with vigor.  
  
After Oliver finished riding the Queen, Donna and Diana crawled over. The two Amazons opened their mouths wide and pressed down, kissing and sucking Oliver’s long organ as it slid all the way into their mouths. They perfectly and endlessly hummed their way around his cock, leaning in to taste the young man before them.  
  
“I’m going to fuck your perfect mouths good,” Oliver breathed.  
  
Oliver grabbed onto the back of Diana’s head and face-fucked her. He did the same in turn to Donna, shoving his meat into both of their mouths. The Amazons cried out, enjoying the roughness of Oliver’s thrusts when he buried all the way down their throats and stuffed them full of cock, thrusting a few times in turn with these beautiful Amazons.  
  
They wanted more and all three Amazons had been positioned on the edge of the bed. Legs spread, cunts pulled open, and ready to fuck. Oliver moved down the line, right from Hippolyta, to Diana, to Donna, teasing their bodies and covering them with kisses. After some time pause, Oliver reared back and shoved his throbbing cock inside of the Queen of the Amazons.  
  
Hippolyta closed her eyes as Oliver tightened the grip around her body. An intense ride pushed him all the way inside of her. Those balls, slapping and grinding against her inflamed Hippolyta’s pussy and brought her closer to the breaking point. She screamed until Oliver rode her to an orgasm.  
  
Diana received the cock which had just been inside of her mother, driven all the way into her pussy. She tightened around Oliver and flexed around him. Oliver pressed down into Diana’s body.  
  
“Don’t wait!” Diana begged him.”Fuck me.”  
  
A slow grind followed which allowed Diana’s mind to go completely wild with pleasure.  
  
“Patience.”  
  
The growl coming from Diana followed and Oliver teased her for a brief minute to draw out her pleasure. Oliver leaned into her and rubbed his thickness against her before slamming into her.  
  
He rode the hell of the Amazon Princess. Oliver could feel the familiar caresses of her silken walls, grabbing onto him and releasing him. Oliver pressed all the way inside of her body, rocking her back and forth. Diana clutched him tight and allowed Oliver to ride her to a finish.  
  
And boy, it was an intense finish, squeezing and releasing Oliver’s tool with several fluid pumps until Oliver finished riding her to the edge.  
  
“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you.”  
  
Last, but not least, the birthday girl. Donna’s wet pussy opened up to receive her treat. Now very much a woman thanks to Oliver, she took him deep inside of her. And Oliver could go very deep and Donna could take him very deeper. Her pussy walls clutched Oliver and milked him.  
  
So much pleasure and Donna’s entire mind went completely wild with the pleasure Oliver induced into her while thrusting into her.  
  
Donna closed her eyes, grabbing onto the headboard and squeezing him. The words of pleasure just made Oliver grow on and push even further. Oliver rocked and slammed his hips repeatedly against Donna’s thighs and brought her ever so closer to a very intense orgasm which rocked her body.  
  
Oliver pulled out and returned down the line. He buried his cock deep inside of each Amazon, rocking them all. All of them cried out, and moaned for more. Oliver happily gave them more, closing his hands around the hips of one of them.  
  
A cry of triumph hit Diana, as she happily received Oliver’s full bounty of seed. She squeezed and Oliver pushed. The mutual pleasure both of these lovers achieved could not be defined by anything but how amazing it is. Oliver thrust a bit deeper and dumped several long ropes of his seed into Diana’s wet and eager cunt.  
  
The two shared their orgasms with each other. Diana clutched on tight and milked every last drop of cum from him.  
  
The minute Oliver finished dumping his seed deep into Diana’s eager and clutching cunt, Hippolyta and Donna laid in wait. Oliver pulled out and the two lovely Amazons dove in, to suck and lick every inch of Diana’s cunt. Namely the cum which had been dribbled out of him.  
  
“And now I have your full and undivided attention.”  
  
A smiling Aphrodite, with her hand on Oliver’s cock ensured she would keep his attention.  
  
“That you do.”  
  
Having Aphrodite on her hands and knees before him, using her breasts to stroke Oliver all the way up to full size, made him as hard as a rock in no time. The love goddess, through her violet eyes, entranced Oliver. The faster she moved up and down, the more she pleasured him.  
  
“I have to fuck you.”  
  
Oliver grabbed onto her ass the moment she turned around and sunk himself balls deep into her eager and waiting pussy. Aphrodite screamed out the moment Oliver slid inside of her. His cock, buried inside of her body, sent Aphrodite into a tizzy of lust the moment he pushed all the way into her.  
  
It turned out, Aphrodite and Oliver was not the only ones feeling lust through their great coupling.  
  
Hippolyta rode her oldest daughter’s face as Donna ate her out. The Amazon Royal Family had their little playtime together, and enjoyed it. Diana in particular appeared to be enjoying it a whole lot more, her entire body twitching and squirming underneath the collective attentions of her mother and sister.  
  
After Hippolyta came all over Diana’s face, she pulled out, and cupped the chest of her oldest daughter. The two made out, rampantly touching tongues together. And Donna started to lick the juices off of Diana’s legs, while they dripped down, savoring each taste.  
  
“Oliver, don’t hold back!” Aphrodite cried out. “Give me the full pleasure of your love. Pound me, slap those big balls all over my thighs and make me cream for you. Please don’t hold back on me!”  
  
Oliver enjoyed Aphrodite’s encouragement. He pulled her in close and cupped her breasts. Turning the position, Oliver sucked on the amazing jugs of the love goddess and buried himself further into her body. Aphrodite clutched his organ and released it with several more pumps.  
  
He went in deeper and fucked her more vigorously than before.  
  
Aphrodite screamed in pleasure. She looked Oliver in the eyes, her mind going completely nuts. She wanted Oliver to blast her insides with his seed. Every last drop, Aphrodite intended to savor it, spilling into her pussy. She pressed down and allowed Oliver to ride her even more. He slapped his balls against her thighs and sped up the thrusts inside of her.  
  
“Closer,” Oliver said.  
  
Holding back against the pull of the love goddess had been an amazing feat. Somehow, Oliver did it, somehow, just barely. Her warm insides clutched him and milked away at him. Aphrodite stared in his eyes, lust bouncing through them the very second Oliver drove down into her body and stretched her out.  
  
With one final thrust inside, Oliver came deep inside Aphrodite. She grabbed onto his body and Oliver savored her soft, elegant skin when driving all the way inside of her. Oliver’s bloated balls expanded and contracted, sending every single last drop of seed down into Aphrodite’s needy pussy. She clutched him tight and allowed Oliver to finish pumping all the way inside of her.  
  
“Perfect,” Aphrodite said.  
  
“Yes, you always are,” Oliver said.  
  
The two came down from the orgasm, with Aphrodite pressing down onto her lover’s body. Oliver really could keep spurting for several minutes and Aphrodite rubbed her body. Oliver finished pumping his gut busting amount of cum inside of her body.  
  
“Mmm, so sexy,” Donna breathed. “That made me so wet, seeing you stuff a goddess full of your seed and make her scream.”  
  
“I think he’s up for more,” Hippolyta said.  
  
“I know he’s up for more,” Diana said.  
  
“So, let’s not wait, ladies,” Oliver said.  
  
Four hot mouths and four hot bodies converged on Oliver. Kissing him several times over, sucking his body. Diana, Donna, Hippolyta, and Aphrodite moved around to worship Oliver and to enjoy him.  
  
Oliver had a lot more left in him to satisfy this quartet of lovely, lovely women.  
 **The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy**


	14. Chapter 14(2/4/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on February 4th, 2020.**   
**Chapter Fourteen:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Today, Oliver prepared to make one of his first public appearances, outside of a brief news clipping. And he managed to attract the interest of one of the top talk shows in the country. The Juno Jones show, which had a wide audience from coast to coast.  
  
“Mr. Queen, you’re on in two minutes.”  
  
Oliver put on the face of a young man who spent five years in hell, as the story went. While not everything had been a picnic, he had been doing well enough, he supposed. Oliver had fought a lot of tough obstacles and he would be fighting a lot more to come.  
  
The sounds of the music indicating they were coming off of a commercial break signaled Oliver to go on stage. He walked out and shook hands with the one and only Juno Jones. A very tall woman, and extremely beautiful, with curly brown hair and glasses, wearing a very professional looking suit on the stage.  
  
“And I’ve got a very special guest on this show today. Oliver Queen, who spent the past five years stranded on the island of Lian Yu. Oliver, come out here today so we can have a conversation.”  
  
Oliver walked out to the stage and they shook hands.  
  
“It’s a pleasure you have you on my show, Mr. Queen,” Juno said.  
  
“And it’s a pleasure to be here, Ms. Jones,” Oliver said.  
  
After the pleasantries were over, Oliver had to get down to business. And he knew Juno would pull no punches, if she had an opinion about something. Which Oliver respected as well.  
  
“So, despite your troubled past, you’ve done a fair bit of work in helping Starling City,” Juno said.  
  
“My father told me something, shortly before he died,” Oliver said. “He made his share of mistakes, and he wanted me to be a far better man. Starling City has people with a lot of potential, but that potential should not be written off. If people wrote me off long ago, I might not be standing here today. And I want to give that same opportunity to the people of Starling City.”  
  
Juno responded with a nod, the plight of the people of Starling City had been something she had noticed as well. She had been pleased with Oliver’s answers so far. He had undergone an awakening and Juno could see he had been willing to do something.  
  
“And your spearheading a food drive, where essential items can be given to the people of the Glades,” Juno said.  
  
“Of course,” Oliver said. “And I hope to open up new jobs in the next year.”  
  
“Well, many have promised that, and have not delivered,” Juno said.  
  
“Well, if I fail, I can come back on your show this time next year, and you can grill me on why I didn’t achieve my goals,” Oliver said.  
  
“Well, next year, same day, Oliver Queen will be back, to either celebrate or be put under the line of fire,” Juno said. “Personally, I’m rooting for him to succeed, and it’s about time for Starling City to return to its luster.”  
  
The people in the crowd applauded. While some advised Oliver against making this appearance, Oliver thought it had gone well. The time of the show for audience questions had begun and this would be the real test to see how far Oliver had gone and what is mettle could be.  
  
One particular individual on the crowd stood up and Oliver could see he had the look of someone who would challenge him. And Oliver would be ready for said challenge, no matter how it would come along.  
  
“Mr. Queen, you’ve come up from a place of privilege,” the man in the audience said. “How could you understand the plights of the people of the Glades and those who don’t live in a mansion inside of a gated community?”  
  
“Well, I haven’t lived the life, but I’m willing to talk to people and get a feel of what they need,” Oliver said. “And I’ve found the major difference is a lack of opportunity. People should get the opportunity to sink or swim. And personally, I hope they don’t have to almost die in a Yacht accident to do so. While I’ve not been the best in education, I’m more than willing to learn now than I ever have before. And maybe they can understand that we all have challenges, no matter what our bank accounts are. It’s just hard to understand that, until we fully get people’s perspective.”  
  
Somewhat appeased by the answer, and somewhat rattled that Oliver was not rattled and thrown off of his game, the man sat down. Oliver could have sworn he saw an approving smile on the face of Juno Jones before she sat back down and fielded yet another audience question.

* * *

  
As promised, Oliver tried to look go out amongst the people. Six months ago, Oliver returned to Starling City, upon the news that Malcolm Merlyn planned on destroying the Glades. He would be blind to not see how there was problems in this community.  
  
Alongside of Lexi, Sara, and Aresia, he prepared to give out clothes and food to the people. Items they would need to survive and perhaps pull themselves up. Everyone loved a good redemption story and Oliver hoped to redeem these fine people.  
  
“They’re happy,” Lexi said.  
  
“And also a bit...anxious around outsiders,” Sara said.  
  
“I understand, they don’t know you, people tend to prejudge what they don’t know,” Aresia said. “You’re part of a world who has harmed them.”  
  
“Speaking from experience?” Sara asked.  
  
“Mmm, yes,” Aresia said.  
  
One man in particular, almost hunched over, with a glassy eyed look tugged on Oliver’s shirt. The man in question wobbled back and forth and Oliver, having been around some people who were messed up, noticed that this man in particular had been a bit messed up.  
  
“Hey, man spare a few dollars, please, just a few bucks to get me by,” the man said.  
  
“Look, if you just get in line, there’s plenty of food if you’re hungry and clothes if you need it…..”  
  
“I DON’T NEED ANY FOOD!” the man yelled suddenly growing hostile. He breathed in and grew, panicking, almost pleading. “Just twenty bucks, I’ll wash your limo, I’ll massage your feet, I’ll take your dog for a walk, just please, he’ll cut me off.”  
  
“I’m sorry, but that’s not what we’re here for,” Oliver said.  
  
“You don’t want to help me out, I need it, just a little bit, just one more hit, and I swear, I’ll do what I can to make it right for you,” the drug addict said. “GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING MONEY RICH BOY!”  
  
The drug addict clumsily fumbled for something. Aresia, Lexi, and Sara all moved in to defend Oliver, not that he needed it, in case the man pulled a knife. However, he staggered forward, sweaty and grabbing towards Oliver’s pant legs until two of his buddies pulled him back.  
  
“Hey, calm down man, just….”  
  
“DON’T...tell me...TO CALM DOWN!”  
  
The man had been dragged off and Oliver could see the look of a strung out addict. All too familiar and he wished he could get these people help.  
  
“It’s really a depraved hive, worse than Gotham.”  
  
Chloe Sullivan turned up and the beautiful reporter flashed Oliver a smile. Oliver was not sure he agreed with her assessment one hundred percent, but he could concede there had been a drug problem within the glades, and it was only getting worse.  
  
“The drug problem is far worse than I thought,” Oliver said.  
  
“Yeah, I’ve noticed,” Chloe said. “My uncle insisted that if I did this story, I take a gun. But he’s an army man and he thinks these people are nothing but a bunch of drug addled hippies. There’s a lot of normal people in here, but it’s getting worse. Especially with this one guy I’ve heard about.”  
  
Before, they could take this conversation any further, a loud scream echoed from afar. The screams, troubled and awful, caused the hairs on the back of Oliver’s neck to stand up straight. No gunshots, but make no mistake about it, the terror in the voice of the two girls screaming could be heard.  
  
“OOH MY GOD, VAL, VAL!”  
  
Oliver, along with Lexi, Sara, Aresia, and Chloe, went forward towards the sounds of the screams. They dreaded what they would see because what they heard already was ghastly to begin with.

* * *

  
Oliver noticed a young girl, face down in the street, shaking rather madly, looking strung out. A group of people in the Glades turned around and tried to nudge the girl. The girl was not responsive and one of them rolled her over. Oliver got in for a closer look and was terrified at what he saw.  
  
Valarie Janson, an old classmate of Thea’s, was the person who overdosed and it was a hell of an overdose. Seeing her face, completely blue and struggling to breath, sounding like every breath was like knives hacking into her lungs was something that no one watched was going to see.  
  
“Everyone back off, given a little space, come on, let’s go!” Sara called out.  
  
Sara helped clear a path for the Starling City Police Department officers. The people of the Glades looked very reluctant to allow them in, but had no choice. They all looked at the cops with distrust. And given some of the corrupt police officers who worked for the SSPD, it was not warranted.  
  
Oliver noticed out of the corner of his eye, another girl, around Thea’s age, or perhaps a little younger, pacing back and forth. She locked eyes with Oliver and she pushed through the crowd, marching all the way up to him.  
  
“What are you doing about this? You want to come in here, giving food and clothes to people, maybe because of a way to ease your conscious. But, there’s this monster who is here, peddling drugs to people, and you can get as many charity points as you want, but that doesn’t solve anything.”  
  
“Okay, just calm….” Lexi began.  
  
“No, this doesn’t solve anything!” the girl further snapped. “Because, you and the authority of Starling City, you would rather let us burn while getting fat off of our misery. You do your little public relations crap, but you can see how far it goes. She’s overdosed and the damn Count is able to walk the streets, along with his men. Someone has to do something about it and the Hood, the Phantom, whoever he is, whatever he is, he’s the only one who seems like he gives a damn, so naturally the fucking police wants to hunt him down and arrest him.”  
  
The fiery rant she gave at him and the authority of Starling City, caused Oliver to be taken aback. Aresia, Lexi, and Sara all moved in as Chloe shook her head. The young girl, perhaps noticing she was a reporter, turned on Chloe and was about ready to give the reporter a small piece of her mind.  
  
“And here’s something for your article,” she said. “Drug overlord targets the people of the glades and the cops just stand there and treat us as criminals while this monster keeps peddling his bullshit. But, no one will print that.”  
  
Several people nodded, and McKenna, who had arrived on the scene cleared her throat. One look at the girl underlined everything that happened, in all of its horror. Perhaps in some of the worst ways possible.  
  
“V again,” McKenna said. “Damn it, I told them this was becoming a problem.”  
  
“Well, maybe you should do something more than just tell people, Detective,” she said. “It’s about time someone takes this into their own hands…..”  
  
“ARTEMIS!”  
  
A woman in a wheelchair, poked her head out of the house and looked down at the young spitfire, very disapprovingly for some reason.  
  
“Mom….”  
  
“Inside now!”  
  
After a protest, the young woman, Artemis, she stormed inside. Oliver and his group also had been ushered away. The people muttering, worrying about how their supply would be cut off and others hoping so, showed just how divided they were. Another young girl suffered at the hands of this mysterious drug.  
  
“She’s not wrong,” Oliver murmured to Sara.  
  
“I know,” Sara said.  
  
It was time for Oliver to put his full attention on “V” and the Count who distributed it. He had remained a shadow, but now, the Count had Oliver’s full attention.

* * *

  
  
  
The minute Oliver returned to base, he came across Thea, who had been aggressively mauling several practiced dummies. It did not take a rocket scientist to realize what Thea had been doing. Her breaths, as labored as they were, came out of her.  
  
Thea stopped short of taking Oliver’s head off given how intense she was. Oliver held his sister and gave her a brief, but relaxing neck massage before sitting her down on the chair. She needed something to drink, water, and she cooled down a little bit with the breathing exercises Oliver taught her.  
  
“You heard?”  
  
Thea nodded. “Yeah, I heard about Val. She could have made something out of herself but you know what’s the worst thing about it?”  
  
“What, Speedy?”  
  
“It could have been me,” Thea said.  
  
Hell, Oliver could say it could have been him if not for the Gambit. So, he understood how jarring and how awful this was to Thea. Could have been any of them, and the plague was getting worse.  
  
“I’m going to stop it,” Oliver said. “No one else deserves this.”  
  
“I know,” Thea said. “I can’t believe the cops are just sitting around. Doing nothing.”  
  
“Well, some of them are trying, but when you’re apathy comes straight from the top, it’s hard to get anything done,” Oliver said.  
  
Thea wished her brother the best on this crusade. The sooner this poison had been off of the street, the better it would be. Three girls from her class had found overdosed and while there had been no deaths, the zombified strung out state they had been found in made things even worse.  
  
“I’ve got a call,” Oliver said. “It might be a lead.”  
  
After a brief wave off, Oliver made his way to the edge of the stairs and got on the communication device. He figured out who it was on the other end very quickly.  
  
“I’ve found something, if you can get your ass out here in five minutes, we might be able to stop it.”  
  
“Yeah, I’ll be there,” Oliver said.  
  
Renewed hope Oliver could fix this, they could all fix this, hit him very hard. It turned out that he was not the only one on the case, and perhaps the two of them could pool their resources together and accomplish a little bit more than they would alone.  
  
He met Sara at the stairs.  
  
“Keep an eye on Thea, she’s upset at what happened,” Oliver said.  
  
“Where are you going?” Sara asked.  
  
“Stopping this.”

* * *

  
The Hood and Batgirl met outside of a storage facility, where the Count had been said to hold court. The two locked eyes and both nodded. They worked their way inside, only to find one of the guards drop down to the ground.  
  
A mysterious hooded figure, dressed all in black, dropped down and took out the guards with well placed arrows, hitting all the right spots on them. The goons dropped to the ground and she actually cleared the path.  
  
One of the goons drew his gun until the Hood brought his arrow down into the chest of the man. This woman in black grabbed one of the goons and slammed him against the wall.  
  
“WHERE IS THE COUNT?”  
  
Her blind rage almost opened her up. Oliver tripped one one of the goons and dropped him to the ground. One large gorilla of a goon swung a punch at Oliver. Oliver dodged the first three punches, came behind the man and kicked him into the back of the leg. Several more rapid fire punches slammed against the man’s back and spine, until he slid down to the ground, completely stunned back the attacks.  
  
Oliver snapped his head back and saw, right out of the corner of his eye, one of the men aim a dart gun. Oliver dodged out of the way.  
  
A mysterious archer in dark moved her way through some large shipping boxes, but three more men rushed out. She engaged them in battle. Two of them dropped down, and the third caught her in the side with a stun gun, dropping her down to the ground.  
  
Batgirl flew out of nowhere and kicked the third man in the back of the head. She bent down and gave the woman a hand, until something pricked her into the back of the head.  
  
“Damn it,” she groaned.  
  
She saw triple vision. The entire world spun around her as Batgirl almost staggered down to the ground. She could see three Hoods move in and attack the three thugs at the same time. The triple vision stopped only for a splitting headache to pound her head.  
  
Having dealt with The Mad Hatter’s mind control technology and the Scarecrow’s fear gas, Barbara could keep her head above the water more than most. But even this small dose of Vertigo punished her.  
  
Barbara fumbled through her belt for an antidote, while one of the men stood above her, readying a gun. The woman in black detonated an explosive and almost took out Barbara in the process. Thankfully for her, the Hood had barely managed to pull Batgirl out of harm’s way.  
  
“Take your friend and get out of here.”  
  
“You should leave too.”  
  
“Not leaving this poison behind...now go, before the Vertigo overwhelms her.”  
  
The Hood scooped up Batgirl in his arms and got her out of harm’s way, as the mysterious woman in black detonated an explosion and blew the Count’s shipment, at least one of them, sky high.  
  
The moment the smoke cleared, Oliver, with a twitching Barbara in his arms, got her out of there. Thankfully, he was not that far from base, and he could get her an antidote. She fought the worst effects of the drug with steely determination.  
  
“Hold tight, Babs.”  
  
“Third pouch on the left, your left,” Barbara murmured. “Hurry.”  
  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15(2/4/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted On February 4th, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**   
**Chapter Fifteen:**

* * *

  
  
Oliver gave Barbara the antidote from her belt and he also gave her some herbs. Currently, she rested on a cot, and Oliver, after taking a blood sample from her, would figure out how to counteract future Vertigo attacks. It could be a deadly weapon about as much of a street drug. Good thing Barbara was so fit though.  
  
Suddenly, and without warning, Oliver had a pair of arms around him. A figure spun him around and slammed him into the wall, kissing him very aggressively. Seconds passed before Oliver realized who it was. Barbara Gordon, molesting his mouth with her own, and completely naked.  
  
“Barbara,” Oliver remarked in shock.  
  
“Look at me, Oliver.”  
  
Oh, Oliver could not take his eyes off of Barbara. Her gorgeous red hair, sexy athletic body, with nice round breasts, a flat stomach, curved hips, long legs, and a tight looking pussy with a patch of red hair all over it. Oliver reacted very nicely and Barbara, lightly stroking his manhood caused this reaction to only increase.  
  
“You want to fuck me,’ Barbara said. “I know you would if I let you get away with it, and I just want to fucking ride your cock right now. I’m so fucking horny right now, I don’t know what happened. Bad reaction or something, but I want your cock in me….”  
  
“Are you s….”  
  
“Yes, I’m fucking sure. Now stop being a pussy and fuck me!”  
  
The rage and the lust in Barbara Gordon’s eyes could not be taken aback.  
  
Another aggressive kiss followed and Oliver wrapped his arms around Barbara. She moaned into his mouth, grinding up against him and tearing at his armor. Oliver decided to give her a bit of a hand, although Barbara did not need much of a hand.  
  
“Your cock is so big, no wonder Laurel put up with your shit for so long.”  
  
She tossed Oliver onto the nearest bed, biting down on her lip in the process. Barbara threw herself down onto Oliver, and speared herself down onto his erect manhood. Watching the redhead impale herself down onto his cock made Oliver twitch and throb, even more so when she aggressively and endlessly bounced up and down on him.  
  
A small logical part of Barbara Gordon’s mind thought it was unfair to both of them, to use Oliver as a living dildo just because she was horny. Some kind of reaction from the antidote made her so fucking horny and conventional masturbation did nothing to quell the fire deep inside of her. She kept bouncing on Oliver.  
  
“Use that big cock, ram it in my slutty little pussy,” Barbara said. “Oh, you fucking bastard, I hate it how you make me feel so good. Maybe I wanted this deep down, and hated myself even more. Maybe I just fucking wanted to be your cocksleeve and be pounded endlessly, while Laurel watched, and then you fucked her and filled her pussy full of so much cum it fucking hurts! Your cock is magnificent, you well-hung prick!”  
  
The filth spewing from Barbara’s mouth made him throb. She grabbed Oliver’s head and shoved his face deep into her breasts and made him suck them. Barbara’s fingers, dancing back and forth, edged Oliver all over her chest and made him suck her breasts.  
  
Barbara Gordon closed her eyes and decided to enjoy some raw sex for once in her life. The consequences of what she did, she would sort out later. Oliver’s hard organ pressing into every inch of her body and fucking Barbara relentlessly just felt so fucking good.  
  
She squirted harder than even before.  
  
“Oh, you motherfucker.”  
  
Technically accurate, although Oliver could not speak due to the mouthful of breast he had.  
  
She exploded all over Oliver, creaming his cock. Barbara still did not feel anywhere near satisfied and she kept driving herself down onto Oliver, repeatedly spiking her wet pussy down onto his cock. She slapped her thighs down onto his aching balls and brought a cry of pleasure through her.  
  
The rumbling from Oliver’s balls signaled a coming orgasm. He pressed Barbara all the way down and rocked her sexy, tight pussy down onto him. She really pushed Oliver to the brink and the two of them would join together in this aggressive sexual attraction.  
  
“You’re going to fuck cum inside me whether you fucking want it or not,” Barbara said. “By the time I’m fucking done with you, you’re going to have broken balls and a limp cock. How do you like that, Ollie?”  
  
“We’ll see,” Oliver said.  
  
Despite the bravado of Barbara’s words, she was reacting very well to him and exploding all over his length. She clutched and released Oliver multiple times over.  
  
Barbara bounced on Oliver’s cock very aggressively. The burning desire in her eyes only increased with each passing moment. Oliver grabbed Barbara’s hips and kept fucking her raw and she responded by fucking herself down onto Oliver’s pulsing manhood.  
  
She came and Oliver smiled at her.  
  
“Who is going to break who again, Babs?”  
  
Barbara’s raw intensity could not be matched and she kept bouncing hard down on Oliver.  
  
Closer, closer, closer to the breaking point. Barbara bit down on her lip and let out one passionate cry which echoed throughout the room as she spiked down onto Oliver’s manhood. She clutched and released Oliver, fluid pumps hugging and releasing his cock with every motion.  
  
Then, it happened. Oliver saw white as did Barbara.  
  
The two of them were going to join each other in this orgasm. Barbara sunk her nails down into Oliver and kept rocking herself up and down upon his big, throbbing cock. The cock, stuffed deep inside of her inflamed Barbara’s pussy and made her want to explode all over him.  
  
Oliver joined Barbara in her orgasm at her very prolific request. His balls tightened up and sent spurts of warm seed into Barbara’s body. Barbara cranked his tool up and down, making Oliver flood her pussy with as much cum as she could extract from him.  
  
“Oooh, it feels good to have you cum in me, slut,” Barbara said.  
  
“I’m sorry, but whose pussy is dripping wet?” Oliver asked. “The real question is, how long have you wanted to hate fuck me?”  
  
“Fuck my brains out, and it might spill out of my filthy little mouth,” Barbara said to him, still quivering.  
  
In the aftermath of the orgasm, Barbara turned around. Her thighs spread, dripping cum. Oliver climbed into place behind her and tentatively felt up Barbara. She gave him one look over her shoulder and spread her legs for Oliver to sink into her one more time.

* * *

  
Two things struck Barbara Gordon immediately. She could not believe she was that sloppy and put herself in that position. And then, she jumped Oliver and used him as a living dildo to get off, which ramped up her frustration. Barbara found herself, struck dumb with shock and what was worse, she could see what Laurel saw in him now. And it was not entirely unpleasant, her encounter with Oliver.  
  
In fact, she would go on to say it made her feel really good. Gave Barbara a rush she did not have. And now, she climbed on top of Oliver and kissed him in the aftermath. Unable to stop herself from getting into this even more. Oh, how Barbara hated it, but at the same time, how she lusted for it at the same time.  
  
Well, in for a penny, in for a pound, or rather in for a pounding. A good pounding which would leave her pussy aching in the morning.  
  
Oliver’s hard cock pressing against Barbara’s entrance indicated how much he was ready to go again. His fingers, touching her body, pulled against her. Barbara rubbed her wet entrance against his opening, getting closer. It was obviously she intended to bury her regrets in sex, along with Oliver’s cock inside of her body.  
  
“Ollie, I….”  
  
Thea stopped short at the door. The last two people who she expected to have sex, thanks to their past problems, were in fact having sex. Her mouth hung open, in positive numb shock as she approached them. Unable to process what was happening between the two of them.  
  
“Barbara Gordon and Oliver Queen,” Thea said. “Well, this is a surprise.”  
  
“I believe Babs owes you an apology for bugging your phone,” Oliver said. “And I think she wants to give it to you, don’t you, Miss Gordon?”  
  
“Yeah, get over here,” Barbara said.  
  
Barbara sat up and noticed how beautiful Oliver’s younger sister was. Well she always noticed. Thea, dropping her clothes to the ground, walked over. She climbed into position in Barbara’s pussy, the creampie Oliver left behind still fresh. And if Thea liked anything, it was tasting her older brother’s cum, combined with the juices of another woman.  
  
Oh, Barbara could not believe how the younger Queen Sister went down on her pussy like it was her fucking job and drove Barbara insane.  
  
Thea went down on Barbara, sucking the juices from her pussy. A loud sound echoed throughout the room from Thea’s oral attentions on Barbara’s pussy. Her sucking of Barbara’s clit grew even louder, more aggressive, and echoed across the room from each motion.  
  
“Damn, Speedy, way to make her scream,” Oliver said. “Think this is a cause for celebration.”  
  
Oliver rubbed his thick organ down against Thea’s wet slit. The gaze in Barbara’s eyes, the lust she obviously experienced, inflamed Oliver’s cock as well. He pushed against Thea’s entrance and jammed his cock all the way into her, as far as he could go.  
  
Thea clutched Oliver’s cock and squeezed down onto it. She loved him inside of her, her big brother’s cock just punishing and pleasuring her pussy in ways which Thea could scarcely imagine. He picked up the pace, driving himself all the way inside of her with endless thrusting.  
  
The touches only increased and riled her Oliver knew he could get both of these women screaming in no time. He pulled out of Thea and Thea climbed on top of Barbara. Thea shoved her tongue into Barbara’s mouth and Barbara responded by sucking on it like she would a sex organ.  
  
“The two of you together, you are hot,” Oliver said. “I’m glad we had a chance to do this.”  
  
Oliver spread the juicy lips of both of these beauties and pushed all the way inside of them. Two fingers did inside of Barbara and two fingers deep inside of Thea. Oliver rocked their insides and got them going.  
  
The rush of pleasure, one which Barbara thought she had quenched earlier raced back in earnest. Oliver hit all of the pleasure spots in her body. Each fingering push into her body sent her wet pussy over the edge. She groaned and pushed back onto him .  
  
“Touch me,” Barbara said. “Please, Ollie, I need you to touch me.”  
  
That soft cry of need had been different from the wanton sex crazed woman Oliver aggressively fucked earlier on.  
  
Always, Thea craved her brother’s touch. She missed the pulsing of his cock inside of her and would do anything to have it back inside of her body. Thea rubbed back and forth, aggressively trying to take Oliver’s manhood inside of her. The thick, engorged prick pushed at her entrance and stroked Thea’s tender nether lips for everything it was worth.  
  
“Oliver, fuck my brains out,” Thea said. “Come on, I need your cock. Sis, needs her brother now, it’s been a very long day and I need to be held and fucked until I feel better!”  
  
Oliver entered his sister again, upon her very prolific request. His thick cock, spearing Thea’s tight sheath, stuffed her very well. Oliver grabbed onto Thea’s hips and picked up the pace. The archer crammed his sizeable length into her body with each thrust.  
  
Something happened and Barbara struggled not to whine. Yet, each pulsing push of Oliver deep inside of Thea inflamed her all over.  
  
The struggle began deep within Barbara Gordon. She craved, hungered, almost practically choked for Oliver’s cock deep inside of her body. Her warm and wet pussy, aching in pleasure, threatened for Oliver to drive all the way inside of her body and ride the hell about it.  
  
“Alright there?”  
  
“F-fine, just...keep it up.”  
  
Oliver’s eyes passed over Barbara. Oh, yes, he knew, he knew all too well what he was doing to her. Barbara gasped in frustration with Oliver raking his hands down over her body and pleasuring Barbara in the best way possible. She moaned from Oliver touching and tormenting her all over.  
  
Those thighs spread the lust through her body and Barbara wanted it, wanted it so badly she could taste it.  
  
With one more push, Oliver slammed inside of her body. Barbara’s tight pussy swallowed Oliver’s sizeable length. He picked up the pace, thrusting into her very hard, with multiple motions. He leaned against her, pressing his hands down onto Barbara’s back, pulling back, and shoving himself all the way inside of her hungry pussy.  
  
Thea on top of Barbara gave her double the pleasure and it doubled Barbara’s fun as well.  
  
Those fingers pushed against Barbara’s body and pleasured her all over. She hated to say she craved Oliver’s touch, but she really did. Her insides pressed up against Oliver’s length and she let a heavenly moan out the deeper Oliver went into her.  
  
“I want to make you feel good. I want you to cum. You deserve it.”  
  
That statement made Barbara’s insides press up against him and squeeze Oliver’s length. Oh, every move inside of her felt amazing, and very pleasant. She clenched and released Oliver the faster the handsome young man rode her.  
  
Both of these beauties called out for Oliver’s attention.  
  
Oliver switched between Thea and Barbara. He went back and forth, between his two lovers. They competed for his cock, competed for him. Thea added to the fun by pressing on top of Barbara and sucking her tits which made Barbara cry out in pleasure, even louder than ever before.  
  
The fast riding of Barbara and Thea and their pussies clenching around him made Oliver speed up even faster inside of both of these delicious women. He could feel the tension about ready to go off in his balls and about ready to send his seed spilling into both of them.  
  
“He wants to put more cum inside of me,” Barbara breathed.  
  
“You’ve had more than enough, you horny little slut,” Thea responded.  
  
“We’ll see.”  
  
The two competed for Oliver’s release. Barbara clenched Oliver, and the minute he extracted himself from the heavenly caress of her pussy, Thea gobbled up her brother’s cock and squeezed the hell out of it. Her soft walls, pressed down onto Oliver and made him groan, the faster he rode her body.  
  
Loud smacks echoed, the faster Oliver pushed into Thea. He rode her and Thea’s body gushed with endless amounts of pleasure. Her brother’s balls, she could almost imagine them erupting and sending every last drop of seed into her. Thea worked her insides against Oliver and squeezed him very hard.  
  
She wanted her brother’s cum so bad and contracted her muscles within them.  
  
One final push and Oliver sent the blast of seed inside of Thea’s warm insides. He rocked back and forth, filling his baby sister with the gift she craved beyond all else.  
  
What a rush? Amazing, it felt simply amazing.  
  
After the two came down from their high, Barbara pulled herself up. She climbed onto Oliver’s lap and straddled him. Her eyes flooded with a look which Oliver did not see in them. Barbara kissed Oliver, soft, gentle, and loving, and Oliver returned the favor for her.  
  
“Mmm, your best virtue,” Barbara said  
  
Of course, the blood rushed to Oliver’s loins and Barbara intended to get a bit more of him inside of her. Her soft pussy lips, caressing around Oliver, edged him a little bit further into her body. She sank down and clutched Oliver’s cock inside of her walls.  
  
“Damn, you’re amazing.”  
  
“Don’t swell my head, I’d like to fit it in the cave,” Barbara said.  
  
Oh, Barbara reminded herself the Dark Knight Detective would likely have a critique about her performance which got her drugged by the Count. Even though it worked out in the end, as much as Barbara would think she was insane for thinking so even months ago.  
  
No time to think about it. Barbara rocked herself back and forth.  
  
Time to ride, ride, ride, until Oliver exploded inside of her body and filled up Barbara with every last drop of seed she could extract from the young man’s aching balls.  
  
Thea laid in wait, with a big smile as she watched Barbara, normally disapproving of Oliver, give herself up and experience the magic of her brother.  
  
Another successful convert to their collective.  
 **The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(16, 17, and 18) on February 11th, 2020.**  
 **  
** **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon(NEW)**


	16. Chapter 16(2/11/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted On February 11th, 2020.**   
**Chapter Sixteen:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Dressed in the hood, Oliver slipped into the residence of his mysterious archer. It did not take much for Oliver to put two and two together because the girl in question did have a motive. And an archery set in her room, combined with several trophies adorning the wall only increased that particular motive.  
  
Time to figure out where she stood and time to figure out what needed to be done with her.  
  
Artemis Crock’s eyes opened up to see in her room the Hood himself, her hero. He clapped a hand over Artemis’s mouth to silence her surprised scream and stared down into her eyes.  
  
“I’m going to remove my hand. Don’t scream.”  
  
Not that she would expose him for any means. All of the good the Hood did, Artemis respected and appreciated it one hundred and ten percent of the way. She did not want to do anything to compromise him, no way, never, never, she would never do that.  
  
“You’re him,” Artemis whispered. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Your name is Artemis Crock.”  
  
Artemis responded with a nod. So, he knew about who she was. Artemis had questions how, but perhaps now was not the time.  
  
“You have potential, as raw as it would be.”  
  
Artemis could feel the heat coming through her body. He thought she had potential and the thought of joining in on his crusade appealed to Artemis. He could be acid scarred underneath that hood and Artemis would still find him hot for what he did.  
  
“I heard of your outburst today.”  
  
“Yeah, well, I have a reason, it’s...well my mom’s in a wheelchair because of the Count,” Artemis said. “Not directly because of him, but because of one of his deals. Of course, she’s not had the best record. She was a thief, but I swear, she stopped before my sister and I were born. Of course, once a criminal, always a criminal, and when you’re the daughter of two criminals, one reformed and one serving a term in Blackgate, in Gotham City, you got to…..”  
  
She paused for a long second.  
  
“Sorry, I’m rambling, but I really think this is important for the Count to be stopped. It’s not just my mother, it’s other people’s mothers, and their sisters and...well everything. I need to help! I want to help, please.”  
  
The explanation finished and the Hood locked eyes with the woman. It was hard to read a man’s expression when he had his face completely covered and had been doing very little in terms of body language in giving up what he was really thinking.  
  
“You come with me, you help, but you follow my lead,” The Hood said. “If you do a good job tonight, then we’ll talk further. If I’m satisfied.”  
  
Artemis nodded, she really did not think it would be done anyway. To help out the Hood, it was like her greatest dreams. Of course, in her dreams, she thought of the Hood rewarding her after the mission. And hopefully it would happen that way, with Artemis putting a face to her fantasies.  
  
“Go get your stuff and we’ll go.”  
  
Now? Well that shocked Artemis, but she did not waste any time collecting her gear and following the Hood on wherever she wanted to go. Perhaps, Artemis felt a bit reckless, but she had something to prove.

* * *

  
Prepared and ready to go, Artemis felt this was a trial run for something, something greater than she could imagine. The Hood escorted her into position and Artemis, determined not to mess this up, took a deep breath. She would be there with her idol  
  
“So, now what?”  
  
“Keep your eyes opened.”  
  
“Right, and it’s an honor working with you, sir.”  
  
Oh, such cringe, Artemis really wished she could say something better. Talk about putting her foot in her mouth.  
  
Trying not to embarrass herself by acting like such a teenager, Artemis followed the Hood’s lead. The two of them made their way outside another base. He had left a lot of clues behind, where they could travel from base to base to try and figure out where the Count had been heading.  
  
One guard dropped down to the ground by an arrow. Artemis followed his lead, taking out another guard, before he had a chance to react. There was really no time to get too cocky in a situation like this. Just follow through and put down her enemy without any problem.  
  
The two dropped down to the ground and engaged two more guards. The Hood fired off more arrows than Artemis did, to the point where Artemis barely blinked and all ready three arrows had been put into a particularly beefy thug. Then the three arrows had been pulled out of said thug as he dropped down to the ground. [10]  
  
Follow the man’s lead further, one of the thugs rushed through. Artemis took him down and caused him to drop down onto the ground.  
  
“Where is your boss?”  
  
“No, no, it can’t be you. If I….I CAN’T!”  
  
The Count’s man screamed in horror as the Hood showed him true fear. A man with a dart gun had been taken out by Artemis, knowing what those Vertigo darts did to Batgirl. And she did not have a chance to ask about Batgirl’s condition. She hoped she was good.  
  
“The Count’s on the move,” the Hood said. “We’re getting close. He’s paranoid and he’s going to be making plenty of mistakes.”  
  
Good, the bastard should be good and paranoid. They would just have to move onto the next base, until they finally uncovered the Count. He had been moving his shipments across town, but eventually he was going to run out of mazes.  
  
“Let’s destroy this one and move onto the next,” the Hood said.  
  
“Already ahead of you, boss,” Artemis said.  
  
It was time to take it to the street. Time to remove the poison which was Vertigo from Starling City. Artemis’s heart beat a little faster in her chest as steely determination spread through her eyes. She had been so distracted by her heroics that she almost missed the Hood move into the shadows.

* * *

  
“You mean to tell me this Phantom struck all of those warehouses, caused all of my money to go up in smoke. And you did absolutely nothing to stop it.”  
  
“Boss, some of us were lucky to leave with our lives.”  
  
The Count slammed his fist down onto the crate. The normally composed and quite eccentric Count lost his mind at not one, but two vigilantes interfering with his operation. Did they not have any business sense? Then again, vigilantes never did seem to have that business sense?  
  
Suddenly, he realized it. Incensed, the Count rose to his feet, to his full height.  
  
“You lead him here. He let you leave. And you lead him here.”  
  
The men in the room all shifted around, a bit nervously. They did not want to be on the edge of the Count’s temper. And he could have one, once he had been pushed to the process.  
  
The sense of impending doom hit them.  
  
The breaking of the windows indicated the two vigilantes had arrived. The smaller one took out one of the largest guards who threw himself in the path of the arrows. The Count put his hand on his chin, watching his men go down. Did perhaps this one’s loved one fly a bit too high because of his gift?  
  
Very curious.  
  
“Cecil Adams, you failed this city!”  
  
The Count laughed at the vigilante and his boisterous behavior. Oh, the silly little child, he had no idea. The Count summoned two more of his men. The vigilante punched one of them and took him down. The second one fared little better, being grabbed around the head and snapped down to the ground with a sickening crack. The Hood took them both down to the ground.  
  
And then, the Count got snatched off of the ground.  
  
The Count stabbed him in the neck with a syringe with surprisingly quick reflexes. There was enough Vertigo inside of him to tame a Grizzly bear. However, the Hood did not relinquish his grip on the Count. In fact, the Hood hoisted the count up in the air even higher and closed his hand around his throat.  
  
“I don’t understand,” The Count breathed. “You should be...you should be tripping out by now.”  
  
“Your drug doesn’t have any effect on me.”  
  
The face of fear, the Count stared up at it and stared into sudden death.  
  
“This shouldn’t be possible.”  
  
No, no, no, this could not be happening. The Count could not, no this could not be happening! A loud snap followed and the Count dropped down to the ground. Down next to his beaten man, his neck completely snapped. The only way to deal with a monster like this.  
  
“Boss?”  
  
Artemis put a single hand on the shoulder of her hero, out of genuine concern. He turned his neck around, and nodded in response.  
  
“I’m okay,” he said. “Good work.”  
  
“We’re not finished yet.”  
  
“No, we’re not.”  
  
They still had some work to do, despite the ringleader being out. There would be some people who would be willing to take his operation over, and this was the last thing they wanted to happen for numerous reasons. Despite the Count being out for the count, there would be others.  
  
“He’s gone, I can’t believe it,” Artemis said. “And won’t harm another person again.”  
  
And yet, a small weight lifted off of Artemis’s shoulders. Despite there being many other problems and many other challenges, Artemis had plenty of confident the two of them together could help clean up the poison in this city.  
  
If, perhaps, he would allow her to help.  
  
The Hood finished lifting all of the evidence he could from the Count’s prone body. More bases of operation to take down and more work to be done. However, he could do it. They could do it. He craned his neck to Artemis who nodded. They left off to go out to do more work.  
  
“It’s time, the police will be here in eight minutes.”  
  
Artemis nodded. She did not want to be here when they were.

* * *

  
A small explosion leveled the Count’s main base of operations. Artemis looked down, seeing the Count’s legacy, at least a big part of it go up in flames. After all she had been through, she could not feel too sorry to see it blow up before her very eyes.  
  
“You did well, and kept a cool head this time.”  
  
“Just following the master,” Artemis said. “So, do you have a name other than the Hood, or the Phantom, I mean, I don’t mean to pry, but something else to call you?”  
  
Grateful at him not branding her as just a kid and telling her this was too dangerous, Artemis really wanted to do what she could to register her thanks.  
  
“Thanks for letting me help, that means a lot to me,” Artemis said. “And I’d like to keep helping you. Whatever your crusade is, I want in.”  
  
“Meet me at this address on Saturday Night.”  
  
This statement caught Artemis for a loop. She responded with a nod, taking the address. So it was a date, kind of, although not really. Artemis had no idea where she stood with the Hood, but it might be very interesting to be honest.  
  
And off into the shadows he went. Maybe, if Artemis was lucky, she would see his face. Of course, deep down, she wanted to see so much more.  
  
“And that’s my cue to get home.”  
  
With him gone and the cops on their way, Artemis thought it would be wise of her to slip off into the night, and disappear into the shadows. The young archer hoped to return to bed, without her mother knowing, and without her being any the wiser.  
  
At least Artemis hoped so.  
  
She disapproved of Artemis’s activism activities in the best of times. Artemis almost had some sort of grim amusement of what her mother would think, if she found out Artemis had been parading around with the Hood and stopping a drug dealer as dangerous as the Count.  
  
And Artemis did not ask how Batgirl was doing. She did well on the vigilante front, but perhaps other things, she needed to work well on.

* * *

  
Barbara came to terms with what she did. Sara and Laurel joined her, just hanging out with Barbara for a little bit. The door opened and the three women stared at Oliver as he entered the room.  
  
“The Count?” Barbara asked.  
  
“Dead, snapped his neck, left the evidence with the police, his empire won’t survive the week,” Oliver said. “Or what’s left of it rather.”  
  
Good, Barbara was glad. She thought some monsters could not be helped. And the more she dug through the Count and his list of crimes, the more unsettling it seemed. Barbara thought of herself of a woman of steely resolve and great strength, but it would be very hard for her to be at ease tonight.  
  
“So, there’s no getting around this, but the two of us, did what we did.”  
  
“You finally fucked,” Sara said. “I knew it would happen eventually.”  
  
“What, are you trying to say what I felt for Oliver was unresolved sexual tension or something?” Barbara asked.  
  
“Well, not at first, but later, you respected him, once you got to know him and knew what made him tick,” Sara said.  
  
“I’m sorry, I really am,” Barbara said. “For taking advantage of you. I never should have done that to you, it’s just, heat of the moment, and all that shit.”  
  
“Well, I was going to try and get you involved,” Laurel said. “Even if I had to seduce you myself.”  
  
Barbara tried to block the thought of Laurel, dressed in nothing, but slinky lingerie, trying to seduce her out of her mind.  
  
“Okay, fine, but that’s not how I wanted it to go down, if we did anything, and it’s not saying that I wanted to, although I’m not sure why you wanted to,” Barbara said. “I haven’t been the nicest person to you, I’ve said some things which I’m not going to repeat.”  
  
“I remember them all.”  
  
“Yeah, I’m...I guess I didn’t understand,” Barbara said. “And I’m not saying you were right, some of the things you did. But, I was wrong too...so...I guess we’re friends.”  
  
“If you want us to be,” Oliver said.  
  
“And I’m really sorry…”  
  
“Stop apologizing, you weren’t bad at all,” Oliver said.  
  
“I know, but it’s really less of how you feel, and more of how I feel and I feel like shit for almost practically raping you,” Barbara said.  
  
Well, Barbara had to get it out right now. She did have a lot of fun with Oliver, and she was the one who aggressively pursued him and did not give him much of a choice in the manner. It was a good thing that despite Oliver being more grounded than before, some habits die hard.  
  
“Look, about your little collective,” Barbara said, pausing when brushing a hand through her hair. “Not my deal, but I hope we can do this again, when we’re both in sound mind. I wouldn’t mind sleeping with you again, just every so often, when I have an itch.”  
  
“Her and Tatsu should get together sometime,” Sara murmured to Laurel in an undertone.  
  
“It’s just, I don’t want to be too attached, because my relationships haven’t ended that well before,” Barbara said. “And I’m afraid that whatever I feel for you is physical and I don’t want to make a commitment until I’m sure.”  
  
Sara and Laurel looked very amused at Barbara’s reaction or rather justification. They could see the spark in her eyes, and obviously, she had some very conflicted feelings towards Oliver now. One thing they could say about Barbara is she was persistent, and some would stay very stubborn.  
  
“Sure, Babs. Physical fucking if you want it, any time. Whatever helps you sleep at night.  
  
She could not be too mad at Oliver. It would help her sleep at night, although she really hoped Oliver would not invade her dreams in a more pleasant way than normal.  
  
“You know, after the mission, we normally have sex,” Laurel said. “And since you’re here and you’ve been in bed with my husband already today, one more time couldn’t hurt.”  
  
“I don’t know, Laurel….”  
  
“Babs, if you want to walk out of this door, we won’t stop you,” Sara said. “But, let’s face it, you’ve been eye fucking Oliver when you think we’re not looking and you’re hungry for a second round. And maybe, if you get it all out of your system, you can move on.”  
  
Sara and Laurel offered a very convincing argument and Barbara sighed. Oh, one more time, it wouldn’t hurt. Just once, and then back to Gotham City, never to go down this road again. Except maybe every so often, under periods of high stress.  
  
“And I know there’s something else you want,” Laurel said. “And you’ve wanted it for a long time.”  
  
Barbara had been struck numb by Laurel’s actions. Her lips pressed against Barbara’s and passionate kissed her. It had been something which Barbara had dreamed about for a long time and she returned the kiss, right after the initial period of shock wore off.  
  
“Good thing Nyssa isn’t here, because she was right,” Sara said.  
  
“Wow,” Barbara said. “So, we’re really going to do this?”  
  
“Only if you really convince us you want it.”  
  
The next kiss convinced Laurel how Barbara wanted it, badly.  
  
With the two old friends lost in each other, Sara and Oliver started to find ways to occupy each other in the meantime.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17(2/11/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Some Blog Exclusive Smut Between the End of this Chapter and the Posting of the New One With Oliver,Chien,Katya,and Helena:** https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/02/new-paths-volume-3-chapter-17-xtrablog.html  
 **  
** **Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on February 11th, 2020.**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**  
 **Chapter Seventeen:**  
 ****

* * *

 **  
**A frantic scramble to pull each other's clothes off kick started the festivities between Sara and Oliver. Sara laid on top of Oliver’s body and kissed his strong body, reaching the organ between his legs in no time. A brief and intense worship of it followed until Sara pulled away, climbed up, and lowered herself onto Oliver.  
  
The warm and sensational caress of Sara’s wet pussy, wrapped around his tool rocked Oliver back and forth. He leaned up and cupped Sara’s chest, causing her to lightly moan in pleasure. More swipes of her nipples and Sara rose up and down, rocking Oliver all over.  
  
Meanwhile, two other lovers found themselves in the throes of intense passion.  
  
Dreams came true for Barbara Gordon. Laurel slowly stripped her long time friend and planted a couple more kisses down her body. The heat emitting from Barbara’s loins grew even more intense, the faster Laurel moved down. The hot mouth paused a few seconds away from touching Barbara’s nether regions.  
  
“Eat me, please,” Barbara said. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this. Please, put your tongue inside me.”  
  
With a request like that, how could Laurel say no? She dropped down and started to suck on Barbara’s warm pussy lips. The savory juices, swirling around her sent Barbara’s hips moving up and down for Laurel to pleasure and suck. Barbara gripped the back of Laurel’s head and encouraged her to further go down on her.  
  
And Laurel did, aggressively eating out her good friend until Barbara’s hips hit her face at rapid fire rates.  
  
A little pause and Laurel rose up from Barbara. She climbed onto Barbara and straddled the beautiful redheads hips before making out with her. Barbara, returning the kiss with vigor, sucked Laurel’s lower lip. Laurel stroked Barbara’s hair and kissed her more furiously than ever before.  
  
Sara bounced up and down on Oliver like there was no tomorrow. No matter how many times Sara rode him, Oliver always felt pleasure at her pussy. Her tight walls, closing and opening around him, making Oliver groan each step of the way. Sara knew how to make this happen and more importantly she knew how to please Oliver.  
  
“I’m going to ride you until you can’t take it anymore,” Sara breathed aggressively. “Oh, Ollie, you feel so good, smashing my pussy like this.”  
  
“Sara, I swear, you’re going to squeeze me dry.”  
  
“That’s the idea, babe,” Sara said with a sweet smile.  
  
A light nibbling on her own lips followed and Sara, sliding all the way down, smashed her wet core down onto Oliver’s thick manhood. She leaned in and rocked him a little bit more, sending pleasure just driving down her loins and more importantly sending Oliver all the way to the edge inside of her.  
  
Turning the tide after some time, Oliver pinned Sara down to the bed and rocked her tight core. Sara grabbed onto Oliver, bucking her hips up and down, and putting Oliver all the way inside of her. Her tight pussy walls, clamping down on Oliver pleasured him and her all over.  
  
“Oh, how do you like that?” Oliver asked her.  
  
“Mmm, you know how I like you, holding me down and treating me like this,” Sara said. “Keep it up, don’t stop until we’re both spurting!”  
  
The two edged closer to the orgasm together. Oliver positioned himself to get a good view of Laurel scissoring her best friend and the pleasure only increasing from what they were doing. Oliver held back, to enjoy the warm milking Sara offered him. Her tight walls, pressed against Oliver’s organ continued to work their magic until the point where Oliver pushed all the way down.  
  
“Harder!” Sara yelled “I need you to really pound me. I need to feel your cock driving into me and driving me completely insane with the pleasure you’re giving me.”  
  
Upon Sara’s very eager encouragement, Oliver let her have it. He pushed down, exploding inside of her. Several warm blasts of seed raced into Sara’s body. Sara closed her legs around Oliver’s back and pushed him all the way in, never once giving up on what he was giving her.  
  
And Oliver rode Sara to a subdued state, never once stopping pounding her. She had been driven all the way to the edge and beyond.  
  
The extraction of his cock from her tight pussy followed and Laurel jumped over, taking Oliver into her mouth and sucking him with intense vigor. The look of lust in Laurel’s eyes only doubled down the second she took Oliver into her mouth and pleasured him.  
  
Oliver could do nothing other than grab Laurel around the back of the head and pound away on her mouth.  
  
After a long round with Laurel’s mouth, she licked him and moved in. Laurel wrapped her hand around Oliver’s thick prick and stroked him. Her breasts, pressed against his back, set Oliver’s loins ablaze with so much pleasure.  
  
“See, Barbara over there?” Laurel asked. “She wants your cock. You’ve made her addicted to it, addicted to something she never thought she would be addicted to.”  
  
“I see her,” Oliver said.  
  
Each stroke lit up his loins with pleasure.  
  
“Good, I’m glad you see her, but I want you to do more than see her, I want you to fuck her,” Laurel said. “The fun thing is she wants it as well and I know you do well.”  
  
That particular suggestion enticed him and Barbara looked up. Her legs spread and Oliver locked onto the flow of juices dripping down. Barbara Gordon was wet for him. Boy, would Oliver never think he would see the day something like this would happen.  
  
Those eyes, burning with pleasure, coaxed Oliver between her lips, more than her words. Oliver drove all the way into Barbara’s wet pussy, grabbing onto her hard and pushing all the way inside of her. Barbara clutched onto his shoulder and encouraged him.  
  
“Deeper,” Barbara cried out. “Oooh, I hate how this feels so good.”  
  
And at the same time, she loved it as well. Such is the paradox of life.  
  
The thrusts deeper into Barbara made her just lose it completely. Never would she think this would happen, Oliver Queen all the way inside of her, battering her pussy with endless thrusts and driving her completely and utterly insane with pure madness.  
  
Then, someone joined the fray and boy did she play her mark.  
  
“This better?”  
  
“Oh, yes, you just made this better,” Barbara breathed.  
  
Much better indeed. Laurel pinned Barbara’s body on the other side of her and rained down kisses to heat the redhead up. Barbara wrapped her legs around Oliver and he pushed all the way into her. The stuffing of her sweet pussy continued and Barbara thought she would lose her mind with how good this felt.  
  
A little bit deeper, and Barbara cried out for more.  
  
Oliver ended up sliding as deep into Barbara as he could go. His bloated balls, smacking Barbara on her thighs, echoed throughout the room. He leaned into her, thrusting into her tight, eager pussy, it clamping down onto him the faster Oliver pushed into her.  
  
“Hey, sis.”  
  
“Hey, yourself. Nice of you to join us.”  
  
From behind Laurel, a recovered Sara kissed her neck and rubbed between Laurel’s legs. The pool of juices, building up from Laurel continued to escalate. Two fingers, three fingers, deep into her body and smashed all the way into Laurel in eager succession.  
  
Oliver reached in, fingering both Sara and Laurel while he kept fucking Barbara. The combined pleasure of this trio of beautiful women could not be beaten by anything. Oliver leaned into them thrusting away as hard as he could. His balls, smacking as hard on Laurel’s thighs as possible, echoed throughout the room.  
  
One moment of time suspended the pleasure and that moment sent them over the edge.  
  
They all cried out in unison, showcasing just how much pleasure they could give him. They moaned, loudly and very aggressively, all cumming at the same time and all releasing the fluids from their bodies all over Oliver’s thrusting fingers and cock.  
  
“I want you,” Barbara said. “Please, just the two of us. I need you inside me one more time.”  
  
Barbara surprised herself even with the request of some one on one time with Oliver. She did not regret it though, being pinned down to the bed and having Oliver slide all the way into her, stuffing her completely full. She wrapped her legs around Oliver and encouraged him to go deeper.  
  
Oliver thrust away at Barbara, pushing himself to the breaking point. He got to know all of the pleasure points of her pussy very well. Knew all the ways which it would pleasure him and squeeze down onto him. Barbara locked eyes onto him and the encouragement continued.  
  
Knowing Laurel and Sara could find ways to occupy themselves, Oliver turned his full attention on relentlessly fucking Ms. Gordon into the bed.  
  
Two lovely sisters engaged in a tongue tangling encounter. Sara and Laurel, their lips pushing together, only increased the very obvious lust they were feeling for each other. Sara spread her sisters legs and drove the strap on cock she put on in a blink of an eye deep inside of Laurel.  
  
“Looks like, you’re mine now, sis.”  
  
Laurel groaned from Sara’s words and her aggressive actions.  
  
“Only for tonight, but next time, I swear.”  
  
Always would be a next time. However, Sara focused on this time, and this time, she pushed deep into Laurel. She rode Laurel into vigor. The sweet sweat pumping off of Laurel’s body, splashing all over the bed encouraged Sara’s exploration of every inch of her sexy sister’s body. The moans only increased the faster Sara rode her.  
  
Yes, Laurel knew precisely what she wanted and knew what Sara could give her right now. She and Barbara, almost mirror images of each other, had been ridden very hard by their respective partners.  
  
For the latest encounter, Barbara clutched Oliver’s engorged organ, as it pushed all the way inside of her body. He deeply and endlessly fucked her. Looking into his eyes, Barbara wanted one thing and one thing only, for Oliver to cum along with her. Oliver, more than up to the task, relentlessly fucked Barbara until she was the one who came first.  
  
With Barbara’s pussy spurting all over the place, Oliver drove all the way inside of her, with a hell of a ride. His balls, tightening up, prepared to release their bounty. Barbara grabbed onto him hard and encouraged Oliver to finish and he did, muscles tightening and spurting into Barbara. Rope after rope of seed spilled into her body.  
  
“That looks good.”  
  
Sara crawled over onto the bed and put her warm lips onto Barbara’s pussy. She sucked the seed out of it, letting a loud pop echo throughout the room.  
  
Oliver and Sara switched dance partners. Laurel looked up and watched as Oliver went towards her. His recharge times, impressive as always, sent a tingle deep with her loins.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
“Do you have to ask?”  
  
Joining Laurel, Oliver spread her eager pussy lips, and pushed into her. Ready to go, and Laurel was ready to receive Oliver. Her nails, raking Oliver’s back, pulled him all the way into her for what proved to be an amazing ride. And one which could go on all night.

* * *

  
Oliver Queen admitted he had every intention in the world to have a meeting with Chien and Katya, about destroying the rest of the Count’s empire and making sure they had a firm hold on keeping dangerous narcotics like that out of Starling City. However, the meeting went awry, as the two lovely women relieved Oliver of his pants and shirt as well, and started to kiss his body.  
  
“Not sure if this is what we were going for tonight,” Oliver said.  
  
Regardless, he grabbed Katya’s head and deeply kissed the Kryptonian. She smiled and her blue eyes, shimmering with desire, locked onto Oliver’s own eyes.  
  
“No, but, you’re not going to deny us, are you?” Katya asked him.  
  
“Never,” Oliver said with a smile.  
  
  
Chien, the more mature out of the two, aged like a fine wine, pressed her lips down onto Oliver’s abs and moved closer to his crotch. Katya, breathing on his neck, kissed him down. The two fine and powerful women worshipped him. Their nails dug down onto his neck and his back.  
  
The thickness of Oliver’s tool pulsed in her hand and Chien thought it would be rude not to sink to her knees and push it all the way down into her mouth. Oliver put his hand on the back of Chien’s head and slid all the way into her mouth, stuffing his cock down her throat with a huge push.  
  
The moment she really got going, Oliver rocked forward and allowed her tight mouth to use him as she wished.  
  
Chien’s cheeks bulged from Oliver going into her mouth. He held onto her hair and rode her face with more aggressive pumps putting his large cock all the way into her throat. Chien gasped and choked as he throttled her with his pumping cock.  
  
“Looks like you need a breath.”  
  
Reluctantly, Chien conceded she overtaxed herself and needed some time to recover. She moved out of the way, to take a breather and sit on the chair while Katya sank down.  
  
“It would be improper not to pay tribute while I’m in your city.”  
  
Katya took over from her associate and fellow collective member. The deep throating followed and Katya pressed her lips down onto Oliver’s thick cock head and slid down his length, sealing it between her warm, succulent lips. She popped around him, sucking him hard.  
  
“Keep it up, harder, faster.”  
  
Despite not being able to talk with her mouth completely full, Katya conveyed to Oliver she was doing just that. Oliver grabbed her hair and face-fucked her vigorously.  
  
The two would make beautiful music together, and Oliver, sliding himself down her throat, rocked a little bit further. He leaned in, thrusting into her mouth and making Katya practically inhale his cock as he pounded her sweet, sweet mouth. The further he went, the more she seemed to enjoy having her mouth fucked.  
  
“Mmmm!”  
  
Chien spread her legs and sat upon the chair. Oliver slid his fingers in, three deep, and rocked Chien’s wet core with several intense thrusts. She bucked her hips up and juices pumped out of her, staining Oliver’s fingers the faster her rocked inside of her body.  
  
Stars shined behind her eyes and her hips just shot up in pleasure.  
  
Her eyes screwed shut with the pleasure. Katya bobbed her head up and down Oliver’s length in the meantime and Oliver put his hand on the back of her head, thrusting all the way into Katya’s mouth. Katya sealed her lips around Oliver’s tool and released him with a very pleasurable and hungry slurp which echoed across the room.  
  
Oliver had been sent to the edge and even seconds after she left, the imprint of her powerful mouth had been left on the warrior’s twitching organ.  
  
In a blink of an eye, or maybe faster than a speeding bullet, Katya climbed onto Oliver’s tool and mounted him on the couch. Oliver laid back, with the couch forming into a bed. Katya drove down, eyes glazed over with pleasure as she began to bounce up and down on Oliver.  
  
“Give me your cock,” Katya said. “I’m going to ride you until you can’t take it anymore. And you’re going to like it. You’re going to like my pussy squeezing you, squeezing every last drop out of you!”  
  
Katya pressed down onto Oliver and rocked him up and down.  
  
Locking eyes with Chien, Oliver flickered his tongue. Chien smiled, having received the hint.  
  
Chien sank down on Oliver’s face and allowed his tongue to go into her folds and lick her out. She rode his face, sending droplets of juices down onto him when she bounced up and down on his tongue. The visual of Katya riding the hell out of Oliver sent heat spreading through Chien’s loins and made her hotter than hell for both of them.  
  
The two women kissed each other. Oliver’s hands, roamed, touching both of them at various points. The tender squeezing of Katya’s pussy down onto his throbbing manhood made him thrust even deeper inside of her. His hips, moving at a blur, smacked down onto her.  
  
Oh, in her quest to extract Oliver’s seed from his balls, Katya may have, perhaps flown a little bit too close to the sun. She squirted hard, not that Oliver minded. Although, he had been a bit busy using his tongue to drive Chien to the breaking point to say anything.  
  
Katya mewled in pleasure and could see Chien slide back. This allowed Oliver’s full attention to lock onto her and Katya, rising and falling, slammed her wet pussy all the way down onto Oliver’s thick cock. Katya squeezed Oliver’s rod and moaned when she came all over him.  
  
From Katya’s warm pussy, to Chien’s. Chien’s took Katya’s place and began riding him. Oliver looked up at the beautiful bouncing woman as she grabbed onto him and released him. Her delicious pussy, squeezing Oliver, sent a flare of pleasure all the way through him.  
  
“I’m not holding back,” Oliver warned her. “You’re mine.”  
  
“I’m glad,” Chien said. “Touch them, they belong to you.”  
  
Good, very good, Chien thought. He could keep touching her like that and she would be extremely content. Oliver’s fingers, dancing against her nipples made her lose it completely all over him. The small tweaks, grabs, and sucks made Chien just blast him all over.  
  
Chien rocked herself up and down, spearing down onto Oliver’s meaty tool and pushing it all the way inside of her body. She shook all over him, sending her tight pussy down onto Oliver and squeezing the hell out of him. She released her juices all over Oliver’s pulsing organ.  
  
“Let’s see what you two ladies really got.”  
  
Chien and Katya smiled. They made it their business to give their associate pleasure.  
  
The two took turns riding Oliver. The pair of them became more intense with their riding as time went on. Katya could go at it harder and moved up and down like a blur. Her warm pussy, clutching and releasing Oliver, sent him into a burst of pleasure. Oliver, holding onto her hips and sunk Katya down onto him repeatedly.  
  
Several languages, both Earth bound and alien spilled out of Katya’s mouth. From what Oliver could understand, what she was spewing was positively filthy.  
  
Katya threw her head back and moaned. She would be cumming all over Oliver and if she had her way, he would be cumming alongside of her. The two kissed each other like mad while pleasuring each other. Katya pumped Oliver’s organ the faster she rode down the young man’s engorged prick.  
  
“Fuck me.”  
  
“Already been doing that,” Oliver said.  
  
The gorgeous blonde sighed and rocked up and down onto him.  
  
She popped first, with a flow of spurting juices going all the way down Oliver’s prick. Katya, biting down on her lip, aggressively bounced herself up and down on him. Oliver knew precisely how to bury himself inside of her and how to get the most out of her.  
  
As it turned out, Oliver was edging very close to the end as well. The tightening of his balls happened and Katya realized it with each pump of his manhood.  
  
This one moment in time followed and Oliver, groaning, after moments of intense riding, shot his load inside of Katya. She clutched him, and allowed Oliver to blast her insides with as much seed she could take and as much as he would give her.  
  
The intensely rocked themselves to the breaking point. Katya pressed her nails against Oliver’s chest while rocking up and down. Every last drop of cum drained into her quim. It overflowed the moment Oliver finished inside of her.  
  
“Perfect,” Katya said. “Beautiful.”  
  
“Yes, my dear, it is. And I have to taste it and you.”  
  
Chien crawled between Katya’s legs to taste the heavenly bounty which had been left behind. She slurped it down like a woman on death row savoring her last meal. Not Chien would know anything about being in a prison about to be executed, only to get a last minute reprieve.  
  
A knock outside of Chien’s entrance signaled Oliver’s mighty cock, pushing up against her gates. He pushed against her and slid all the way in, stuffing her pussy with his prick.  
  
“We’ll pick up our meeting again in the morning,” Oliver said. “Hope you’re coherent enough then.”  
  
“No, promises,” Katya said.  
  
“Agreed.”  
  
They would get to business, soon enough. Now it was time for pleasure.  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon**


	18. Chapter 18(2/12/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three Part Chapter Set Posted On February 11th, 2020.**   
**Chapter Eighteen:**   
****

* * *

**  
**The morning passed, and Chien, Katya, and Oliver had been ready to buckle down and discuss business. Helena joined them in the morning, and the four of them were sitting around, eating breakfast. And among the breakfast, they had several pages of notes laid out, ready to be consolidated.  
  
“The Triad has no choice but to fall in line what I want,” Chien said. “Unless they want to incur the full attention of the League of Assassins.”  
  
“The same with the Bratva,” Katya said. “The fact I can break them with a single gesture keeps them in line.”  
  
“Yeah, my cousins, they’re, they don’t want the responsibility of my father’s empire and his businesses, so I’m taking charge there,” Helena said. “You’re going to have to thank Laurel for helping me get everything legally squared away.”  
  
“She’s only happy to help,” Oliver said. “And no one is giving you any trouble?”  
  
“Well, they wouldn’t want certain information to come to light,” Helena honestly said.  
  
Helena learned a lot about where all of the bodies were buried, a term which could be very literal when you consider the various mob families in Starling City and Gotham. More Gotham, although some called Starling City, Gotham Junior. Then again Bludhaven was that way as well, with somehow more corruption than Gotham City, if one could believe such a thing.  
  
“Pooling our resources together is going to lead us to pretty much block anyone undesirable from Starling City,” Helena said. “The only group which is a potential threat to our powerbase is HIVE.”  
  
Yes, them, Oliver understood all about HIVE. Still one problem at a time, he supposed.  
  
“We make sure to close the pipeline between here and Gotham,” Katya said. “I’m certain the winged rodent will be happy that his workload is going to be cut in half.”  
  
A small smile crossed the faces of all, Helena especially at Katya’s name of Gotham City’s protector. Oliver thought he would be pleased, although perhaps not given that Oliver clashed with his “thou shall not kill” policy. Which, Oliver respected his mission, although questioned the man’s methods and how effective they were, with the same group of sociopaths coming out of Arkham on a regular basis to terrorize the people of Gotham, worse than ever.  
  
But, that was not on Oliver’s plate. At least not right now.  
  
“So, are we in agreement of what we’re doing?” Chien asked.  
  
Oliver thought the proposal would work. He had a lot of good ideas of how they could go forward, but he wanted to hear from the women involved in his collective to really get everything going.  
  
“It will prevent any future incidents like the Vertigo from happening,” Katya chimed in.  
  
“Yes, and not a moment too soon,” Helena said.  
  
A stern look of disapproval went over Helena’s face. Oh, yes she hated the fact the Vertigo had been on the streets for so long and her father, concerned with other matters, did not smack down the Count when he had the chance. The point was moot now that the Count had been pushing up daisies.  
  
Oliver had a lot to deal with and a lot of thoughts on his mind. Fortunately for him, he also had a number of people who were on the same page.  
  
“So, if you have any problems, you know how to get in touch with me,” Oliver said. “And don’t worry about HIVE, because taking them down is on my to do list.”  
  
He would have to wrap up this business meeting soon though, as he did lunch with his mother, which had been a tradition every Wednesday. And given today had been Oliver’s father’s birthday, had he survived, it had a special, sentimental value to him.

* * *

  
Lexi, being Oliver’s bodyguard today, joined them for lunch. Of course, Moira insisted she ate at the same table as them, not wanting to her to linger awkwardly for two hours. The three sat down around the table to enjoy what she intended to be a very nice and relaxed lunch, hopefully devoid of any problems.  
  
“Thanks for having me join you,” Lexi said.  
  
“You’re one of Oliver’s friends and I’m glad the two of you found each other as well,” Moira said. “I’m glad my son found all of the women he found.”  
  
“So, how are you doing?” Oliver asked his mother.  
  
“Busy,” Moira said. “Always busy, always doing something. But, you know all about that.”  
  
Out of all of the people Oliver had to read, there were times where Oliver found it the hardest in getting a fix on his mother. However, there appeared to be something bothering her today, and Oliver could not really put his finger on what it might be.  
  
“You know what today is, right?”  
  
“Yes, I’m aware, and it’s a shame he’s not here,” Moira said. “Your father was a complex man. He had his flaws, he had his secrets. Many of which I found out, some of which he took with him to the grave, and there’s a small part of me who hopes I never find out and more importantly, you and Thea never find out.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess every man is entitled to privacy,” Oliver said.  
  
“Yes, and his work with Veritas, well that was more of his thing,” Moira said. “I’m sorry you haven’t had any luck in finding Virgil’s journal, but it might be best that you don’t go down that road.”  
  
Moira spoke about that quite honestly. Lexi and Oliver exchanged a look, wondering what was going on. They had not brought up Veritas since the original meeting. Had other people been asking Moira about it? Had someone threatened her?  
  
“Everything okay,” Oliver said.  
  
“It’s fine, just mostly thinking out loud,” Moira said. “But, I can tell you one thing, I’m very proud of the man you’ve become and don’t let anyone take that away from you.”  
  
It had been hard for Moira to remember how perspective her son had become and despite everything, he still was the head of one of the most powerful organizations in the world. Today had a very near miss, with the reporter snooping around. In another day, at another time, in another life, Moira would have her taken care of.  
  
The fact that Oliver had a certain fondness for this reporter though, and the fact he would ask questions made Moira think twice about issuing any threats. She would hate to do anything to displease her son.  
  
Still, the truth danced above their heads, practically taunting them.  
  
She had thought about coming clean with Oliver about his half-sister, but decided against it. Best to leave certain skeletons buried. Besides, today was not the day anyway. Robert’s birthday was not a day to bring up his past sins and his infidelities.  
  
“He’s missed,” Oliver said.  
  
“Yes, he is,” Moira said. “But, he would be proud of what you’ve done for this city.”  
  
Oliver had no idea, and while his journey started with his father’s list, Oliver prepared to go forward on his own accord.  
  
“You have to try the stew, Alexandra, it’s divine,” Moira said. “Number three, on the menu.”  
  
The lunch went on through without any further incident. Oliver listened more intently to everything his mother said. But she did not say anything else off key. Which made Oliver wonder about a few things and wonder what was really going on in her head.

* * *

  
Talia trained a young woman with platinum blonde hair. She dressed in a tank top and sweatpants, with a very intense look in her eye. The two circled each other, with Talia blocking her moves and sending her down.  
  
“You need to telegraph less and protect your right shoulder, because it’s easy for an opponent to get in there,” Talia said. “Let’s go again.”  
  
Oliver approached them from above and Talia, flashing him a smile, invited Oliver to join them. It was time for the two to be introduced.  
  
“So, is this is your new student?”  
  
“This is Rose, Rose Wilson,” Talia said. “You remember her father?”  
  
“How could I forget?” Oliver asked. “From what I’ve heard, retirement did not stick with Slade too well.”  
  
The last Oliver heard of Slade, he had been involved in the rescue of the Princess of Markovia. And apparently, the very underaged Princess tried to throw herself at Slade, for her gratitude. Slade respectfully turned down her advances in the process, despite her repeated assurances she would be in Slade’s debt.  
  
“So, I wonder if you have the same fierceness he does,” Oliver said.  
  
“I wouldn’t know,” Rose said. “I just found out he was my father a couple of years ago. Shock to me, although I understand why my mother would keep it from me. We came to this country to hopefully get away to get a better life.”  
  
To be honest, Rose barely knew her father. Knew of him, knew of his work, and knew his reputation. She had been more interested in knowing Oliver a little bit more, and she locked her eyes onto him, smiling when getting a good look at him.  
  
“Talia took me under her wing and here I am,” Rose said. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. She’s told me of you, the great Ra’s al Ghul. I hope to one day train under you.”  
  
“Well, we can arrange something.”  
  
“That is earned,” Talia said. “And I hope you have not distracted yourself in staring at my beloved biceps.”  
  
Rose, flushed, walked over to rejoin Talia in the sparring session. She intended to hopefully make a mark. Of course, Oliver knew trying too hard could end up with a humiliating defeat.  
  
“I’ll talk to you in about an hour?”  
  
“That will be fine,” Talia said.  
  
Oliver would wait for Talia to wrap up her training, as there had been another person who had been trying to catch his eye this entire time.

* * *

  
Jade Nyguen followed her master out into the arena for a nice little sparring session. The two of them circled each other with Oliver catching Jade’s arm and pushing her back down onto the ground. Jade backed up and took a deep breaht before she moved back into the attack on Oliver.  
  
“I see you’ve met my sister,” Jade said.  
  
“Your sister?”  
  
“Artemis Crock, budding fangirl of the Hood, actually has a tribute to him in her room,” Jade said. “You took her out on a mission with the Count and took him down a couple of nights ago.”  
  
Oh, Oliver thought there had been something familiar about Artemis’s mother, how she looked like an older version of Jade. And Jade did mention having a sister a couple of times. Strange coincidence Oliver happened upon her in such a way.  
  
“She has potential,” Oliver offered Jade. “The same fire you do.”  
  
“And that what worries me,” Jade said. “You intend to take her under your wing, and train her personally?”  
  
“If she passes a few tests, I will.”  
  
Trying not to leave her left side open, Jade moved for the attack. Of course, this allowed Oliver to get her from underneath and sweep her legs out. A little break and Jade popped up before the two smashed wooden staffs together. They pivoted and moved to break through the barrier.  
  
“Trust me, she’ll be good.”  
  
“And I know you’ll smooth out her rough edges,” Jade said.  
  
In more ways than one, Jade silently mused.  
  
Jade smiled, knowing Oliver would get the best out of Artemis. Although, she was anxious about Artemis joining this particular crusade. Best though for Artemis to be lead by someone they could both trust, rather than have her jump headlong into it on her own and get herself killed.  
  
“Talia and Shado will likely have their own input,” Oliver said. “And she’ll be very well rounded.”  
  
Well, Jade could not think of any better teachers. Throw Shiva in there, and well now Jade felt a little sorry for her sister. Still, adversity build character and if anyone could build character, it was Lady Shiva. She trained Oliver from a billionaire playboy party boy to Ra’s al Ghul. Impressive what she molded, although if the potential was not there, impossible.  
  
Oliver dared to defy and defied all of his expectations. And he smashed Jade down onto the ground and not in the fun way either.  
  
“And again.”  
  
And Jade turned her full attention back to her master, sparring with him for a few rounds. With any luck, she would go a few rounds with him elsewhere.

* * *

  
Oliver intended to make a trip to Nanda Parbat. While Shiva sent her own reports and Talia did the same, it would be best for Oliver to follow things up with an assessment of his own.  
  
“You’ve been busy,” Talia said.  
  
“And Starling City is almost under my full control,” Oliver said. “If Shiva’s reports are accurate, the new recruits are doing rather well.”  
  
Shiva’s reports were very accurate.  
  
“And HIVE is next,” Oliver said. “They haven’t made any moves, but I know they’re here. It’s just a matter of breaking Darhk into the light.”  
  
His plans caused Talia to smile. Now Oliver’s power base consolidated, it would be a perfect time to get Damian Darhk out in the open. Her father allowed Darhk to grow too fat and happy with his power.  
  
“He’ll be gone, and you’ll take everything from him,” Talia said. “He should have never been allowed to survive his first act of treachery.”  
  
No, he should not have. Talia nudged Oliver and Oliver followed her through the doorway.  
  
Talia pulled Oliver into the side room, where she had a bed prepared for them. Candles and wine surrounded the bed, and the room had been lit just right. She removed her league uniform and sat herself down onto the bed, wearing a lacy black bra and panties.  
  
“Beautiful,” Oliver said.  
  
A brief kiss and Talia sauntered over to the bed.  
  
After all of the training Talia did with the League, with the help of Shado, Tatsu, Shiva, and Nyssa, Oliver figured she would be rewarded. And great minds thought alike as Oliver and Talia share a glass of wine and then a kiss with each other. Which deepened.  
  
Talia pulled back and took her time unraveling Oliver’s armor, like a Christmas gift she wanted to savor. Kisses followed from Talia easing her mouth down Oliver until the lovely assassin reached the point she sought.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(19, 20, and 21) on February 18th, 2020.**


	19. Chapter 19(2/18/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Part Chapter Update For February 18th, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter Nineteen:**   
****

* * *

**  
**A nude Talia straddling Oliver’s hips made him react. Equally nude, her position was such she could lean down and kiss Oliver multiple times on the lips. Oliver put his hand on the back of Talia’s back and slid her wet pussy down onto his cock as he edged into her very carefully.  
  
The constant sliding and closing in of her wet lips made Oliver jump up.  
  
Talia closed her eyes, not wasting any time in pushing Oliver deep inside of her body. Every time he entered her body, it felt very amazing. Talia clutched and released Oliver, working him over with fluid pumps. She knew all of the right spots to hit and the sounds of Oliver groaning was always appreciated.  
  
“Yes, that’s what I like to hear, beloved.”  
  
Springing up put Oliver in the perfect position to grab and grope Talia’s perfect breasts. Talia closed her eyes and enjoyed Oliver’s tight clutch around her tits. Her chest, bouncing back and forth, entered Oliver’s grip and made her cry out with more prominent lust than she could ever imagine.  
  
The tight groping of Talia’s breasts sent a fire through her body. Oliver just smiled and without words, pleasured her in every single way possible.  
  
Talia slid her wet pussy up and down on Oliver’s tool and worked him over deep within her wet, uncannily hungry hole. Oliver sucked on her tits and made her hands grasp the back of his head. She cried out for him, moaning very loudly and bouncing even harder.  
  
The harder Talia bounced, the deeper she drove Oliver inside of her. Her tight inner walls, squeezing Oliver, formed a heavenly seal around him with her grinding pussy.  
  
“I can see it, no holding back.”  
  
“Never hold back,” Talia agreed.  
  
The trickles of juices spilling down her pussy from her orgasm brought a smile to Oliver’s face. Oliver flipped Talia over and positioned her perfectly. Oliver grabbed Talia’s hips and pumped into her body. Her tightening core wrapped and released around him the faster Oliver drove into her body. His thick balls slapped down onto her wet thighs and allowed Talia to moan the faster he drove into her from above.  
  
“Deeper, further, don’t stop!” Talia cried out for him.  
  
Talia clawed Oliver’s back and cried out for more the faster he drove into her. She now really got into this and felt something build up inside of her. Her tight walls clamped down and squeezed Oliver before releasing them in more fluid motions.  
  
The pleasure of her caresses against him caused Oliver’s groin muscles to tense up just a little bit. If he was not careful, he would lose it inside of her. Talia gripped him tightly and continued to work him. Oliver slowed down just a little bit to savor Talia’s tight caresses, but not enough to make her dissatisfied.  
  
After a long time and upon Talia grabbing Oliver from her legs, he pushed deeper inside of her and rode the hell out of her tight pussy.  
  
With another series of fluid pumps, Oliver buried his thick prick all the way into her waiting and accommodating pussy. Talia cranked onto Oliver’s thick tool. This time with her legs balanced up against his shoulders, Oliver had his lover screaming and squeezing him. Her tight walls milked him the faster Oliver drove down into her and took her body on an endless thrill ride.  
  
One moment in time, and a long pause later. Talia gripped Oliver and grabbed his organ, squeezing it within her.  
  
“Deeper.”  
  
“Oh, you’re just full of surprises,” Oliver groaned.  
  
The tightness of her pussy resulted in a very impressive reaction from Oliver, something which Talia both picked up and took advantage of.  
  
Talia flexed her insides against Oliver to show him she was ready. And more importantly, she wanted to show him just how much she craved his cum. Grabbing his hands and staring into Oliver’s eyes, she made sure Oliver understood. Oliver followed through, fucking Talia relentlessly into the bed. The weight of his balls slapping up against Talia’s thighs left a heavy imprint upon her.  
  
Never stopping. Talia grabbed onto Oliver, using her arms and legs both to pin him down.  
  
Yes, Talia thought this would do quite nicely. She grabbed onto his hand and pulled it so it laid down upon her breast, squeezing her chest tightly. Talia’s eyes, flooding over, showed the lust obviously. Oliver hit every point in her body and made Talia lose it even more upon him.  
  
All of the right spots. Oliver took a nipple between his fingers and sucked on it. First the right and then the left and it made Talia almost pass out.  
  
“Fuck me until I pass out.”  
  
Skilled at manipulating a woman’s body even more so than he was in breaking down and harming another person’s, Oliver rocked Talia closer to the breaking point. She locked eyes to him and her body screamed for some kind of release. Oliver pressed down onto her, working closer and closer.  
  
Both raced to their mutual release and Talia sighed, with each flex of her warm pussy walls down onto Oliver’s throbbing hard pole.  
  
Talia’s lustful eyes locked onto Oliver’s showed just how much she enjoyed this. Her walls flexed around Oliver and released his thick pole upon her orgasm. She grabbed Oliver and cried out mentally for his release, which would come in just a little bit the way she worked him.  
  
“Full and ready to burst,” Talia said. “And you shouldn’t hold it all in. Release yourself in me. My body is dying for your release.”  
  
“And I’m dying for it as well,” Oliver said. “First, not before you cum.”  
  
Talia’s body reacted on an impulse, betraying her to the lustful end. Oliver held onto her and rocked Talia a little bit deeper with his thick prick sliding down into her.  
  
Oliver sped up and held the motion. Each thrust buried himself further into Talia. The pleasure and the pressure of her walls closing in against him made Oliver just want to pop inside of her and release all of his fluids in one heavy bounty inside of Talia’s wet pussy. Talia, springing up, with lust in her eyes, encouraged Oliver to do just that.  
  
“Cum with me beloved.”  
  
One more push, sending them closer to the breaking point. Sending Oliver closer to that glorious moment of release, which Talia had been glad he shared with her.  
  
The cries of passion spilled through the room and Oliver, with one final push, sent his load deep into Talia’s waiting pussy. She looked up at Oliver, passionately crying and really enjoying the race of his cum into her body. Talia came alongside of Oliver and the two lovers took care of each other through this mutual orgasm.  
  
Talia grabbed Oliver’s face in the aftermath and cradled it. Several kisses lined his jaw and then Talia pulled out just enough to fully worship Oliver’s body. Mouth, hands, breasts, and pussy, all rubbed against Oliver’s body. The trickles of cum dripping all over Oliver’s leg, Talia licked up.  
  
“Not quite out yet.”  
  
Oliver watched Talia slid back and grinned.  
  
“I guess I’m just going to have to try harder.”  
  
She turned around and Oliver grabbed her hips, before sliding all the way into Talia one more time.

* * *

  
Oliver leaned back to lazily enjoy the fun as a pair of perfect tits slid up and down his manhood. Jade Ngygen, Cheshire, grinned, matching her namesake, as she pushed her tits against him and stroked his manhood. Oliver kept Talia at arm’s length or rather fingers length.  
  
“Do you like this, honey?”  
  
“As if I would have any question. The only thing I would say is you squeeze them together?”  
  
“Like this?”  
  
Jade squeezed her tits harder on Oliver when ramming up and down on his throbbing hard pole. She smiled and flickered her tongue against him.  
  
“Yes, perfect.”  
  
The dirty smile increased on Cheshire’s face. Oh, this woman was a dirty one and Oliver enjoyed having his cock between her tits. And it appeared sooner rather than later, Oliver would lose himself all over said tits. And Cheshire knew it as she sped up her motions and squeezed Oliver’s cock with her perfect breasts.  
  
“I want you to cum all over my tits.”  
  
The matter of fact way she said it, her hot breath, and her amazing breasts working Oliver’s organ pushed him closer to the edge. Oh, he was going to do just that, no question about it.  
  
The eruption of hot seed coated Jade’s amazing tits. The beautiful Vietamese woman cupped Oliver’s cock between her alluring breasts and allowed the cum to spurt out and flow. Oliver grabbed on and road out his cock as it softened, at least for a few seconds.  
  
Down and not out.  
  
Even Oliver’s fast recovery times could speed up from Talia diving in and drinking the cum from Cheshire’s cleavage. As Cheshire bent over, she gave Oliver a closer look at her pussy and ass. Both of them ripe for the fucking and Oliver decided to sample both, licking her ass while fingering her pussy.  
  
Jade closed her eyes and let her pleasure just build to an apex.  
  
“Stick it anyway.”  
  
“Oh, you’re just asking it for now,” a dazed, but smiling Talia commented.  
  
Now, Jade had been nice and ready. And with that request, who could say no? Oliver opened up her tight back hole and pressed his thick prick against her rear entrance. Jade flashed him a dirty grin, right before Oliver reared back and slammed his prick all the way into Jade’s tight back entrance.  
  
He made it all the way inside of her ass, primed and ready to be fucked. And bouncing with each push inside of her, stuffing her pussy completely full.  
  
Jade groaned, the very second Oliver’s long cock entered her ass, still wet from fucking Talia earlier. Oliver touched her body and rocked her in all of the right places. Jade asked for it, asked him to put it wherever, and Oliver did.  
  
Boy did he ever. Jade lost all coherence and sense of actual words. The only thing which mattered to her is having her ass fucked like this.  
  
Doubling her pleasure, Talia danced her fingers down Jade’s thighs and entered her dripping pussy. The two assassins shared a kiss as Talia experimented with how soaking wet Jade was. Jade pushed her hips back and forth against Talia’s hand and Talia rode Jade’s snatch with her fingers.  
  
Jade popped and sent her juices spraying all over the place. The slow extraction from Talia.  
  
“Have some, beloved?”  
  
Oliver took the offering and licked Talia’s hand. Talia closed her eyes and enjoyed Oliver’s mouth and tongue dancing all over hand and bringing her pleasure. Oh, yes, that felt very good. Talia got Oliver to suck her fingers and she leaned back, her nipples exposed.  
  
“And don’t think I’ve forgotten about you,” Oliver said. “You are such a devoted follower, offering your ass to your master.”  
  
Yes, Jade thought she would, but it had been more than worthy. To get his hunky body pressed up against her while this stud pushed into her and drove himself deep into her ass.  
  
Talia went back to pleasure Jade’s pussy and Oliver rammed himself into her ass. The double pleasure increased with Oliver pushing all the way into her anal gates and fucking her good and tight. Jade moaned even more and could hardly withstand this pleasure. All she could say was she wanted this all badly.  
  
And Oliver gave it to her in all the ways she could have wanted or ever desired.  
  
The tight squeeze of Jade’s anus around his cock put Oliver further inside of her. He slapped his balls against Jade and released her ass in his tight grip. Oliver kissed Jade's neck and across her shoulder, making her moan aggressively from what he was doing.  
  
Closer, oh just a little bit closer.  
  
Jade let her body go wild with emotions. Oliver and Talia knew all of the ways to drive her completely mad and were doing it with style. She would lose it with them any day of the week.  
  
Talia viewed Oliver disappearing and reappearing in Jade’s ass with thinly disguised hunger. She licked her lips and longed for Oliver to put that cock in her in such a way, one more time. She always loved out it pushed into her anus and rocked her body in all of the right ways.  
  
“Closer,” Oliver said.  
  
More kisses followed and Jade let out a very rattling breath. Oh, yes, Oliver knew how to get her going in all of the right ways.  
  
“Get ready.”  
  
Oliver unleashed his cum directly into Jade’s backside, with little warning. He and Talia manipulated her sweet little pussy and caused the skilled assassin to become much like any other sex crazed woman. Completely explosive and spilling her juices all over the bed without any pause.  
  
The two lovers came hard together.  
  
Not two seconds after Oliver exited Jade, Talia put her mouth on his cock and sucked it. The dirty, quick, but very intense blowjob got Oliver standing up and ready to take charge of the situation one more time.  
  
“Fuck my ass.”  
  
Sweet and sultry were Talia’s words and they caused Oliver’s cock.  
  
“I need it.”  
  
Well, Talia’s sultry request, along with her anal fingering sent Oliver over. He grabbed Talia by the hips and positioned her down onto his cock, driving all the way into Talia’s snug little back hole. She moaned loudly the second Oliver filled her ass with his thick prick.  
  
Talia cried out as Oliver enjoyed the fruits of her ass, driving all the way inside of it and riding the hell out of her.  
  
Jade viewed her friend and fellow League member driving down onto the prick of their mutual lover. Her ass stretching out and bottomed out inside her. Oh, Jade drooled and also it would be unfortunate not to pay tribute to Talia’s hot pussy and lick away at her.  
  
The skilled assassin worked herself back and forth against Oliver’s thrusting pole. Oliver buried all the way into her ass, and grabbed Talia hard around the hips before releasing her hard. Talia moaned out loud from Oliver’s thrusts getting deeper and him getting closer to finishing inside of her tight rectum.  
  
Hitching a deep breath, Oliver needed to take drastic action.  
  
Not wanting to blow too soon, Oliver slowed down his thrusting. He controlled his muscle reaction to drag this out and assist Jade in making Talia cum hard. Oliver pressed down against Talia’s sexy ass and pressed all the way inside of her.  
  
Speeding up, slowing down and about ready to explode. Oliver enjoyed what he was doing and judging by the moans Talia gave him, so did she. She flashed Oliver a constant dirty smile the faster her leader drove into her body.  
  
Oliver held out for a long time, but all good things had to come to an end. He let Talia off one more time.  
  
The tightening of Oliver’s balls followed and one more bottom out in Talia’s ass prior to the explosion. Oliver pasted Talia’s ass with an anal cream pie. The sweet pleasure of release hitting him very hard.  
  
Oliver closed his eyes and did not say anything to break the moment. He kissed Talia and Talia smiled.  
  
Talia closed her eyes after Oliver left. Jade slipped her tongue into Talia’s ass and tasted the cum just spilling out of it. Jade leaned in and made Oliver smile. He pulled them both in and fingered their pussies until they came.  
  
Three women came at the same time. From afar, Rose Wilson watched, fingers jammed into her pussy and eyes hungrily locked on Oliver’s big cock. Fantasies of all of the ways which it could stuff and fuck her invaded Rose’s mind, and her young pussy throbbed as inexperienced and lustful emotions flooded her body.  
  
Deciding to slip into the night, Rose had vanished before anyone noticed her. Or so she thought.  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon**


	20. Chapter 20(2/18/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Some Blog Exclusive Smut with Oliver joining Aresia, Donna, and Diana, set after this chapter's first scene: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/02/new-paths-volume-2-chapter-20-xtrablog.html**   
**  
** **Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted On February 18th, 2020.**   
**Chapter Twenty:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Three Amazons circled around Oliver from all angles. Donna, Aresia, and Diana, intense glares in their eyes, charged him. Oliver turned around and blocked their attacks. He jumped in and turned Aresia and Donna’s attacks against them and sent them crashing down to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
The attack could have gone a little bit better.  
  
“Come at me with everything you got,” Oliver said.  
  
Diana left herself open for a brief attack. To the skilled warrior’s credit, she had recovered very quickly. Oliver always made sure to get the blood pumping in her body and most importantly challenge her. The Amazon Princess swung her blade and Oliver blocked it.  
  
A small amount of pride swelled up within Diana at Oliver’s improvement from those early days. Unfortunately for her, said improvement had been at her expense.  
  
Just another reason to ramp up her abilities.  
  
Oliver spun Diana around and used Diana’s own blade to block Aresia’s attack. So he could use his own to block Donna’s and send the two Amazons hurtling down to the ground. They both popped up and back down to the ground, the wind knocked out of their bodies.  
  
A cry echoed and Aresia jumped back into the attack, to try one more time.  
  
Aresia had something to prove. Maybe, if she could outlast both Donna and Diana, she might be able to get something done. Unfortunately, those hopes had been dashed in a matter of seconds. Oliver took Aresia down to the ground and disarmed her one more time.  
  
Donna and Diana locked eyes. Now one member of their team had been taken out, they needed to move back in for the battle. Donna swooped in from the left and Diana came down from the right. Both of them edged their blades closer to Oliver.  
  
Again, two fluid motions and the two Amazons had been put down to the ground. Oliver smiled and helped them both up to their feet.  
  
“Well, good one today,” Oliver said. “You nearly had me, and you did get in a pretty good shot, Donna.”  
  
Oliver showed them the cut on his arm which did not slow him down. And would heal in a matter of seconds, with minimal scarring. Donna could not be anything but a bit pleased she got close enough to Oliver to compromise him a little. Although not enough.  
  
“Guess, we’re going to have to try this one again next time,” Donna said.  
  
“We will,” Diana said. “Maybe Oliver would be better off fighting our mother and Artemis and Phillipus in these exercises.”  
  
“No, it’s an exercise to increase our own abilities as much of his own,’ Aresia said. “Isn’t it?”  
  
“Yes,” Oliver said. “And I’ve got to get everything ready.”  
  
From one Artemis to another, Oliver thought about Artemis Crock. The girl who had helped him out with the Count and would be tested. Oliver would take her under his wing if she succeeded. If she failed, well he hoped she would not.  
  
“Do you think she’s ready?’ Diana asked.  
  
Getting everything set up for Saturday night was very important. Artemis’s most important test. Would she succeed or not? Well, Oliver would find out, but personally, he was pulling for her.  
  
“Don’t leave just yet,” Aresia said. “Now that the four of us are here, it would be a shame to squander such an opportunity.”  
  
Oliver smiled and motioned for the three Amazons to follow him. Everything had been mostly prepared for Artemis’s trials anyway, and it would be good to go.

* * *

  
Chloe Sullivan burned through her third cup of coffee this morning. She had made a solemn vow to swear off alcohol, although today, that vow had been very much tested. The thick folder of information in front of her had been mostly fluff and bullshit.  
  
Usual stuff which would end up on the front page of most clickbait Internet websites. Not really Chloe’s concern.  
  
One particular chain of documents in front of her set Chloe into crisis mode. Moira Queen, upon Chloe’s reporting, had been a bit dodgy with some of her answers, regarding Veritas. She claimed Robert had been the one involved in it, not her, and well, Chloe was not sure how much she bought that line Moira threw her.  
  
Inadvertently, Chloe stumbled upon a shocking Queen family secret. Something which given the rumors was not surprising, but had rocked her a little bit. She thought about it. Going public with this would put her into the realm of trash tabloid journalism and it was not something which Chloe wanted to do to sully her reputation.  
  
Especially, when the proof involved was from a couple of questionable sources. Chloe knew that would not stop some reporters, but she valued their reputation. Ethics in journalism had been a dying art.  
  
And unfortunately, most mainstream publications had been backed up by one of the big two American political parties and ended up being propaganda machines more than actual abritators of balanced information. Independent journalists had been a dying art and been snuffed out.  
  
Regardless, Chloe struggled to consider what she could do with this information.  
  
“Well, damn it, Sullivan you really are in a situation, aren’t you?” she muttered.  
  
If true, Chloe suspected some other people might find out sooner or later, no matter how deep Moira buried the information six feet under. It was bound to come out, especially if the woman in question was still near enough to the city.  
  
People would use this information to trash the reputation of a dead man and likely dig further and spin hard to ruin the entire Queen family. People dug up old scandals all of the time, loving a good bit of running someone’s name through the mud, and the fact they were six feet under ground did not make them the sacred cows they used to. People rode the horses of old scandals until they were dust and ground them into the ground.  
  
“Okay, proof, need it before I go to him with this one,” Chloe said. “I mean, if he has a half-sister, that’s going to turn his life upside down.”  
  
Oliver had to know at the very least, although Chloe could not shove the fact his father had a secret love child underneath his nose without the most crystal clear evidence. Talking to the mother might be out of the question, as she would be either accusing an innocent woman of being a part of adultery or digging up some fresh wounds.  
  
Most reporters would do so, but while Chloe would rake the feet of government officials to the coals, she could not bring herself to do the same to innocent people.

* * *

  
To be honest, Artemis had been a little bit nervous. The Hood talked to her, and told her to come to this address if she was serious about everything. And Artemis after seeing another one of her classmates on the news, dead from an overdose, made her decision.  
  
“Okay, all in,” Artemis said. “Let’s do this.”  
  
Vertigo had been just one mountain to overcome. There had been several more and while the Count was personal, there were other dealers and just awful people who would take advantage of the most dire of situations.  
  
Artemis stepped inside, armed with her bow. She never felt safe without leaving the house with it. She craned her neck, from one side to the other and could sense something was up.  
  
And Artemis hated when her senses were right. Someone circled her and Artemis had a feeling they were not friendly people.  
  
A trio of dark clad figures appeared around her. Artemis spun around and caught one of them with a glancing shot with the arrow. Another one threw a dagger at Artemis and Artemis jumped out of the way. She fired another arrow at the attacker who disappeared in smoke.  
  
Artemis dodged a blade which narrowly came inches away from cutting her.  
  
“Okay, I get the hint,” Artemis said. “At least I think I do!”  
  
Did the Hood disapprove of what she was doing and this was his way of telling her? He could tend to be a bit more direct? Artemis peered over her shoulder and avoided the three attackers coming at her from all angles. Artemis dodged the attack and slammed one of them into the ground.  
  
The other’s chain wrapped around Artemis’s ankle. She came inches away from getting skewered by a blade. She blocked said blade and snapped out of the chain. The chain wrapped around the ankle of the attacker and sent the enemy crashing down onto the ground.  
  
Two rapid fire arrow attacks and the third attacker dropped down. Artemis took in a deep breath and looked to the left and to the right. It hit her. Only two of them were down.  
  
“Shit,” Artemis muttered.  
  
She spun around and attacked the third one with a well timed arrow shot. It exploded and wrapped the man up in thick cords and dropped him down, wrapped completely up without anywhere to go.  
  
“Okay, come out and just tell me straight!” Artemis yelled. “If you want me to prove myself, then do it.”

* * *

  
Artemis could tell something was coming. Three fighters down and she could hear something from the footsteps. Artemis jumped back and a shuriken smashed down onto the ground. Artemis avoided the explosion of metal and fired in the direction of the attacker.  
  
A single attacker, dressed in green, with her face covered in a mask which resembled the Cheshire cat caused Artemis to pause and fire one more time. The attacker blocked the arrow and dropped down.  
  
“Isn’t it past your bedtime, little one? What would your mother think of you gallivanting out here?”  
  
Artemis ignored the slight. She was seventeen, and while she was still under her mother’s roof, she was old enough to do as she pleased.  
  
“Face me,” Artemis said.  
  
“As you wish, kid.”  
  
Oh, that stunned Artemis and now she wanted to stomp this bitch, whoever she was.  
  
Cheshire, as Artemis was calling the mysterious woman in her head, grabbed Artemis around the arm and wrenched it back. Artemis broke out of the attack and took the blade from the woman. She jumped up and sent the woman crashing down against the wall.  
  
Two more arrows, and they had been ducked. Until the wall exploded from Artemis hitting the right point. Cheshire followed through with the good old tuck and roll and landed on her feet. The two women entered hand to hand combat and were evenly matched, but Artemis, wanting to prove something, fought a little bit harder.  
  
The two entered a hand to hand combat. Artemis blocked a dagger, and just something about the glint made her think it had been coated with some kind of toxin. She disarmed the woman to prevent it and jumped over.  
  
Artemis slammed her foot against Cheshire’s head and flipped her down to the ground. Showing one of the few things she remembered from her father, deadbeat he was, he at least taught her one thing, Artemis pressed down on the side of Cheshire’s neck and rendered her completely unconscious.  
  
“Enough.”  
  
The strong voice stopped Artemis short of removing the mask from the unconscious woman and she faced the Hood.  
  
“What was that all about?”  
  
“You passed.”

* * *

  
Artemis could not help herself from asking the obvious question.  
  
“So, I passed?” she murmured.  
  
“Yes,” he said.  
  
“What would happen if I failed?”  
  
“Then, your mother and sister would be both saddened.”  
  
Oh, he was rather blunt and she appreciated that honestly. Artemis Crock had been one hundred percent all in to what she was doing. He surveyed her and although without a face to put underneath the Hood, Artemis could not help and feel a bit intimidated.  
  
Artemis stepped over the fallen body of Cheshire and walked over towards him.  
  
“I am completely serious about helping you,” Artemis said.  
  
“And if you’re serious, I’ll train you to be better than you ever have been. But, I warn you, a lot of what we do isn't pleasant. We deal with some bad people and they….”  
  
“I don’t care, just teach me, please, anything, to be with you,” Artemis said. “I mean as your protege, because that’s what I’m interested in.”  
  
“I’m sure, Ms. Crock, and with all of our cards on the table, it’s only fair for me to show you my face.”  
  
The Hood dropped his mask and Artemis backed off in shock. Her hero, the Hood, had been Oliver Queen, the same person she slandered the other day. Guess Artemis should not have judged a book by its cover.  
  
“Damn, you’re...well about how red is my face right now?” Artemis asked.  
  
“If you didn’t make the connection, I’m doing something right.”  
  
“Yes,” Artemis said. “And you trust me?”  
  
“If I trust someone enough to sleep with them, I trust them with my secret.”  
  
Artemis’s brain shut down a second. Oliver motioned for her and now he was smiling. Oh, that smile must have been responsible. She always thought Oliver was an attractive idiot, but now she knew who he was and what he was doing, she wanted to jump in so badly.  
  
“Come here,” Oliver said. “If you want to apologize, there’s more direct ways of doing so.”  
  
Artemis threw her arms around Oliver’s neck and kissed him very aggressively. This was like a dream come true for her and Artemis found herself weak at the knees, being taken into the strong arms of this handsome savior. There had been more to him and Artemis looked forward to unraveling the mystery behind Oliver Queen completely.  
  
Among other things as Artemis hungrily undressed him with her eyes just as much as he stripped her down with his hands.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21(2/18/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of Three Chapter Set Posted on February 18th, 2020**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**   
**Chapter Twenty-One:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Tingles spread through Artemis’s body from the touch Oliver Queen gave her. He slid a hand all the way down her pants and touched her in all of the right ways. She leaned in, and aggressively kissed him, which Oliver returned. Scooping Artemis in his arms allowed him to move her to the next room.  
  
Oliver slowly unraveled the clothes Artemis wore and revealed her young, athletic body for him. The hair covering her pussy had been shaven into an arrow pointing at her opening. Oliver covered her body with kisses which ended at her opening.  
  
“Oh God!”  
  
This cry from Artemis had been punctuated by Oliver shoving his tongue deep inside of her wet opening and lapping up her juices. Oh, Artemis was already dripping wet and Oliver could get her wetter. He shifted in and out of her sweet pussy and licked her.  
  
Oliver’s tongue worked magic and Artemis could do little more than to drag her nails down the back of Oliver’s head. Oliver pressed his mouth down and Artemis’s strong and toned thighs wrapped around his head when he munched on her. He worked her and got her squirting like never before.  
  
The archer came up and Artemis looked at his face. Dripping with her juices. She motioned for him to come over and Oliver leaned down. The two shared several heated kisses. Their naked bodies rubbed together and added some pretty good friction. Artemis’s nipples, stiff as hell, rubbed against Oliver’s strong chest.  
  
Two hands cupped Artemis’s face and Oliver peppered the beautiful teenage vigilante’s face with more kisses. She closed her eyes and breathed in heavily.  
  
“I want you inside me.”  
  
“First time?”  
  
Artemis bit on her lip and nodded. She could feel Oliver press up against her virgin entrance and she wanted him to pop her cherry. It had been a long wait for the right person and she was confident Oliver was the right person. Oliver lifted up her leg and rained kisses down on them which sent Artemis into a tizzy.  
  
“Just hold on. And relax, because this might be painful at first.”  
  
The length of what Oliver was packing reminded Artemis it would be, but it was worth it. The thickness of his head pushed against Artemis’s entrance. Artemis stared up in Oliver’s eyes with a steely resolve, demanding for him to stuff his thick prick all the way into her wet pussy.  
  
Yeah, it might be painful at first, but it was worth it. Oliver stuffed his cock into Artemis’s body and she screamed out. She clawed on Oliver’s back like a wild animal as Oliver entered her body. Her eyes, clouded with pleasure, flooded with so much lust it was almost impossible to deal with.  
  
“Fuck me!”  
  
Those two words opened up the floodgates for what was going to happen next. Namely Oliver grabbing Artemis tight and slamming all the way into her snug little body. Artemis clung onto Oliver as he rode her pussy, up and down with a very intense flurry.  
  
“You’re getting into this.”  
  
Obviously, Artemis had been really getting into that. All of her dreams, all of her fantasies, they came true tonight. And the best part, she thought, was they were much better than any dream and any fantasy she could come up in her little wicked mind. Oliver leaned all the way down and stretched her in all of the best ways. Artemis cried out from what Oliver was doing and leaned up into him. She slid her pussy against him and allowed Oliver almost all the way into her.  
  
Artemis clamped down onto Oliver’s engorged tool. The moment it slammed into her body, Artemis almost lost herself with him. Oliver knew precisely all of the right buttons to push and all of the right ways to drive Artemis completely mad with pleasure. She cried out louder and more vigorously the faster Oliver drove himself down into her.  
  
“Fuck,’ Artemis murmured. “You’re so good.”  
  
“Yes, you deserve the best.”  
  
A smile passed over Artemis’s face. Her dream man pleasured her body and Artemis wanted to do something in return. She tried to channel her strength into squeezing Oliver. A small part of her wanted to squeeze every last drop of cum out of his inflamed balls and send it splashing all the way into her body.  
  
Oliver leaned on in, spiking down into Artemis’s snug little hole. She flexed her inner muscles around him and drove Oliver closer and closer to the breaking point. His thick balls, dancing against Artemis’s thighs, sent her completely over the edge.  
  
Oh, Artemis thought she would explode into a pool of her own juices. Oliver had her all the way to the breaking point. The deeper he slid into her, the closer she came to popping all over him. Artemis breathed in heavily and breathed out from Oliver’s heavy pounding of her.  
  
She came one more time, this time more intensely than ever. Artemis allowed her body to heat up. Her flooding cunt clamped down onto Oliver and milked his pole.  
  
“How do you like this?”  
  
Oliver flipped Artemis over onto her hands and knees, and explored her body. Minutes of exploration and teasing riled Artemis up with his cock dancing against her entrance. One push and Oliver drove into her body and made her howl in pleasure.  
  
The fast motions inside of her body and the rapid fire orgasms. Oh, Artemis loved it, every single minute of it. And she had to, she wanted to explore even more. Oliver picked up the pace and stuffed Artemis full of his thick prick until she flooded his cock with her warm pumping juices.  
  
“Mmm, good one,” Oliver breathed in Artemis’s ear.  
  
Her pussy twitched, thinking about as much. Oliver pressed his hands down onto her hips and slammed as far into her as humanly possible. Oliver rode away at her body, intensely driving her to the breaking point. Artemis flexed and squeezed Oliver’s length the faster it drove down into her body.  
  
“Your turn.”  
  
Oliver smiled. The load stored in his balls was getting pretty heavy. He drove down as deep as possible into Artemis and stuffed her beautiful cunt with his prick. The young archer milked him with the same precise precision as she fought with. And Oliver resisted her through one milking session before giving way to the other and blasting Artemis with his seed on the insides.  
  
Oliver impacted Artemis with a flood of cum. His seed spilled into her body, coating her insides. Artemis clamped down onto him hard and allowed him to flood her young womb with his seed.  
  
Artemis rolled over, breathing heavily, and rubbing her swollen stomach.  
  
“So, is this a part of my training?”

* * *

  
“No, a perk.”  
  
Artemis popped up, and came face to face with Cheshire. Who dropped her mask and revealed the person underneath. Artemis sat at the edge of the bed, positively gobsmacked for the next several minutes.  
  
“Jade?”  
  
Her older sister, who Artemis had not seen in seven years, walked in with a smile on her face. Jade wrapped her hand around Oliver’s thick prick and started to suck Oliver’s cock. And boy could Jade really suck it. To the point where Artemis forgot where she was and just watched Jade get to work in worshipping the pole of her mutual lover.  
  
Oliver smiled, one eye locked onto Jade and another eye locked onto a transfixed Artemis. And what Jade did was very transfixing, her wet mouth and tight throat going down onto him.  
  
“Why don’t you have a little reunion with your sister? It’s been too long!”  
  
Artemis took the offering of Oliver’s thick bloated balls and sucked them well. The two sisters worked together in harmony, with Jade sucking Oliver’s cock and Artemis coming down to pleasure his balls. The two of them kissed their way up Oliver’s length and ensnared it with a double kiss. Their lips brushed up against him as they pleasured and sucked on Oliver’s length.  
  
Two sisters, separated and reunited, formed a hot and wet seal over Oliver’s thick prick. They licked and pleasured him all the way over.  
  
“And our master left a gift for me to eat,’ Jade said. “How, delightful!”  
  
They went from sharing a cock to Jade going down onto Artemis. Jade gave her sister a kiss, on the lips, but not the lips on her face. Rather, Jade made loud and vigorous slurping sounds upon Artemis’s hungry little twat, echoing throughout the room as she did so.  
  
Oliver put his finger at Jade’s entrance, and pulled her pussy lips apart, to slide his thick prick inside of her. Jade practically almost gobbled him up the second Oliver slid inside of her, pushing all the way into her body. Jade grabbed him hard and flexed her warm walls around Oliver’s sizabel organ.  
  
Never, in her life could Artemis imagine like this. And while Oliver was the best in going down on her and pleasuring her, Artemis would have to say Jade had taken a spot in her mind as a close second.  
  
Oliver pushed his thick cock all the way into Jade and rode the hell out of her. Jade’s ass, bouncing back and forth at all of the right angles pushed into Oliver’s hands. Oliver slapped her ass, and drew her all the way into him. He leaned in and rocked her.  
  
The insides of the skilled assassin clamped down onto Oliver’s tool and milked him expertly. He knew all of the spots to touch her and Jade knew a few of his weak spots as well. Of course, Oliver mostly blinded her with multiple orgasms before she could even access those weak spots.  
  
“Damn, the two of you look so sexy together.”  
  
It almost slipped out. Jade came up and smiled at Artemis.  
  
“Oliver pinning you down and popping your cherry looked hot as well.”  
  
“I knocked you out!”  
  
Jade casually tweaked her sister’s clit and made Artemis just throw her hips up. A big and savory smile passed over Jade’s face when she leaned on down towards her.  
  
“I woke up after the foreplay was done. Thankful for that, so I could see all of the good bits. I rubbed myself raw at watching his monster cock pierce your little pussy. Not a virgin anymore, are we?”  
  
‘Thank God, no!”  
  
Oliver pulled Jade away and mounted her on him. His thick cock, piercing up against her entrance, slid all the way into her. Jade closed her eyes and allowed Oliver to enter her, inch by inch. Oliver leaned back and Jade impaled herself onto him. The exotic beauty had what it took to drive Oliver all the way inside of her.  
  
He pulled Artemis closer and played with her chest. Those perky tits bounced for Oliver’s skilled fingers. Artemis grabbed her sister by the waist and helped Jade bounce up and down on Oliver’s prick. Oliver rocked her up and down.  
  
Jade threw her head back and Oliver kissed her neck multiple times. Always biting down on that one spot which caused Jade to flood Oliver’s organ. Oh, yes, it feels so good, Jade could barely keep her mind intact. Oliver filled her constantly with his endless thrusts.  
  
Fuck, she had to cum for him and would cum so good. Jade crushed Oliver’s length between her walls, grabbing onto him and releasing him. Oliver pounded Jade for the next couple of minutes and lead her to one mind shattering orgasm after another.  
  
Jade needed a break and Artemis was more than happy to come in.  
  
“Ready for more?”  
  
“I’ll never not be ready for you.”  
  
“Good,” Oliver said. “And you need to be with multiple women as well and help me please them. And some of them could be very demanding and aggressive.”  
  
“I understand and I can be pretty aggressive as well.”  
  
Surprising both herself and Oliver, Artemis ground her ass against Oliver’s throbbing erection and trapped it between her cheeks. Artemis gave him the most dirty looks possible as Oliver edged his way against her back gate and got it nice and moist with her own juices.  
  
“And you can’t be fully in his collective without giving up your little hole.”  
  
Jade smiled, knowing what awaited her sister. Artemis’s face twisted into a mixture of apprehensive and eager. Oliver eased himself against her and pushed all the way into Artemis’s ass. The look on her face while Oliver entered her snug little hole made Jade shove her fingers in and begin to masturbate furiously to the sight.  
  
Artemis whipped her head back. Oh yes, Oliver hit her in all of the right ways and made her cry out in pleasure. Oliver put his hands all over her and sent Artemis careening over the edge with pleasure as he rocked her up and down on his cock. Artemis breathed in and breathed out, the faster Oliver drove her down onto his throbbing hard prick.  
  
“And you will give it up,” Jade said. “Very well, won’t you, sis?  
  
“Oh, don’t hold back, really drill my ass!”  
  
Oliver played with Artemis’s cheeks. Entering her snug little hole felt amazing and Oliver could hardly hold back from really going to town on his new protege. She offered herself to him and Oliver thought it would be a bit rude not to deliver in giving her the anal pounding she craved.  
  
Okay, anal might not have been a part of Artemis’s dreams. Now, she thought living without it seemed like a fix. Oliver took the virginities of both of his holes. He touched no part of her body other than her ass and yet Artemis came harder than ever before.  
  
“Okay, Jade, you know what to do.”  
  
Jade slurped the river of juices coming out of her. Watching her older sister, who appeared to be some kind of bad ass assassin now, sucking her juices down made Artemis just tingle in pleasure. Jade sucked and licked on Artemis, the tongue dancing against her body.  
  
Oliver pressed down onto her, the tight ring of her asshole squeezing Oliver. He knew despite everything, he was getting close and he would explode in her asshole from the impact. He leaned on in, sliding Artemis up and down, and stuffing her ass full of his prick.  
  
“Finish inside of my asshole! And then Jade can lick it up like the dirty slut she is!”  
  
Flattening his palms against Artemis’s ass, Oliver drilled her relentlessly. Oh, this was what he wanted. He edged closer and closer to the finish and reached his breaking point. He nudged Jade away so he could slam three fingers into Artemis’s pussy and ride out her orgasm in both of her holes.  
  
“You’re going to get what you want.”  
  
Oliver exploded into Artemis. Every part of her body gushed from Oliver ramming into her. Her eyes glazed over and Artemis rocked down onto him. Oh, yes, this was beyond amazing.  
  
The release had been amazing for Oliver as well. He pumped Artemis’s ass full of cum prior to pulling all the way out of it.  
  
Just as he left, Jade dove in to lick his cock briefly and clean it. Perhaps for the usage of being put in another hole later on.  
  
Jade pressed her face into Artemis’s gaping asshole and practically slurped the cum out. The older sister held her hand against the younger sister’s pussy and let the juices flow freely.  
  
Oliver smiled, laying in wait and waiting to spring into action. He held Jade’s perfect ass in his hand and it would be unfortunate not to do anything.  
  
With one sweeping plunge, Oliver took the plunge and started to go after Jade’s ass while she ate the cum Oliver put in Artemis’s ass.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(22, 23, and 24) on February 25th, 2020.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock(NEW)**


	22. Chapter 22(2/25/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on February 25th, 2020.**   
**  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter Twenty-Two:**   
****

* * *

**  
**The aftermath of their session had Jade and Artemis draped over Oliver on either side. The sisters being well fucked in the ass, and laying onto him.  
  
From the other side of the room, Thea appeared. She wore jeans and a tank top, although not for long, as she stripped to her underwear and walked over. Thea put her hand on Oliver’s cock and rubbed him, excitedly moving him up and down with a big smile.  
  
“Hey, Speedy.”  
  
Thea just smiled and licked Oliver’s thick cock, swirling her tongue around it. The base, the length, the head, until Thea popped Oliver deep between her lips and started to suck him off. Oliver took his arms around from Jade and Artemis to grab on the back of Thea’s head and push her all the way down his cock with a loud, intense slurp which echoed throughout the room.  
  
“So, his sister?” Artemis asked.  
  
“Mmm, yes,” Jade said.  
  
Artemis responded with a half-shrug. It was not like they had any room to talk. Jade pulled Artemis into a lengthy kiss as well and pinned her down onto the bed. The two sisters moved together, playing with each other’s bodies. Artemis felt Jade’s hand pressing against her.  
  
Thea came up from Oliver and passed Jade something over the bed. Jade hook the strap on and sat Artemis up. Artemis looked up in surprise prior to the point that Jade pushed Artemis mouth-first onto her cock and made her slurp it very loudly.  
  
Oliver grabbed Thea’s head and pushed it down towards his crotch. Jade and Oliver became mirrors to each other, and forced their cocks down the throats of their younger sisters. Oliver pushed a little bit deeper down Thea’s warm mouth and she sucked him very hard. She lavished him, working his cock all the way down her throat.  
  
After a long trip around his length, Thea came up and smiled.  
  
“You treated them,” Thea said. “I hope you still have enough left in the tank to fuck me well.”  
  
Oliver pinned Thea down onto the bed with a sweeping motion. He laid on top of her and grinded his cock, dripping wet from her salvia against her entrance. Oliver pushed her down and looked Thea right in the eye. Her challenging smile beckoned her and allowed Oliver to ram all the way down into her.  
  
The intense face-fucking on Jade’s part finished up. Jade slid all the way out and grinned while her eyes fell on Oliver stuffing the tight cunt of his younger sister and back to Artemis.  
  
“That looks like fun.”  
  
Jade dominated Artemis by pushing her all the way onto the bed. She slipped the strap on against Artemis’s entrance and pushed all the way inside of her. Artemis locked her legs around her and mumbled something.  
  
“What was that?”  
  
“Jade, fuck me.”  
  
That particular cry echoed throughout the room. Oh yes, Jade wanted to fuck her sister and stuff her little cunt and pound her silly. Artemis locked her eyes onto Jade’s and challenged her. She pushed all the way down and Jade cried out in passion the moment Artemis pushed all the way inside of her body.  
  
Oliver and Jade rode their younger siblings into the bed. The cries of both of the girls, close together in age, spread throughout the room the faster the two older siblings worked.  
  
Nothing beat having her brother’s cock just piercing her insides as far as Thea was concerned. She wanted the monster organ all the way inside of her and pounding away at her body. Thea wrapped her legs around Oliver and pushed him on in a little bit.  
  
Oliver pressed down onto Thea and squeezed her nipple playing with it. The soft cries Thea made from Oliver’s tormenting of her body proved to music to his ears. He sped up a little bit, and slowed down a little bit. Alternating between riding the hell out of Thea and driving her to the point of madness. Her tightening cunt enveloped and released Oliver with long, fluid pumps.  
  
“Closer, get closer,” Thea breathed in his ear. “Please. Don’t stop.”  
  
Oliver did not stop. He sped up, and rocked Thea in every conceivable way possible. Oliver picked up the pace and drove all the way down into Thea.  
  
“Jade!”  
  
In a similar way, the cries of Artemis spreading through the room enticed Jade. Jade rocked back and forth, pounding her sister until she came.  
  
Both Thea and Artemis came in succession. Jade crawled over for a moment, cock still dripping from Thea’s juices. She slid it into Thea’s open mouth and pumped all the way into her mouth.  
  
Oliver picked up the pace inside of Thea and rode out her cunt. He rocked back and forth, and made Thea just cry out. Although her screams had been muffled.  
  
Artemis crawled behind them and squeezed Oliver’s balls, as if to try and get his attention. She fingered her pussy as well and the sounds of the needy seventeen year old archer behind him made Oliver throb as well. The faster he drove into Thea, the more Artemis wanted him.  
  
“Please, I need your cock.”  
  
Oliver pulled out of Thea, and grabbed Artemis’s head. He sunk his dick deep into her mouth and made Artemis taste it. Artemis pressed down onto Oliver and caused him to groan.  
  
A thought entered Oliver’s mind. It was about time for his sister and protege to get well acquainted with each other. Oliver pushed Artemis down so she could crawl between Thea’s legs. A slap to Artemis’s well fucked ass gave her the hint and she scrambled to lick out Thea’s steaming hot cunt.  
  
Thea’s hips jumped up to meet Artemis. Oh yes, this amazing tongue just drove her completely over the edge. Beyond the edge, just into intense waves of pleasure. Artemis knew all of the right spots to touch Thea and work her magic.  
  
And speaking of working magic, Oliver stuffed Artemis full of his prick. The loud sounds of Oliver grunting and fucking Artemis echoed throughout the room.  
  
Artemis clamped hard down onto Oliver and flexed her inner muscles. She tried to earn another load of seed, but she really could not do it right now. Oliver tested Artemis’s limits very well and made her cry out the faster his prick stuffed into her hot, piping cunt.  
  
Oliver filled Artemis up with his thick prick, driving all the way down to her until her pussy begged for release. Oliver shoved all the way down into Artemis to give her that wonderful moment of blissful release.  
  
Jade pulled out of Thea’s mouth and left the dildo on the bed. Perhaps one of the younger girls could want it. Jade crawled over the bodies of them and put her lips onto Oliver.  
  
“You’re insatiable,” Oliver said.  
  
“And you have room to talk.”  
  
Jade inhaled Oliver’s prick with a deep slurp. Savoring every last drop of juice on it, from Jade sliding it all the way down her throat the faster she slurped on him. She savored every inch of Oliver, tasting him and enjoying him. She wanted to get him good and riled up and build in a good enough load.  
  
The load pressing into her hands, in Oliver’s swollen balls lit Jade on fire. She turned around and presented her body. Oliver edged against her and slid all the way into Jade to stuff her. All while positioning himself to finger Artemis and Thea should they need it.  
  
The two younger sisters watched with hunger dancing through their eyes as their older siblings fucked. Oliver pushed all the way inside of their bodies with his fingers and then extracted them.  
  
Jade, never one to give up a free sample of anyone’s womanly juices, sucked them off of Oliver’s fingers. She leaned in, popping Oliver’s fingers all the way inside of her mouth. Oliver leaned all the way into her, with one hand caressing her hair and the other hand slapping her ass.  
  
Artemis claimed her sister’s strap on and grabbed Thea. The two younger archers dueled for domination, with Artemis winning the battle of the tongues with each other. Artemis and Thea pressed their mouths against each other and something had to give.  
  
Finally, Artemis pinned Thea down onto the bed and stuffed the well used dildo into the pussy of her mentor’s baby sister. The two got to know each other.  
  
“I hope you can fuck as well as your brother,” Artemis moaned.  
  
“Oh, I have my moments.”  
  
Thea closed her eyes. She had been with Jade and Jade had been excellent. Artemis, however was giving her older sister a run for her money and Thea submerged herself in the moment. Her insides, melting like jelly, had been worked over by a thrusting and eager Artemis.  
  
Oliver rode Jade all the way into the bed. Her perfect body eagerly clutched Oliver and made every attempt to drain his balls. Oliver pulled back and grabbed Jade by the hair.  
  
“Oh, pull it harder!” Jade yelled. “Slap my ass, my tits, grab them hard!”  
  
Oliver did the trifecta of pulling Jade’s hair, spanking her sexy ass, and groping her amazing tits. All three actions made Jade just explode out into a wave of endless and perfect lust. The faster Oliver drove into her, the more she enjoyed what was happening.  
  
She collapsed into a pool of her own juices. Milked Oliver tightly, almost on instinct. However, she could not quite get Oliver to cum inside of her.  
  
“Boss?”  
  
Artemis pinned Thea down onto the bed and fucked her. From behind, and exposing Thea’s perfect ass. Which Artemis slid a slick digit into and finger-fucked Thea’s ass. Artemis hungrily stared at Oliver’s cock and motioned for him to bring him over.  
  
“You fucked my ass. And you rammed your big cock in my sister’s ass. And yet, Thea, didn’t get your cock in her sexy little ass. What’s the matter with that?”  
  
“The lack of my brother’s cock in my ass for starters. Stick it in there, Ollie!”  
  
Oliver pushed his thick manhood deep at Thea’s entrance. Oh, he edged a little bit closer, and pushed all the way into Thea’s perfect ass. Stuffing her tight hole and making Thea just scream.  
  
Artemis pulled all the way out of Thea for a moment to allow Oliver to position her. Artemis wondered if she had a similar look on her face. Watching Thea’s face screw up in exotic pleasure, seemed very erotic and Artemis could hardly keep her mind from going wild.  
  
Thea loved it, and had the time of her life. Oliver pounding her ass had always been a fun little time. And now, Artemis pressed against her. The slow insertion into her piping wet pussy made Thea just lose it. Artemis and Oliver from either side of her body sandwiched Thea.  
  
Jade came in and fingered Artemis’s ass for good measure and licked it. While also using her spare hand to masturbate herself silly to the lovely display of flesh which built up. Many orgasms edged forward and Jade wanted to be on the apex of them happening.  
  
“Speedy, I’m close.”  
  
“Cum for me, big brother. Cum for your baby sister’s slutty fat ass! You know you like it!”  
  
Oliver pressed against Thea and anally fucked his sister’s thick ass. Her tight hole pressed against his cock and milked him very intensely. He could feel it, the booty rubbing against his nuts and making him get closer. Artemis stroked his balls as well while pounding Thea’s pussy.  
  
All four of them came practically at the same time. The orgy concluded with Oliver pasting Thea’s anal passageway with glop after glop of thick seed pouring into her impossibly tight anal passageway.  
  
The afterglow, with Thea nuzzling her face into Oliver’s shoulder, Jade into his chest, and Artemis resting her head on his abs, while casually pumping his cock. The two sets of siblings all came together with sexy results.

  
**The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter.**   
**  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock**


	23. Chapter 23(2/25/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted On February 25th, 2020.**  
 **Chapter Twenty-Three:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Some people might argue that Central City was a complete reversal of fortune from the insanity of Starling City. There were many people who compared the relationship between Starling and Central, comparing it to Gotham City and Metropolis, although a less extreme version.  
  
Still, Central was not without its criminals and some very eccentric people. Although, some of them were just passing through the city. And they caught the attention of some very interesting people. People who wanted to shut them down.  
  
Deciding to head on a business trip, Oliver headed into town. He had been joined by Diana, who gave Aresia and Lexi some time off by being his bodyguard. Plus, this entire mission required Diana’s very impressive skill set, so Oliver decided to take her to town. And she had been happy about being along for this mission.  
  
The two of them would not be alone on this mission however. They waited for the third member of their party to arrive and she did, slipping on through at the darks. The lovely Mari McCabe other than Vixen slipped into the shadows. Mari greeted the two of them with a smile, although the way she wanted to greet them, would get in the way of their little investigation.  
  
Mari decided to break the ice as the three of them headed into Oliver’s car and drove into the city.  
  
“So, the guy you’re after you….”  
  
“Yes,” Oliver said. “The name’s Bird, he’s an arm’s dealer, and his boss has been partnering up with HIVE.”  
  
Mari sighed. HIVE, the organization which Oliver had been tracking for months. Diana picked off where Oliver had left off.  
  
“We haven’t been able to get ahold of Bird’s boss, but if anyone knows what deal Bird’s boss has with HIVE, it’s Bird.”  
  
The three made a short drive and arrived outside of the Central City Police Department. Barbara Gordon stood outside waiting for them and Oliver really should have figured out she had been a part of this investigation.  
  
“So, what do you got?”  
  
“Well, Bane’s gone deep underground, back into Santa Prisca,” Barbara explained. “Bird’s still working his end of the operation, the smuggling in this city. There've been military trucks which have gone missing, along with a few high tech cases.”  
  
Barbara craned her neck and drew in a deep breath for a moment before speaking.  
  
“I have a contact there who has been working on one of the cases. I’m hoping she will part with more information, because there is a missing piece of the puzzle.”  
  
“You know someone?”  
  
“Yeah, I’ve been working with her for some time, although she’s a bit...well, she has her own obsessions,” Barbara said. “Mother dead, father in prison, that sort of thing. Father blamed for the death, although evidence is rather circumstantial at best.”  
  
Oliver nodded, oh one of those complex situations.  
  
“Shall we head in?” Diana suggested.  
  
“We better,” Mari added. “This trail is bound to go cold sooner or later.”

* * *

  
A lovely dark-haired woman in her mid-twenties stood in the midst of the CSI department of the Central City Police Station. She had a tendency to just let her mind wander. Her sister, Iris, said Brianna’s mind had a tendency to go on for a run.  
  
However, this tendency also allowed Brianna to daydream some cases. Dark hair, soft features, and a nice body, although Brianna had self confidence issues which prevented her from truly appreciating it. Also, bi-curious at times, but that was beside the point.  
  
“Brianna?”  
  
“Oh, hey, Captain Singh, listen I’m….you’re not Captain Singh,” Brianna said as she snapped out of her vision. “Barbara...you’re here?”  
  
And Barbara was not alone. Brianna recognized the man next to her and she looked into his face, who gave her a smile.  
  
“Oliver Queen, here in my lab, in Central City?” Brianna asked. “Why?”  
  
“Well, I need your help, Ms. Allen,” Oliver said. “And Barbara told me you are the best at what you do.”  
  
Brianna turned to Barbara who flashed her an encouraging smile. Wow, this made her heart race a little bit more and Brianna turned her attention to Oliver and nodded.  
  
“One of the trucks which were hijacked last night had merchandise on it, belonging to my company,” Oliver said. “I hope you might have had an idea where it could be going.”  
  
“Oh, well, we’ve been investigating it, they all seem to be going down one of these three roads,” Brianna said. “Here.”  
  
She fumbled through the clutter on her desk to find a map and a red pen. She marked the map, with a couple of Xs which indicated the roads. Oliver and Barbara looked at it, with Barbara inputting the locations in on her tablet, and Oliver just analyzing them the good old fashion way.  
  
“What did he steal?” Brianna asked. “I know I shouldn’t ask, as the driver of the truck told me it was a matter of security. Only in different words, and far less private….”  
  
‘It’s a powerful microchip, which can boost any computer,” Oliver said. “It was designed for better cell phone reception, although there are other purposes in the hands.”  
  
“This guy though, he’s lavishly dressed, walks with a stick, and he has a bad attitude,” Brianna said. “One of the drivers overheard one of the man’s henchmen called him Bird. He’s like something out of Gotham City, we haven’t had anything quite like that.”  
  
Barbara and Oliver exchanged knowing looks. Oh, belive them, Bird seemed like he was something out of Gotham City because he was something out of Gotham City.  
  
“Wow, Babs, all of this time, and I didn’t know you were friends with Oliver Queen.”  
  
“Well, friends are pushing it,” Barbara said. “But, I’m friends with one of his wives, Laurel…..”  
  
Barbara trailed off. Not that she did not reap the benefits of that one recently. Still she was more of a frenemy, with benefits.  
  
“So, you really are in a Polymagus relationship?” Brianna blurted out. “Um, how does that work out?”  
  
“Very well,” Oliver said. “Better than you would think.”  
  
“Well, that’s something,” Brianna said. “Can’t blame them though.”  
  
Brianna did not mean to say that last bit out loud. Thankfully, Oliver did not call her out on it and he and Barbara departed some time later, to allow Brianna to get a cup of hot coffee and hopefully ease her nerves a little bit.

* * *

  
A small group of hoodlums stood around. They had several weapons on a ship, about ready to be shipped out. They had to move fast because their boss had them on a time table. One particularly large men craned his neck and looked out into the shadows.  
  
A figure swooped down and wrapped their legs around the man’s neck. The man dropped down to the ground with a solid thump from the attack of this particular individual.  
  
Two more men dropped to the ground in rapid fire succession. It took a moment for the goons to relaize they had been compromised. One of them whipped out a gun only to have an arrow pierce into his shoulder and disarm it.  
  
Everyone looked up in horror as the Hood dropped down from the heavens and smashed the individual down across the chest. A very loud crack echoed throughout the room the moment the goon dropped down onto the back of the man’s neck, causing him to crack against the ground.  
  
“EVERYONE RUN!”  
  
The man who said this had no chance. A lasso ensnared him around the waist. An armored woman slid into the attack and kicked him into the back of the man. She dodged a pipe swing and destroyed the pipe with a sword from a second goon. The goon went flying down onto the ground and smashed down to the ground with a huge move.  
  
One of the goons withdrew two knives and pointed to the Hood. The Hood dodged the attacks from the knives. This guy had been very skilled. Three swipes with a third concealed knife missed the Hood. The Hood moved around and disarmed the man, yanking off his overcoat. Many more concealed knives clattered to the ground.  
  
The knife wielding man spit a knife at the Hood who dodged. One arrow caught him in the chest and caused the man to fall back with blood easing from his chest.  
  
The leader of the entire group dropped to his knees from the thunderous attack and running kick combination. The Hood hoisted him up off of the ground and slammed him down to the ground.  
  
Vixen, Wonder Woman, and the Hood all looked down at the man who struggled underneath Oliver’s grip.  
  
“Where is Bird?”  
  
“You can….”  
  
Diana looped the lasso around the man’s waist. His attempts to lie had been dashed.  
  
“He’s across town. Hotel on Grand Avenue. He’s on the top floor. You’ll never get up there.”  
  
Oliver put the man to sleep. It was time for them to head off and clip Bird’s wings. Diana, Mari, and Oliver rushed off before Bird could come to terms something happened.

* * *

  
Bird sat in the hotel room, downing a bottle of fancy wine in celebration. Dressed in a sequined jacket, with feathers on it, with white hair and outlandish looking glasses, and carrying a walking stick with doubled a sword, Bird had been quite the eccentric character.  
  
He lived the high life. Bird downed another drink and soon, HIVE would be one with his boss’s organization. Unfortunately, his boss had to deal with an old foe, who had driven him back to Santa Prisca. But, Bane would rise again.  
  
An arrow pierced the window and caught Bird’s bodyguard in the chest. Bird pulled himself to his feet and brandished his cane stick.  
  
“Bird?”  
  
“You want some of this?” Bird asked. “You don’t want any of this.”  
  
Bird rushed the man in the Hood and charged him. Despite having a few good drinks, for Bird, it was like drinking water. He swiped the cane at the hood and only slashed the curtains.  
  
Spinning around, Bird ended up getting his leg swept out from underneath him. He jumped up and tried to stab him with a dart. The Hood blocked the attack and came back to slam Bird hard into the wall. Bird took a deep breath as all of his ribs had been cracked.  
  
“Better back off, Jack, you have no idea who you’re dealing with, Daddy!”  
  
“You are working with HIVE.”  
  
‘Hey, they cut a deal, and they’re desperate ....”  
  
Bird clammed up instantly. He was not going to sing like a canary to the Hood. No, no, the Bird was no stool pigeon, you see.  
  
“Your boss had better stay away from the League’s interest, or there will be trouble.”  
  
The Bird’s crooked teeth loosened in his mouth from how hard the Hood nailed him into the wall. He smiled and broke out into a bit of a laugh.  
  
“He broke the Bat. My boss broke him.”  
  
“I’m not him.”  
  
Oliver hurled Bird out of the window. Bird scrambled for the walking stick only for three arrows to be put into him in succession. Oliver grabbed Bird and snapped his neck to drop the dangerous criminal down to the ground and put him to sleep for good.  
  
The Hood pulled back, and pulled Bird’s tablet off of him. With any luck, he could crack it and find out information on Bird. and if not, well Barbara could obviously do what he could not. Between the two of them they would have the information and be one step closer to HIVE.

* * *

  
Oliver got the news. An arm’s shipment had been taken down and a HIVE outpost, although a small one had been wiped out. Baby steps, towards a larger goal. Oliver leaned back and savored today’s moment.  
  
He had business to attend to in Central City in the morning. That could wait though. For Mari now slipped into the room, flashing Oliver “come-fuck-me” eyes. She dressed in a leopard print lingerie set as she stepped into the room. She put a hand on Oliver’s chest.  
  
“Shouldn’t we wait for Diana?”  
  
“She’ll make up for lost time later,” Mari said. ‘I can’t wait. And you know what I’m like after the hunt.”  
  
Oliver knew indeed and she already had been groping him before kissing him. He pulled Mari in, touching her body and making the totem bearer come undone with all of the ways she was being touched.  
  
They moved beyond heavy, aggressive petting very quickly.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	24. Chapter 24(2/25/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on February 25th, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Has Nothing But Shameless Smut. Consider Yourself Warned.**   
**Chapter Twenty-Four:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Oliver smiled and wrapped up Mari tightly. The lustful look in her eyes showed she wanted one thing and one thing only. Oliver threw her down onto the bed and removed the bra to expose her heavenly breasts. Oliver leaned down and planted multiple kisses upon them and on her stomach.  
  
Mari threw her head back and moaned loudly. Oliver edged lower to the point where he was against her panties. The eyes of the totem bearer flashed and she hungered for what Oliver could give her. His touch, edged a little bit closer down between her legs and rubbed her vigorously. Mari let out a sharp breath.  
  
Off came Mari’s panties and between her legs Oliver went. Oliver hated to lose such a sexy piece of lingerie so earlier, but at the same time, Mari’s wet pussy just begged to be attacked. Oliver dove right in and swirled his tongue about her juicy center.  
  
Mari clutched the back of Oliver’s head and moaned out loud. Oliver knew precisely all of the right angles to dive in and to thrill her body. Her fingers, edging against the back of Oliver’s head, lowered his face down into her pussy and allowed him to eat her out more intensely.  
  
“Mmm, oooh, ahhh!” Mari moaned out. “YES!”  
  
Oliver pushed his tongue all the way down, savoring the juices coming out of her pussy. He got Mari’s entire body rising and falling upon the bed, about ready to explode from this position. Oliver knew all of the right buttons to push on Mari and hammered them very well.  
  
He came up from Mari, juices trickling down his lips in the aftermath. He climbed on top of the sexy vixen, pressing his hardened cock against her warm entrance. Mari’s juicy lips tickled Oliver’s length and the two of them kissed each other. Mari put her hand on Oliver’s wrist and flipped him over onto the bed.  
  
Mari straddled Oliver and pinned him down the strength of an animal which just pounced. She edged Oliver deep inside of her, the look in her eyes just very passionate right before she slammed down onto Oliver and took his immense length into her body.  
  
The dark-skinned beauty snapped her head back and rocked down upon Oliver a little bit. Their bodies molded together as Mari bounced up and down on him. She closed and released Oliver’s tool with her breasts just bouncing up and down. Oliver just grinned.  
  
“You want me to suck them, don’t you?”  
  
“That would be nice.”  
  
Oliver dove into Mari’s sweaty chest and attacked her breasts. Oliver knew all of the right spots to hit and all of the ways to drive Mari made. She turned into a complete madwoman, moaning aggressively in his ear. Mari’s nails, digging into the back of Oliver’s scalp, pushed his head down into her chest and made him suck on her tits very vigorously.  
  
“Yes, give me that, give me your mouth!” Mari cried out for him.  
  
One vigorous suck of her nipple and Oliver had her oozing her juices all over his pole. Mari rose and fell a couple of times, pushing her wet cunt all the way down onto Oliver’s rock hard pole. Oliver fondled her breasts and got Mari oozing all over his prick.  
  
Oliver feasted on Mari’s chest and made her ooze all over him thanks to his efforts. Her squeezing and releasing of Oliver tested his stamina, but Oliver had been more than willing to test himself. The piping hot sensations coming from her pussy as it edged him closer made Oliver have great pause.  
  
He held back and made Mari cum very aggressively. Her piping hot cunt wrapped around Oliver and squeezed his tool. Oliver slammed into her body and made Mari just lose it all over him.  
  
Mari took only the slightest of breaths. She fell back and Oliver climbed between her legs. Now he was on top of her and Mari reaped the benefits. She wrapped her legs around Oliver and coaxed him inside of her. The tip of his manhood, brushing against her entrance slid on in and buried deep into Mari’s wet cunt. Mari closed her eyes and allowed Oliver all the way inside of her.  
  
The two lovers pounded away at each other. Mari matched Oliver and milked his tool very well, the faster he drove it into her body. Oliver used his strong and skilled hands to manipulate Mari’s body and made her cum very intensely. She closed her walls around Oliver and released him with a series of fluid pumps. Oliver grabbed ahold of her chest and drove all the way down into her and hit all of the right spots.  
  
Mari clawed Oliver’s back and moaned very aggressively.  
  
“Just let your instincts roam free,” Oliver said. “You’re so hot when you look like that.”  
  
A tight squeeze of his manhood followed and Oliver rode Mari a little bit harder into the bed. His balls, slapping down onto her, echoed throughout the room. He leaned in and cupped Mari’s amazing chest, causing her to cry out. She clamped down onto Oliver and let out an intense cry in the aftermath. Mari milked his tool in an attempt to extract every single last drop of cum from Oliver’s balls.  
  
Oliver elevated Mari’s legs and rode her very vigorously. Her body, drenched with sweat, had been one of the hottest things ever. Mari rose and fell, her tight oozing cunt just milking his pole very repeatedly. Oliver milked Mari’s tits and got her screaming out even more for him.  
  
A hard fucking ended up with Mari clinging on tightly to Oliver and milking his rock hard pole. He got closer and closer to the breaking point and the two would be cumming together in a matter of moments. Oliver pushed down into Mari and stretched her pussy out, getting her to twitch and groan underneath him.  
  
The finishing point reached in a heavenly explosion. Oliver drained his balls into Mari’s clutching pussy. Her wet insides milked Oliver as he pushed piping hot cum into her uncannily hungry and very hot pussy. Mari clutched Oliver’s hips and allowed him to ride her faster, a little bit more until Oliver emptied every last drop from his balls into her body.  
  
Mari sat up as Oliver pulled away. She rolled over onto the bed and presented her wet slit to Oliver. Oliver, his quick recovery times not diminished, pulled Mari in and sunk his cock into her body.

* * *

  
“The two of you started without me?”  
  
Mari laid on the bed, just barely able to comprehend the door opening. Diana stepped into the room and dropped her armor to the ground. She stood in the room, completely nude and her wet pussy indicated she was ready to fuck.  
  
“You know how I am,” Mari said.  
  
“Yes,” Diana said. “I know how both of you are, but that’s fine because I can be that way too.”  
  
The Amazon Princess dropped to her knees, took Oliver’s messy cock in her hands and started to stroke it. When she got it as hard as it ever could be, Diana leaned in and popped the thick organ all the way into her mouth. She hung on and sucked Oliver good, loud, and hard.  
  
Mari, still hungry, slid down and worshipped Diana’s beautiful Amazon body while she did likewise to Oliver’s cock. She popped it deep into her mouth, sucking in it, and savoring it. Every single last inch of Oliver’s long rod wedged in the back of Diana’s throat and made her moan very aggressively. Oliver put his hands on Diana’s head and edged into her mouth, making her moan like never before.  
  
“Perfect,” Mari said. “Simply perfect.”  
  
Oh, Diana thought so as well. She lined up her mouth for Oliver’s pulsing organ and worshipped him for the next several minutes. Mari put her fingers deep into Diana and got her good and wet. Not that it was a very long trip for that point. Diana squeezed Mari’s fingers and released as much juices as her pussy could pump out.  
  
Mari slid away from Diana and put her hands on Diana’s neck. She kissed her a couple of times while lightly grinding a finger against Diana’s warm slit. Diana let out a sharp moan and Mari worked the finger deep into her. Two, three, at the same time, all challenging the passion through Diana’s warm and uncannily hungry pussy. Mari knew how to hit all of the right spots, the ones to drive Diana to the brink of passion and pleasure.  
  
Diana rose up and eyed Oliver. He pulled her onto the bed and spread Diana’s legs. Oliver climbed inside of her.  
  
“I want you.”  
  
“I can see that. You’re thirsting for it.”  
  
Oh, Diana could be pretty thirsty. And the one thing she wanted to thirst for most of all was the cum in Oliver’s balls. She wrapped her legs around him tightly and eased Oliver all the way down into her body. The first couple of inches slid into her body.  
  
Diana, not content with just a little taste, grabbed onto Oliver and sank him all the way inside of her. Oliver groaned when pushing up into Diana, filling her body. The Amazon’s beautiful body arched back and Oliver manipulated every inch of her. He touched Diana in all of the right spots. She loved in particular how he reached underneath and grabbed her ass while pounding her pussy to the edge.  
  
“Oliver, I’m so hot for you!” Diana mewled in his ear. “Take me. Take me hard! Take me all night long.”  
  
Oliver groaned and enjoyed the snug little tightening around his organ. Diana pushed herself, closer to the brink. Oliver slapped his balls down onto Diana and rocked her tight body a little bit. He would ride away and ride away very well with her.  
  
Mari mounted Diana’s face in the blink of an eye. Things would get even hotter, with Mari grinding her wet cunt down onto Diana’s face and making sure she savored the taste coming out of her. Mari rotated her wet hips up and down, the hunger only increasing with each rub of her pussy.  
  
“Get a little bit deeper….mmmm taste me!”  
  
The hot Vixen smashed her warm thighs up and down against Diana’s opening and eager mouth. Diana shifted her tongue in and out.  
  
The expression on Mari’s face sent Oliver into a frenzy and he rode Diana as hard as she could allow. Being a strong and powerful Amazon, Oliver could ride her very hard for a long time. The only limit he had was not wanting to cum too fast inside of Diana.  
  
Muscle control, Oliver slowed down his orgasm while not slowing down the rate which he pleasured Diana’s sexy body. The Amazon flexed her walls around Oliver and tightened around him, squeezing Oliver hard.  
  
Finally, Mari came up and let the juices spill from her pussy down onto Diana’s face. The Amazon Princess shined brightly as more juices trickled down her face.  
  
Oliver leaned down and kissed her mouth. He tasted Mari all over her and Diana returned the kiss. The two of them merged and became one with each other’s bodies. Oliver slid his hand all the way down Diana’s leg and pulled her up a little bit closer. Diana let out a pleasurable cry from all the ways which Oliver touched her body.  
  
She came, and came hard. Oliver clutched Diana’s breasts and squeezed them before sinking down into her. Diana pulled up and had been ready for another round.  
  
“Never enough?” Oliver asked. “We’ll see after this.”  
  
Oliver summoned all of his strength to push down into Diana’s body and drill her. Diana stared him in the eyes and encouraged Oliver not to hold back. Sweat build up and spilled over the bodies of both of them. Oliver pressed down and slammed into Diana, rattling her body with everything he had.  
  
Never enough and Diana flexed her warm walls around Oliver’s organ. He came closer and she just had to nudge Oliver over the edge. She wanted him to cum inside of her and soon. Diana moaned in his ear and encouraged Oliver to delve a little bit deeper.  
  
“Faster!”  
  
Oliver sped up. Oh, perfect and she tightened around him. Oliver could feel his resistance crumbling down. Diana grabbed onto him and moaned.  
  
“I want your seed right now! I want it so badly!”  
  
The Head of the League of Assassins plowed the Princess of the Amazons into the bed. Diana clung on tight and let her lust just fly endlessly. Oliver hit her in all of the right spots and drove her to the breaking point. Diana flexed her walls around him and pumped Oliver a little more deeply.  
  
One more push and the Queen heir emptied his balls into the pussy of the Princess on the bed. Diana clutched and squeezed Oliver to drain him completely. He rode Diana until sliding out of her body.  
  
The second Oliver left, Mari dove down and put her lips around his half-hardened cock. Mari worked her magic on him, the tongue dancing against him, and rubbing his balls. If there was one thing she loved, it was feeling Oliver grow in her mouth to the point where he was not choking her out.  
  
Mari worshipped Oliver’s pole. Diana worshipped his balls and the two of them worked in harmony. They used their mouths to make him swell up to heights and threaten to explode.  
  
“I want your asses.”  
  
That declaration was so matter of fact. Mari and Diana pulled away, turned around and presented their delicious asses. Oliver took turns squeezing and groping them. They both enjoyed the attention Oliver gave them when pleasuring their lovely asses. He swatted them and spanked them.  
  
He turned the two women so they could enter a kiss with one and other. Oliver slid his fingers down their bodies and fingered their ass. He watched intently for several tell-tale signs, of who really wanted it more. Oliver could tell both of them showed some desire for him.  
  
Oliver pulled away completely and put the tip of his manhood up against Mari’s asshole. He ground it in, and could feel her anal chambers react to him. Oliver made sure she was nice and ready before sliding all the way into Mari’s ass from behind.  
  
Mari closed her eyes. The experience of Oliver splitting her with his cock into her anus sent her toes curling and more lustful thoughts through her mind. Mari had been beyond words. The totem flashed and Mari sunk her nails into the bed, tearing at the sheets.  
  
Oliver just fucked her more vigorously in the ass. While also driving his fingers deep into her sticky twat and making Mari just lose it completely. She wanted him to fuck her like an animal.  
  
“Lose yourself with me.”  
  
Diana leaned in and licked Mari’s pussy to add to the fun. The Amazon and the Archer took the totem bearer on a ride. Mari’s eyes flashed with lust and her nipples, rock hard and ready to be tweaked and grabbed. Oliver grabbed onto them and rode the hell out of Mari’s tight hole. She clenched down onto him and released her juices.  
  
The gift of multiple orgasms racked the bodies of both women. Oliver went from one ass, to the other, and back again. And he even rubbed his cock between their tight asses at times which created a delicious amount of friction between the two of them.  
  
Mari lost herself in the moment. Lost herself with that cock inside of her ass. Not that it would be hard to do. Just, Oliver’s hitting her at all of the right places.  
  
Diana found herself submerged into endless pleasure. Oliver grabbed onto her ass and rode, rode her to the edge. Fast and skilled fingers vigorously stirred Diana’s lust even more. Oliver hit her on the ride places and grabbed her ass.  
  
“It’s time.”  
  
Those two words set Diana and Mari over the edge and Diana, with Oliver wedged into her anus, clamped down hard to get her share of the fun.  
  
With one more push Oliver dumped half of his load into Diana’s ass, pulled out quickly, rammed into Mari and dumped the other half the load inside of her. His balls emptied into their very hot assholes.  
  
The aftermath of the cum trickling down the tight, fucked well holes of both women, brought a smile to Oliver’s face. He leaned in and cupped their asses in the aftermath and planted hot kisses down their bodies in turn.  
  
Mari and Diana turned their heads and tackled Oliver. The predatory nature in their eyes showed the fun and games to come between the three of them.  
 **The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter With Three New Chapters(25, 26, and 27) on March 3rd, 2020.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock**


	25. Chapter 25(3/3/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Part Chapter Set Posted on March 3rd, 2020.**  
 **Chapter Twenty-Five:**  
 ****  
 **  
**The news had in with Bird having been found dead. One of the most dangerous arms dealers and criminals who had graced Central City in a long time was no more, and several thousand dollars worth of stolen technology, drugs, and weapons have been recovered thanks to a series of mysterious tip offs.  
  
Brianna read the report this morning, while drinking her morning coffee. The mysterious Hood showed up apparently, or the Phantom, depending on what reports she believed. It was completely odd, he, or she, or whoever, whatever, showed up at this exact moment.  
  
“So you heard the news?”  
  
Oliver Queen caused Brianna to jump almost halfway up off of the ground and spill her coffee. Two hands shot up, one to steady the coffee and one to steady her by the waist.  
  
“You scared me,” Brianna said with a sharp breath.  
  
“Sorry about that.”  
  
Brianna shook it off, and took a few seconds to recompile her thoughts. To be fair, Oliver had been on her mind, for quite some time. And she could not shake him off no matter how many times she tried to get back into her work.  
  
“So, did you get your stuff back?”  
  
“Yes,” Oliver said. “And we’re doubling down on security. Good thing the Hood was almost in town.”  
  
“Yeah, good thing, although he can be a bit…”  
  
“Overkill?” Oliver suggested.  
  
Not the word Brianna was going to suggest, but yeah, she went with it. She had a crazy, crazy thought which popped into her mind. The CSI dismissed it as pure lunacy, although some of the patterns seemed to be there and she was very much able to figure it out.  
  
Isabel ensured the microchip, which was completely useless and only used as bait to get Bird out in the open, had been recovered, and they had been going down.  
  
“So, you in Central City for business?”  
  
“Yes,” Oliver said. “I’m heating to Star Labs, to meet with Tess Wells, about mutual business interests.”  
  
“They’re going to launch the Particle Accelerator by the end of the year,” Brianna said. “I hope I get to see it, there are a lot of protests, and people wanting to shut it down. Safety concerns, although I’m sure she’s taken all of the precauctions possible.”  
  
“Yes,” Oliver agreed.  
  
“So, you’re pretty busy?”  
  
“Mmm, yes,” Oliver said. “But, I actually wanted to buy you lunch if you want it.”  
  
“Well, my breaks at noon,” Brianna said. “You think you would be done by then?”  
  
Barring the fact nothing happened which needed her attention. The life of a CSI meant Brianna would be on call at any and every time. Still Oliver nodded and leaned in to her, before putting a hand on her shoulder. It caused butterflies to go down her stomach.  
  
“See you then.”  
  
Brianna Nora Allen could not believe her luck. She had gotten a lunch date with Oliver Queen. Oh, she could not wait, she could not wait, hopefully nothing went wrong, and she did not embarrass herself.

* * *

  
Barbara and Oliver walked up into Central City’s branch of Star Labs.  
  
“So, thanks for tagging along?”  
  
“Well, someone has to, and besides, I’ve been wanting to meet and talk with Doctor Wells about her passion project,” Barbara said. “I’ve got a few concerns about it.”  
  
“Well, you’re not the only one,” Oliver said. “Brianna and I…”  
  
“Make it good for her, she’s had a tough life,” Barbara said.  
  
And that was all Barbara was going to say about the subject. A beautiful dark haired woman entered the elevator, which caught their attention. She fit into the professional clothes very nicely, and Oliver thought about how she would look in them.  
  
“Oh, hello, Mr. Queen,” she said. “Doctor Wells, said she would be expecting you today. She’ll be coming back soon, but if there’s anything that I can get you, while she waits, you can just ask me.”  
  
“Well, I’m glad you’re here to help,’ Oliver said. “But, I’m afraid I haven’t caught your name.”  
  
“Doctor Caitlin Snow, you can just call me Caitlin, if you want,” Caitlin said.  
  
Caitlin swept her eyes over Oliver for the next few seconds. Oh, yes, he could call her whatever he wanted. And besides, Caitlin’s engagement broke off last week, so she was on the rebound, and if the rumors about Oliver were true, he had taken advantage of the Polygamy laws and took advantage of them well.  
  
To be honest, Caitlin wanted to see what a relationship like that would be like and how the dynamics would work. You know, for science.  
  
“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Caitlin,” Oliver said. “I’ve read about your work here, and I must say, it’s a shame that Doctor Wells has you under a long term contract, because I would hire you to work for Queen Consolidated if I could.”  
  
“And I’m sure you would give me an offer I couldn’t refuse.”  
  
Barbara closed her eyes. Okay, she had slept with Oliver herself, but that did not mean she liked when he gave every woman he met attention. Although, she could not fault his taste on this point, and for the most part, Oliver’s taste had been pretty good with the women in his harem.  
  
Collective, as Laurel once reprimanded her. And for Barbara, she would have to say, To-may-To, To-Mah-To.  
  
“Doctor Snow, I’m Barbara Gordon,” she said. “I would actually like to discuss something with you, so if you don’t mind…”  
  
“Oh?” Caitlin asked.  
  
The elevator opened and one of the guards made their way down.  
  
“Mr. Queen, Doctor Morgan-Wells will see you now?”  
  
Oliver left Caitlin and Barbara to talk and he walked his way down the hallway with the guard.

* * *

  
Oliver Queen would have to say this. Tess Morgan-Wells would be a woman who could stand out, just by her demeanor and attitude alone, never mind her beauty. She dressed very professionally, although Oliver took notice of her legs, which were very nice looking.  
  
“Mr. Queen, I was surprised to see you would take this meeting, but not entirely displeased,” Tess said as she shook his hand. “Welcome, take a seat.”  
  
Oliver noticed the picture in Tess’s office. She noticed him noticing and nodded towards the man in the picture.  
  
“My late husband,” she said. “A brilliant man, cut down before his brilliance even better. Much like another mutual friend of the Queens, a Doctor Virgil Swann.”  
  
Oliver had been surprised at the casual way she slipped that subject.  
  
“Your friend, Alexandra, has been feverishly contacting me, but I suppose you can pass the message onto her in person,” Tess said. “I would like to know what happened to his journal as well. It has writings about his research, along with work he and my late husband did, which would change what we thought we knew about science, if it could be fully realized. Sadly, it’s been lost in time. Hopefully, the journal is still intact somewhere.”  
  
“Do you have any idea where it might be?”  
  
Tess responded with a shake of her head.  
  
“Not a clue, unfortunately,” Tess replied.  
  
“So, I’m hearing the Particle Accelerator is going online soon,” Oliver said.  
  
“Yes, hopefully by Christmas. And it will be successful, despite what a bunch of oversensitive types in the media would like to tell you.”  
  
Oliver felt her pain. He noticed one thing since returning how the Mainstream Media veered towards sensalism and fear mongering. Perhaps it had been that way always and Oliver had just been caught up in his own problems to realize it until he encountered the media. Only a small group of independent journalists, like Chloe, would Oliver trust to be honest and balanced, although perhaps harsh if the situation warranted it.  
  
“And I’ve brought the agreement to renew our contract for the next five years on the satellites,” Oliver said. “You can look this over?”  
  
Tess took a few minutes reading over the paper.  
  
“Everything appears to be in order, Mr. Queen,” Tess said. “And I know my attorneys will agree. I know you have places to be and unfortunately, I have more meetings, so I hope we can do more business in the future.”  
  
Oliver had been surprised he had been dismissed so calmly, although he supposed she did have a lot of work to do leading up to the Particle Accelerator launch.  
  
“Well, I hope to get to know you better in the future.”  
  
Oliver shook her hand one more time and left. The woman in the office smiled at his retreating back and waited until he was out of earshot to speak.  
  
“Yes, we will know each other soon enough, Ra’s al Ghul.”  
  
A spark of light emitted from Tess’s eyeball when she saw this. This timeline had been interesting to say the least, especially after she and Ms. Allen ended on displacing their alternate universe male counterparts. Tess suspected they got swapped, although she and Brianna were here and Barry and Eobard were not here, and that was all this boiled down to.  
  
And quite frankly, all she cared about.

* * *

  
“You’re bullshitting me, Brie.”  
  
Brianna laughed at Iris’s statement. Iris looked sternly at her sister, younger, by about nine months, but technically her baby sister, in Iris’s mind.  
  
“No, Iris, I’m not bullshitting you,” Brianna said. “Look, you know I can’t lie to say my life. Everytime you and I were up to no good as kids, I was the one who ended up fessing up to Joe.”  
  
Iris thought this point was very true. Very, very true indeed. Still, she found it hard to believe.  
  
“So, Oliver Queen, just happened to walk into your lab and ask you out in a date?” Iris asked skeptically. “That’s about as believable as Perry White offering me a job.”  
  
“Hey, Iris, you never know,” Brianna said. “So, how’s the story going?”  
  
“Well, the Chief wants me to write fluff pieces,” Iris said. “But, I’m more interested on this arm’s deal thing and what it meant. I mean, this is like a Starling City or even Gotham City thing. And the Hood is there. Although, I think there’s more than one of the Hood. I think the SSPD, or a branch of it, is behind it, and they’re trying to be coy about it because they can’t support vigilantes on the record.”  
  
“Well, yeah, that’s frowned upon in most police departments,” Brianna said. “Mostly because of a public relations issue, because you don’t want to encourage your average citizen to take the law into their own hands.”  
  
“True,” Iris conceded. “Well, unless you’re Gotham.”  
  
“Are you trying to tell me, that putting a giant spotlight in the shape of a bat on the roof of Police Headquarters is an endorsement?”  
  
A knock on the door prevented Iris from making a witty retort. She sprang into action to answer the door.  
  
“Oh my God, you’re Oliver Queen!”  
  
This was about the only coherent thing which Iris said before she stared dumbstruck at him.  
  
“See, Iris.”  
  
“You must be Brianna’s sister,” Oliver said. “A pleasure to meet you.”  
  
“Um, yeah, nice to meet you too,” Iris said. “I guess you don’t really bullshit me, Brie, you can’t tell a lie.”  
  
“Told you, I was pants at lying,” Brianna said.  
  
Oliver smiled at the banter between the two sisters. Perhaps it was too soon to net another pair of sisters for his collective, adoptive sure, but Oliver would still count it.  
  
“Ready?”  
  
“Born that way.”

* * *

  
“So, I have to tell the truth, come clean right now.”  
  
Oliver and Brianna finished their lunch date and went up to Oliver’s penthouse in Central City. The fact Oliver Queen had a Penthouse in Central City was not a surprise to Brianna at all.  
  
“Iris and I, we had a little bet going on.”  
  
“And here I thought gambling was illegal in Central City,” Oliver said.  
  
“Well, it was a silly little thing, and we had a couple of drinks when it happened,” Brianna said. “But, we bet if one of us could bed you first, or I guess you could bed us, we would pay the other a dollar.”  
  
“Really, a dollar?” Oliver asked. “That’s what I’m worth to you?”  
  
Brianna started to backtrack a little bit, but Oliver just smiled at her.  
  
“Well, today’s your lucky day. Because, you’re going to be a dollar richer.”  
  
So, that’s what he meant by inviting her back to his penthouse for coffee. Brianna could have slapped herself for being a bit slow on the uptake. Oliver leaned in and Brianna met him halfway. The two of them kissed each other and Brianna could feel her toes curl.  
  
Yes, today would be a very interesting day.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	26. Chapter 26(3/3/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted On March 3rd, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**   
**Chapter Twenty-Six:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Oliver’s hand disappeared up Brianna’s skirt and started to rub her pussy through her panties and then pulled them off. She had never been this wet before and Oliver undid the top couple of buttons on her blouse, revealing the black bra Brianna wore on her perky breasts.  
  
“So, is this your first time?”  
  
Brianna closed her eyes and nodded, looking a bit embarrassed. Her relationships never progressed this far, but she should know Oliver Queen would be the one to get her out of her panties and into a bed. Oliver pushed Brianna into the bed and stripped off her skirt and blouse completely, leaving her in stockings, panties, and a bra, which one of her nipples poked out of.  
  
Oliver got undressed as well and Brianna closed her eyes. His cock pressed up against her thigh when he leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Oliver stroked her body and the heat spreading through it made Brianna feel really good. He uncovered her breasts and kissed them and moved down. He reached the apex between her legs and skillfully removed her panties before going down on her.  
  
Stars shot through Brianna’s mouth. Her first time had been at a master. Brianna twitched and moved on the bed, with Oliver using his skilled tongue to induce pleasure on her. She came hard, several times, over several minutes and her body felt completely worked over.  
  
Oliver pulled up and Brianna put a nervous hand up. It almost shook when she peeled off Oliver’s pants and exposed his big thick cock for all to see. Brianna’s mouth watered as she closed in on him. She wanted her mouth on Oliver’s organ and she could hardly wait to see what he had for her.  
  
“You’re so big.”  
  
Brianna tried to dive down onto his cock, and instead she choked herself out on it. The large, intimidating, and impresive organ, made her thighs water. Oliver edged hsi hand against the back of Brianna’s head.  
  
“Slow and savor it.”  
  
Brianna did as Oliver requested, and wrapped her lips around it. She licked Oliver’s tool like a lollipop and got it nice and wet.  
  
Her blowjob needed a bit of work, although as she gained a bit more confidence, things got a bit better. Oliver gently massaged the back of her head and neck relaxing her. He leaned into her and pushed a few inches of his prick down into her throat.  
  
Brianna released his cock and she needed to come up for air. She laid back on the back, and spread her legs.  
  
“I need you.”  
  
Oliver ran his hand down between Brianna’s legs and made her feel a bit better. His fingers circled around Brianna’s wet pussy and warmed her up, for the finishing point. Brianna pushed her hips up off of the bed and met Oliver’s probing fingers.. Three at a time.  
  
The fingers had been released. Oliver spread Brianna’s legs and she twitched.  
  
Brianna could feel her cherry being popped by Oliver. She heard, and Iris told her, the first time really hurt. Could her sister be exaggerating things, or perhaps was her first time with a man who did not know what he was doing? Oliver did know what he was doing and he sent his thick prick deep into Brianna’s tight pussy.  
  
Oh Brianna could hardly believe it. Oliver Queen was inside of her. Deep inside of her and driving his way into her pussy. With long, tight and vigorous thrusts, he pushed himself inside of her tight canal. Slow at first, and he sped up, making her really feel the burn.  
  
Her thighs might ache in the morning, but Brianna thought it would be more than worth it. Oliver’s thick balls slapped down against her thighs. Brianna pushed her legs against Oliver, shocking herself in her attempts to encourage Oliver to go deeper then possible.  
  
Her tight pussy milked his muscles. Oliver leaned on in and kissed Brianna’s jaw and then moved up to kiss her neck and then her earlobe sucking on it. Brianna raked her nails all over his body and moaned all the way in. Oliver pressed down and rocked her.  
  
“Are you having a good time?”  
  
“YES!”  
  
Brianna cried out these words, from Oliver pushing all the way inside of her. Oh, yes, she was having a good time. Her inner walls, grabbing and releasing Oliver, made him feel really good. Her first time was magical and Oliver touched her in all of the best ways possible.  
  
A squeeze of Oliver’s bicep, a bit weak, but strong as well encouraged him to ride her deeper. She came, hard. While she was no stranger to masturbating and cumming from it, what Oliver did made her efforts seem very paltry indeed. Oliver rose and dropped into her, rocking her body all the way. Brianna clutched his muscular organ and squeezed down onto him.  
  
“Please, don’t cum inside me, I’m on nothing.”  
  
It might take a bit of explanation why there was no risk if Brianna did not want to get pregnant.  
  
“Cum all over my face.”  
  
Oliver pulled out and Brianna grabbed his cock, jerking on it. She opened her mouth, as if preparing to catch a load of his cum inside of her.  
  
A huge cum shot hit Brianna right in the face. The lovely young CSI took his cum all over her mouth and tongue, sucking it all the way down. It tasted very good.  
  
Brianna leaned in and licked the strands of cum dripping off of his cock out. She acquired a taste for it and leaned up to cradle Oliver’s cock and balls.  
  
“Do you think you can take a picture to prove for Iris that this happened?”  
  
“You sure this isn’t going to end up online?” Oliver asked her.  
  
“Please, I’ve built my own secure server, much more so than whatever the celebrities used when all of their naughty photos got leaked,” Brianna said.  
  
Although in her mind, some of them might have enjoyed the press. Not that Brianna would make such accusations.

* * *

  
No one could quite tell when Barbara Gordon snuck inside, although Oliver noticed her stripping down to her underwear out of the corner of her eye. The lacy red undergarments made Barbara’s sexy fit body stand out. Even more so when she crawled over to the couch and casually put her hand on Oliver’s cock and stroked it.  
  
Brianna’s eyes flickered open to see Barbara Gordon stroking Oliver’s cock.  
  
“We have an arrangement where we work together when certain needs be fulfilled.”  
  
“Friends with benefits?” Brianna asked.  
  
“More like Freenemies with benefits,’ Oliver joked.  
  
Barbara was not going to dispute it and she got a bit too stroking Oliver’s large cock. She leaned in and kissed Brianna on the lips and coaxed her over. The gorgeous brunette and the ravishing redhead shared a deep, passionate kiss on the tip of Oliver’s manhood. They locked eye to eye with each other, pleasuring Oliver’s length and allowing it to rise between their lips. They sealed him inside and sucked Oliver as much as they could.  
  
They shared him and made Oliver just smile. He decided to grab ahold of Barbara’s head and sank his cock deep into her mouth. She would give no less than her best, so Barbara sucked Oliver’s prick like a champ and took him all the way down into her throat.  
  
“That’s hot.”  
  
Barbara fingered Brianna and got things a bit harder. One hand cupped and cradled Oliver’s balls while the other worked Brianna’s pussy. Brianna threw her hips up into Barbara’s stroking fingers, moaning and moving as each motion dove her fingers all the way down inside of her.  
  
Those hungry eyes locked up into Oliver’s. She had one statement in mind, and one goal to make Oliver cum inside of her mouth. Oliver rode the pleasant fruits of her mouth for as long as he could, prior to dumping his seed all the way down Barbara’s throat.  
  
With a mouthful of seed, Barbara grabbed Brianana’s hair and smashed their lips together with a kiss. They shared Oliver’s essence between them, the heat only increasing the more they worked their tongues against each other. Pressing and releasing, their sweet mouths entered a delightful dance until Barbara pulled all the way back and left a strand of salvia going between them.  
  
Oliver slipped deep inside of Barbara and bottomed out inside of her.  
  
“Aren’t you worried about him cumming inside you? Or are you on birth control?”  
  
“No, and no.”  
  
Oliver pressed up against Barbara and rocked inside of her body. He leaned in and dragged his fingernails down Barbara’s neck while pushing into her.  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Implant, regulates the potency of his seed, very fine science, keeps him promiscuous and disease-free, not on the market, would cost a fortune if it did.”  
  
Well, that was a sciency way of explaining it. Of course, the implant was magical, created by Oliver stumbling on a goddess temple, but that might not be something to explain right now. Still, he owed Barbara a good hard pounding for making that explanation.  
  
Brianna nodded and smiled. And smiled even more when Oliver’s fingers pushed into her gushing pussy and pressed down onto her riding her slowly, but surely into the most intense orgasm possible.  
  
The situation reversed and Barbara climbed on top of Oliver and rode him cowgirl style. Her bouncing body rose and fell with each driving motion down onto him. Barbara’s bouncing breasts flashed in front of Oliver’s face and he grabbed her chest before slowly sinking Barbara all the way down onto his prick and filling her up with his throbbing hard cock.  
  
Barbara closed her eyes and let out a cry of passion. Oh, no matter how many times she wanted to quit this, now she got a taste of Oliver inside of her, she was not going to stop. The hungry visual of Brianna watching her, judging her every movement only made Barbara move up.  
  
“I hate how amazing you are.”  
  
“It’s a gift.”  
  
Oliver sat up to take Barbara’s breasts into his mouth and suck them. Her bouncing tits, smashing up into Oliver’s face, only increased the lust which she bounced up and down onto him. Oliver grabbed and released her breasts to make Barbara’s pleasure shoot through her body.  
  
Barbara closed her eyes and could feel Oliver’s balls against her. She could feel he wanted to cum and she wanted him to cum inside of her. She tightened the grip.  
  
The sizzling pleasure erupted through Oliver’s loins. He plowed up into Barbara and slammed into her tight body. Each movement brought Oliver closer and closer to the breaking point. Barbara stared into his eyes and challenged Oliver to keep it at bay.  
  
Which he did, long enough to have Barbara cum. Barbara’s tight insides clamped down onto Oliver’s massive tool and she spilled her juices all over him. She drove all the way down onto Oliver and pumped his stiff organ as far inside of her as humanly possible  
  
He came alongside her and sent his thick cum shooting into Barbara. Protected against unwanted pregnancy thanks to magic, Oliver dumped blast after blast of seed inside of Barbara.  
  
The second Barbara pulled back, some strange force compelled Brianna into action. Brianna, crawling between Barbara’s thighs, spread them and put her mouth down onto them, with a very light suck. She slurped the combined taste out.  
  
“Put your tongue into it, Allen.”  
  
Brianna dug herself deeper and tasted more of Oliver’s cum. It had surprised her how enjoyable it was. Brianna licked and sucked the juices out of her body.  
  
Oliver moved behind Brianna and spread her legs, rubbing her. Brianna turned around, and swallowed the cum which she extracted from Oliver.  
  
“This time, I don’t want you to pull out until you finish.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
Brianna spread her legs and Oliver worked himself against her opening. Her white hot slit rubbed against Oliver’s tool and eased him into her. She locked eyes with him and only had one word to say in response.  
  
“Positive.”  
  
Oliver pushed his cock against Brianna’s wet opening and slid all the way inside of her. She, still pretty tight, grabbed onto him. Oliver held up one of her legs and ran his mouth down the soft flesh, kissing down her skin. Brianna moaned the faster Oliver drove inside of her.  
  
Barbara wrapped her arms around Brianna s Oliver laid her on her side and slid his manhood into her. He was now behind Brianna in the spooning position and driving all the way into her body. Barbara planted numerous kisses down Brianna’s chest and then moved to her neck and ended up to her list.  
  
The sweat, sexy, and sweaty sandwich Brianna found herself in, could not be disputed by any means. Oh, she was hot and bothered for numerous reasons. Oliver knew all of the right moves to make and more important all of the ways which to drive her insane with pleasure.  
  
“I don’t know how this feels so good.”  
  
“Well, he’s good at many things,” Barbara said. “And most of them end in the bedroom.”  
  
“You’re too coherent. My fault.”  
  
Oliver fingered Barbara more aggressively and then leaned over to suck on her nipples. He never once started burying himself into Brianna’s tight pussy. Brianna closed her walls around Oliver’s thick tool and released it with a few more pumps. Oh, Oliver hit all of the right spots inside of her.  
  
Pure bliss, Brianna could hardly say anything more than that. Her entire body went on a pleasure trip and she had just gone on for the ride. Oliver slapped his hand down onto her rear end and pushed all the way inside of her body, with each thrust hitting her at more intense places.  
  
Both women came for Oliver and Oliver offered Brianna a taste of Barbara’s orgasm. Brianna licked Oliver’s fingers, getting more into this.  
  
“So, how do you feel about joining the club?” Barbara asked her.  
  
“Good,” Brianna breathed.  
  
“Hope Iris jumps on it soon.”  
  
Oliver raised his eyebrow. Boy, that was quite a turnaround, from Barbara having distaste for his ways, to actively encouraging new women to join. Brianna had no chance to respond due to the orgasm to end all orgasms hitting her body. The beautiful CSI looked like she could flood an entire wasteland and bring new life to it.  
  
After, Oliver rode Brianna for several more minutes, upon her request, he dumped a huge load of cum inside of her body. She blacked out on the couch, as Oliver finished her off.  
  
“Looks like it’s just you and me, Mr. Queen.”  
  
Barbara wrapped her lips around Oliver’s thick prick and inhaled it into her mouth. It hardened in no time, and Barbara crawled to the end of a couch.  
  
“I know you don’t need direction from here.”  
  
Oliver crawled up the couch and made his move, sinking his thick prick inside of Barbara to pass the time with some fun while Brianna recovered from the ride of her life.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen(NEW)**


	27. Chapter 27(3/3/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on March 3rd, 2020.**   
**  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Shameless Smut, You’ve Been Warned.**   
**Chapter Twenty-Seven:**   
****

* * *

**  
**A few hours could make all of the difference in the world, at least in Brianna Allen’s mind. She went from being a virgin to being in her second threesome in many hours. Barbara departed from the room, but now, another friend of Oliver’s, named Mari McCabe, had arrived.  
  
Mari’s wonderful tongue swirled into Brianna’s pussy and tasted her. Brianna closed her eyes, rocking back and forth a little bit, her hips pretty much shaking. She could hardly block out any of the sensations just spreading through her body. Mari hit all of the spots in her, hitting them in perfect harmony and making her cry out in pleasure.  
  
The young woman underneath her twitched and moaned. Mari swirled her tongue inside of her and tasted every drop of the juices, including the remaining cum Oliver left behind. Maybe not much after Barbara had her say, but Mari savored every single last drop out of her.  
  
And speaking of savoring moments, she savored Oliver plunging his thick cock inside of her body and riding her from behind while she ate out the other woman. Oliver endlessly groped her body and made Mari just explode all over him. The clutching of her pussy against his cock only increased, with Mari milking his manhood several times over the faster Oliver drove into her body.  
  
Oh, she savored it, savored every moment she spent with Oliver and Oliver rode the hell out of her from behind. His balls slapping hard against her.  
  
“I’m glad we could do this together.”  
  
“Me too.”  
  
In a sea of pleasure, Brianna achieved a moment of clarity. It faded when the moans increased and Mari lapped up all of Brianna’s juices. She sucked and pleasured Brianna, making her hips move up and down at a rapid fire rate. Oh, yes, this felt really good. Extremely good in fact, as Mari hit all of the right spots in her and drove her completely insane with pleasure.  
  
The delirious young woman exploded all over Mari’s face. Mari swirled her tongue all the way down in Brianna’s pussy and came back to kiss her on the lips. Brianna twitched and shivered, with Mari enjoying a heavenly makeout session with the woman, sharing the juices both of them shared.  
  
Oh, Mari had been on cloud nine. So happy, and so wonderful. Oliver buried himself into her all the way.  
  
“Harder!”  
  
Oliver did not need to be told twice to pound the gorgeous vixen even harder. He grabbed Mari’s hips and smashed her as hard as possible into the bed. Mari closed her eyes and squeezed and released Oliver’s tool between her warm pussy walls. She clamped down onto Oliver and moaned very aggressively the faster he pounded inside of her.  
  
He held that one moment in time, sliding his way into Mari. Mari clutched his organ and squeezed him. She milked Oliver and enjoyed what he was doing to her. And what he was doing to her, could be positively wonderful. Each sweeping thrust of his cock into her body stuffed Mari and made her just cry out in lust of what his cock was doing to her. All of the ways he stuffed her body and used her tight pussy as an outlet for pleasure a little more.  
  
Mari cried out even more. Oliver rode Mari until her pussy clamped down onto him. She milked his prick into submission and Oliver dragged his hands back onto her. He groped Mari’s jiggling ass and slapped down onto it, drawing a cry of pleasure from the wonderful woman underneath him.  
  
She came, over and over again. One of the orgasms dragging her all the way to the borderline of pleasure. Oliver weathered the storm of her clutching walls, which made an honest attempt to milk his balls dry. Oliver rocked into her, pounding her as hard as possible from behind.  
  
“YES!”  
  
That one final cry and Oliver bottomed out inside of Mari. Harder, faster, and now Brianna’s hips bucked up from Mari’s aggressive sucking of her pussy. Oliver held the movement as the sounds of the three of them going at it spread through the room. The tension in Oliver’s balls continued to escalate, the deeper he pushed into Mari. Mari cried out as Oliver worked her like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Oliver’s balls tightened, he could feel it, the rush of pleasure dancing through him. He rode Mari far more aggressively from behind, slamming all the way into her body from behind. Her pussy, clutching down onto him, pleasured Oliver’s organ. His balls tightened, the end was almost here. He was almost ready to explode inside of her and fill Mari up with as much cum as his balls could store.  
  
“Closer.”  
  
Mari’s eyes flashed with lust. Oh, she hoped Oliver would pop and send every last drop of cum inside of her body. His balls, slapping down against her, left a very heavy imprint. She pumped his organ, just a little bit closer, and she would have him, every last drop out of him.  
  
One last push, after Mari clamped down tight, and he came, hard inside of her. Mari came, Brianna came, and Oliver came, all at the same time.  
  
Brianna sat completely up to view, with greed dancing in her eyes, Oliver injecting his thick seed into Mari’s tight pussy. Oliver clutched her tight and buried blast after blast inside of her.  
  
“Come here.”  
  
Brianna obeyed, without really thinking about it. She had began to get a good view of why Oliver had been so successful. The five years away changed him and gave him strength of character. Brianna opened her mouth wide and pushed it down onto Oliver’s pulsing organ, slipping it all the way into her mouth.  
  
With an approving smile, Oliver peered down into Brianna’s eyes as she rocked up and down onto him.  
  
“You’re getting much better at this.”  
  
Oh, Brianna appreciated the encouragement and hoped to be more than worth it. She pushed a little bit further down onto Oliver. He stroked her hair.  
  
“You know what they say. Practice makes perfect.”  
  
One more swirl of her tongue around Oliver’s manhood allowed Brianna to taste everything. Oliver leaned in and flashed her a big smile.  
  
“Indeed.”  
  
Brianna turned herself in the perfect position. Oliver grabbed her hips from behind and dug his thick head against Brianna’s wet slit. She moaned, hotly with each grinding motion over her warm slit. Oliver eased a little bit further into her, sending Brianna into a fit of pleasure the second he slipped into her. Oh, he was almost all the way inside of her and Brianna could feel the hotness engulf her body.  
  
Oliver planted kisses down her body and buried himself into Brianna. He positioned Brianna so she could see the cum oozing out of Mari’s pussy, which he planted inside of her just moments ago.  
  
A mouth-watering sight, and a shame to let it go to waste. Brianna leaned down and kissed Mari’s nether lips, and kissed them extremely hard.  
  
Mari could feel the pleasure, fogging over her mind. She had one thought, constantly dominating her mind. The more the tongue swirled inside of her, the more it moved down in pleasure. Oh, yes, this one had been a keeper. She knew this nwo more than ever.  
  
Brianna lapped up the juices coming from Mari. No matter how fast she moved, Mari’s nails dug into her skul.  
  
“Be gentle on her.”  
  
Mari relaxed her grip at Oliver’s request. Oliver sped up a little bit and Brianna clutched his organ. She was so full, it would feel off without Oliver inside of her. And yet, he would have to go in the afternoon. Brianna would never forget tonight.  
  
And maybe, her work would take Brianna to Starling City eventually. After all, there had been some crossovers in investigations, so it was not out of the realm of possibility. This was the one thought which dominated her mind just as much as Oliver did. Just as much as Oliver did when he buried himself into her and rode Brianna completely and utterly into the bed.  
  
Faster, she mentally screamed. Faster. Oh she wanted him all the way inside of her, deeper, harder, faster. Brianna clutched her walls around his tool and released him. She wanted Oliver to pound her and work her completely.  
  
“We’re getting close?”  
  
Brianna pulled away from Mari and nodded.  
  
Oliver pushed her to the breaking point, about as much as she would allow him to, or much as he dared to. The weight of his balls slapping down onto her caused Brianna to cry out in pleasure. Oliver felt her walls tightening against her as he pushed against her delicious thighs about ready to pump another load.  
  
Oh, this had been something else. The wildest night in Brianna’s life. And when it had been uncorked, there was just no stopping it. No stopping what Oliver was doing to her.  
  
A triple orgasm happened. Mari had been set off by Brianna’s pussy eating, just trying to copy what Mari did to her earlier. And then, Brianna clutched Olvier and milked his manhood, with Oliver sliding himself all the way into her body and riding the hell out of her.  
  
And finally, finally, Oliver popped, and flooded Brianna. Brianna clutched Oliver and milked every single last drop out of him, until he had completely flooded her body.  
  
The three collapsed on the couch. No regrets. And now with Brianna and Mari, in the aftermath, crawling over Oliver’s chest and body to kiss him, there just might be one more round in them.

* * *

  
Business, dissolved into pleasure very quickly between Oliver Queen and Isabel Rochev. She slammed Oliver into the wall and kissed him. Oliver put a hand on the back of her head and pried him away from his lips.  
  
“You really don’t fuck around.”  
  
“Oh, we’re going to fuck around,” Isabel said while groping his crotch. “It isn’t very often I get some one on one time with you. Something which I’m going to take advantage of every second of.”  
  
Isabel stroked Oliver’s manhood and had it out of his pants and into her hand in time. The thick and prominent organ had been just as Isabel remembered it, in all of it’s drool worthy glory. She slid her fingers up and down on it, pushing it and rubbing it against her leg.  
  
Oliver grabbed Isabel’s thigh and slid his hand down her skirt to find her panties. Oh, they were soaked and Oliver helped her out of them. He turned the tables and slammed Isabel into the wall. Buttons on her blouse popped off and Oliver attacked her with numerous kisses right as Isabel removed her shirt.  
  
Naked, or about enough so at least, Isabel spread her legs. She beckoned Oliver forward, and Oliver, grabbed her hips and speared her up against the wall. Isabel’s eyes locked onto his with such heated passion it was almost intense and very, very insane. She knew all of the ways to milk the situation and more importantly, milk Oliver’s prick like it was her job. She screamed out for him.  
  
“Oh, you motherfucker!”  
  
Oliver lifted her leg up for leverage to pound Isabel tighter against the wall. Her cunt grabbed and milked him. Isabel’s nipples stiffened, purely erect and in the position for Oliver to go after. He leaned down and sucked on them to make her cry out before pounding her vigorously, or at least as vigorously as he could. Isabel clamped down and milked his prick the faster he drove down into her body.  
  
“How do you like this?”  
  
Isabel had no words. She liked this, a whole lot. She liked every last inch of Oliver pushing down into her body and stretching her cunt out. He gave her a workout, like there was no tomorrow. His big, heavenly balls, slapped hard against her thighs and made Isabel cry out in pleasure.  
  
“Yes, faster, deeper, harder!” she chanted.  
  
Isabel clutched Oliver and came all over him. Oliver bottomed out inside of her and rode her pussy, allowing her tightening cunt to take him on a long ride.  
  
After she finished, Oliver pulled out. She had been about to protest, only Oliver dragged her across the room and slammed her against the desk. Bent over, Isabel received a good going over by Oliver prior to him thrusting away at her one more time.  
  
Oliver stretched out her body. Isabel backed up, her hands on the desk. The position she had been in, opened up Oliver to play with her chest and also move down. His fingers danced against Isabel’s ass as well and grabbed onto it. He slammed into her.  
  
“You like it when I treat you like a piece of meat. Admit it!”  
  
The look on Isabel’s face showed disapproving. Oliver pushed his organ all the way inside of her Isabel’s body, stretching and pleasuring her all over.  
  
“Yes, I love it.”  
  
The state of Isabel’s body just proved how much she loved it. Oliver grabbed onto her hips and pounded her vigorously, to the point where her pussy just clamped down as hard as possible on Oliver. She stretched around his tool the faster he buried into her body.  
  
Isabel closed her eyes. Every time Oliver entered her, she could feel something else pleasuring her. She knew what it felt like to be stuffed full and relished the thought of Oliver’s very prominent manhood stuffing her in all of the right places. Oh, she squeezed him hard as well.  
  
“Cum for me.”  
  
No need to be told twice, Isabel clamped down onto Oliver. She squeezed and milked his rod. Oliver had been without any restraint and that was the way she wanted him. It was the way Isabel needed and craved to be fucked. Her entire body just went into mass pleasure mode the faster Olier buried himself into her.  
  
Oliver held down onto Isabel and stuffed her completely full. He got closer to the edge, but managed to break up. No matter how many times Isabel clutched him, no matter how nice her ass felt in his hands, and no matter how good her breasts were to squeeze, or how soft her skin felt, Oliver held up.  
  
Isabel held herself up by the sheer force of will. She had only been an outlet of pleasure and an outlet for Oliver to bury himself into her body. His big balls slapped up against her body and sent Isabel into a pleasurable wave. She clutched and released him, with Oliver going a little bit deeper inside of her with each motion. He rode her, a little bit faster, sticking his manhood into her body.  
  
“You have to be close.”  
  
No answers, just solid motions. Oliver thrust away and yes, he was getting close. He could feel Isabel clamp down onto him, about ready to milk every last drop out of him if she would be allowed to do so.  
  
Oliver spread Isabel’s legs to go all the way inside of her. Tamed and accepting her fate as Oliver’s cocksleeve, Isabel moaned every time he entered her body. He pushed back and forth, with Isabel squeezing and releasing his manhood until he got to the edge.  
  
One more bottoming out thrust and Oliver spilled inside of her body. Isabel clutched Oliver and released him. Each slam emptied Oliver’s balls into Isabel. The intense riding drained his seed into her waiting and very willing to receive body.  
  
The sweet pleasure of release on both of their parts felt amazing.  
  
Isabel slumped forward, dripping with sweat. She, with Oliver’s help, slid into position onto the desk. Oliver planted numerous kisses down her neck and back, dazzling her body.  
  
She flipped over, legs spread on the desk and Oliver climbed on top of her. He hardened one more time and Isabel looked at him.  
  
“One more time. And then down the business.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
Isabel summoned all of the strength she could to wrap her legs around Oliver. She grabbed his head and whispered in his ear.  
  
“Positive.”  
  
Oliver took the plunge inside of her and rode her into the desk upon her lust-ridden whisper.  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(28, 29, and 30) on March 10th, 2020.**  
 **  
** **  
** **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen**


	28. Chapter 28(3/10/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of Three Chapter Set To Be Posted on March 10th, 2020.**   
**Chapter Twenty-Eight:**   
****

* * *

**  
**At the head of the table, Oliver consolidated a lot of his power brokers. A small group of Amazons in the form of Diana, Hippolyta, Artemis, and Phillipus joined him. Sara, Laurel, Nyssa, and Talia sat very near him as well as Lady Shiva who always had a place of honor. Katya, representing the Bratva, and Chien, representing the Triad, two organizations which underwent a similar house cleaning process as the League did.  
  
Naturally, despite these very powerful women being here, Oliver stood in front of them.  
  
“Thank you for coming. I want to discuss with you a problem which is giving us a big headache. And that is HIVE.”  
  
“Yes,” Talia said. “My father, the previous Ra’s al Ghul, and Damien Darhk, the leader of HIVE, were associates. Of course, my father ascended to the rank of Ra’s al Ghul, and Damien Darhk’s attempt to stage a coup left him imprisoned for some time, at least that’s the story I heard. Either he escaped or my father took pity, each of them a very bad look upon his legacy.”  
  
Giving the devil his due had been painful to Talia, but her father did achieve many great things, right before the creeping madness set in.  
  
“And, Damien Darhk has had quite some time to establish a power base,” Oliver said. “We’ve cut it off.”  
  
“But, surely with someone like Darhk, you cut off the head and two more grow back,” Diana said.  
  
“It’s HIVE in a nutshell,” Oliver agreed.  
  
Laurel took in a deep breath and consulted her notes.  
  
“I’ve been taking a look at several shell corporations, which may be connected to HIVE. Everything is done legally, or about as legally as anything is done in the corporate world. Darhk’s most certainly bending the rules, using that to fund his more off of the books activities. And he’s a threat to Starling City, even more so than the people on the list we’ve already been eliminated.”  
  
“Have we had a chance to pin down where he is?” Lady Shiva asked.  
  
Shiva had a bit of a personal score to settle with Darhk, as he and her daughter’s sperm donor had been associates. The daughter which Shiva had not seen in almost eighteen years and she was almost certain Darhk helped David Cain steal her from a delirious Shiva.  
  
“People unfortunately grow mute when questions are asked about Darhk and then they die under mysterious circumstances,” Chien said.  
  
“You have that problem too?” Katya asked. “He’s very slick.”  
  
Oliver nodded in understanding. Damien Darhk was very slick and that had been a bit of a problem. He could have figured out the walls were closing in on his empire and the League was after him. And he acted very much accordingly.  
  
Still, they got a couple of HIVE strongholds and they hoped to get more. Nothing had been certain though until they went after the man himself.

* * *

  
Damien Darhk was a man who prided himself on control. Control over his empire, control over his life. He hated when things spiraled out of control and deviated from one particular plan. And yet, those plans started to deviate. He had been on his way back from the HIVE base, in the limo with his wife,Ruve.  
  
“This Hood is a problem.”  
  
Damien looked his wife in the eye.  
  
“The Hood is just a facade for him. There’s a new Ra’s al Ghul. My old friend has finally met his eternal maker. Kovar’s death. Bird’s. The death of several of other associates, and the walls are closing in. He knows who I am, but I don’t know a thing about him.”  
  
“He must be young,” Ruve said. “Unsavvy.”  
  
Damien did not like to assume these things about a potential enemy. He had to either be savvy enough to stage a coup or have someone who prepared him to stage a coup. He only knew of one other person who would be bold enough to do that, Lady Shiva, not that her name was to be spoken in Damien’s presence.  
  
Not that he was afraid of her, no Damien Darhk was not afraid of her. He had stayed one step ahead of Shiva for eighteen years. Her ex-lover Cain never came back, and he had more of a reason to fear Shiva than he did.  
  
“Perhaps, but you’re in danger.”  
  
“And I’m also a huge part of this organization. I can handle myself.”  
  
“Yes, but our daughter….”  
  
“I agree.”  
  
Damien left the limo, with three of his men following. They had been well armed. Former military men, believed to be dead in service, now in Damien’s employ. Ghosts many called them, including the other members of upper management, although Damien supposed the term drones.  
  
In the living room, Damien came across his sixteen year old daughter, Nora, who hunched over a textbook. Not one of chemistry or algebra, or whatever they were teaching in high school, but one of the mystic arts. Something which Nora had a natural talent for, unlike Damien, who needed a totem to channel his powers.  
  
Not bitter, just proud of his daughter and her abilities, although no magic in the world could protect her from a man like Ra’s al Ghul.  
  
“Nora?”  
  
“Yes, Dad?” Nora asked.  
  
“You need to leave. To the safehouse.”  
  
“Now?”  
  
“Yes, now. Get as much as you can pack in five minutes, and we’re going. He’s closing in on us.”  
  
Nora read what he meant as Ra’s al Ghul. To Nora, he was a boogeyman, who would break up her happy little family. The teenager rose up, and sighed. Standing beside her, Nora’s personal aide and bodyguard, a dark haired girl of Euroasian descent, dressed all in black, with a blade on her body.  
  
“Cassandra, go with her.”  
  
The girl, Cassandra, responded with a nod. She had been trained to be Nora’s bodyguard, and had been both her companion and surrogate older sister for as long as she could remember. Not much for conversation, although a good listening and someone who Nora would feel safe with, even more so than her own parents, who had been gone for a long time.  
  
Yeah, Nora was not completely ignorant to what they were up to, but she pretended she was, to appease her father. Who had been rather stifling at times.  
  
Still she packed and they were out the door. Nora had been stopped by her father and briefly hugged before being nudged out of the door. Something in his eyes worried Nora.

* * *

  
The second Oliver entered the private booth in the cafe, Chloe had been waiting for him. Oliver set up something on the wall and clicked it on.  
  
“What’s that?” Chloe asked.  
  
“It’s so no one overhears what we’re saying,” he told her. “You said this was important and you needed to tell me.”  
  
Chloe would have asked about the technology, it must be something developed on the sly by Oliver’s company.  
  
“You’ve about passed the honeymoon phase,” Chloe said. “You’re back and your tragic comeback was a story which has been wrung out. People are going to start looking into other things in your life, secrets about your family, skeletons which had been buried for some time.”  
  
“Okay?” Oliver asked. “What’s this about?”  
  
“Something your mother has been keeping from you.”  
  
“My mother told me everything. If this is about Thea…”  
  
“What about Thea?”  
  
“Well, you should have figured out Mom had to pull some strings to get some charges dropped. But, it’s not something that we like to discuss and Thea’s moved on from that.”  
  
Granted, that was not the thing Oliver thought Chloe had found out, but it had been enough to pacify her questioning.  
  
Chloe wisely let the matter drop. No, this was not about Thea.  
  
“No, this isn’t about Thea, this is about your other sister.”  
  
Here, Oliver remained calm although the news was kind of shocking.  
  
“Other sister?”  
  
“Please don’t shoot the messenger,” Chloe said. “But, your father, had an affair years ago, and you have a sister, another one. Her name is Emiko.”  
  
Chloe slid the documents she uncovered. And she went to a lot of painstaking display to find this all.  
  
“Thank you,” Oliver said. “Thank you for telling me this.”  
  
“I’m sorry you had to find out this way. I’m not sure if she knows about her father, or you or anything, or….”  
  
“Thank you. I’ve got to talk to someone.”  
  
Well, Oliver was going to get in touch with Barbara and have her do some digging, and then after Barbara double-verified Chloe’s information, then Oliver was going to have to talk to this.  
  
Chloe felt extremely bad, but to be honest, it was all on Moira for burying this secret. She had never seen Oliver so shaken in the few times she talked to him. And why wouldn’t he be? That was the trust he had in his mother, shaken and potentially shattered.

* * *

  
Moira had gotten a message from Oliver, and not personally, but through an intermediary to come and meet him. She stepped inside of a board room and she caught Oliver’s gaze.  
  
“I thought you were done lying to me.”  
  
Moira blinked and Oliver was not done.  
  
“It’s been enough about the Gambit but this….”  
  
“What are you talking about Oliver?” she asked. “It this is about Malcolm being Thea’s father, she’s better off not knowing. And he’s dead, so there’s no danger in keeping this from her.”  
  
“No, it’s not about that,” Oliver said. “Tell me does the name Kazumi Adachi mean anything to you?”  
  
Moira stopped like a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
“An old friend of your father’s,” Moira said.  
  
“Yes, in the same way Malcolm was a friend of yours,” Oliver calmly said back. “You kept this from us, and you kept Emiko from me, when I asked you if there was anything else you needed to know. You lied to me again.”  
  
“It was better off you didn’t know….”  
  
“And that’s my choice to make, not yours. Not anymore.”  
  
For a brief wild second, Moira thought her own son would stab her. And if she was anyone else, she would be executed for telling such lies, Moira had no doubt in her mind.  
  
“Robert broke off all contact with them, years ago,” Moira said. “Twelve years ago, almost thirteen.”  
  
“Because, you told him, right?”  
  
“I didn’t want you or Thea to think anything less of him, and I thought that having Emiko involved in either of your lives, wouldn’t be the best for anyone,” Moira said. “Because, I’m pretty certain your father sleeping with Kazumi Adachi was revenge for an affair I had just a few months ago.”  
  
That happened to be about half of the Queen’s marriage, at least up until Thea. Revenge affair after revenge affair. They stopped doing that and came to a truce after Thea was born.  
  
“Robert set up everything to take care of her, but it was stopped.”  
  
A flare up in Oliver’s system indicated the Mirikuru was kicking in. It had been a long time since he lost control.  
  
“You stopped it, didn’t you?”  
  
Oliver took a couple of deep breaths and Moira nodded, fearful of what her son might do. His fingers twitching made Moria very nervous and for a second, she feared Oliver would reach out and strangle her.  
  
“I’m sorry you found out this way.”  
  
“I should have found out from you,” Oliver said. “Damn it, Moira, if you weren’t my mother, I would have you killed for treason like this. You looked me in the eye and told me you weren’t lying!”  
  
Oliver thundered these last few words. Moira blinked. Oliver had not called her or Robert by their first names since he was at least thirteen or fourteen, and back then, it was to show how little he respected them when they butted heads. That stung most of all in Moira’s mind.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
Sorry he found out, more likely. The angry voice in Oliver’s mind called for blood. He had lost out on getting to know his half-sister because Moira was more concerned with appearances than anything.  
  
“I am too. And now she grew up hating our father, because of something you did. And she likely has passed that down to me and Thea as well.”  
  
“You aren’t going after her, are you?”  
  
“What I do next is my business. I have to go. I can’t even stand being in the same room with you now, Moira.”  
  
Again, another use of her first name. Moira struggled to reconcile why Oliver reacted like this and realized that she had in fact broken his trust.  
  
“Isabel didn’t tell you either. She knew.”  
  
“She’s not my mother.”  
  
And with that, Oliver slammed the door behind him and left Moria. She knew Oliver would want to try and make things right, even though the entire situation had been toxic.  
  
The sins of the past caught up to them eventually.

* * *

  
“For someone who lost out on knowing her daughter, I understand.”  
  
Lady Shiva showing a rare moment of sympathy capped off today’s really strange day.  
  
“Regain control, Oliver. You do not want to lose it. HIVE is in your grasp. You don’t want your emotions to get the better of you.”  
  
Oliver entered the back of the limo.  
  
“I most certainly don’t approve of your mother’s lies, but we have priorities. You said HIVE is the most important goal.”  
  
“Yes, I know,” Oliver said.  
  
“We take down HIVE, and then you worry about Emiko.”  
  
“I know,” Oliver said. “Thank you. I need to take the edge off.”  
  
“We’ll head back to the hotel,” Shiva said. “Flare ups under moments of stress are only natural, and today challenged that.”  
  
They would be back with several members of Oliver’s group waiting for him to join. Barbara filled Laurel in on Oliver’s request, who told the other members of his inner circle.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29(3/10/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on March 10th, 2020.**  
 **  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**  
 **Chapter 29:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Lady Shiva grabbed the nearest person in the room the moment they arrived at the hotel. Phillipus, one of the lovely Amazons in the collective joined them. Oliver grabbed Phillipus by the hips and kissed her. She willingly surrendered her body to him.  
  
Oliver’s kiss deepened, without words. His hands roamed endlessly over Phillipus’s body to touch her ass, breasts, and legs. She moaned and ground all over Oliver the faster his mouth and dominating hands worked over her body with a furious fever.  
  
Articles of clothing hit the ground. Shiva stripped them down and felt the tension in Oliver’s muscles. She rubbed them very well and caused Oliver to enter a small state of relaxation, although obviously today had been tense. Shiva rubbed his shoulders, back, the back of the legs.  
  
The final destination brought Shiva down between Oliver’s legs, namely his throbbing cock. Shiva pushed her hand between Oliver’s legs and grabbed onto it and rubbed it up and down.  
  
Shiva pumped on Oliver’s cock very well and allowed him to feel a bit more at ease. Despite Shiva commanding attention, Oliver never one took an eye off of the beautiful Phillipus. He stripped down her clothes and revealed her gorgeous dark-frame to him.  
  
Oliver began to finger Phillipus furiously. Phillipus clutched onto the wall from Oliver’s actions. No question about it, Oliver stimulated every single inch of her body leading up to the pop. He stared her in the eye, unblinking and then buried as deep into Phillipus as possible.  
  
One huge orgasm rocked the body of the Amazon warrior. Phillipus’s hips, bucking back and forth, smashed into Oliver’s hand. The juices flowed endlessly and Oliver, without any warning, shoved his fingers all the way into her warm twat to feel her.  
  
Shiva grabbed Oliver’s hand and slipped the fingers into her mouth. She tried to motion for Oliver to lay back, but Oliver grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed Shiva roughly. Shiva surrendered herself to Oliver’s primal nature and his very skilled hands which manipulated all of her clothing off.  
  
The breasts of the deadliest woman alive became Oliver’s to play with, to toy with, to do anything he liked. He laid her on the bed and ground up against her body while assaulting her breasts. Oliver bent down to suck on them hard and Shiva put her hands on the back of his head.  
  
Her stream of encouragement, through moans and coos, brought Oliver deeper into her chest. Her thrashing body underneath him spilled juices upon his grinding cock. Oliver savored the moment and savored the position he left Lady Shiva in.  
  
Phillipus crawled onto the bed. Oliver grabbed her and sunk his cock into her body. The tight grip around Phillipus put her in perfect position to be fucked from behind. Phillipus cried out in pleasure from Oliver riding her tight body in a harder way possible.  
  
All Amazons secretly yearned to be dominated. Because it felt honestly good to give up control. Phillipus had been no exception to the rule. Oliver rode her hard into the bed and took her body in every single way possible.  
  
The tightness of Phillipus’s cunt, squeezing down hard on Oliver, massaging his length became almost too much. Almost, but not quite. Oliver preserved his strength and his stamina. He intended to give the beautiful Amazon the ride of her life and plow her all the way down into the bed.  
  
Phillipus’s cries grew even louder upon her race to the edge of an orgasm. Oliver filled her up, slamming into her body with each thrust. The deeper he rode her, the more she craved him inside of her. And the more she craved him, the deeper he thrust inside.  
  
The ride continued, with Oliver reminding Shiva of his presence. Oliver stuck three fingers into the deadliest woman alive and plugged her pussy. Shiva’s hips pushed up and down and she cried out. He pulled out of her upon the edge and resumed to fucking Phillipus and Phillipus alone for the next several minutes.  
  
Oliver rode the gorgeous Amazon into the bed. Her walls flexed around Oliver’s manhood and tried to exert the cum out of him. As Oliver’s release crept closer, he rode Phillipus to increase the pleasure just blasting through her body. He pounded her deep and hard.  
  
Finally, Phillipus lost all sense of herself and exploded all over Oliver’s manhood. Twelve inches, going balls deep into Phillipus, pleasured her all over. She came and came hard against Oliver.  
  
Oliver allowed the Amazon to rest. Shiva crawled over and Oliver grabbed her by the head and forced her down onto his cock. Shiva’s eyes popped open and she sucked Oliver’s manhood good and hard. She canvased every inch of his cock with his manhood.  
  
Shiva pulled up and looked at Oliver with the eyes of the woman who needed to be fucked and good. Oliver shoved Shiva down onto the bed and this time, he rammed deep into Shiva. He filled her up completely and made Shiva just cry out in pleasure.  
  
Any moment without Oliver inside of her had been a waist. Despite making sure Oliver did not lose himself, this was one chance where he could lose himself in a healthy manner. And Shiva became the benefiary of a good hard pounding with Oliver going deep inside of her body.  
  
His balls were so full. Shiva made a decision to break the silence.  
  
“Empty them in me!”  
  
Oliver silenced her with a hand over her mouth. He pressed down onto Shiva and rocked inside of her body. The assassin became an outlet for nothing other than sexual pleasure. Namely Oliver’s cock ramming inside of her body.  
  
She cried out for more as Oliver repeatedly fucked Shiva tight into the bed. Every electrifying movement brought Shiva down. She clutched onto the back of Oliver’s neck and tried to inform him she was still with it.  
  
After everything today, Oliver could count on Shiva to bring him back to life. And now, he rewarded Shiva for her firm, but gentle intervention with a firm, and not so gentle fucking. Just the way Shiva liked it. All of those years ago, Shiva challenged Oliver because deep down she had the desire to be fucked and be dominated.  
  
And Oliver continued to relentlessly fuck Shiva into the bed. Her cries and howls of pleasure echoed throughout the room.  
  
Oliver was not quite ready to be released. He dragged Phillipus over so he could easily fuck her as well. Oliver buried himself deep into the Amazon.  
  
Phillipus once again felt herself being taken on the ultimate thrill ride. There had been sometimes where this gorgeous Amazon found herself third best, between Hippolyta and Artemis. To get the full brink of Oliver’s attention, well it just riled her up.  
  
Oliver had a whole lot in the tank. He switched between Phillipus and Shiva. Driving both of the women to the breaking point and allowing his balls to throb heavily. He actually fucked Phillipus so hard, she blacked out from a hell of an orgasm.  
  
Lady Shiva would be a tougher one to break. However, Shiva, with her eyes locked onto Oliver, showed him she would not so easily succumb. Oliver appreciated the challenge and appreciated Shiva leading him on. Oliver grabbed onto her hips and speared her all the way down into the bed.  
  
Today, she had been an outlet for Oliver to throw everything into. Shiva clutched onto Oliver tightly. Those legs, demanding to be mauled by Oliver’s hands, to be touched and aggressively kissed, received all that and more. Oliver turned his attention to Shiva’s big suckable breasts and made her cry out for more.  
  
Oliver plugged Shiva’s pussy with his thrusting cock. The further down he drove, the closer he edged her to the finishing point. She clutched him and made Oliver want to drive down inside of her. Shiva’s eyes widened and she looked Oliver into the eye.  
  
“You will cum.”  
  
An attempt to use every trick in the book to milk Oliver dry did not go as planned for Shiva. He smashed her body, slamming Shiva all the way into a stupor when riding her.  
  
Shiva’s body went limp. And her breaths became shallow from how hard Oliver rode her. He rode her for several more seconds and did not really get anything out of it. Without Shiva’s body reacting to his in a conscious manner, Oliver got nothing out of this.  
  
Thankfully, there had been others waiting in the wings, ready to help him.

* * *

  
Mari and Shado walked into the room, dressed in some very slinky and sex lingerie which showed off their bodies quite nicely. Shado minced no time with words, wrapping her arms around Oliver from behind. She grabbed Oliver’s inflamed cock and began to pump it, which earned her a couple of groans from Oliver.  
  
The gorgeous Mari stripped down completely naked and showed Oliver every inch of her delightful body. Oliver grabbed said body, namely her breasts and squeezed them. Mari closed her eyes and let out a moan the second Oliver started to touch her.  
  
The unspoken agreement Mari’s body belonged to Oliver had been fulfilled. Oliver sucked on Mari’s tits and then further explored every inch of her heavenly body. Shado explored his body, rubbing and stroking his cock and making sure Oliver’s manhood got the full treatment.  
  
Shado produced a bottle of oil and smeared it on her hand. The slick handjob Oliver received edged him closer and Shado leaned in, to kiss Oliver upon the head.  
  
“So pent up.”  
  
“Guess he needs both of us.”  
  
Oliver finally broke his silence.  
  
“Go at it. On your knees.”  
  
“As you wish.”  
  
Mari and Shado bowed before their master. Shado slipped Oliver into her mouth and sucked him, while Mari took full control over Oliver’s balls. Oliver leaned in to fuck Shado’s mouth. And then switch to Mari’s and pounded away at her as she aggressively deep throated him.  
  
The look flashing in Mari’s eyes made Oliver get closer. The rumbling in his balls started to grow even more. Shado cupped them and squeezed them hard. Her slick hand manipulating them made Oliver closer. She grabbed and released him dozens of times in succession.  
  
The intense blowjob on Mari finally allowed Oliver to release all of the stored up cum. He slammed her face down into his pelvis and Mari looked hot just sucking his cock of all of the cum. It drained down her throat.  
  
Some of the load ended up on Mari’s face the second Oliver extracted himself from her mouth. She thought he was done, a foolish thought as several more spurts fired onto him. Mari smacked her lips and looked on at Shado who licked her lips.  
  
“Hope you share.”  
  
Mari did share and leaned in to kiss Shado. The two gorgeous women exchanged a cock-hardening kiss, tongue and all. Mari and Shado, a visual out of a very exotic porno, sucked on each other’s lips and swapped the cum between their mouths. They both got their fair share of Oliver’s gift.  
  
Oliver rose, very rock hard. Mari backed off and ground her ass against Oliver. Oliver wasted very little time and pushed both of the women on the bed. After clearing the well fucked bodies of Phillipus and Lady Shiva to one side on the bed, Oliver mounted Mari, while she was on top of Shado.  
  
With a savage force, Oliver pushed himself into Mari. Her tight walls clamped down onto Oliver and squeezed him very well.  
  
Oliver gained momentum and drove himself into Mari from behind. He grabbed her breasts, groping them. Her breasts jiggled and bounced when Oliver fucked her from behind which just opened her up for more grabbing and more squeezing. Oliver pounded Mari into the bed, driving her completely insane.  
  
Shado squirmed underneath the fucking couple. Oliver being so close to her lit Shado up and drove her mentally over the edge. Oliver pushed a little bit deeper inside of her. The weight of Oliver’s balls smashed against Shado’s pussy and made her cry out for lust.  
  
The deep physical nature of Mari, the need to be filled, spread through her body. She grabbed onto Oliver and pumped her walls around him. The tighter she squeezed, the faster Oliver plowed himself into her. Oh, the weight of his balls were about ready to dominate her and make her his own. Mari scratched Oliver’s back and let out a very intense and physical cry the faster he rode into her body.  
  
Yes, perfect. Oh, beyond perfect in fact. Mari could just feel everything building up in the most intense way possible. She had felt her body inflamed and ridden with lust. Just as Oliver rode her even faster, sliding his rock hard cock into her tightening cunt.  
  
Oliver let loose and relentlessly thrust what seemed like dozens of times per second. His balls cracked up against Mari and inflamed her in different ways.  
  
With the merest gesture, he turned Mari’s pussy into a very wet hole for his cock and rode her faster than before. He drove down into her, slamming into her as hard as possible.  
  
Shado spread her legs, trying to give Oliver a hint. He did, giving Mari a breath, although he casually felt up her body every now and then to keep Mari on her toes.  
  
Oliver entered Shado, pressing himself against her body and riding her all the way into the bed. Shado clamped her walls down onto Oliver and milked away at him. She stared him directly in the eye with each plunging thrust.  
  
The cries of Shado from Oliver working away from her only got louder and more feverish. Oliver rocked her for the next several minutes and drove Shado completely to the brink. She tightened around him and released his organ every time he slid into her body.  
  
Oliver started slower and picked up his momentum after Shado came hard the first time. Shado clutched Oliver’s organ and made him groan when working her over. Oliver pinched her nipples and did the same to Mari. The combined screams from both women echoed throughout the room.  
  
They both drenched with sweat. Shado especially, she tried to grab Oliver and make him release everything possible. The weight of his balls slapping down against Shado’s thighs caused her to cry more lustfully the faster he drove into her. Shado clutched his thick prick between her walls and clenched him, milking away at him.  
  
The force of the orgasm sent Shado down onto the bed, into a stupor. Mari turned around and crawled over to Oliver. She wrapped her arms around Oliver and kissed him madly. Oliver grabbed Mari and drove her delicious body down onto him. His pole slid into her body and made Mari just cry out in pleasure.  
  
“Yes, baby, all the way inside!” Mari cried. “I need you.”  
  
Oliver picked up the pleasure, driving all the way into Mari’s body. He squeezed Mari’s ass and allowed it to bounce up and down on him. Oliver pressed her up and down on him. His inflamed organ and his balls, threatened to release a heavy load inside of Mari’s body.  
  
Mari locked her nails onto Oliver and stared him directly in the eye. She called for him. An orgasm to fill her body. She sped up on him, smashing herself up and down on Mari.  
  
The intense ride lasted for several minutes. Oliver tightened his grip on Mari and slammed her body down onto his. Oliver filled and emptied and filled her again repeatedly. Every time he entered her, Mari received a hell of an orgasm until the point where she slumped over.  
  
Shado flashed Oliver a smile and he pulled Mari away from her. Oliver pulled Shado into position and sank into her body, grabbing her hips and riding her vigorously into the bed.  
  
Cries followed from Oliver driving himself as deep into Shado as possible. Her eager walls clamped down onto Oliver and squeezed him. Getting closer and closer to making him cum inside of her. Shado knew she would pass out after they came together, but it was worth it.  
  
Worth it to make him cum when Shiva did not. That made Shado just smile, and give a sizable boost to her ego. Oliver bottomed out inside of Shado and allowed her orgasm to flow. She milked him, with Oliver hammering her very deeply from behind.  
  
Suddenly, Oliver’s balls tightened and unleashed as much cum as possible into Shado’s body. He let everything out in a flood, filling her up.  
  
A dazed Mari crawled back over and kissed him just as Oliver finished pumping into Shado. He turned around for Mari to grab onto his cock. In the aftermath of this orgasm, Mari lead Oliver on the path to another one.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
  
 **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen**


	30. Chapter 30(3/10/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on March 10th, 2020.**   
**  
** **The Following Chapter Has Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**   
**Chapter 30)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Mari and Shado knocked themselves out of the running and currently had been moved into another hotel room. Five women worked Oliver’s body from various angles. Phillipus and Shiva both returned for another round. Artemis joined her fellow Amazon. Lexi came up, along with Tatsu.  
  
All of the women laid Oliver down onto the bed and took turns massaging his body. They added a few hungry kisses into the fun, with Shiva being the most vigorous.  
  
The delightful mouth of Alexandra Danvers pushed against Oliver’s cock and sucked it like it was her true calling in life. Lexi pressed her lips down against Oliver’s prick and slurped it hard. Phillipus and Artemis joined Lexi in the pleasure of Oliver’s loins and took turns in sucking his balls.  
  
Oliver pulled Tatsu onto his face and ate out the pussy of the beautiful woman. Tatsu bounced up and down on Oliver’s tongue and made him just savor her taste in every little moment. While Shiva grabbed Tatsu and kissed her to increase the heated nature of the moans.  
  
So many beautiful women to have and to hold. Oliver could hardly wait to sample them all. His uncannily hungry cock twitched in Lexi’s mouth while the two gorgeous Amazon’s took their turns on him.  
  
Finally, Lexi took him out of her mouth and nudged Artemis and Phillipus out of the way. The two Amazons looked disappointed at the fact Lexi took full advantage of Oliver’s manhood. She climbed on top of him, allowing him to sink all the way into her body.  
  
“Missed this,” Lexi said.  
  
Oliver could not break away from eating Tatsu. The heavenly taste of her honey calmed Oliver’s nerves. However, he hoped to convey without words how much he missed the tightness of Lexi’s warm little twat. She drove down onto him, snugly tightening around and releasing him.  
  
Lexi rode herself up and down. Shiva broke the kiss just for Lexi to lean forward and steal Tatsu’s lips. All of the lovely women in Oliver’s collective, well she had been glad to share it. And glad to feel Oliver fill her up, for several minutes, and bring her to an orgasm.  
  
“Don’t say I’m not generous.”  
  
Lexi turned and rode Oliver reverse cowgirl style for a spell. She bounced up, moaning as Oliver’s thick manhood filled her body inch by inch. Oliver crammed all the way inside of her.  
  
Artemis and Phillipus entered a well-practiced makeout session with each other. Lexi gave them a hand and more, shoving her fingers into their bodies. The two Amazon warriors succumbed to the hot woman’s fingering while she pounded back and up against Oliver.  
  
Shiva pulled Tatsu off of Oliver’s face and sampled her pussy for herself. Oliver added a finger, while keeping one eye on Lexi’s bouncing ass. It looked delicious and even more so, when Oliver could see she drove the two Amazons on the bed to an orgasm.  
  
Knowing Oliver had a long day, Lexi knew all of the ways to calm him down. Sara and Laurel could not join them just yet, or even Thea, so it was her duty to do what she could to make Oliver feel good. Her walls tensed around Oliver and released him with a flood of juices.  
  
  
“Take your pick.”  
  
Lexi backed off, and popped Oliver between her lips. She gave him one last parted kiss and motioned for him to join either Artemis or Phillipus. Phillipus would like another crack, but she did have her share of attention. Oliver sought out Artemis and kissed her.  
  
The Amazon General let out her passions in a cry. Oliver kissed and sucked her breasts while moving down her body. Phillipus watched Oliver eagerly and greedily when he parted Artemis’s thighs and pushed down a little bit inside of her body.  
  
Lexi groped Oliver very briefly and slid his manhood deep into the body of the waiting Amazon. The moment Oliver submerged into Artemis, she turned her attention to Phillipus.  
  
“Don’t think you’ll be left out of the fun, honey.”  
  
The two women shared a heated kiss. Lexi ravished the woman’s neck and breasts with more kisses. She moved down to part Phillipus’s legs and expose her shining jem. Her pussy, dripping very hot, became a lightning rod for Lexi’s fingers. She edged them into Phillipus, one, two, three at a time and fingered her to the breaking point.  
  
Tatsu buried her face between Lady Shiva’s legs and ate her out while sitting on Lady Shiva’s face. The two entered a very hungry sixty-nine position, where they savored each other.  
  
Artemis closed her walls around Oliver and milked him the faster he drove into her. His balls were full and Artemis longed to have the seed of the great warrior inside of her. Her hands, clasping on the back of Oliver’s neck, pulled him all the way down inside of her.  
  
She needed him, in every way possible. Badly, and fucking her tightly. Artemis closed her walls down onto Oliver and cried out for more. Oliver plowed her tight pussy and made her just lose it completely all over him. The rate of where he juices pumped against his cock allowed Oliver to slide all the way inside of her.  
  
Finally, Oliver let her have it, without any relent. He put Artemis’s legs onto his shoulders, tightened the grip and plunged all the way inside of her. His face lowered down onto her jiggling tits and made he cry out until her pussy just flowed all over him.  
  
Saturated with her juices, Oliver found his way easily into Artemis’s tight body. He finished up, slowing down and making her savor it. The expression in Artemis’s eyes begged Oliver to go faster. Which Oliver intended to, but at the moment, he wanted the warm cradle of her pussy.  
  
“Just breath in,” Oliver told her.  
  
She breathed in, hard. Chest rising, chest falling, body just melting underneath the touch. Artemis clasped Oliver’s neck and he pushed into her. She savored the moment and savored the slow climb. Every time Oliver pushed down onto her, Artemis grabbed him harder.  
  
The orgasm struck Artemis and made her toes curl. Oliver smashed her pussy hard and left her a quivering mess.  
  
“So, how about we switch dance partners?”  
  
Lexi tampered the suggestion with a kiss and a stroke of Oliver’s cock. She planted a kiss on the cock head for good measure. Oliver looked her in the eye.  
  
“Love to.”  
  
Oliver walked over to Phillipus who bit on her lip. The fast hands manipulating her clit to the point where the pleasure almost broke her mind was beyond great. Phillipus shook underneath Oliver’s hand, and he pleasured her folds without any problem.  
  
“You missed this, didn’t you?”  
  
“Wanted another shot at you.”  
  
The skilled archer flipped Phillipus over onto the bed and exposed her delicious body. He lined up for her and pushed his thick organ up against her hot opening. Phillipus peered over her shoulder, pretty much challenging Oliver to take the plunge. Oliver was not one to deny a woman or himself in a situation like this. He edged, perilously towards close to Phillipus’s warm opening, and rubbed her pussy lips.  
  
Artemis and Phillipus face each other on their knees. Lexi, equipped with a strap on, plunged into Artemis and Oliver did the same to Phillipus, burying balls deep inside of her body. Oliver and Lexi mirrored each other’s movements and as a result, Phillipus and Artemis mirrored each other’s pleasure.  
  
The cries only increased the faster Oliver drove into the body of Phillipus. She tightly cradled Oliver’s length.  
  
Tatsu clutched onto the headboard from Lady Shiva having her wicked way with her. Despite attempts to turn the tide, Shiva showed Tatsu while she might willingly bottom for Oliver, other women were not going to get the better for her. Tatsu found that out the hard way.  
  
“You taste divine, sword-wielder.”  
  
Shiva slurped every last drop of juices from Tatsu’s body. The woman quivered on the bed. The two mothers, united together by the tragedy of their life, enjoyed each other. Shiva drove down into Tatsu and licked her to a nearly catatonic state.  
  
She enjoyed it. Not as much as the two Amazons enjoyed what was being done to them, at least by the sounds of things.  
  
Oliver picked up the pace, pressing himself into Phillipus. She tried to redeem herself from earlier, and did not break as soon. Redemption came at a price and Oliver’s self control was practically infinite. Oliver slowed down just enough but one warning gaze showed Phillipus would not be ready for slow.  
  
Fair enough, if she longed for it, then Oliver would give it to her. He would give it her good and hard. Oliver grabbed her and plowed her into the bed.  
  
“She’s about to win.”  
  
Whether or not Lexi’s muttered statement had something to do with Artemis or Phillipus, she did not know. Artemis fared little better than her Amazon counterpart. Lexi had become a master of making most women weak in the knees. She kissed Artemis all over.  
  
Phillipus tried, tried to stay above board. But, it was very hard. Oliver had her right where he wanted her and he moved in for the kill. The orgasm spread through her body and made Phillipus just clamp down onto Oliver, to milk his prick good and hard.  
  
She failed to extract the cum from Oliver’s balls, despite trying her best. Oliver pushed into her and rocked her all the way to the edge.  
  
Shiva put locked her eyes on Oliver and licked her lips.  
  
“Better save the best for last.”  
  
“Despite the fact that you blacked out last time?”  
  
Shiva smiled, a bit grateful Oliver regained some of his sense of humor. At least the chemical imbalance in his brain created by the stress of the confrontation with Moira had been gone, although it would not be gone completely until Oliver exerted his dominance over her and his entire family.  
  
A bridge they would cross in due course.  
  
“My mind is a bit fuzzy.”  
  
“Yes, because I fucked you hard.”  
  
Offering up Tatsu as a sacrifice for Oliver’s throbbing cock, Shiva had been pleased. She moved over to sample the delightful Ms. Danvers, who had been a feisty one and it had been a true battle of will between the two. Their tongues dueled together.  
  
Oliver viewed Lexi and Shiva jockeying for domination. He crawled over and parted Tatsu’s thighs. She leaned up to meet him and Oliver plunged into her. With all of the riling up Shiva did on Tatsu, it would not be too long before she exploded, especially if the tight cradling of her pussy against Oliver’s length had been any indication.  
  
Tatsu cried out when Oliver pushed all the way inside of her. He had tempered a little bit, although Tatsu did not want him to rest too much. She wanted Oliver’s dominating manhood all the way inside of her and working her. Every inch, down her love tunnel and Tatsu squeezed him in response. She flexed her walls around Oliver, moaning very aggressively the faster he drove into her.  
  
“A bit deeper,” Tatsu cooed hungrily in his ear. “I really want to feel it. I need to feel it, now!”  
  
Oliver plunged inside of her body, rocking her back and forth, multiple times over. He leaned against Tatsu and rubbed his balls against her wet pussy. He savored what Tatsu did to him. The tight squeezing of her walls against him, each motion driving against him.  
  
“How deep do you want it? Do you want me to stuff your tight pussy?”  
  
Tatsu rose up, biting down on her lip. He leaned in and out, plowing down into Tatsu’s body. The athletic nature of her frame rocked up and down, with Tatsu driving Oliver down into her. She stared him in the eyes and Oliver held her and fucked her tight.  
  
And speaking of being fucked tight, Shiva drove herself down onto Lexi’s strap on cock and rode her good and tight. The lust burning through the eyes of the deadliest woman alive increased.  
  
Lexi closed her eyes. It took everything not to completely be driven down. Then again, she bottomed for no one but Oliver and maybe Sara and Laurel, and Shiva bottomed for no one other than Oliver, period. Something had to give in this battle of wills between them.  
  
“I enjoy this experience together, but you’re going to break.”  
  
“After you.”  
  
A smile crossed over Lady Shiva’s face. She liked Alexandra a whole lot, but she would humble her at the same time. The intense riding continued with Lexi battling back and matching Shiva. The battle between experience and youth occurred, with something having to give.  
  
Another orgasm saturated Oliver’s organ. He turned his eyes to Shiva’s tight asshole, just primed for him. It was too much of a tantalizing prospect for Oliver to pass up.  
  
He lined up with Shiva and pushed inside of her. Shiva had been surprised, but recovered quickly. Now sandwiched between Alexandra and Oliver, with both of her holes stuffed, Shiva found her body.  
  
“She’s real fun, isn’t she?”  
  
“Mmm, I’m glad you tamed her, and made her your pet,” Lexi said. “And I like how you let me play with her.”  
  
Shiva succumbed to the touches. Oliver’s hands and Lexi’s moved around her body. She was going to get a load of cum, but not in the hole she assumed it would go. Oliver picked up a steadier pace with each thrust and drove Shiva closer to the breaking point.  
  
A deep cry pushed against Shiva’s ass and rode her as hard as possible. Shiva had been filled up in both holes and she had been dripping wet. Oliver and Lexi pushed their way into Shiva in both holes. They rocked, back and forth and filled her up completely.  
  
Closer, Oliver edged a bit closer. Today had been a very frustrating day, but he could always count on his lovely collective of women to take the edge off. He would do the same to them if the had been in a similar position and the same for the ladies with each other.  
  
Shiva closed her eyes. The sweat rolled down every last inch of her body. Oliver threaded his hands through her hair and pumped all the way inside of her. Closer to the breaking point and closer to breaking Shiva. She cried out and prepared to receive a load in her ass.  
  
The deadliest woman alive got one of the biggest anal cream pies in existence. Oliver flooded Shiva’s anus with as much cum as he could. She came from the combined efforts of Oliver and Lexi.  
  
Lexi grinned at Shiva when she moved in.  
  
“And here I thought no woman could break you.”  
  
To be fair, there were circumstances which tilted the scales. But Lexi was going to take any instance of Shiva’s pussy gushing all over her as a victory, and any look of her eyes a victory.  
  
“Just wait until we’re both fresh. Then you’ll see, Alexandra.”  
  
“Oh, promises, promises,” she said.  
  
The two women shared a common purpose in cleaning Oliver’s cock. With Tatsu, Artemis, and Phillipus in recovery, it was almost certain they would join soon rather than later.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(31, 32, and 33)**  
 **  
** **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen**


	31. Chapter 31(3/17/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on March 17th, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapters Contains Nothing but Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter 31:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Women came and women left and women came again, and Lady Shiva stepped into the center of the ring one more time to bounce up and down on Oliver’s throbbing hard prick. She took it inside of her body while eying the woman straddling Oliver’s face.  
  
Shado’s twin sister Mei experienced the full experience of Oliver’s tongue digging deep inside of her pussy. A hot cry echoed throughout the room when Oliver licked her out. Shiva leaned in and cupped Mei’s face before giving her a long kiss when bouncing up and down.  
  
Artemis Crock closed her eyes. Jade, her sister, ran a finger against her pussy, edging her closer to the breaking point. Artemis’s nipples ached and her entire body, just threatened to give in. She was going to explode, if she was not careful. And Jade decided not to be careful, edging her body to the breaking point. One, two, three fingers buried deep inside of her. Slamming all the way into her body and making Artemis’s hips just jump up off of the bed and meet Jade’s thrusting fingers several times over.  
  
The view of the squirming and twisting body of her sister brought a smile to Jade’s face. She pulled out the fingers and shoved them into Artemis’s mouth. Jade watched with eagerness as Artemis sucked her own juices from Jade’s fingers and the heat only increased.  
  
“Well, that’s something,” Jade mewled when Artemis slid her mouth all the way down onto Jade’s fingers and sucked them hungrily.  
  
Mei and Shiva came all over Oliver. Shiva especially had been working Oliver’s length for quite some time. Her snug walls pressed and released his aching organ.  
  
Oliver pushed up, driving himself as deep into Shiva as possible. The weight of his balls, slapping down onto her, echoed throughout the room. Oliver knew all of the right spots to hit in her and Shiva in return knew all of the right spots to grab her.  
  
The seed stored in Oliver’s balls would belong to the one and only Lady Shiva. She cranked on his organ, pressing down onto him with her inner walls. She slid down and edged Oliver, just a little bit closer to the breaking point. She looked down, with a big smile, the sultry nature of what she was doing building up to a breaking point.  
  
“Closer,” Shiva breathed as she sank down onto Oliver’s prick. “You’re almost there. You’re ready to explode.”  
  
Shiva bottomed out herself on Oliver’s cock and bounced with a little bit more vigor. She got him, closer and closer to some kind of breaking point. Her juices flowed down and covered Oliver’s cock. A small part of her wanted to release him and suck him off.  
  
Oh, but Shiva must not, she must not, not with the bounty stored in Oliver’s balls so close to being released. Shiva squeezed and released Oliver.  
  
Mei collapsed from one more orgasm. This allowed Oliver to turn his full attention to Lady Shiva and pound her vigorously. His hands dove down onto her body and moved closer and closer. Shiva’s body whipped back and Oliver sat up to kiss her delicious breasts. He sucked them and made several loud noises when doing so.  
  
The two came together next. Oliver released a huge flood of cum into Lady Shiva’s body. Her walls clenched and released him with Oliver spilling every single last drop of his essence into her waiting body.  
  
The aftermath left Shiva clinging onto Oliver. She made sure every last drop entered her before dragging herself back and dropping to the bed, completely breathless from what she did.  
  
Mei crawled between Lady Shiva’s legs and licked her. The flood of cum enticed Mei. And her body, positioned as it was, enticed Oliver.  
  
Jade bent Artemis over the bed and fired multiple kisses down the body of her sister. She grabbed Artemis by the hair and sunk three fingers inside to finger her younger sister. A strap on cock, sliding against Artemis’s inflamed lips, threatened to stuff and hammer her several times over.  
  
“Are you going to beg for me, baby sister?” Jade asked.  
  
“Give me your best shot.”  
  
Dangerous, dangerous words. Jade appreciated Artemis for being bold enough to use them. She positioned Artemis so she could watch Oliver plow into Mei from behind. Taking the lead from her leader, Jade reared back and stuffed Artemis’s pussy in all of the best ways possible.  
  
Artemis bit the sheets down into her mouth. Jade removed them and let her screams run wild. The two sisters made up for years of lost time, in a way which one would not expect two sisters should. Then again, perhaps conventional would never be their family. Given their mother was a reformed criminal and their father was a hardened one.  
  
“I love seeing you squirm and ache for my cock.”  
  
Oliver maneuvered himself into Mei. He loved the feel of her pussy. It always gripped Oliver eagerly. While Mei had been different then her twin sister, one thing he could count on the sisters being the same in was having a tight and very ready pussy for him. Oliver slid all the way into her body and worked her over. She cried out, allowing Oliver to bottom out completely inside of her.  
  
“Oooh, yes,” she mewled. “Take me. Take me and own me! Please, please me!”  
  
Oliver pressed down against Mei and held her against the bed. He lowered her head into Shiva and then pushed forward, to meet Jade’s lips and the two of them kissed. Artemis received some attention from Oliver and in some way, Oliver stimulated all four of these beautiful women.  
  
The orgy kicked up into high gear. Mei’s tight pussy squeezed and released Oliver’s tool. Having cum recently, and despite having a loaded set of balls, Oliver was not about to lose it again. He held onto her hips and slid all the way into her body, rocking Mei and releasing her. She moaned with Oliver sliding as balls deep into her body as he could go. Mei pressed her walls down onto him and released him, hungrily and uncannily gripping his cock inside of her tight, snug walls. Oliver knew precisely all of the buttons to hit to drive Mei completely insane.  
  
And Mei tried to hit a few of Oliver’s own buttons. She collapsed at the end, fading off and Oliver finished riding her until his cock soaked with her orgasm.  
  
Oliver pulled himself up and alternated between face fucking Shiva and Jade. The two took turns in enjoying the taste of Oliver deep into their respective mouths. The juices staining his cock gave them a savory taste where it licked up all the way.  
  
“Now, who's next?”  
  
‘My sister has an empty hole,” Jade purred. “Don’t you want to fill it?”  
  
Jade slid her slick finger into Artemis’s rear passage, to demonstrate. With one hand, Jade pumped Oliver’s throbbing hard cock and with the other hand, she fingered her sister’s ass. She pulled out and pulled Artemis on top of her. Driving the strap on back into her pussy while positioning Oliver.  
  
Artemis found the strong hands of her mentor on her. He rewarded her for good behavior, and now she was going to reward him with her ass. Oliver ran his hands down Artemis’s neck and more kisses followed. Artemis moaned in delight from Oliver just edging his mouth all over her neck and down her body.  
  
Closer to the breaking point. Oliver knew precisely what buttons he wanted to push and how many. He slid his fingers all the way down into her body and entered Artemis’s ass. First with a finger and then with the finger removed, Oliver pushed his cock all the way into Artemis, allowing the strain of his manhood to enter inside of her tight asshole.  
  
Oh, Artemis lost it completely from Oliver entering her from this position. His long cock, sliding into her ass, almost stretched Artemis to the breaking point. Oliver leaned into her, rocking back and forth, until he stuffed Artemis. He slapped his balls down onto her and Artemis cried out for more.  
  
“I’m going to make you lose it,” Oliver breathed on her neck. “And you’re going to like it that way, aren’t you?”  
  
Artemis mewled loudly and nodded. Oh, yes, she enjoyed losing it for Oliver. Oliver picked up the pace a little bit, slamming deep into her ass. Where it pushed up against her, allowing Oliver to take her backside, good and hard. Oliver leaned in, kissing her neck, and pulling on her hair.  
  
Not to be outdone, Jade took Artemis’s pussy. Their bodies melded together. Artemis relished the feeling of her sister and mentor taking her holes in the best way possible. Shiva climbed over to them, with Oliver reaching around to finger her. Shiva slid her wet fingers into Artemis’s mouth and caused her to gag on them sexilly.  
  
No doubt about it, Artemis Crock received a full going over. Her body just almost broke down in pleasure. Oliver, Jade, and Shiva attacked her pleasure centers from different angles. Bombarding her teenage mind with so much. A part of it might be so wrong, but an even larger part of it felt so good.  
  
Jade squeezed her sister’s hips while sliding down onto her. She could fuck her sister’s sweet, sweet pussy all day long. And Artemis would let her.  
  
“Oh, you’re such a naughty little minx are you? I bet you hope Oliver fucks your ass until you can’t sit down. Or maybe until you can’t feel anything below your ass.”  
  
Oliver enjoyed the feel of Artemis’s well toned legs with one hand while finger banging Shiva with another hand. His balls had been inflamed and Jade stroked them with her toes which edged him closer. Yet, Oliver knew he could hold out, he should hold out.  
  
“You know, that tight teenage ass is irresistible.”  
  
“You’re not going to break me.”  
  
Artemis moaned. To be honest, she agreed with Oliver. No one was going to get broken more than her. Her entire body just entered the state which any small touch set her up. She leaked all over Jade and Jade continously using her pussy as an outlet for good hard fucking just sent Artemis over the edge.  
  
A time later and Artemis collapsed. Her worn, sweaty, breathing heavily body still hard been pinned down between Jade and Oliver as they used her holes.  
  
“A pity she broke first.”  
  
Jade pulled off the strap on and slowly licked it clean of Artemis’s juices. She gave Shiva a wink and presented her ass. Shiva leaned in and met Oliver’s eye before tonguing Jade’s ass in the most vigorous way possible. She got her back hole nice and wet.  
  
Oliver pulled Jade onto his lap and sank the cock which had been in her sister’s ass just moments ago deep into her backside. Jade’s breasts bounced up and down with Oliver pushing up and down. He grabbed her tits and released them to send Jade into a tizzy of pleasure. Endless waves of lust bombarded her body, the faster Oliver drove into her. He leaned in, sliding and pulling his prick out of her hungry backside. He pushed a bit deeper and made Jade just lose it all over him. Her tight back walls squeezed him and she cried out for more.  
  
“You can tell how you’re sisters. With the way you leak with a cock in your ass.”  
  
The faster fingering made Jade leak even more. Oliver offered up her juices as a tribute to Shiva who smiled. Shiva leaned down and then slid her tongue into Jade, to get more from the source. All while playing with Oliver’s balls while he plugged Jade’s ass.  
  
Jade threw her head back, mewling extremely loud from what was going down. Oliver hit all of the right buttons on her and a few which Jade did not know she had. Every last inch of her drenched in sweat and Oliver made sure to edge her, squeezing her breasts hard.  
  
She wanted this load of cum in her ass. Wanted it badly. Jade bounced up and down, and wanted it so badly just spurting inside of her ass. She cried out for what Oliver did to her.  
  
Mei returned to the battle, kissing the back of Shiva’s legs and licking her out. Shiva smiled, enjoying Mei’s face buried between her thighs and eating her out.  
  
And speaking of enjoying things, Oliver enjoyed Jade’s very tight and delicious thick ass bouncing up and down on him. Along with her breasts, sensitive to the touch. The beautiful part Vietnamese woman slid down onto his prick and released him. She turned her head and looked him in the eye.  
  
Oliver demanded to cum, and now he was inside of her. He slammed into Jade and flooded her anal passageway with so much seed it was almost obscene. Oliver picked up a steadier pace and crammed Jade’s perfect backside with the result of his essence.  
  
It continuously spurted inside of her, until Oliver finished up. Jade came all over Shiva’s face and Shiva came as well.  
  
Jade collapsed on Oliver. The cum flooding from her anus and the red marks on it showed today had been a very good day.  
  
Shiva smiled as Jade crawled out. She leaned in and locked eyes with Oliver.  
  
“Today has been very productive.”  
  
As Oliver closed in Shiva. Obviously, he could not agree more.  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen**


	32. Chapter 32(3/17/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on March 17th, 2020.**  
 **Chapter 32:**  
 ****  
 **  
**Laurel, Sara, Talia, and Nyssa arrived to meet with Oliver. They had been taking care of some League business, so unfortunately they missed the festivities at the hotel. They would all have to make it up with each other later. For now they had business.  
  
“Wow, it seems like your family had just that one more secret.”  
  
Laurel summarized things quite well. Oliver sat down, as calm as he could be. And given what Shiva mentioned to them in passing, after returning back to the League’s base in Starling to check out the progress of some promising new recruits, his mood had been very ugly.  
  
“Yes,” Oliver said.  
  
“So, what are you going to do?” Sara asked.  
  
“Well, I’m going to go forward with HIVE, and finishing them off,” Oliver said. “That’s the mission right now. Personal matters could wait. And I want to make sure I know everything about Emiko I can before approaching her. Because, I need to know how to handle her, because this is a very delicate situation.”  
  
“Yes,” Talia agreed. “The sins of the father can often cause a strain between siblings.”  
  
Nyssa and Talia exchanged a knowing look towards each other. They knew how their father’s nature drove a wedge between them years ago. They had united stronger than ever, but there had been times where their relationship had been all but dead.  
  
And while Robert Queen and their father were different, and they did not have the full puzzle, there was enough to proceed with caution.  
  
“Our sources believe Darhk moved his daughter to a safe house,” Nyssa said. “She would be around your sister’s age, beloved.”  
  
“So, he’s panicking,” Oliver said. “I must have him rattled.”  
  
“Rattled men can be both dangerous and make foolish mistakes,” Talia said.  
  
Oliver knew that. Which is why he needed to separate personal and professional matters before they complicated things.  
  
“His wife has been sighted a few times, and meeting with several high ranking Starling City officials,” Sara said. “A couple we have not been able to get to just yet.”  
  
“And they have just been moved up, once we get a good look at them.”  
  
Sara produced the footage of a grainy image of Damien Darhk’s wife meeting with a very prominent city councilman. Who had a reputation among his voters for being an honest many. Of course, not honest enough, to accept a bribe. The audio had been out, and Oliver had been very curious about what they had been saying.  
  
“What are they planning?”  
  
“We’ll find out once we get closer,” Nyssa said. “I find it odd that Darhk’s wife had not been moved to a safe house like his daughter was.”  
  
“Well, she’s involved with HIVE,” Talia said. “Security around her is discrete, but you can pick it up.”  
  
Perhaps it was discrete, but no security was foolproof. Oliver would have to track Ruve Darhk’s movements and get a closer look at her. Perhaps the wife would lead him straight to Damien Darhk. Darhk had been always moving ,always meeting.  
  
He had stayed a couple of steps ahead of Oliver. Scuttling about like a cockroach, something which Talia referred to Darhk as numerous times.

* * *

  
“Yeah, I figured out they weren’t perfect people, but this, wow.”  
  
Thea and Oliver met each other for lunch at a cafe. He showed Thea the information and Thea hitched in a breath.  
  
“So, he is...was my real father,” Thea said slowly.  
  
“Yes,” Oliver said.  
  
The marriage of her parents had not been a healthy one, full of infidelity and who knew what else. It had created a cycle, and who knew if it stretched back to their grandparents and beyond. Thea dipped her french fry in some ketchup and kept reading her real birth certificate, her true one.  
  
“I never wanted to look him in the eye, after what he was responsible for,” Thea said. “I’m glad he’s gone.”  
  
“It’s unfortunate it had to come to that,” Oliver said.  
  
“So, have you spoken to Tommy since it happened?” Thea asked.  
  
“A couple times over the phone, although he’s busy,” Oliver said. “He told me he came to the conclusion it was best he would get out of Starling City. He was convinced his father was up to some shady business, and he told me he believed Malcolm was killed.”  
  
“Yeah, if only he knew,” Thea said. “Are you going to tell him?”  
  
“Not without a good reason.”  
  
Thea turned her neck back and could see that despite his calm demeanor, something had been eating away at Oliver’s psyche. She knew it, knew it very well.  
  
“This entire Emiko thing has got you a bit thrown off your game, isn’t it? Are you going to meet her?”  
  
“Not yet, not until I know what she’s been up to since our father cut her off,” Oliver said. “Of course, it was Mom who cut her off technically, and Robert did not want to cause any strife, especially when we were so young.”  
  
“And innocent,” Thea said wistfully. “Well, I’m not sure you were ever innocent. A little hellion who gave our parents hell.”  
  
“Really, you have room to talk, Speedy?” Oliver asked her.  
  
Thea stuck out her tongue.  
  
“Well, who do you think I learned it from?”  
  
The fact Thea could have had a sister, well that was something. Granted, they were not related by blood technically speaking, but Thea would have been happy with her. And Oliver would have as well, but there was a lot of friction and likely a lot going on.  
  
Secrets Robert Queen took to him all the way to the grave. Secrets which haunted their family after he was dead.  
  
“Are you still mad at Mom?’ Thea asked.  
  
“In a way, but she’s going to have to understand how she can’t be lying to me, to us like that,” Oliver said. “We’re not children who needed shielded from the world anymore.”  
  
“No,” Thea said. “So, how’s Artemis doing?”  
  
“Very well,” Oliver said. “We’re heading out to patrol tonight, to get a lead. Maybe you would like to join us?”  
  
“Got an essay I’ve been putting off,” Thea said. “Due tomorrow...oh, don’t give me that look Ollie, I know you procastricated on your schoolwork, when you bothered to do it at all. And it’s because of my work advocating for keeping drugs off the streets of Starling City that I put it off.”  
  
Oliver’s expression softened. He understood how important this was to Thea and it was very important due to her having so many friends suffering, often tragically.  
  
“Got to give a speech on Saturday,” Thea said. “To a youth center in the Glade.”  
  
“You need protection?” Oliver asked.  
  
“No, don’t worry, Aresia’s agreed to bodyguard me,” Thea said. “You don’t mind me borrowing your bodyguard for the day?”  
  
“Not at all. You’ll be in safe hands. Besides, Lexi’s got her covered, and there are others who will have my back.”

* * *

  
Artemis and Oliver suited up and perched on a hotel balcony across the street from an office building. They had been posing as a daughter and father on an outing, and Artemis just smiled at the roleplay potential.  
  
Still, business before sex, she imagined.  
  
“I know now’s not the time, but I think Emiko is living in the Glades, and she and Jade, they were friends when they were younger, so I know her,” Artemis said. “Although, I’m surprised Jade didn’t tell you anything.”  
  
“Worry about it later,,” Oliver said. “Here’s the woman who owns that building. Her name is Ruve Adams, but she’s just using her maiden name.”  
  
An attractive dark haired woman dressed in business professional clothes stepped out of the building. She had been talking on a cell phone and had turned to a city councilman. The two had a brief conversation and documents exchanged hands. A small group of men appeared and escorted Ruve in.  
  
“Damien Darhk’s wife?” Artemis asked.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Well, say what you want about him, but he has a good taste in women,” Artemis said. “Is she on your list?”  
  
“Let’s move.”  
  
Artemis was not getting anything out of Oliver. The city Councillor disappeared into one limo and Ruve disappeared into another. Both of them drove off, with Ruve circling around the block and stopping at the same hotel.  
  
“I’ve got the papers,” Ruve said. “No, I don’t think so. But, I’ll be waiting for you to arrive. Don’t forget to meet with them. Yes, Friday evening. No League members, not yet.”  
  
Well, not yet. Ruve disappeared into an elevator and Oliver and Artemis moved up the steps to the floor where she would likely have been through.  
  
“In here!”  
  
Artemis had been taken by the hand and pulled into a side room. Several members of the Starling City Police Department moved into the room across the hallway. Oliver recognized a very prominent mob enforcer being dragged out of the room and slapped in handcuffs. The police secured the drugs.  
  
“Can you believe it?” Artemis asked. “We lost her.”  
  
Oliver and Artemis exited through the window of the room they entered. An unfortunate break of arriving at the same hotel with a drug bust, with the Starling City Police Department blocking off their route to Ruve.  
  
“Look!”  
  
The city councilman’s limo had been crashed. Oliver and Artemis dropped down and noticed the driver laying against the windshield, throat slashed. They opened the back door of the limo and the grisly sight of the decapitated city councilman.  
  
They had a use for him and HIVE then had him killed when the use was finished.  
  
One more thing. The briefcase the man had was not in the limo. Whatever was in it had been claimed by HIVE and the Ghosts faded into the night.  
  
Still, the councilman’s phone still was present, although smashed. Oliver snatched it, hoping it would get some clues.

* * *

  
“You had your reasons.”  
  
No anger, good. An icy cold stare which chilled her soul, very bad. Isabel Rochev took a deep breath.  
  
“I promised your father. And while we both know he was flawed, I intended to keep my promise that I would not breath a word about Emiko to anyone, even his son.”  
  
“As I suspected.”  
  
Moira arrived. She noticed Isabel and the two women locked eyes.  
  
“You wanted to see me?” Moira asked.  
  
“Yes, I did,” Oliver said. “In a matter of days, this company will acquire some new assets, and I’m going to need to have the two of you put your differences aside. It’s what’s best for business.”  
  
One thing he could get Moira and Isabel to agree on was they did not like having to play nice with each other. Another thing Oliver got them to agree on was they had no choice.  
  
“You both want this company to thrive, right?”  
  
“Correct.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Isabel and Moira locked eyes with each other. They shook hands, and Oliver noticed the female version of the typical male power play while the other tried to crush the hand of the other. Isabel, with her training, won that particular battle, although Moira did not betray her pain or strained bones with any more than a slight wincing.  
  
“You are going to work alongside each other, whether you like it or not,” Oliver said. “And Moira, I’ve figured out the perfect punishment for you.”  
  
Still with the first name, but why would he not? Oliver had called them here, not as her son, but as Ra’s al Ghul. Oliver motioned Moira and Isabel to follow him into a hallway behind the main conference room.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	33. Chapter 33(3/17/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on March 17th, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**   
**Chapter 33:**

* * *

  
Fastened to the bed and stripped to nothing other than expensive satin undergarments, Moira Queen had been condemned to only watch and observe. Watch as Isabel Rochev dropped to her knees, dressed in lacy black lingerie, and took out Oliver’s cock before sticking it down her throat.

Isabel wrapped her arms around Oliver’s waist and eased in, loudly popping her mouth up and down Oliver’s immense tool. She leaned in, slurping and pleasuring the young man, the sounds of her mouth popping echoing throughout the room. Oliver gripped onto the back of Isabel’s head and sunk all the way down her throat, really making her moan as Oliver allowed his cock to slide deeply into her mouth.

While Isabel let go of some bitterness and accepted some part of the blame for how things happened, a small and vindictive part of her still existed. She leaned in, worshipping Oliver’s lengthy tool and edging her mouth all the way down onto it. She made a hell of a racket, slurping and pleasuring Oliver’s length all over. Inch by inch, she popped him into her mouth and Oliver leaned it, thrusting away at Isabel’s mouth. Oh yes, it felt good, it felt good.

Oliver threaded his hands through Isabel’s hair and pumped all the way into her mouth. One thrust, two thrusts, three thrusts, all the way into her the back of her throat. Isabel’s soft fingers caressed his balls in the most skillful manner and she locked eyes with Moira on the bed.

The frustration Moira felt while she had been tied to the bed and unable to worship her son’s cock in this way, and rather a woman who she despised was on her knees, well it was something which built character. And would be a better punishment than anything else Oliver could ever think of.

Loud sounds echoed from Isabel’s constant working of Oliver’s stiff pole. She pressed her face down and looked hot as hell when doing it. Suck, suck, slurp, and a loud pop continuously echoed throughout the room the faster Isabel went down on him, pleasuring Oliver’s immense length in her mouth.

Closer, Oliver edged closer. He grabbed a handful of Isabel’s hair and face-fucked her until the moment where he spilled his load down the throat of the eager woman. Isabel’s head snapped back and she opened wide, eagerly awaiting the dump of seed just spilling into her mouth.

“Mmmm!”

Isabel just moaned very loudly as Oliver spilled into her. She enjoyed it, every last drop of cum inside into her mouth. It started to trickle out of the side of her mouth.

Slowly, Isabel pulled back and swirled her tongue around Oliver’s cock. She turned around and teased sharing her bounty with Moira. At the very last second, Isabel popped back and slowly, but surely sucked it down with a big smile on her face.

She dropped her bra and panties, revealing her wet, aching pussy. Oliver put one hand on her pussy and rubbed it and another on her breasts to tease them. The constant stimulation sent Isabel pretty much over the brink with pleasure.

Oliver positioned Isabel over Moira. While the two women did not touch in this position, Isabel hovering over Moira showed her more than enough and the heat made Moira tense up. Oliver climbed behind Isabel, and dug his prick against Isabel’s wet slit. The inflamed womanhood rubbed up and down against him as Oliver shifted and almost pushed inside of her.

The heat against his prick eased Oliver inside Isabel. He slammed inside of Isabel, filling up her tight pussy with everything that he had.

Isabel threw her head back and moaned. Oliver filled her up so much. And the devious woman wanted Moira to know it. Oh, did she ever want Moira to know it.

Moira knew it. Her nipples stuck out stiffly and her pussy screamed to be touched. Her mature body could only thrash so much. Frustration mounted, especially when her son’s big balls slapped against Isabel’s wet pussy. Isabel leaned down into her face.

Half smug, and half screwed up with pleasure, Moira Queen did not know what was worse. She enjoyed the view of Oliver pounding Isabel hard and fast into the bed. His balls swung back and forth against her and danced against her. Isabel cried and screamed, the faster Oliver drove himself into her body.

“So, are you with me?” Oliver asked her. “Are there any more secrets that you have?”

“If there are, Robert took them to the grave.”

“Are you sure?”

“YES I’M SURE!”

Oliver let things hang out for another minute and he pounded away at Isabel. Her body flared up and Oliver prepared to spill his cum inside of her, right when his mother could see. Oliver rocked and rode her body, the weight of his balls getting over.

“Look her in the eye when I cum inside of you.”

Isabel did not waste any time doing that. Oliver rocked her body and her walls tightened around him. Demanding and craving the gift which had been stored inside of those balls. Oliver pushed himself a little bit deeper until finally letting go.

The shared orgasm rocked both of their bodies. Oliver grabbed onto Isabel’s hips and fired strand after strand of cum inside of her body. His balls tightened and released a heavy bounty, to the point where Isabel just almost collapsed down onto the bed, completely breathless from the aftermath. Oliver dug into her body and allowed Isabel’s walls to tighten around him as he released himself in side of her.

“Perfect,” Oliver breathed on her neck. “Absolutely, perfect.”

The trickles of cum dripped into her body and left Isabel in quite the state on the bed. She collapsed in pleasure after Oliver had been finished with her, just stretching out her body and having his wicked way with her.

“Sit on my mother’s face.”

Isabel raced to oblige Oliver. The cum dripped down every inch of Moira’s body as Isabel teased her with the huge load. She stood up straight and crouched down, smothering Moira’s face with her pussy. Moira gasped hard the second Isabel lowered completely down onto her.

Oh, this was perfect, in so many ways. Isabel’s wet, hot cunt rubbing onto her face. And Moira could feel a cool blast of air between her legs as Oliver exposed her cunt and rubbed his thick pole against her warm, wet entrance. Oliver savored this moment and she did so, her son’s big meaty pole rubbing very intensely down onto her slit, warming her up and getting her very excited.

Yes, so very perfect. Moira’s nipples were so hard right about now. Oliver lowered himself into her body, stretching out her hot pussy on the tip of his cock. Moira pushed up all of the way, almost sliding Oliver’s pole inside of her body, but at the last second, she tapered off. Fading out, fading with the pleasure just getting the better of her.

Oliver now lowered all the way inside of her, sliding his mighty tool inside of her warm body. Finally, finally, Moira had her son’s cock all the way inside of her. It slid down easily, bottoming out inside of the mature business woman and stretching her.

Moira resolved never to keep anything like that from Oliver again. Although, she hoped he would be smart in pursuing Emiko. Then again, any bitterness the girl might have, Oliver had ways to make her more agreeable. Moira clamped down on Oliver as she thought of the ways Oliver could claim Robert’s bastard daughter.

The hot moisture dripping from Isabel, combined with the last few drops of Oliver’s cum envigored Moira in other ways. Moira did not want to admit it, but feeling Isabel like this actually made her excited. Having her face mounted and aggressively dominated, it was a thrill beyond anything she ever realized.

The only thing more thrilling had been her son’s big fat balls smacking her on the thighs and driving her completely to the brink of endless pleasure. Oliver’s thick testicles threatened to unload all over her one more time and Moira, clamping down on him, wanted to claim it.

Oliver tried not to succumb to the fruits of his mother’s delicious pussy all too soon. The taboo encounter flamed his loins and the added pleasure of a hunched over Isabel, getting her pussy eaten, only added to the allure of the situation. Oliver slammed his length all the way inside of her body, stretching her out.

The tightening of Oliver’s testicles showed his orgasm was near. He eased into Moira and almost had been fit to burst. He bottomed out inside of Moira and held the moment. Her walls eagerly and greedily tightened around him, wanting to extract every last drop of cum from his balls.

Oliver groaned and spilled his seed into his mother. Moira and Oliver came together with Oliver pumping every last drop of seed into Moira.

The aftermath left Oliver sunk down in the aftermath of claiming his mother’s body.

“Next time, my punishment won’t be so lenient.”

* * *

  
Oliver left the room, leaving Isabel and Moira well fucked in the process. A pair of figures appeared in the dark. Sara, dressed in some lacy and see-through white lingerie, and Thea, wearing red, approached him. The two girls broke out into smiles.

“That was hot,” Thea said. “But, do you really think that Mom should be the only one to get your cock tonight?”

Thea grabbed Oliver’s crotch and kissed him. Sara said nothing, only moving behind Oliver and stripping him of the clothes he just hastily put on. And now had been down on the floor in a matter of seconds. Sara planted her lips onto the back of the head.

“I think she learned her lesson,” Sara said. “Although, you may have to reinforce it from time to time.”

“Noted.”

Sara clasped Oliver’s balls and released them. She locked eyes with Thea and the two dropped down to their knees in the conference room to pleasure Oliver’s cock.

The glow in the eyes of Sara and Thea, and the mischief only inflamed Oliver. The sexy blonde and the gorgeous brunette twirled their tongues around Oliver. They kissed from the balls to the base, all the way down the length and ended up with a steamy girl on girl makeout session over the tip of his cock inflamed Oliver’s lust to both of his gorgeous beauties.

Thea claimed her brother’s cock fully and completely, down her throat. Oliver grabbed onto the back of her head and slid all the way down into her mouth. The loud pop of Oliver driving deep into Thea’s mouth echoed throughout the room. He leaned on in, allowing the pleasure and the fruits of Thea’s mouth to be realized as she wrapped around him.

In the meantime, Sara dropped down and spread Thea’s legs. The panties she wore had been pulled off, to reveal Thea’s wet pussy. Sara leaned in, always having to have a taste of both of the younger girl’s juices. Sara gave Thea’s pussy a taste test and she moaned.

The moans sent vibrations all over Oliver’s cock. Pleasure shot through his loins and one thing had been for certain, Thea wanted the cum to shoot down her throat. She locked eyes with Oliver as he leaned on into her. He put his fingers on the back of her head and hands clasped tightly. Oliver pushed all the way down her throat and moaned deeply with each loud and prominent suck.

“You’re good, amazing, perfect,” Oliver said. “You want your brother’s cum in your mother, don’t you?”

That much had been obvious. Thea pushed down on Oliver and practically inhaled her brother’s amazing fuck stick. His rod shoved down her throat sent Thea into a fit of pleasure. She had been wetter than ever the second Oliver drove himself all the way down into her mouth.

She wanted it badly. Wanted Oliver to face-fuck her into oblivion. Oliver leaned on in and pounded Thea’s face to make her cry out in pleasure. Mmm, so good, and now she could sense her brother’s arousal. Sara munching on Thea’s pussy only made this more exciting.

Oliver reared back and spilled his seed into Thea’s mouth. Thea clutched onto Oliver’s balls and milked him to allow the savory and delicious seed.

“Always good for a quick meal.”

Although well earned, Thea mentally added. She turned to Sara, as Sara pulled down. The fact Sara’s face dripped wet from Thea’s arousal only turned her on. The two women met and kissed each other.

Tasting her own arousal, Thea had been fully aware Sara tasted Oliver’s cum in her mouth. The kiss had been ravenous and the two girls stripped each other of their clothes as they got more and more into the kiss. Ending it with a mutual finger session which left them both dazed.

Oliver climbed onto the big conference table. Perfect for holding meetings and also perfect for having orgies as well. Right now, a soft cloth covered the oak finish. Sara and Thea turned over and Oliver beckoned them over. Thea mounted Oliver’s left leg and Sara did so to the right. They both offered up their fingers to Oliver, still dripping wet from their little encounters previously.

Their man sucked Sara and Thea’s fingers dry. This action made both of them tingle. While he distracted them, Oliver slid his fingers into the pussies of both Sara and Thea.

He turned and sank his cock into Sara, while Thea still clung onto him. Thea positioned herself quite perfectly to watch Oliver’s mighty organ slid all the way into Sara’s body, practically ravishing her in the process. Sara’s face screwed up with so much pleasure made this hot.

“Mmm, let me ride your big cock all night long!” Sara moaned. “Oh, I always feel so empty without it in me.”

Oliver pressed his hands up against Sara’s back and slid her up and down. Sara rocked herself up and down on Oliver, riding him vigorously with a big smile on her face.

After a spell of Sara riding him, Oliver pulled out and slid all the way into his sister. Thea’s eyes locked onto Oliver’s, with the hunger only increasing through them. She pressed her hands on Oliver’s chest and wrapped her arms around him. She bounced up and down on Thea.

No use in telling Thea to slow down when she wanted this cock so badly. And wanted Oliver to know for sure how badly she wanted his cock. She bounced harder, faster, and with more vigor. Her wet pussy clamped down Oliver’s tool and released him, with a flood pumping all the way down his hard cock. Thea moved in, breathing heavily with each movement which speared Oliver all the way into her.

She came harder than before, spilling her juices all over Oliver’s thick pole.

Sara took Thea’s place bouncing up and down on Oliver, while Thea had a chance to catch her breath.

Thea played with herself while watching Sara move up and down. Her sexy, muscular body, combined with her sweet ass just enticed Oliver in so many ways. He grabbed onto Sara’s ass and squeezed it before sliding it down onto his thick prick.

Sara’s eyes locked onto Oliver and she hummed very excitedly when dropping down onto him. She stretched out onto Oliver.

A wet finger pressing against her backside made Sara look back. Thea fingered her ass, and also now wore a strap on. She kissed Sara’s neck.

“Mmm, I have to, I’m sorry.”

Thea slid her hand down Sara’s body and made her smile. Sara mounted Oliver, as he laid back. Her pussy sinking down and releasing on him. Thea’s arms wrapped around Sara and put herself in. Thea pressed her perky breasts on Sara’s back and planted numerous kisses all over her, rocking Sara like there was no tomorrow.

Sara settled into a role of being the meat in a Queen siblings sandwich. Thea slid her cock into her ass while Oliver kept pumping into her. The two pistoned Sara back and forth, stuffing her holes. Thea put her fingers at Sara’s mouth and made her suck on them as well.

“You look beautiful being stuffed like this,” Thea breathed.

“She really does.”

Sara would have agreed, if she had not had her mouth full of Thea’s sweet and wet fingers. Damp from the young archer’s arousal. All Sara had to do was suck on them and favor them. The pleasure just increased the faster Oliver drove all the way into her as well. Her pussy cranked on his cock with each filling thrust.

The head of the gorgeous blonde whipped back and forth as Thea and Oliver pinned her body against them. They never once faltered and most importantly they never stopped fucking. Sara’s tight walls closed around Oliver and released him, sending juices all over him.

She came hard and one stolen glance towards Thea showed how hard she came as well. The tightness of Sara inflamed Oliver’s balls the faster he drove into her body. She squeezed him hard.

“I want it. I want you to finish.”

Oliver shared Sara’s wanton desire and kept speeding up in her. He thrust away a little bit deeper and Sara pulled him in, molesting his mouth with a huge and passionate kiss. Thea sucking on the back of Sara’s neck and massing her legs added to the fun and games.

The three lovers prepared to finish together. Oliver and Thea locked hands and pressed Sara’s body between them, her holes squeezing their respective cocks. The beautiful blonde warrior screamed in Oliver’s mouth and sent pleasant vibrations erupting all over his throat.

Oliver pushed all the way into Sara and allowed Sara to squeeze him.. Oliver’s balls clenched and he could feel his orgasm about ready to hit a fever pitch.. Just a little bit deeper before he buried every last drop of cum into Sara’s waiting pussy. She clenched down tightly and allowed Oliver to let loose on her.

The three came together. Thea’s juices splattered against Sara’s ass. Sara, in the meantime, clutched Oliver and milked his organ, allowing every last drop of cum to race into her body. Oliver pushed down into her, slamming all the way into her and leaving Sara stretched out very well.

Sara fell back and breathed in pleasure.

Thea cupped her brother’s balls in the aftermath. Now Sara had been taken out, Thea decided to have some fun. She leaned down and sucked on Oliver’s balls, before she shifted back and pleasured his length, her delightful tongue dancing all over his length.

Oliver’s cock and Sara’s pussy, together made Thea smack her lips as she moved down. A pair of hands removed the strap on and pushed it against Thea’s backside.

Well, turnabout had been fair play. Oliver fucked Thea’s mouth while Sara grabbed ahold of Thea’s tight ass and plowed it. The two spit-roasted the youngest of their threesome, and waited to see what other fun they could get up to.

**The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(34, 35, and 36) on March 24th, 2020.**

**Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen**


	34. Chapter 34(3/24/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Part Chapter Set Posted on March 24th, 2020.**   
**Chapter 34:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Several HIVE ghosts stood outside of the train station. They waited for a very dangerous weapon to be brought into Starling City. A chemical weapon which would cause everyone to bow before them and show HIVE had been the one true power.  
  
The train skidded to a stop at the station. The leader of the crew stepped out, ready to unload the train. Only the door opened to reveal six dead men and no chemical weapon. The leader turned to the others without a single word being said. They knew something happened.  
  
They had been compromised. And that was the last thought the ghost thought before an arrow had been put into the chest. Two more arrows came down and rained down onto the chest of two more of the ghosts.  
  
Some more men moved up off of the truck. Only to find their cover being blown by a sonic cry which sent the truck flipping over. A woman dressed in black joined them. The ghosts withdrew their weapons and charged their enemy who had been joined by a woman in white.  
  
They locked hands and a double sonic cry sent them flying back to the ground. Six of them had been dropped down at once.  
  
One of their eyes widened as two more members of the League showed up. He bit down and dropped to the ground. The cyanide capsule in his teeth broke and poisoned him almost instantly. A figure picked up the man who had been foaming at the mouth.  
  
“Coward.”  
  
A dagger thrown at the woman in question had been caught. The woman hurled the dagger over her shoulder at a man who had been perched on the rooftop. He landed down with a huge thud, the impact practically dislocating his shoulder upon the fall.  
  
Another stampeding thug came in his direction. The three punches had been avoided and the Hood put an arrow through the chest of the man.  
  
A large beefy man rushed towards the Hood. The arrow hitting him bounced off the man’s chest. The Hood dodged a swing from the man’s fist, which looked like it had been carved in granite. The Hood came behind and slammed a large chain against the man’s fist who had caught him.  
  
Three more HIVE ghosts rushed in. The Black Canary and the White Canary released their sonic cries and sent them down. Talia, Nyssa, and Lady Shiva kept their eyes on the road and towards any trouble.  
  
Damien Darhk did not show up just yet. The larger man Oliver battled against proved to have impervious skin and that proved to be a problem.  
  
However, even the unbreakable ones had a breaking point.

* * *

  
“This isn’t a question of your capabilities, it’s the fact that I prefer my daughter doesn’t lose her mother. And until the Demon has been slayed, you’re both in danger. Because Ra’s al Ghul will use you two to get to me.”  
  
Ruve begrudgingly had been led into the safe house, by Damien and six of his guards. He pulled every HIVE operative off of assignment, other than the ones storing the chemical weapon. No one had seen Damien look so rattled in such a long time.  
  
“I don’t know how he stopped it, I don’t know how he cleaned out the North Base, and I don’t know how he’s right on me,” Damien said. “If it hadn’t been for a drug bust happening that night, and the SSPD blocking his one path to you, you would not be alive.”  
  
Damien lowered his voice saying this last statement. Ruve looked at him, nodding.  
  
“I’m not. And I’m not living in fear.”  
  
Cassandra popped her head out of the room and Damien leaned down to look at her.  
  
“Keep her safe. Keep both of them safe. No matter what the cost. Is that understood?”  
  
Cassandra responded with a nod and had her hand a blade in her shoulder. Damien walked from the room.  
  
“Mr. Darhk...where are you….”  
  
“It’s about time we meet. But, I think he’ll find I have more leverage over him then we did the last time we met.”  
  
Damien would take the League and continue his play to change the world, to be one where his daughter could safely live in. One day, she would inherit all of this and Damien did not want the specter of Ra’s la Ghul lingering over his family.  
  
With both daughter and wife secure, Damien Darhk headed out. He prepared for the final confrontation, one way or another.

* * *

  
“You know why they call me Cinderblock?”  
  
Cinderblock, as Oliver knew the HIVE operative to be known, rushed at him. Oliver dodged the man’s large fist and it smashed against the pavement. Oliver studied the man’s movements, trying to find a true weakness in him. Cinderblock smashed him.  
  
“Because, your little arrows won’t crack me.”  
  
Whatever HIVE did, had made his skin impervious. However, Oliver noticed something in the battle. Every time Oliver got close to his face, Cinderblock flinched. It was a small one, not noticeable unless one knew what to look for. But it was in fact there.  
  
Oliver exploded the crates and caused Cinderblock to be trapped. He turned in mid air and released a flare arrow which caused Cinderblock to stagger back.  
  
Blinded, the weak spot had been the man’s eyes. Of course, of course it was! Oliver took advantage, aiming an arrow directly at his face. Cinderblock caught it.  
  
And the arrow released a fireball which blasted Cinderblock in the eyes. He screamed in agony and Oliver lifted up a sledgehammer on the docks.  
  
“Arrows, might not work, but this will.”  
  
Oliver swung for the fences and smashed the sledgehammer into Cinderblock with the most immence force possible. The blow knocked the wind out of him and cracked his flesh. One more swing with the sledgehammer caught Cinderblock in the face and dropped him down.  
  
More HIVE ghosts dropped down to the ground. Oliver could tell they were getting very close.

* * *

  
The sound of someone clapping slowly and loudly caught Oliver’s attention. He stepped forward and came face to face with Damien Darhk himself.  
  
“Haven’t lost a step. But it’s hard to lose a step when you’re something different. So, Henri Ducard, my good friend finally found an heir. Good for him.”  
  
So that was Ra’s original name, or rather his alias before he was Ra’s al Ghul. Very interesting, not even his daughters knew that. Of course, that still might not have been his birth name.  
  
“Just the Hood is also the Demon. I would like to say I’m shocked, but I’m really not.”  
  
“It ends tonight.”  
  
“Oh, that’s cute. Really cute. You think I haven’t heard that before over the years? I’ve lived a lot longer than you. I can tell you’re a much younger man than I am.”  
  
Damien turned his hand in and tried to lift the Hood off the ground. Much to Damien’s obvious surprise and his shock, the Hood did not flinch. This should have choked the life out of it.  
  
The countercharm Barbara’s associate in Gotham City whipped up worked like a charm. Oliver stepped a little bit closer to Damien.  
  
“Fine, no magic. No problem!”  
  
Damien recoiled like a snake and went in for a palm strike which would have done some serious damage had it connected. Oliver dodged the attack and came back around. He nailed Damien with two shots, one of them which cracked a few ribs and made the man drop down.  
  
Darhk tried to swing in, with Oliver catching his arm and dislocating his fingers.  
  
“Oh, Lady Shiva trained...arghhh!”  
  
Talking was not a free action, as Oliver nailed Damien right in the side several times with multiple punches. Darhk withdrew a poison dagger which Oliver blocked. Awkwardly using his left hand to work the dagger had prevented him from going down.  
  
Oliver kicked Damien in the ribs and sent him crashing down to the ground. A blow to the side of the neck caused Damien to wheeze in his chest.  
  
“And for the record, I know where your safe house is.”  
  
“Leave my wife and daughter out of this.”  
  
“Don’t worry, they won’t die,” Oliver said. “But, I have plans for your organization and your resources after you die.”  
  
“Just who are you?”  
  
Oliver slammed down onto Damien and another blow caught all the wind out of his body. Including all of the oxygen going to his brain. And the final blow cut his throat, leaving Damien to bleed out on the ground. He coughed, blood spurting out of his mouth as he twitched on the ground, before he succumbed to his injuries.  
  
Talia and Nyssa picked up Damien’s body and would deal with him in the way of the League. Oliver had plans and he would be on to the safe house.

* * *

  
Ruve exited her room to get something to eat. She hoped her husband would deal with this problem soon and return home, although her confidence of Damien’s success had been shaken.  
  
Even more so when every single HIVE operative in the base had been laid out of the floor with arrows impaled in them. With the busted pieces of her husband’s magic totem laying down on the floor at the feet of their guess.  
  
Some called him the Hood. Others knew and feared him as Ra’s al Ghul.  
  
“Ruve Darhk. We must have missed each other a few nights ago.”  
  
“According to my husband’s watcher, yes,” Ruve said. “But, you intended to be seen before you drew him out into the open.”  
  
“Your husband is dead.”  
  
Ruve nodded in response. The door cracked open and Nora stuck her head out, with Cassandra weaving in front of them. She withdrew the sword and stood face to face with the most powerful and dangerous man in the world, not back down.  
  
“Lady Shiva’s lost daughter.”  
  
It was here Cassandra’s expression faltered a little bit. She had lived her entire life believing her mother abandoned her as a child and she knew nothing other than her father, who she had not seen for years, and the Darhks, with Nora being under her protection at all times.  
  
“Cassandra, stand down,” Ruve said.  
  
Cassandra gave Ruve a long look.  
  
“Take Nora, and get out of here. I’m telling you to stand down.”  
  
“Mom, what...what’s going on?”  
  
“Nora, go with Cassandra. Now!”  
  
The sixteen year old sorceress looked like she wanted to argue. Cassandra took Nora by the elbow. She had been stricken completely off guard by the presence of Ra’s al Ghul.  
  
“Such a lovely young daughter you have. She obviously gets it from you.”  
  
Ruve stood up straight. No way to defend herself, not that it would do any good against a man who slaughtered two dozen individuals and killed her.  
  
“I’ll do anything that you want, kill me if you want to, just don’t do anything to my daughter, please,” Ruve said. “She’s only sixteen.”  
  
“Seventeen in a week,” the Hood reminded Ruve.  
  
So, he knew everything about their family. Ruve swallowed the lump in her throat and leaned into him. She put her hand on the mysterious man’s chest.  
  
“I’ll do anything if you don’t hurt Nora. Please, I’ll do anything, I can give you anything you want.”  
  
Oliver could just smile. Ruve obviously thought they would take Nora as some kind of sex slave to the League. Which, Oliver had no intention to do, although Ruve thinking that handed him some leverage. Perhaps her maternal nature clouded her senses.  
  
Mothers tended to make their share of mistakes in their fanatic desires to protect their children.  
  
“Please, sir, please great one, let me prove how well I can serve you.”  
  
“Show me to your bedroom.”  
  
Ruve took the Hood’s hand. She could see a dagger glint out of the side mirror. Angled close to her neck if Ruve tried anything. Not that she intended to, because she would be dead and then Nora and Cassandra would be taken and used.  
  
“Let me see your face.”  
  
Once they entered the bedroom, the Hood pulled off of his mask. Ruve stared face to face with Oliver Queen. She could not breathe a word of this to anyone, but who would believe her.  
  
Besides, he was handsome and Ruve thought there would be far worse fates than being a sex pet to someone like Oliver Queen. Who, as the tabloids were happy to point out, was in a polygamus relationship and a very happy one.  
  
Ruve dropped to one knee and kissed Oliver’s ring. She would do so much more. All for her daughter. And somewhat for herself.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **And yes present-day Nora was aged up because...well I think after three books, you should know what kind of story you’re reading by now. :)**


	35. Chapter 35(3/24/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on March 24th, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**   
**Chapter 35:**   
****

* * *

**  
**On her knees, Ruve fished out Oliver’s cock. The size of his endowment transfixed the woman and she leaned in to plant her lips onto it. Ruve moaned when sliding her tongue all the way down Oliver’s length and pleasuring it in all of the ways she knew how.  
  
Ruve would not compare it to her late husband’s size. Too soon. Still, Ruve would say this, it is impressive and it sliding into her mouth the way it did made her gasp in desire. The length, edging a little bit more into her mouth, pushed a little bit deeper into the back of her throat.  
  
A sealing of her lips around Oliver’s tool made Ruve work a little bit further down on him. Oh, yes, this tasted very good, the size of his cock just pulsing good and hard into her mouth. All she could do was look Oliver in the eye when he pushed a little bit deeper into her mouth and rode it.  
  
Ruve really put her all into sucking his cock. She had the air of a woman who would do anything to please Oliver and Oliver had to respect it. She put her beautiful hand upon his balls and squeezed them good and hard. Oliver reared back and bottomed out in Ruve’s tight throat, making her moan every time Oliver drove all the way down her throat. The cries only got more intense the further Oliver sped up, hips becoming a blur when he moved.  
  
Mmm, so good to have Oliver buried all the way down her throat. Ruve locked eyes with Oliver and continued the pleasure on him, dragging her tongue over his thick prick, worshipping the young man before her in every way imaginable. She craved his seed.  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
Ruve pulled away from Oliver and undid a few buttons on her shirt and slid her skirt down. Oliver wrapped his hands around Ruve and stripped her down to her bra and panties. And then he hurled Ruve onto the bed. Ruve rolled over, just in time to feel Oliver crawl on top of her. Oliver planted numerous kisses down her body and managed to learn all of the points which made Ruve squirm.  
  
“Do it. I need you inside me.”  
  
That statement from Ruve prompted Oliver to slowly, but surely peel off her panties. Revealing Ruve’s wet sex to the world, Oliver lightly rubbed down onto it. Ruve gasped from Oliver’s two fingers, which became three fingers, slipping into her tight organ and pumping away at her. Ruve rolled her neck back and let out a very solid gasp of pleasure the more he pleasured her. And boy, was Oliver pleasuring Ruve very well.  
  
Oliver removed his fingers from her pulsing pussy and slowly licked them clean. He spread Ruve’s legs and pushed his cock inside of her.  
  
Ruve spread her legs, laid back, and accepted her new god in more ways than one. Oliver plunged into the woman and she cried out.  
  
“Oooh, you’re breaking me in half!” Ruve yelled. “Thank you for this gift, great one! Thank you!”  
  
The gratitude in the woman’s eyes was sincere, for the most part. Oliver rose back and smashed into her, his balls hitting her at all of the right points. Ruve grabbed onto Oliver’s back and pulled him a little bit closer. Those hands dug against Ruve’s thighs and made her just break out into pleasurable cries.  
  
“Get ready.”  
  
Ruve’s hips bucked up off of the couch and came back in to meet Oliver’s thrusts. Oliver pressed all the way down into her body and rocked her. Back and forth, their hips met each other and met the other, stroke for stroke. Movement for movement, Oliver pressed himself all the way into Ruve, stretching her tight pussy down upon his cock. It clamped down and squeezed his organ.  
  
Never in her life, did Ruve cum like this. Oliver rode her faster and faster, hitting all of the pleasure points inside of her body. Ruve locked her eyes onto Oliver, begging him to go faster. And so Oliver did, riding Ruve for everything she was worth.  
  
Ruve squirmed and squirted all over his prick. The two lovers met each other, stroke for stroke, with Oliver speeding up his motions to stuff Ruve as deep as possible. She leaned back, moaning and presenting her chest to Oliver to suck while he pleasured her.  
  
“Yes!  
  
Oliver sucked on her nipples and Ruve almost blacked out from the pleasure. Only the sheer will kept her awake.  
  
The claiming of the wife of his defeated enemy was a sweeter victory then the actual defeat. While he did not have Ruve declaring his superiority over Damien Darhk now, the best things were said. The wanton, dirty look in her eyes for instance kept calling him.  
  
“You want me to finish inside of you?”  
  
“YES!”  
  
Ruve wrapped her legs around Oliver and stared him in the eyes. She wanted nothing more than Oliver’s thick seed buried inside of her body, flooding around inside of her. Her nails dug into Oliver’s shoulder and she stared right into his eye.  
  
This beauty staring in Oliver’s eye, begging for his cum to flood her body, made Olliver want to burst inside of her. Despite the want only increasing, Oliver clutched on tight and slammed Ruve into the bed. Ruve clamped down onto Oliver, her tight pussy squeezing Oliver with each fluid motion. She moaned the deeper Oliver slid into her, pleasuring her body one hundred percent of the way.  
  
Oliver was going to finish up inside of her. Wrapping this up very well. Ruve’s pussy tingled and screamed for the release. She bucked her hips up, meeting Oliver as he drove all the way down into her from behind. She wanted the end to come, one way or another.  
  
“Closer,” Ruve breathed in his ear. “So much closer.”  
  
“I know,” Oliver told her. “Get ready.”  
  
The next time, the two came together. Oliver unleashed his load inside of Ruve. Ruve grabbed Oliver’s waist and pushed him all the way down into her.  
  
In the aftermath, Oliver pulled out and allowed his gift to flow out of Ruve. He crouched over the top of her and played with Ruve’s easily stimulated body. Humbled and claimed, Ruve accepted every touch from Oliver and Oliver moved in to give her every touch.

* * *

  
After joining Talia and Nyssa in the clean up process, Lady Shiva slipped into the room. Oliver had Ruve bent over the bed. Shiva decided she had been overdressed so she stripped down and sat on the bed to join them. All while casually stroking Ruve’s hair and then moving a free hand up to Oliver’s chest to rub it and his abs. Shiva bit down on her lip nicely.  
  
“So, you’ve seen that your daughter is here?”  
  
“Yes, I received your message,” Lady Shiva said. “I believe my husband gave her to Darhk as part of a business transaction, or maybe a favor.”  
  
“I personally treated Cassandra like she was a second daughter,” Ruve said. “And we haven’t not seen Cain, or at least I haven’t, since he dropped her off all of those years ago.”  
  
Shiva massaged the top of Ruve’s scalp and leaned in, to kiss her a couple of times. She leaned in and pushed the woman onto the bed.  
  
“A well-fucked woman is an honest woman.”  
  
The deadliest woman alive slid her tongue deep into Ruve’s pussy and started to eat her out. This left Shiva open for Oliver’s strong hands, working her over. Shiva sighed in satisfaction from Oliver first massaging her breasts, and then going down to her flat stomach. Hips, ass, legs, clit, everything received a good going over.  
  
Leading up to the very nice moment where Oliver put his throbbing hard cock up against Shiva’s entrance and slid all the way into her. Oliver made sure she could feel every inch going inside of her body. The pulsing organ stuffed Shiva and made her cry out in endless lust.  
  
Oliver knew how to touch every point on Lady Shiva’s body. The length pushed a little bit deeper, stuffing her completely full. Shiva clamped down and released Oliver’s organ, making her moan as she could feel every throbbing inch inside of her.  
  
To see the deadliest woman alive succumb turned Ruve on. But, truly, she had nothing but respect for Lady Shiva. Once they realized Cassandra was Shiva’s daughter, well that made them nervous. Truly, Ruve treated Cassandra well, although she did not speak much after what training Cain put her through.  
  
Things would have been much worse if she had been left with Cain. Shiva dove down and lapped up Ruve’s pussy. She had come close to blacking out several times when Oliver pounded her. Oh, Ruve hated to admit it, but she doubted Shiva had restraint.  
  
No, restraint had not been a part of the lexicon of Lady Shiva. She vicariously lapped up Ruve’s sweet pussy just as Oliver pounded her aggressively from behind. His dominating, muscular body hit Shiva at all of the right points and stretched her out all of the way.  
  
“It’s time, my lady.”  
  
Oh, yes, Shiva had been a servant to Oliver’s cock and the whims of his lust. She was going to cum, one way or another. Shiva tightened her walls around Oliver and squeezed him tight. Oliver slid as deep into her as possible, riding her hard and fast until Shiva came unglued and splashed Oliver’s prick with her juices.  
  
Yes, oh yes, this was fantastic. Actually, this was wonderful. Beyond great, beyond all of the perfect ways Shiva just had been pleasured by Oliver as he shoved his organ all the way into her from behind. He stretched and pleasured her constantly working her over.  
  
Fantastic and Shiva would cum all over again. Oliver pulled out of her.  
  
Ruve opened her mouth wide and Oliver shoved his cock inside of her. She looked up at Oliver as he claimed her. Claimed the wife of the man he just murdered and for some reason, the thought just got her about as hot as Oliver’s intense face-fucking did.  
  
“Mmmmph!”  
  
After Oliver pulled out of Ruve’s mouth, Shiva crawled back. Ruve laid out on the bed.  
  
“Climb onto my face. Allow me to return the favor.”  
  
The two deadly warriors locked eyes. Amused that this terrorist’s widow, and honestly in some way’s a terrorist in her own right, had wanted to curry their favor so much. Ruve must have liked living. That was acceptable.  
  
Shiva climbed up onto Ruve and lowered all the way down. She smothered the woman’s face between her thighs. Ruve grabbed on tight, gripping Shiva and pushed her face into Shiva’s mound and started to suck on her hard. The loud sounds of slurping echoed throughout the room.  
  
Ruve could really devour another woman and the look of pleasure on Shiva’s face showed how well she assessed Ruve’’s skills. Oliver spread Ruve’s slick pussy lips and put his cock head against the woman’s hungry entrance entrance. Ruve pushed her hips up and silently begged for Oliver to go inside of her.  
  
A muffled scream, thanks in part of Shiva’s thighs pressing down on her face followed. Oliver reared back and drove himself all the way into Ruve’s tight cunt. She grabbed onto Oliver, pressing down onto his organ. Oliver rose almost all the way back and slammed into her body, stuffing Ruve as hard as possible with multiple thrusts. Ruve rocked her hips up off of the bed to meet Oliver’s incoming thrusts.  
  
Oh, yes, this felt very good. Oliver had been inside of her body, all the way, stuffing her with aggressive thrusts. Ruve squeezed and released him, milking his organ the deeper it pushed into her.  
  
Shiva watched, with interest.  
  
“She really wants my favor. She’ll be useful for more reasons than one.”  
  
Ruve’s needy tongue poked its way through Shiva’s wet pussy. Every time it slid up against a different point in Shiva, Shiva just pushed harder. She almost smothered Ruve with her thighs and ass. Knowing when to pull back to prevent from killing her.  
  
Needless to say, if Shiva really wanted Ruve dead, she could kill her in this matter. She knew all of the ways to kill people and many more to bring them close to death. And this one was a very pleasurable near death experience, if the gasps from Ruve had anything to say about it.  
  
Ruve launched off, oozing all over Oliver like a broken faucet. She collapsed on the bed, still licking Shiva out of sheer instinct, or maybe sheer survival tactics.  
  
Oliver pulled out and Shiva opened up wide. She sucked his cock, inhaling it deep into her mouth. Oh, head from the deadliest woman alive was always an intense experience. She played with Oliver’s balls as much as Shiva dared.  
  
Shiva pulled back and put a finger into her mouth. She casually sucked it and slid it down her shoulder blade. It landed firmly between her ass cheeks.  
  
Oliver got the message right away. Shiva leaned in, ass cheeks spread. Oliver made sure to part them and slide his wet cock into Shiva’s ass.  
  
Ruve had barely been awake, and yet, she could see it, out of her blurred vision. Oliver’s cock sliding into Lady Shiva’s ass while Shiva kept riding her face. The Demon plugged her ass and Ruve, who had never had a pleasure of a large cock in her ass, had been spellbound.  
  
“Good things come to those who wait.”  
  
And Oliver experienced the full tightness and delicious roundness of Lady Shiva’s ass. He plunged into her, knowing he might not last long. But, boy was he going to enjoy every single last moment possible and pound Shiva into submission as she did so.  
  
Shiva closed her eyes. Oliver’s thick organ rocked into her body. Pressing up against her in all of the best ways, Oliver pulled Shiva in and buried his engorged prick all the way into her ass. He followed it up by pounding her with tight and multiple thrusts.  
  
“More,” Shiva breathed aggressively. “Give me more.”  
  
Oliver gave her more alright. He gave her pretty much anything and everything she ever wanted. Oliver bottomed out in Shiva’s tight ass and felt her. Felt her squeeze.  
  
Ruve’s drenched face signalled just how good Shiva had felt because of this encounter. And now Ruve was turned on completely. Oliver drove his thick tool all the way into Shiva’s ass, clutching tight and bottoming out inside of her. She cried out in pleasure the deeper Oliver drove down.  
  
Oliver’s muscles tensed up. He could feel himself on the edge, getting nearer. The nearer he got, the more he was going to relish the pleasure of Shiva’s rectum squeezing tight around him and stroking his length. Oliver picked up a steadier pace and drove all the way inside of her body. Groaning, Oliver followed through with a countless amount of thrusts, burying them all the way into her tight ass.  
  
“Almost there,” Oliver breathed in Shiva’s ear.  
  
Shiva closed her eyes and bit down on her lip. Oh yes, she knew. She knew alright. She knew all of the ways which Oliver pleasured her, all over. He plugged her ass, repeatedly slamming inside of her with multiple tight thrusts. Shiva pulled all the way back onto him, grinding her ass up against Oliver’s tool as he slid completely inside of her.  
  
“Pop in me,” Shiva breathed at him. “I want to feel you explode. Please.”  
  
The tension in Oliver’s balls hit a fever pitch. One more push, bottoming out into Shiva, sent his seed just spewing into her tight asshole.  
  
Shiva bent over, hands clasped firmly on the bed. Oliver cream pied her ass and sent a flood of cum inside of her. Every last spurting drop buried into Shiva’s fine and well fucked backside.  
  
The moment Oliver left, Ruve pushed her face into Shiva’s ass and licked her up. Shiva decided to start sucking Oliver’s prick after it had been buried inside of her ass.  
  
The two lovely MILFs moved in to worship Oliver’s prick and Oliver had his choice of either Ruve or Shiva to face-fuck.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk(NEW)**


	36. Chapter 36(3/24/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on March 24th, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**   
**Chapter 36:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Ruve and Oliver drove across the town for a meeting at a hotel room. Nora and Cassandra had been left under the watchful eye of Lady Shiva and Ruve was at ease. The two entered the elevator and walked up to the room. Two more beautiful women met Oliver and Ruve.  
  
“This is my mother, Moira. And this is Isabel Rochev. Ladies, this is Ruve, the widow of the late owner of the organization I told you about. And the three of you will be working together, so it’s good that you get to know each other, very well.”  
  
Isabel walked across the room, dressed in a bathrobe with silky stockings visible underneath it. She wrapped her arms around Oliver and kissed him briefly. She undid Oliver’s top and played with his chest, while also dropping down to get to unloop the belt of his pants.  
  
“You acquired her. Good. Very good.”  
  
Isabel dropped to her knees and pressed her warm mouth on Oliver’s covered crotch.. She sucked him through his silken shorts, teasing him before yanking them off with her teeth. As Isabel went to work, Moira, having dropped her robe, pressed her naked body against Oliver’s.  
  
Ruve, feeling a bit overdressed, slipped off her business attire. She walked over and put a hand on Oliver’s chest, pulling him into a kiss of her own. Oliver went between Isabel and Ruve, both trying to get Oliver’s favor by kissing him. Until Oliver pulled down their panties and slammed his fingers into their pussies.  
  
“Let’s get you nice and ready,” Moira said. “I’m glad we’re on better terms again. Aren’t you?”  
  
The soft and skilled handjob Moira offered her son made it very hard to argue. She watched, rather hungrily, as her powerful and well-connected son. To create a man this strong from her womb, well it made Moira wet with pleasure. She grabbed Oliver’s balls and squeezed them, before stroking his cock. Her hand moved down, intensely and vigorously pleasuring Oliver, inch, by inch going down.  
  
All three women found their way on their knees before Oliver and took turns sucking his cock. These three mature beauties, Ruve, Moira and Isabel, ran their tongues all over him and made Oliver just pulse up in pleasure. Isabel leaned all the way down, sucking the length into her mouth. And then Moira moved down, sucking her son’s cock. Relishing how it hardened in her mouth.  
  
Isabel and Ruve took control of Oliver’s balls and pleasured him. Their eyes, fogged with pleasure, showed just how much they enjoyed what was going on.  
  
It was not too long before Oliver had all three mature beauties lined up. He held them back one by one, sinking into their perfect mouths with a vigorous face-fucking session. Moira swallowed Oliver’s prick, and then Ruve did, followed by Isabel. Back and forth, down the line with Oliver riding their mouths for everything they were worth. They slurped, very loudly making the best sounds possible. Isabel leaned in, tracing her tongue down Oliver’s length while he slid all the way into her mouth.  
  
After Oliver finished fucking her mouths, he started to spurt. Cum splashed all over the faces of Moira, Isabel, and Ruve. The three delicious women opened their mouths and allowed Oliver to spurt his seed into them.  
  
Moira leaned in and planted a kiss on Ruve’s lips. And more aggressive kiss followed for Isabel. The two women groped at the other’s body and tried to rape each other’s tonsils with the furiousness of the kiss.  
  
Oliver pulled Isabel away and positioned her on the bed. His thick organ rubbed against Isabel’s sexy back and edged closer towards her opening.  
  
“I want you.”  
  
The pulse of heat emitting from Isabel’s legs told Oliver this much. He reared back and slammed into her. Her tight pussy, closing around on Oliver, clamped down so hard.  
  
Moira pinned Ruve down the bed and worked her body over. Always the best way to cement a business deal, at least that’s the way things were done back in the day. These days, too many lawsuits being thrown around to make that a viable way to conduct business.  
  
Of course, the good old days of free drugs and sex had their drawbacks. Although, Moira would be hard pressed to come up with any. She slid, three fingers deep into Ruve and made her hips just jump off of the bed. Ruve shifted up and down, the moans only getting more aggressive.  
  
“Yes,” Ruve gasped out. “Deeper.”  
  
Moira went down on Ruve and Ruve passed out. Maybe Oliver got his skills from his mother’s side of the family. At least, Ruve saw some similarities on how Moira handled her in bed.  
  
Isabel wrapped her arms around Oliver’s neck and now she sat on his lap. Bouncing up and down on him, with a fury in her eyes.  
  
“Now it’s just you and me,” Isabel said. “You showed her what a real man was like, didn’t you?”  
  
“She’s pleased,” Oliver said. “Much like you are.”  
  
Oliver tilted Isabel’s head back and kissed away at her neck. Yes, pleasure, coming like this, stunned and dazzled Isabel Rochev. She leaned on down, and planted more kisses down on Oliver’s neck and shoulder while riding him. Her tightness closed in and flexed around Oliver.  
  
The feeling of Isabel’s milking pussy made Oliver just double down on her. He slammed into her. While she rode him, Oliver controlled Isabel’s motions. Only a few gestures regulated how fast she went, or how tightly she grabbed him. How her hands massaged his body and where Isabel’s sweet, kissable lips ended up.. And they ended up firmly worshipping him.  
  
Moira bounced up and down, sliding her pussy against Ruve. The scissoring of their pussies together made things very hot. Moira pressed her hand on Ruve’s tits and with one squeeze got her going.  
  
“You want to be nice and ready when my son’s big cock is ready to enter you. I’m sure he’s about ready to finish her off right now.”  
  
Isabel clutched her walls around Oliver and squeezed him very tightly. She milked Oliver trying to get every last drop of cum out of his balls.  
  
At the exact last moment, Isabel faltered and Oliver introduced one of the most mind-rattling orgasms possible all her. She squeezed and clenched Oliver tightly and she rode him all the way to the end. Oh, Isabel wanted to milk this for all that it was worth.  
  
The moment Oliver left him, Moira grabbed his cock and kissed him.  
  
“As much as I want to have it inside of me, better save the best for last.”  
  
“That’s a promise I hope you keep.”  
  
Moira smiled, always enjoying it when Oliver challenged her. Ruve laid on the bed, biting down on her lip. She silently beckoned Oliver over, legs spread and ready for the intrusion. Oliver crawled over towards her and positioned his aching cock at her entrance.  
  
“One would think you’re addicted to this.”  
  
“There’s no thinking on my part. Now fuck me, great one.”  
  
Oliver pushed deep into the body of his newest member of the collective. Ruve tightened up around Oliver, squeezing his organ every time he slammed into her. Oh, yes, her pussy would be inflamed with what Oliver was doing to her. And Oliver was doing some wonderful things to her, stuffing his thick cock as deep as possible into her pussy, stretching her and making her cry out for more.  
  
“YES, DEEPER!” Ruve cried out. “PUSH IT ALL THE WAY IN!”  
  
Rearing back, Oliver pounded Ruve as aggressively as possible. Her tight walls, closing down onto Oliver, stretched around him. He knew all of the right buttons.  
  
“You just wait.”  
  
Moira pushed Isabel against the side of the bed and pushed her breasts down onto her.  
  
“Wait for you to cum? Because I’ve got all of the time in the world to wait for that.”  
  
Oh yes, she would, and Isabel tried not to lose it. She had been dominated by the widow of her once lover, a sentence which Isabel never thought would cross her mind.  
  
Ruve’s legs balanced against Oliver’s shoulders allowed him to ram into her deeply. She grabbed onto Oliver’s hands and pulled him down. She invited Oliver to squeeze her chest. Oliver did so and made Ruve cry and cream herself in all of the ways which were necessary.  
  
Oliver’s mighty cock pressed all the way into her. Ruve clutched Oliver tightly and saturated his organ with all of her juices. Oliver picked up the pace and drove all the way into her body. The weight of his balls grew even more prominent the closer Oliver got to popping off in Ruve. Ruve clutched Oliver’s hips and stared him straight in the eyes, almost begging him to unload inside of her.  
  
“Closer, please,” Ruve cried in his ear. “You know you want this. Please!”  
  
Ruve clutched Oliver’s neck and allowed him to drive all the way down into her with an endless barrage of thrusts which lit her body up completely.  
  
Finally, Oliver stopped and let her cum harder than ever before. Despite the sweet cradle of Ruve’s clutching organ around his cock, Oliver did not bend or break.  
  
Oliver pulled out, just as Moira, with lust in her eyes, crawled over.  
  
“Those look heavy.”  
  
Moira squeezed her son’s balls and licked his head. She climbed on top of Oliver, mounting his cock the best she could without sliding it into her. Oliver grabbed onto Moira and pulled her a bit closer towards him.  
  
“You want Mommy to take care of those?”  
  
The sexy breathing in his ear made Oliver groan. He grabbed Moira and sunk her teasing cunt down onto his pole. He locked eyes with Moira and showed that despite being on the edge, Oliver would control the pace. He grabbed Moira all over and molested her body.  
  
Moira tilted her head back and Oliver groped her chest, releasing it with fluid motions. Oh yes, everything Oliver was doing, it was beyond thrilling to Moira. He buried down into her chest and sucked on Moira’s tits which got her leaking.  
  
Ruve and Isabel laid on either side and Oliver took care of them as well. The fingers pushed into them, stretching their tight pussies out and making them moan. The combination of three orgasms at once almost set Oliver off. Almost, but not quite.  
  
Oliver held on, extracted his fingers and pushed them into Moira’s waiting mouth. Who sucked them while bouncing all and all.  
  
“It’s my duty to make sure you feel good and how can you feel bad when you cum in my pussy? Mmm! Cum inside of me. It feels so good. I want your seed. I want every last drop. Fill your mother’s naughty womb up with your delicious batter, oh it feels really good.”  
  
Moira leaned all the way down onto Oliver and pressed against his organ. She milked him, in an attempt to extract every last drop of seed out of his aching balls and inside of her body. Moira licked her lips and rode Oliver with more vigor, slamming her pussy down onto him.  
  
“Cum for my, my beloved boy!”  
  
All of the ways Moira clenched Oliver’s organ felt beyond amazing. Oliver slammed into her, taking her pussy repeatedly. Moira twitched all over Oliver and released a flood of juices down onto his prick. He made sure his mother came nice and hard before doing so himself.  
  
Oliver exploded inside of Moira’s body. Moira threw her head back. Any illusion of domination always faded when Oliver slammed into her body. The weight of his balls just snapped back and emptied inside of her. Every last spurt of seed sprayed into Moira and drenched her insides.  
  
The finishing point happened with Oliver groping his mother’s chest, sucking on her tits, and spilling his seed into her body. Moira clutched down onto his organ and released it, making sure Oliver felt the pleasure of release.  
  
They hung with that moment in time, enjoying each other in the aftermath and the bliss of their encounter.  
  
It was a way of further apologizing for the mistakes of the past. Although, Moira could not apologize enough.  
  
Isabel and Ruve coiled, and ready to strike like a pair of sexy snakes, they took Oliver’s length and worshipped it. Oliver turning his attention to the two lovely brunettes gave Moira a chance to catch her breath and take five.  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(37, 38, and 39) on March 31st, 2020.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk.**


	37. Chapter 37(3/31/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on March 31st, 2020.**   
**Chapter 37:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Nora slipped around the base. Her mother returned, looking very pleased, with a dreamy look on her face. Nora Darhk was not an idiot. Her mother had offered herself up as a sacrifice to Oliver, and really, was it a sacrifice when she was that happy? Nora hoped their guest was still around the base. She changed in a tight button up black shirt which outlined her breasts and a black skirt which hugged her hips, along with knee high black boots. An outfit which might have made her father suggest she change into something a bit more conservative.  
  
But, Daddy was not here anymore, was he?  
  
Well, her new Daddy was, and Nora licked her lips when thinking of him. And sure enough, Ra’s al Ghul moved around one of her father’s libraries. Nora casually undid the first button of her tight blouse to allow her breasts to breath a little more easily before walking in.  
  
“Do you need some help, sir?”  
  
Nora slid in behind him.  
  
“You know, I thought Ra’s al Ghul was withered, old, but not Oliver Queen.”  
  
Not that was a complaint by any things.  
  
“Well, I won the mantle,” Oliver said.  
  
“Right,” Nora said. “You earned the mantle. By being superior. Just like you were superior to my late father when you beat him. When you claimed everything that belonged to him as well. You took his assets, his organization, and his family.”  
  
Nora moved a bit closer and Oliver just smiled. She put a hand on his shoulder and lightly ran it down to his chest and his abs before pulling back. The teasing teenager put a finger into her mouth and sucked it.  
  
“You need help with any of these books?” Nora asked. “I read them all. You see, I have a knack for magic, and practiced them all. Well most of them. You see there’s certain types of magic that I haven’t perfect. Tantric, for one, the art of sex magic.”  
  
Nora brushed her breast against Oliver’s side and Oliver looked at her. The perfume she wore was intoxicating, and Oliver wondered if it only enhanced the obvious arousal pheromones she was getting off. This little sexy piece of jailbait was asking to be fucked by him right now.  
  
“But, maybe I haven’t had the right partner?” Nora breathed in Oliver’s ear. “Maybe I haven’t had anyone with the equipment to help me?”  
  
“You’re sixteen,” Oliver told her.  
  
“And I bet you waited until the law said you were legal to have sex too,” Nora snorted, hoping Oliver would punish her for her comment. She wanted to be punished. “Seriously, I know someone like you, the moment you noticed women, you used your status to get between the first set of legs you could find.”  
  
Nora wrapped her arms around Oliver’s neck.  
  
“It’s really not fair that the laws state that you’re the one committing rape, even though the underage girl is the one throwing herself at you,” Nora whispered. “That seems like entrapment. Which should be illegal, right?”  
  
She licked her lips and Oliver put a hand on her back. He could feel Nora’s womanly curves press up against his body.  
  
“If you didn’t know, you would think I was eighteen or nineteen? I’m very mature for my age. To the point where I’m surprised old Daddy didn’t keep me locked away in a tower, to keep all of the bad boys away from his sweet little virginal princess.”  
  
Nora pushed Oliver against the wall and very nearly sought out his lips. She pulled back, grinding against him for a little tease. Oliver grabbed her arms and pushed her back against the bookshelf herself. Oliver held Nora’s squirming body against his own.  
  
“You just wait.”  
  
He left Nora gasping, wanting more. Wanting his strong, dominating body against hers. Oh, yes, Nora wanted that a whole lot.  
  
“Well, let me know if you need anything….Daddy.”  
  
Nora blew him a kiss and walked out of the library, her skirt riding up as she moved. Oliver thought about pulling her back and fucking her brains out to put her in her place. But, he realized if he denied Nora just a little bit longer, she would want it more and be his willing little sex slave.  
  
The funny thing was, Nora thought she was playing him, but Oliver played her.

* * *

  
Cassandra drew back her fist and swung it at her mother. Shiva blocked the first and returned with one of her own. The two women went hand to hand.  
  
It was hard to believe that the last time Shiva saw her daughter, she had been a small newborn, just born. And then, the doctor and the nurse, really compromised by Cain, stole Cassandra away. Shiva had been compromised and imprisoned for a week after that, until she broke free and slaughtered all of the guards.  
  
David Cain had been gone, and so had her daughter. Gone for years. David Cain apparently trained their daughter from the moment she could walk to be an ultimate weapon. At least until he made an arrangement to give her to the Darhks. Thankfully, Damien and Ruve had treated Cassandra like a second daughter, and she had been Nora’s constant companion and protector.  
  
And pretty skilled as well, although at the limit of human speech. Shiva had not heard a word.  
  
“You understand that I couldn’t find you, even when I looked.”  
  
Oh, Cassandra understood all of the time. She moved back and made several motions with her hand.  
  
“Sign language?”  
  
Cassandra responded with a nod and performed a few more hand motions.  
  
“Nora taught you?”  
  
Shiva watched Cassandra’s hand and she understood. The two girls had their own way of communicating, which also allowed them to share a more private connection. The two blocked each other and moved around. Shiva figured this would be the best way to bind with her daughter.  
  
“Eighteen years without the spoken word is a long time. But, I believe we’ll manage it.”  
  
Cassandra almost swept Shiva off of her feet. Shiva bounced back up and came down to a standing position. She circled around Cassandra and the two women aimed at each other. Shiva blocked the attack from Cassandra, grabbed her arm and flipped her down to the ground.  
  
Perhaps it had been a good thing David arranged for Cassandra to be with the Darhks. Of course, given what happened before them, Shiva was going to kill her once lover and make every bit of his last few minutes of existence the most agonizing he ever felt.  
  
Cassandra took Shiva off of her feet. Rare, but Shiva smiled. A chance to step up her game. Spending way too much time with new, raw, recruits had left her a bit out of practice. Something which Shiva never liked to be for too long.

* * *

  
Oliver finished his sweep around the Darhk headquarters. Sara, Laurel, Nyssa, and Talia joined him. Also, Rose tagged along, although she was currently in a state of meditation, after a long training exercise with Talia.  
  
“You tamed the wife,” Laurel said. “Another successful victory on her part.”  
  
“She thought that I was going to take Cassandra and Nora as sex slaves, so she wanted to offer me something to convince my not to,” Oliver said. “Of course, in Nora’s case, I don’t think there is any taking needed.”  
  
“She’s interested, isn’t she?” Nyssa asked. “She’s a beautiful girl.”  
  
“And very gifted in magic,” Oliver said.  
  
“So, she’ll be a useful asset in more ways than one,” Sara said. “Sixteen though, she would be the youngest member of our group.”  
  
“And yet, she’s still more than a handful,” Oliver said. “The other leaders of HIVE, Ruve’s given me information about them. I’m going to give you your assignments.”  
  
“You don’t think they’re going to fall into line, do you?” Sara asked.  
  
It was Talia who answered Sara’s inquiry for Oliver.  
  
“No, they’re not going to fall into line. But, without Darhk involved, they don’t have anyone to direct their news move. Left to their own devices, they’ll turn against each other. Causing more problems with the casualties, then they’re going to solve.”  
  
“So, we cut them off by taking them out of the picture,” Sara said. “Good plan, and between the five of us, we’ll have them knocked out of the picture in no time.”  
  
“We strike tonight,” Oliver said.  
  
“Indeed. While Darhk’s death is still fresh.”  
  
Ruve was very comprehensive and she filled in a lot of the gaps.. She was very knowledgable in a lot of HIVE’s operations and where a lot of the bodies were buried as well. Whether or not she intended to use this as leverage, or had been just meticulous in her organization, Oliver had no idea.  
  
The five departed and they had their direction. They would return in the morning, HIVE pretty much decimated.  
  
Rose watched them leave. So, little Nora Darhk was interested in Ra’s al Ghul. Well, if the daughter of Damien Darhk was willing to make a move, then maybe the Daughter of Deathstroke should go for it as well?

* * *

  
The sweep over HIVE’s bases allowed Oliver to get pretty much everything he needed. Several of the HIVE leaders put up a token resistance, but they did not have a chance. Oliver removed a couple of potentially annoying threats off of the board by his own hand, and Laurel, Nyssa, Talia, and Sara.  
  
After the past week, Oliver had been consolidating more of his power. HIVE had been off of the board and dealt with. Darhk’s remains had been disposed of, and it would be unlikely he would be resurrected any time soon. Any time Oliver had been around, Nora had been dropping hints.  
  
Cassandra and Shiva were bonding, in a way which Oliver honestly expected both of them to bond. Namely by fighting each other in daily sparring sessions. Oliver watched bits of it and while he could not be for certain, Cassandra had the potential of being better than her mother, given the proper time and experience.  
  
Right now, Oliver headed outside of the coffee shop to meet an old friend. Two of them, although one had known Oliver slightly more than the other.  
  
Brianna Allen had been in town, and she had been speaking with McKenna Hall. They had sat down and Oliver ordered something to drink.  
  
“McKenna’s helping me on a little case,” Brianna said. “There’s a drug runner who was working in Central City, but when the heat got on, he ran over her to continue his work.”  
  
Oliver noticed that a lot. A couple of criminals made the transfer from Central to Starling, thinking perhaps they would fly under the radar.  
  
“So, do you know anything about this guy?”  
  
Before Oliver answered, he had a question of his own.  
  
“This guy is more than a drug dealer.”  
  
Brianna hitched in her breath and her expression darkened ever so slightly.  
  
“He killed a police officer. Veteran on the force, a few weeks away from retirement, and looking forward to a nice life with his grandchildren.”  
  
“Damn,” McKenna said. “Manslaughter or murder?”  
  
“Senseless, completely senseless, although I don’t know if our suspect knew the man was a cop,” Brianna darkly said. “Maybe in his mind, he thought he was offing a rival drug dealer. Still needs justice.”  
  
Oliver flipped through the information. While he was no CSI or no Detective, he was adept at patterns.  
  
“He would be working near train tracks,” Oliver said. “The type of shipments he works with, they would be coming in by train. And I believe there’s a man named Robert Hanson who had been recently brought into the SCPD.”  
  
“Yes, screaming about how some nutcase in a hood was after him,” McKenna said.  
  
Oliver found it pretty obvious both women had a hunch about his nocturnal activities, but had not called him out on it, due to plausible deniability reasons.  
  
“Yes, Hanson fits the profile, and he was a user as much as he was a dealer, if the track marks on his arms were any indication,” McKenna said. “If this evidence is rock solid, we could get him locked away and off of the streets. Might be a small comfort.”  
  
They would have to dig through the evidence the Hood left pinned to Hanson’s body.  
  
Oliver threw his head back. If he knew Hanson murdered a cop, he would not survive. But, he thought he was just dealing with a low life, peddling drugs to teenagers.  
  
“So, how about we go back to Oliver’s place for coffee?” McKenna asked.  
  
“You’re sleeping with him, too?” Brianna asked. “Of course you are.”  
  
McKenna just smiled and Brianna hung her head and smiled. Oliver paid their bill and walked hand in hand out of the door with both of the beautiful brunettes on his arms.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	38. Chapter 38(3/31/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Some Blog Exclusive Smut featuring Oliver with Laurel, McKenna, and Brianna: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/03/new-paths-volume-3-chapter-38-xtrablog.html**  
 **  
** **Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on March 31st, 2020.**  
 **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**  
 **Chapter 38:**  
 ****  
 **  
**The trio somehow made it all the way to the bed, although McKenna looked ready to rip Oliver’s clothes off and take him anywhere they landed. Brianna, not wanting to have her clothes shredded, took them off. Giving McKenna a nice look at her toned, athletic body in a black bra and a pair of matching panties.  
  
“Well, you’re beautiful,” McKenna said.  
  
McKenna stripped down completely naked and Brianna shimmied her bra and panties. Brianna, blown away by every last savory inch of McKenna’s beautiful body, whistled. Until McKenna grabbed Brianna’s head and pulled her into a very passionate kiss which lit up the loins of the young CSI.  
  
The beautiful Detective forced her tongue into Brianna’s mouth and made her moan quite happily. Brianna’s hands explored, and Oliver stepped behind her. Brianna could feel Oliver’s strong fingers moving down her body and rubbing against it.  
  
“Don’t worry, we know what we’re doing,” Oliver said.  
  
“For sure, you’re not the first women we’ve done this for?”  
  
Laurel? Sara? Brianna wanted details. Of course, any question had been driven out of her mind about as fast as Oliver drove his three fingers into her body, fingering her. And McKenna pleasured her from the front rubbing and kissing on her breasts.  
  
McKenna and Oliver laid her body down on the bed and took turns kissing it and licking her. Brianna’s legs spread and Oliver went down on her. His handsome face disappearing between her legs and devouring her womanhood most certainly got Brianna going. Her hips bucked up off of the bed and into Oliver’s exploring tongue.  
  
Taking Oliver’s cock into her mouth allowed McKenna to taste it. It got as hard as hell, in her mouth. Oliver took one of his hands and placed it on the back of McKenna’s head before face-fucking her. McKenna opened up wide and took him.  
  
Those balls, so bloated with the potential for seed, swung back and forth. McKenna clasped and released them, humming while sucking on Oliver’s engorged prick. She took it all the way into her mouth and pressed her face down onto him. Oh, damn, McKenna liked this, liked Oliver’s prick sliding down her throat and practically pleasuring her tonsils. Oliver leaned in and thrust a little bit deeper.  
  
Closer, closer, McKenna could feel it. His prick jammed almost all the way down her throat.  
  
Oliver was about ready to cum in McKenna’s mouth. McKenna’s suction like effect from going down on Oliver continued to escalate and her warmth was only surrounding his hard fleshy pole. Oliver picked up the pace and face-fucked McKenna until he finally broke.  
  
A rush of seed flooded McKenna’s mouth. Just as much as Brianna squirted her juices all over Oliver’s face, lifting and rising with her hips.  
  
Perfect, at least Oliver thought so anyway. McKenna licked his cock clean and rose up.  
  
Brianna received a double handful of McKenna’s hair and the very sexy detective kissed her on the lips. The two joined each other, tongue to tongue with each other, sucking on each other’s lips and tasting Oliver’s cum between them.  
  
Oliver explored both of their pussies as McKenna laid on top of Brianna. The two lovely brunettes kissed each other and taunted Oliver with their bodies. They flaunted their delicious, athletic bodies, ready to get fucked and get touched by Oliver.  
  
The hands of the archer manipulated their delightful bodies and got them moaning very aggressively. Oliver pushed down into McKenna and fingered her. McKenna’s eyes, fogged with lust, looked at Oliver.  
  
“Forgot how wet you could get.”  
  
“Well, here’s your reminder. Just wait until you stick that big cock inside of me.”  
  
Brianna’s eyes blurred over as McKenna and then over Oliver’s cock. Oh, the thought of watching Oliver stuff his big hard cock into McKenna and fuck her brains out, while McKenna laid on top of Brianna, it appealed to her. Her wet and horny pussy gushed repeatedly.  
  
Oliver ground his thick pole against McKenna’s wet slit and finally, with some very not so subtle invitation, Oliver grabbed onto her ass and speared all the way inside of her. McKenna bit down on Brianna’s nipple and caused both women to receive pleasure.  
  
While Oliver worked his way into McKenna, he also ran a hand across Brianna’s legs. Brianna whimpered and delightfully moaned for him.  
  
“Keep touching me. Please.”  
  
Oliver pressed his hands on her legs and then switched them to McKenna’s back. McKenna whipped her head back and moaned very aggressively when taking Oliver all the way inside of her. His engorged prick slammed constantly inside of her body and filled McKenna up on a constant basis.  
  
McKenna thought she could not survive without Oliver’s mighty tool just driving all the way down into her. She pressed her walls down against him and released Oliver’s manhood from between her thighs. Crying out, McKenna experienced the pleasure of it going all the way inside of her.  
  
“Yes, that’s perfect,” McKenna gasped. “Please. Deeper. Fuck me deeper!”  
  
Oliver nibbled down onto the back of McKenna’s neck and made sure she experienced her greatest desires. He held on tight and rammed his prick into her body. She squeezed and released him, sending her juices just flowing down Oliver.  
  
Upon her next orgasm, McKenna faltered a little bit. Oliver’s stamina only got better. And that meant good things for her. Oliver pressed down onto McKenna and filled her up. Her walls tightened around him and constantly stroked his massive organ until she came one more time.  
  
Oliver pulled out and peeled McKenna off of Brianna.  
  
The second Oliver pressed down on Brianna and stared her straight in the eye, Brianna almost lost all sense of herself. Oh, Oliver pushed in a bit closer and drove the first inch of his prick into her tight slit. Brianna wanted more of Oliver inside of her and pushed her hips up to meet Oliver.  
  
“I need you.”  
  
Brianna wrapped her legs against Oliver to pull him in tighter. Oliver admired how soft her legs were and most importantly, how reactionary Brianna was when Oliver brushed his hands all over her wonderful legs. Oliver stared her right in the eye and pushed down, sending her completely into a fit of passion.  
  
“Please. I need you. Now.”  
  
Oliver pushed a little bit deeper into Brianna, sliding his engorged prick down inside of her body. Brianna tightened around his tool, pressing her soft, wet walls around him. Yes, Brianna knew all of the ways to pleasure Oliver and most certainly drive him completely to the brink, if he had allowed her to.  
  
“Please,” Brianna gasped in his ear. “Please.”  
  
Oliver pressed down onto Brianna and their hips moved together. Brianna clamped down onto Oliver and used her wet pussy to grab onto Oliver. He slammed all the way into her. Her insides clamped and released Oliver, with each fluid motion.  
  
He sped up and got Brianna really screaming out to be fucked. She grabbed onto Oliver’s arms and clutched it. Feeling up Oliver’s muscular body as he fucked her excited Brianna Allen. Oliver pressed down onto her, stuffing her pussy and making her scream out for more. He kept riding her before leaning down and whispering hotly in her ear.  
  
“You’ve never cum this hard.”  
  
A small part of Brianna wondered if Oliver had been holding back during their previous encounters. Perhaps McKenna being her egged him on, or perhaps not. Still, Oliver pinned her down onto the bed and roughly took her body.  
  
“Time to put that mouth to work.”  
  
McKenna squatted down on Brianna’s face and put her pussy on Brianna’s mouth. Brianna went down on McKenna and made her cry out in pleasure. Oliver added to the fun by groping McKenna’s chest and then moving down to rub her thighs, before returning to pleasure Brianna’s body.  
  
The faster Oliver thrust, the more his loins heated up. He had both of these gorgeous women at his disposal and ready to go. Oliver sped up completely, thrusting about as far as he could in Brianna. Her walls eagerly hugged Oliver and demanded a load of seed in them.  
  
Oliver closed his hands tightly around her and pushed deep in. Brianna closed down and milked his rod like never before.  
  
“Cum inside of her.”  
  
On McKenna’s egging on, Oliver unloaded and splashed his cum all the way into Brianna. He flooded her pussy, as it gripped and released Oliver tightly with each motion. Oliver pressed down onto her body, sliding all the way down into her body and filling her with constant thrusting.  
  
Oliver injected Brianna with his seed and made her cry out more until he finished. Her body collapsed on the bed, unable to take anymore despite the mind being very willing.  
  
McKenna climbed off of Brianna, face dripping wet from her arousal. Three fingers pressed against her opening and a dirty grin on her face. Her hips beckoned Oliver closer.  
  
“Come here, Ollie and fuck me.”

* * *

  
As Oliver expected, Nora Darhk visited him right on her seventeenth birthday. Dressed in a very tight top, with the buttons threatening to burst, a very short skirt which rode up to show a sexy pair of panties which only barely covered what needed to be covered, and some sexy thigh high black stockings, Nora looked extremely fuckable. Her juicy lips and beautiful face locked onto him.  
  
Was it Oliver’s imagination, or was her bust and hips larger than he remembered? Oh, damn, her tits threatened to rip through the shirt even.  
  
“Daddy, it’s my birthday,” Nora whispered excitedly. “I’ve been a very bad girl. I think it’s time for my birthday spankings.”  
  
Nora leaned over and showed her sexy thick ass through her skirt. The panties rode up her ass and hugged it in a wedgie. Oliver pulled down the barely legal girl’s panties and exposed her wet pussy and tight ass. She shaved her pubic hair into an arrow, which pointed to her slit.  
  
Despite Oliver’s control, it was hard to keep his erection at bay with such an inviting sight. He slapped Nora’s ass several more times. Her untapped pussy just begging out to be fucked. It took every ounce of will power on Oliver’s control not to whip out his cock and pop Nora’s cherry.  
  
Nora closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Her large chest inhaled and exhaled. The expansion spells worked well, transforming her body ass, as opposed to just pumping it full of silicone like the more mundane methods. Oliver slapped Nora’s ass a couple more times and it echoed throughout the room.  
  
“Mmm, Daddy, why don’t you let your big cock out to play? Please, it looks cramped in there. It’s not nice to not give it some room to breath.”  
  
Oliver ground himself against Nora’s pussy, first with his pants on and then without his pants on. His bare cock rubbed against Nora’s pussy. He leaned in and tore Nora’s blouse off of the rest of the way and groped her chest.  
  
“Do you like how I grew my titties nice and big for you? Only for you.”  
  
The book Nora found helped her prepare for this day. Making her pussy the perfect fit, making her body irresistible for Oliver. She helped Sara and Laurel catalog the books and they rewarded her with kisses, and caressed her clothed body, which was quite nice.  
  
Although, they saved her innocence for Oliver. And his thick prick pushed up against Nora, threatening to claim her innocence. Nora looked up at Oliver, with the most obvious fuck-me eyes.  
  
“Are you going to take my innocence? Are you going to stick your big bad cock in my sweet innocent pussy? Are you going to flood my womb with your baby batter and knock my barely legal body up?”  
  
Nora knew of Oliver’s circumstances where he could control whether or not he could knock up a partner. In fact, the scent of him gave Nora the hint he had some very powerful force. And it enticed Nora to bond with him, or mate with him, depending on one’s perspective.  
  
“Maybe if you play your cards right. Your pussy is perfect.”  
  
“And it’s just for you, and your wives. I’m your prize, Daddy. Enjoy it.”  
  
She spoke in a sweet and innocent voice, which Oliver knew Nora was not. He lined up and rammed his engorged prick inside of Nora’s tight body, claiming her virginity which always got a rush.  
  
Nora closed her eyes, a heavy breath coming from her body. Oh, that cock pushing into her felt so good. Her loins burst with pleasure the second Oliver jammed his thick prick inside of her tight pussy. He put his hands all over her body and held her in tight.  
  
Felt so good. Nora moaned softly as Oliver’s fingers pleasured her body. He truly and completely made her a woman. Nora clamped her wet walls down onto Oliver and released him, fluidly pumping his cock until Oliver rode her vigorously, almost into the bed.  
  
Yes, Nora thought she would black out from the endless amounts of pleasure about ready to assault her. Oliver leaned in and kissed her on the back of the neck. Nora gasped in pleasure.  
  
“Does that feel good?”  
  
Nora moaned in response. Oliver slid into her. Her silken walls caressed Oliver and pleasured his organ. He leaned in, a little bit deeper, pumping his way inside of her.. He threaded his fingers through Nora’s hair and rocked her, riding her through her first orgasm with a cock inside.  
  
The cries continued and Oliver took her body. The spells seemed to have an interesting side effect. They made Nora more receptive and responsive to Oliver pleasuring her. Every time Oliver groped her chest or ass, she cried out with desire. He bottomed out inside of her, stretching Nora’s pussy completely out.  
  
“And feel the pleasure build up in your body. And release.”  
  
Cum for him, oh Oliver did not need to tell Nora that. She was already on her way there, clamping down on Oliver’s organ and squeezing him. Oliver filled Nora up, repeatedly driving his thick organ all the way down into her body. He pressed down and stretched Nora’s body completely out.  
  
“Give it up and release it again.”  
  
Nora gasped one more time. Oliver touched all of the parts which needed to be touched and just pleasured her body. He moved closer and closer to the breaking point. His thick balls touched her pussy and threatened to explode all the way over her.  
  
“Please, finish in me.”  
  
Allowing Nora to cum at least three more times, each one more intense than the others felt very alluring. Oliver stroked her soft flesh and ran his hands through her beautiful brunette hair. He kissed her several times and Nora clamped down onto him, with a very tender and soft squeeze around him.  
  
Almost there, and Oliver bottomed out inside of Nora. She took him inside of her and she came around him just as he did. The two shared a blissful release inside of each other. Oliver injecting her body with his warm, gooey cum made Nora’s toes tingle.  
  
“Thank you. That felt amazing.”  
  
Nora turned around, cum trickling down her thighs. She turned around and put her mouth against Oliver’s organ and licked him. Nora’s eyes, widening with pleasure, leaned in and she licked him.  
  
Mmm, Nora inhaled Oliver’s cock and tasted their combined climaxes. She used a little bit of magical help to widen to capacity of her throat and mouth to take Oliver completely into it.  
  
“Good, Nora, you’re a very good girl.”  
  
Nora, pleased at pleasuring her stepdaddy, leaned in and pleasured Oliver’s length.  
  
Oh, very nice. Oliver peered down into Nora’s eyes as she pleasured him. And they would see what other fun they could get involved with from there.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk(NEW)**


	39. Chapter 39(3/31/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted On March 31st, 2020.**   
**  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter 39:**   
****

* * *

**  
**The very second Oliver left the room, he saw Rose Wilson standing there. Dressed in a tank top, a leather jacket, and a pair of tight leather pants, with boots, with a calculating smile on her face and her bright blue eyes shining into Oliver, she leaned closer towards them.  
  
“So, what can I do for you?”  
  
“Well, Talia asked me to drop off the training reports,” Rose said. “After you’re done being balls deep in a couple of barely legal girls, you can look them over.”  
  
It took Oliver only half of a second to register the meaning of Rose’s words. She dropped the leather jacket and threw her arms around Oliver’s neck. She leaned in and kissed her. Her soft, kissable lips, pressing up against Oliver’s felt good and Oliver spent some time exploring Rose’s delicious body. He grabbed her ass which caused Rose to moan deeply into his mouth.  
  
“Now that I have you,” Rose said with a not so subtle lick of her lips. “I’m not letting you leave until I get what I want.”  
  
“Fine,” Oliver said. “You have my attention.  
  
“And I’m glad.”  
  
She undid Oliver’s pants and released his cock. The very obvious signs that he had just been fucking Nora in the other room still was there. Rose tasted a little bit of the little witch on Oliver’s cock and planted it with kisses. Oliver locked eyes with her.  
  
“Why don’t you put it in your mouth?”  
  
An excellent suggestion. Rose lusted after Oliver’s prime meat. She put his head on her lips and gave it a long savory suck before easing it into it. Oliver’s prick slipped between Rose’s juicy lips and all the way down into her throat. Her eyes locked onto Oliver the very second he pushed down her throat.  
  
Oh, Oliver enjoyed this. Rose’s lips looked amazing when wrapped around his cock. So thick, so plump, perfect for sucking on his manhood. And they tasted even better. Those lust-filled blue eyes locked onto Oliver from Rose edging all the way down his pole and sucking Oliver deeply, hungrily, messily. She popped her lips around Oliver and planted numerous light kisses around the edge of his pole.  
  
“Feel good, baby? Or is there another set of lips you want to enjoy?”  
  
Rose parted with him with one more lick and turned around, easing down her pants. Rose wore a sexy g-string which covered her ass. Oliver pulled it down and revealed Rose’s pubic hair, shaved in a shape of an arrow which pointed to her pussy.  
  
“Seems to be the style of the day,” Oliver said. “Let’s see how sweet you taste.”  
  
“Oh, I taste sweet, but the deadliest things do.”  
  
Oliver pressed his face against Rose’s thighs and licked the trickle of juices coming down them. He moved to her core, strong and succulent. Rose’s peach dripped with juices and Oliver inhaled the aroused scent of Deathstroke’s daughter. Oliver put a finger into her and teased Rose a little bit. Rose gasped and Oliver stuck his tongue into her, going down onto her.  
  
She saw Oliver with Talia, Shado, Nyssa, and many others, when they thought she was not paying attention. Or, maybe they knew she was, but wanted her to think they didn’t know she was. Talia practically pounded those lessons of deception into Rose’s head and Rose gasped with Oliver putting his tongue deep into her juicy center and sucking it. Oh yes, this felt very good. And very savory as well, with Oliver dancing his tongue all over her.  
  
As much as Rose loved Oliver’s tongue, she wanted his big cock in her mouth. The tamer of pussies, stuck into her and taking her virginity, like he did Nora Darhk’s earlier.  
  
Oliver pulled all the way up and cupped Rose’s tender breasts through her top. He slid his hands underneath her shirt and played with her chest which got Rose moaning. Oliver rubbed her in all of the right places with his skilled, callous hands, and the swollen head rubbing against Rose’s pussy rubbed her even better.  
  
“I want you in me. Now!”  
  
He pushed against Rose and refused to go into her. Oliver teased Rose again and again, but did not enter. And Rose realized what she did wrong. Thankfully she was being sexually denied and not drawn and quartered. Of course, Rose was not entirely sure that being drawn and quartered was any worse.  
  
Obviously, a girl with her priorities completely in line.  
  
“Please great one, it was a heat of the moment thing. I want you badly. I need you. Please, fuck me. Please take your prick and jam it into my body until I can feel anything more other than the imprint of your cock inside of me. I want it badly. Don’t hold back!”  
  
Oliver lined up with Rose and shoved his thick prick into her body. For the first time, Rose Wilson experienced the pleasure of a cock inside of her body, and Oliver could tell with her soft sigh, she would be a constant companion in his bed. He pulled out and lifted her up, while sitting on a bench in the hallway.  
  
The view of Rose’s beautiful, athletic body bouncing on his cock delighted Oliver. Oliver had been drawn to women who had trained hard, with their beautiful bodies refined to be deadly, with good strong cores which could last a long time. And Rose had been one who had not an ounce of fat on her body. Oliver squeezed her toned ass, her ample chest, and kissed her lips. Rose put her hands on Oliver’s head and pushed her tongue down his throat.  
  
The tightening of Rose’s insides picked up, with a few more rises and drops. Oh, she longed for Oliver’s release inside of her. She wanted Oliver to unload the bounty from his balls inside of her body and would stop at nothing left. She reached up and moaned in his ear.  
  
Oliver knew what Rose wanted, and it would not come easily for her. Although, she came very easily for him. Oliver toyed with her sexy body. He turned around, grabbed her arms, spread her legs, and stretched Rose down to his cock. She sunk down deeply, with her feet brushing against the carpet despite being elevated on Olvier’s legs.  
  
What a fucking rush! Rose thought her pussy would just explode with the pleasure Oliver brought her. His thick testicles worked her and slapped her thighs hard.  
  
In no time, Oliver manipulated Rose, pressing her body down against his. Her pussy stretched and released Oliver, cradling his organ. She glared in Oliver’s eyes over her shoulder. She moaned and cried out for his cum.  
  
After Oliver rocked Rose with multiple orgasms, Oliver unloaded inside of her body. Rose cried out in passion when dropping down onto Oliver. His huge, weighty testicles hit Rose at all of the right angles and made her body just spurt with juices all over the place.  
  
By the time Oliver finished in Rose, she breathed heavily. Dripping in sweat, and yet still horny. She slid down and wrapped Oliver’s cock deep between her breasts. She leaned down and pleasured Oliver with her mouth and tits.

* * *

  
Rose laid on her back on the ground, dripping in sweat. Oliver jammed his cock between her tits and kept rocking her cavernous cleavage. He had flipped her ass, pussy, and mouth with his seed and now, Rose was going to get it splattered all over her cleavage. She leaned in as Oliver rode about the only uncovered part of her body.  
  
She exploded all over Rose’s chest and splashed her chest with his seed. Oliver rode out the orgasm, multiple thrusts at a time until he dumped a load on Rose’s chest.  
  
“Mmm, that looks delicious.”  
  
Nora sauntered out of the room, wrapped in a bedsheet. Which Oliver did not see the point of, as she dropped the sheet and exposed her heavenly body. Nora threw her arms around Oliver and pressed her large, soft chest against his, kissing him. Oliver received the full benefit of Nora using her sexy body to dutifully worship him.  
  
The moment Nora finished pleasuring her, she looked up at Rose. Nora straddled Rose and licked the cum off of her breasts. Nora pressed her chest against Rose’s nice, but more modest compared to Nora’s magically enhanced globes.  
  
“My boobs are bigger than yours,” Nora teased Rose.  
  
“You used magic, you cheating witch!”  
  
Well, one could argue that Nora was just taking advantage of her natural abilities and not really cheating. Besides, there were a few people who could shape their assets, man or women. They would do so.  
  
“That’s a wicked little tongue,” Nora said. “Why don’t we put it to better use?”  
  
Nora stood up and shoved Rose’s face directly into her cunt. One seventeen year old woman went down on another.  
  
“Behave yourself.”  
  
Oliver giving Nora a look much like a disapproving father just fed into her stepfather fetish. He ran his hands down the delicious globes which was Nora’s sexy ass. It felt so soft, and so squeezable, and spankable. And also fuckable, as Oliver edged his prick.  
  
“Daddy, I don’t think it will fit,” Nora said. “Even my magic’s not that powerful.”  
  
“You’ll make due, baby girl.”  
  
That whisper from Oliver sent Nora tingling into pleasure. His fingers danced against Nora’s cheeks, squeezing them and kneading them like bread dough.  
  
“Nora took my cock. In this hole.”  
  
“Well, I guess I’m going to have to try.”  
  
Nora did not want to be second place to Rose Wilson. Who did a good job in going down on her body. Oliver lined up his thick prick with Nora and opened up her ass for intrusion. Nora let out a soft sigh as Oliver continued to pleasure her body. Oh, yes, he was almost inside of her ass. He gripped her tight and pulled her on in.  
  
“We’ll make real magic together.”  
  
“Oh, yes, Daddy, YES!”  
  
Oliver pushed all the way into Nora’s ass while Rose bottomed her tongue out in her cunt. The double pleasure of Oliver’s manhood and Rose’s tongue sent Nora. And she realized her magic did some weird things.  
  
“Whoops!”  
  
Rose pulled out of Nora’s pussy. She did not know as much about magic as she did physical combat, but when a magical woman said whoops, that was a cause of concern. And something slimy was now creeping up her leg and two more slimy, long objects crept up her body.  
  
“Tentacles? Are you for real, Darhk?”  
  
Rose closed her eyes as the tentacles rubbed and pleasured every orifice in her body. They seemed to match speed as Oliver pumped his way into Nora’s tight ass.  
  
A sultry smile spread over Nora’s face.  
  
“Very real, Rosie.”  
  
Oh, Rose hated being called that name, but could not correct Nora’s faux pas due to having a tentacle rammed down her throat. All the way down her throat, threatening to release the unholy juices. The tasted almost exactly like Oliver’s and when Oliver shifted his hands over Nora’s chest, the tentacles wrapped around her tits squeezed.  
  
Something very sinful was beginning to happen. The tentacles violated Rose, plugging into her holes all the way and practically gang banging her.  
  
Oliver felt Rose’s pussy, ass and mouth on his cock, in addition to the spell Nora did. And he could also feel Rose’s arousal dripping from his cock and allowing him slide with more ease. Self control had been very important for Oliver now, especially given how he did leave her.  
  
Nora viewed Rose’s body with glee. She looked like the star of a scene of the most debauched and perverted hentai in the planet. All she was missing was a Catholic school girl outfit, although Nora had not been in the state to magic any clothes up. The entire state of the tentacle thing was an accident and a rare moment of weakness.  
  
Oliver rubbed her pussy furiously and inflamed her. Oh, Nora considered using a spell to cause Oliver to grow a second cock and plunder her pussy. The problem was body modification spells performed on yourself was one thing. Body modification spells performed on another person could be a disaster waiting to happen.  
  
She could end up accidentally removing Oliver’s cock for instance, when trying to grow a new one. And Nora had no desire having several very dangerous women out of her blood.  
  
Best to settle with what she had, for now, Oliver pushed all the way into Nora and bottomed out in her beautiful backside. Every time Oliver grabbed onto Nora’s delightful cheeks, he had to spear into her. No matter how much his cock had inflamed and how much he wanted to lose.  
  
“Daddy, you can release it, I won’t mind. I know I can get you hard again.”  
  
Rose rolled her head up and back. The tentacles grew faster and swelled hard. Perhaps she misread the signs, but that meant Oliver was close to finishing. If these tentacles had been connected with him. Rose had no idea, and she would find out sooner rather than later.  
  
The screams of Nora Darhk pierced through the air. Oliver grabbed her ass and speared all the way into it, bottoming out into her tight backside. Nora cried out even more.  
  
“I’m ready.”  
  
Rose was ready too. And so was Nora, if the look of pleasure swimming in her eyes was obvious. The two beautiful women leaned in and prepared for their orgasm.  
  
No one had been more prepared than Oliver, who rode Nora deeper and faster. He held on, slamming all the way inside of her body and making Nora just cry out for more. His fingers danced against her slit and made Nora just cum all over her.  
  
The tentacles inside of Rose popped first and made her look like an overused condom in the process. So much cum dripping and pulsing out of her body. Rose twitched madly at the seed pouring on her. She guzzled it down, like her lifeblood.  
  
One more push and Oliver bottomed out in Nora’s ass. Her sweet cheeks had the handprints of Oliver on them. He pushed a bit further, an itch through his balls easing him on. One more time, and Oliver bottomed out inside of Nora’s ass.  
  
Nora, pressed face down on the ground, broke out into tears of enjoyment when Oliver busted his load inside of her ass. All of Oliver’s cum spilled into her asshole, filling it up and making Nora practically burst with pleasure.  
  
The two lovely ladies sighed at the soft pleasure of release. Rose recovered first and sauntered over to Nora. Her ass just oozed cum and Rose guzzled it down, hungering for more of Oliver’s seed.  
  
Rose and Nora met with a kiss. After pulling away, Nora saw Oliver’s cock out of the corner of her eye. She casually pumped it while Rose grabbed Oliver’s balls.  
  
“We can share,” Nora said. “Sorry about the tentacle thing.”  
  
“That’s fine, I’m more miffed about you calling me Rosie,” Rose said. “I hate that name.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
Rose pointed to Oliver’s cock and obviously she did not want this conversation. Nora wondered if it was something she would ever share.  
  
“I could make them smaller if it’s really bothering you.”  
  
“No, it’s not,” Rose said.  
  
And without another word, Rose dove bomb into Nora’s magically enhanced chest and started to motorboat her while Oliver fingered both of the women.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of A Three Chapter Set(40, 41, and 42) on April 7th, 2020.**  
 **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson(NEW)**


	40. Chapter 40(4/7/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Part Chapter First Posted On April 7th, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter 40:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Wet and passionate kisses crept up from Ruve’s mouth, all the way down Nora’s thighs. Nora’s hips moved up to meet Ruve, the experience and the love her mother showed got Nora tingling with desire. And also the hint of what Oliver was about ready to do to her mother.  
  
Nora spent her birthday being fucked every which way by Oliver. Sometimes with Rose, and sometimes on her own. And now her mother stopped by. And her mother presently shoved her tongue deep into Nora’s warm and hungry slit, going down on the brunette. Nora’s eyes glazed over and she locked into pleasure.  
  
Oliver smiled and basked in this mother and daughter bonding. He lined up, running his nails down Ruve’s back and planting numerous kisses all over her body. The final kiss reached her heated mound and earned a very pleasant sigh from Ruve. Oliver leaned in and swirled his tongue deep into her slit, sending her into a spiral of endless passion. More sucks of her savory juices echoed throughout the room.  
  
After Oliver prepared Ruve, nice and well, the thought of fucking her entered his mind. Oliver put his hands on the hips, just enjoying the fullness of his victory. Claiming a man’s life and his organization had been one thing. Claiming his wife and daughter in the aftermath, well it had been an entire thing ever.  
  
“Are you going to fuck Mother into a coma?”  
  
Nora’s sweet voice made Oliver’s manhood twitch. He locked eyes on the naughty witch and smiled. Lining up with Ruve’s wet pussy, Oliver prepared to do just that. He aimed his prick at Ruve’s slit and pushed all the way inside of her, sliding his engorged rod all the way inside of her body.  
  
The sounds, the moans coming from Ruve had been muffled slightly when Nora held her face down on her pussy. The scent of her daughter’s delicious peach just intoxicated Ruve. Nora grew up to be an extremely beautiful girl and now Ruve enjoyed the fruits of that beauty.  
  
One could not deny though the length penetrated her. Oliver pushed through her body.  
  
“Don’t stop. You should moan in your daughter’s pussy when I make you cum. And lick up all of her slutty juices.”  
  
The sound of that just made Nora cup her breasts even more and his fingers just dance over them. Oliver’s meaty prick slammed repeatedly into her mother, stretching her out. The loud sounds of Ruve clenching down hard and releasing Oliver with fluid fury echoed throughout the room.  
  
“Ooooh yes!” Nora cried out. “Fuck her good and deep! I like this! I like this a whole lot!”  
  
Nora rubbed her nipples and cried out in passion. Oliver repeatedly slamming his prick all the way into Ruve’s hot body where her pussy clenched him made Nora turn into a fountain of lust. Knowing the same cock would be in her sooner rather than later turned her own.  
  
Ruve would have to agree with her daughter. Oliver touched Ruve in spots which she felt had not gotten a proper workout in years. He leaned in, sliding his hands all the way down onto Ruve’s back and then running his hands underneath her body.  
  
The weight of Oliver’s balls grew. He doubled down on the resistance and slapped down hard. Ruve cried out, moaning and thrashing underneath Oliver as he plugged her tight pussy with his throbbing hard cock, slamming all the way into her with a constant push of his prick into her tight body.  
  
Ruve came, hard and aggressively, squeezing Oliver’s tool. She twitched underneath him on the bed, milking his prick with as much vigor as possible. She tried to squeeze the cum out of it, only to find out that Oliver was not completely done just yet.  
  
The second Oliver pulled out, Nora appeared in front of him. Almost by magic, and she sucked the cock which had just been in her mother. Nora savored every last drop of juice dripping from Oliver’s prick and the naughty seventeen year old leaned into Oliver, slurping his manhood.  
  
Oliver pressed his fingers against the top of Nora’s head and rocked into her. He would have to be careful not to explode inside of her body.  
  
Nora pulled out, the little cocktease dancing her tongue over the length, over and over again. She had the look of faux innocence dancing in her eyes which made Oliver want to pin her down and force-fuck her until she could not feel her legs again.  
  
“I’m ready for more, Daddy.”  
  
That sinfully sweet voice filled Oliver’s loins with desire. He picked up Nora and looked her straight in the eye. The ravenous lust proved to be very contagious and Oliver lined up Nora and speared her tight pussy all the way down onto his cock, filling her up.  
  
Ruve took a shuddering breath. Watching her daughter, her delightful little girl get to work and vigorous ride Oliver with all of her might really threw Ruve for a loop. Her nipples, stiff as hell, pushed underneath her fingers while she observed the fun and the ride.  
  
Oh, yes, this would do nicely. It would have to do nicely. Nora rose and fell down onto Oliver, slapping her warm and tender thighs down onto his balls. Oliver cupped her chest and squeezed it to make Nora cry out for more.  
  
Nora was very open with lust and desire. While Ruve had grown a bit cold over the years, Nora had been the opposite. And the view of Nora clawing into Oliver’s chest while bouncing on him showed just how much. Nora breathed in his ear.  
  
“I know we should save some of this for my mother, but I can’t resist. I need your warm cum in my cunny and I need it right now!”  
  
Bouncing higher, her velvety smooth walls flexing down onto him, Oliver groaned. He grabbed a handful of Nora’s hair while pushing her down onto him and rocking her body down onto his. Nora just locked onto Oliver’s hard prick and clutched down onto him.  
  
Keep going, don’t stop. The mantra burned hard and bright in Nora’s mind, and clutched his organ flexing her warm, soft walls against him.  
  
Oliver closed his eyes, not wanting to give into her sinfully tight pussy. Even though it felt so amazing. Nora kissing his lips while riding him proved just how much she was into riding him.  
  
Ruve closed her eyes, almost amused by the fact Nora had really thrown herself into this, and also horrified a little bit, and immensely shocked. Actually, shocked had been a pretty good word. Nora kept rocking herself up and down on Oliver’s prick, slamming it all the way inside of her body.  
  
Every inch of it slid into Nora and she hugged it against her tight cunt. Oliver would explode sooner or later and fill her daughter with his batter.  
  
Nora closed her arms around Oliver and shimmied her pussy down his pole. Oh, yes, he had been a tough one to break, and Nora came multiple times.  
  
“If you’re tired, I can jump in.”  
  
Nora really appreciated Ruve’s statement, but she had this one. Bouncing higher, she pushed her wet walls down onto Oliver and milked him vigorously. She knew everything would be close to bursting. Nora wanted Oliver to go off inside of her and blast her walls full of seed.  
  
“No, I’ve got this,” Nora said. “Almost there.”  
  
A stroking hand stimulated Ruve’s pussy from across the room. The view of her mother, in sexual stimulation from across the room, just made Nora hotter than ever before. Oliver cupped her chest when rising Nora up and down on his pole, slamming her wet, savory cunt down onto his.  
  
The burning desire in Nora’s eyes told Oliver one thing. She would get his seed. Oliver reached in and fingerbanged Ruve. The daughter’s desire and craving only heightened when Oliver finger-banged her mother before her. Nora clutched Oliver’s organ and drained her juices all over her.  
  
“We’re getting closer.”  
  
Nora could feel it, the weight of Oliver’s balls about ready to burst. One more push would break him. Nora had been completely and utterly confident in that. Her eyes, watering with desire, matched the moisture just dripping from her pussy.  
  
Oliver slammed into Nora, vigorously stretching her cunt while spilling every last drop of seed into her. Nora closed ranks onto Oliver and rode him all the way into the bed. Oh, yes, this felt good, felt amazing. The two came together with Oliver never once letting up.  
  
The moment Nora moved back, she grabbed Ruve by the hair. She pushed Ruve onto her pussy and Ruve sucked the combination of juices.  
  
As for Oliver, well he climbed into position, sliding his prick into Ruve and filling her up. All while Ruve’s barely legal daughter encouraged Oliver with some very passionate moans and the cry to have her mother fucked.

* * *

  
Talia slipped in, after Oliver had been done fucking the Darhks six ways from Sunday. She gave a report on their progress and the progress had been good. Of course, that report seemed like a lifetime ago.  
  
After a long day of relieving people of heads, Talia decided to drop down to her knees and relieve her master of head. The mature beauty and skilled assassin showed that her skillset did not just end up in the battlefield. Not that Oliver forgot that, but a refresher course every now and then never hurt anyone.  
  
Oliver’s eyes faded in and out, with a lustful fog. He leaned all the way into Talia’s mouth, pushing all the way deep into her and riding her mouth. Talia looked up in his eyes, the lust she was feeling endless as was her oral pleasure lavished upon Oliver’s rod. Quite vigorous and dare Oliver say it, quite loud as well.  
  
“Perfect,” Oliver groaned.  
  
Oh, Talia thought so as well. Oliver leaned in and allowed Talia’s swirling tongue to worship his manhood. She licked, sucked, and just pleasured Oliver’s rod in many ways possible. She knew all of the right spots to hit and all of the right spots to inflame Oliver’s lust with her.  
  
Closer, closer, Talia could feel his cum building up in his balls. Talia clasped them tight and milked away on them. Her mouth had been opened up wide for Oliver’s eventual rush. The gift of the cum bubbling in his balls just enticed Talia forward and she leaned in, slurping Oliver’s length all the way.  
  
“Get ready.”  
  
Talia prepared herself for the flood of cum spilling into her mouth. Oliver slammed all the way inside of her, spilling his seed down her throat. Talia slurped the cum down, allowing every last drop to push down her throat and into her waiting mouth.  
  
Finally, Talia twirled her tongue around Oliver’s throbbing hard rod and got him really twitching. Talia dragged her finger down Oliver’s pole and made him rise and fall in pleasure. Talia cupped his cock and balls and rubbed it to make Oliver keep twitching.  
  
“Perfect,” Talia said. “You are simply amazing, beloved.”  
  
Oh, Oliver was glad she thought so.  
  
“He is.”  
  
Rose slid into the room, standing naked. Talia locked eyes with her student and beckoned her over. The two met with a kiss, which fueled Oliver to a speedy return to his erection.  
  
After backing Rose into Oliver, Talia had been pleased that Oliver pleasured her young student’s body, as vigorously. The soft moans coming from Rose echoed throughout the room. Talia ensured Rose had been nice and prepared, by fingering her vigorously.  
  
“I want you to slam your perfect cock into her willing body,” Talia said. “Are you ready to do that?”  
  
Talia squeezed Oliver’s package. Backing down, Talia laid down onto the bed, legs spread, and Oliver bent Rose over the edge of the bed. Her hands locked onto the sheet and Oliver took the willing and wet pussy. He rubbed her pussy, breasts, and then moved up so her fingers could suck her face. His hands lined up with Rose’s ass and Oliver spread her cheeks to tease her.  
  
With one solid push, Oliver landed the impact, sliding all the way into Rose’s pussy. Talia slid her own and pushed Rose’s head down to force her to eat Talia out.  
  
“Adapt, and enjoy,” Talia said.  
  
Oh, Rose Wilson adapted and she most certainly enjoyed Oliver’s engorged prick stretching her out in every single way possible.  
  
“So great,” Oliver breathed. “I can fuck her all night long.”  
  
“And her pussy tightened at that,” Talia said. “Because she understands who her master is. Don’t you?”  
  
Rose let out a hearty sigh and sucked down Talia’s juices. She understood the identity of both her master and mistress. The repeated sucking of the juices down her mouth sent Rose into a euphoric feeling. The lust only increased the faster she went down on Talia and pleasured her core.  
  
“Keep it up and never stop enjoying what I’m doing to you,” Oliver whispered in Rose’s ear.  
  
Rose nodded and allowed Oliver’s prick to fill her inner core. Her body, tight, and meant to be fucked, received the full brunt of what Oliver was doing to her. She leaned over the bed.  
  
Oliver lifted Rose up into his strong arms and fucked her more vigorously than before. Rose cried out, her walls clutching him. The craving for Oliver’s seed grew even more and Rose did not know how much. Especially when she viewed Talia running her fingers over her body and pleasuring herself. Oh, yes, Rose drank in every inch of Talia’s mature body, wanting to worship it as well.  
  
“In time, my dear,” Oliver breathed in her ear.  
  
Oh, yes, Rose agreed. Oliver bent Rose forward and teased her. She leaned in, to lightly lick down Talia’s thigh and taste her pussy. She had been faltering, trying to stay standing in Oliver’s vigorous pounding. Of course, Oliver holding her up in the air and fucking her good in tight kept him going inside of her.  
  
Rose’s body clutched him. She pumped and milked away at Oliver’s organ, crying out in endless pleasure the faster Oliver buried himself into her. His balls slapped down onto her thighs and made Rose just cry out in pleasure the faster he fucked her from this position.  
  
The clutch around Oliver’s cock sent juices coming down his groin. Rose started to fade a little bit and Oliver set her down onto the bed.  
  
Talia took Oliver’s length into her mouth after Oliver left Rose and tasted the evidence of her student’s orgasm left all over Oliver’s prick. Talia leaned in, tracing her tongue down in even patterns all the way down Oliver. From the tip, to the base, and pretty much everywhere in between, she pleasured Oliver. A soft hum and a loud pop echoed with Talia savoring the taste.  
  
“Hope you have enough in you.”  
  
Juggling Oliver’s balls in her hand, Talia looked him in the eye. She rose up and mounted Oliver. The prick sliding against her hot entrance made Talia just lose it completely. She locked onto Oliver’s eyes and slid herself all the way down onto him. Biting on her lip, Talia speared her wet cunt all the way down onto Oliver’s tool and took him all the way inside of her.  
  
She rose and fell, bouncing on him for everything he was worth. Oliver grabbed Talia’s ass and pushed her almost all the way down onto her from each rise and each fall.  
  
“Keep going, don’t stop.”  
  
That statement made Talia bite down on her lip and nod in compliance. She dragged her nails down Oliver’s chest, rising and falling with each movement. Oliver entering her body and Talia tightening gripping him sent a flood of lust between the bodies of both of them.  
  
Rose laid down on the bed, and as Oliver’s prick left, she licked all the way up it. Until her tongue met Talia’s pussy and Talia closed her eyes.  
  
“Such an adept learner.”  
  
Rose had been pleased with the praise and earned as much as she could. She sucked on Talia’s juicy pussy until it lowered down completely.  
  
The double team pleasure of both Rose and Talia sent a stir through Oliver’s loins. He rocked inside of Talia’s tight body as she clutched him. Rose milked the base while Talia slid up and down the length.  
  
Condemned to several pleasurable orgasms, Talia kept riding Oliver. She bit down on her lip and continued to work herself up and down. His pole, sliding into her body, stuffed Talia’s pussy with as much cock as she could handle. Her thighs received a very vigorous workout the faster Oliver drove into her body.  
  
So close, Talia could feel him getting so close to a finish. Oliver squeezed her nipples and this sent Talia over the edge with pleasure. She rocked herself back, sliding her pussy down onto Oliver and engulfing his manhood into her inviting walls. Each clamping motion milked Oliver a little bit more vigorously.  
  
The two came together in no time. Oliver sprang up and sucked on Talia’s bouncing tits. Her sensitive nipples being pleasured earned several screams on the part of Talia as Oliver drove all the way into her tight cunt, good and hard, and fast as well.  
  
Talia milked Oliver’s prick until it finally drained into her body and filled her up. Her overflowing cunt dripped with Oliver’s cum.  
  
Rose, on the slightest beckoning, slid in and stuck her tongue into Talia’s gushing pussy. Oh, yes, the heat of her mouth just felt beyond amazing and Oliver hit all the right spots, when he pleasured Rose’s pussy until he wanted to stuff it all over again.  
 **The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
 **  
** **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson**


	41. Chapter 41(4/7/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Blog Exclusive Smut with Oliver in an orgy with several women. Check it out here: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/04/new-paths-volume-3-chapter-41-xtrablog.html**  
 **  
** **Part Two of a Three Chapter Set First Posted on April 7th, 2020.**  
 **Chapter 41:**  
 ****  
 **  
**HIVE had been undergoing many projects. Some of them working with the supernatural. Darhk had been around for a long time and worked with several prominent Nazi leaders to the occult. Some of the experiences borderlined on the ghastly, and even long after many of those men were long dead, Darhk continued to research those avenues up until his death. Many of his notes remained in front of Oliver’s face and he was kind of glad that these were not out in the open.  
  
Some things man was not meant to tamper with. However, that did not prevent them from curiously delving into them time after time over the years.  
  
One particular item stuck out on Oliver. And that was the fact HIVE had been researching travel within the multiverse, to other worlds. Much like Virgil Swann had been, before he died and his journal had gone missing. Oliver had perhaps hoped, on some kind of pipe dream, that Swann’s journal might have been stolen by HIVE.  
  
The intense research brought Oliver to the very unfortunate conclusion that HIVE did not have possession of the journal, which was very frustrating and made him wonder where it was.  
  
Still, they had attempted, and failed to breach the dimensional barrier. One scientist theorized there had been fifty-two different Earths, branched off of this Earth-Prime, which there had been debate if there had been any inhabitable life on it. Of course, there had only been theories, given no one on this Earth had traveled to a supposed alternate world.  
  
Or if they did, they kept their mouths shut, likely not to be a target of an organization like HIVE. Oliver flipped through the papers and became enraptured in his work. So enraptured it took him a few more rings to answer his phone.  
  
“Just a reminder,” Isabel told him. “I know you’re researching what HIVE has been working on, but there’s a meeting with Tess Morgan-Wells at Star Labs. And you need to be on the plane by tomorrow morning.”  
  
“I haven’t forgotten,” Oliver said. “Ruve, Moira, and yourself will be there.”  
  
“Yes,” Isabel said. “Your mother, she’s been quiet. She still thinks that it’s not a good idea for you to seek out Emiko.”  
  
“She’s letting her judgment get clouded due to Emiko being a product of an affair.”  
  
“And I think you should not have high expectations either,” Isabel said. “Forgive me for being so blunt, but she likely resents you for the life you had. Both her mother and Emiko both. Far be it for me to agree with Moira Queen about any matter, but I think your father’s past sins should have died with him and you should not worry about Emiko. That Sullivan woman should have never dug up that information.”  
  
“And I’m glad she did,” Oliver said. “I’ll see you in the morning Isabel.”  
  
His tone had been cordial, and cold at the same time. Isabel could tell she overstepped a line. Although Oliver conceded she might have a point, Oliver had his in with Artemis and Jade as well. Hopefully they could help him get to Emiko.  
  
Business before family relationships and most importantly, trying to solve the mysteries of the multiverse. He thought about a couple of avenues to go down.  
  
It would be a lot easier if someone from an alternate Earth just popped up over here. But, what were the chances of that?

* * *

  
One could see Tess Morgan-Wells in a very good mood. Her vision, and that of her late husband, was about ready to come true. She had been in the midst of a business meeting.  
  
“Well, I’m going to take your proposal under consideration,” Tess said. “Strengthening and upgrading the satellites and working to enhance communications is ideal. Although, we’re going to have to be very careful, because I’m certain the United States government would kill to have the kind of infrastructure your proposing. Mostly to spy on their citizens.”  
  
Oliver responded with a nod. He had similar goals in mind. The League had its influence everywhere.  
  
Of course, these days it was much easier to spy on people. All of the incriminating information they put out in public, through social media had been shocking. There had been no concept of privacy. People with no lives could dig up off color statements people made years ago and destroy a person’s life by sharing it at the right time.  
  
Some people’s entire lives would be on line. There would be no need for digging around, because the information was right where people wanted to need to.  
  
“You’re excited?” Oliver asked.  
  
“Of course,” Tess said. “Next week’s, the week. There’s been delays, but now, it’s glad.”  
  
“There are people who are wondering if you rushed it, though,” Ruve said.  
  
“Trust me, if I rushed it, it would have been launched years ago,” Tess said. “Financial backers get a little testy when they don’t have results yesterday.”  
  
Moira and Isabel exchanged a rare look of understanding and nodded. They knew fully well how investors and stockholders could be impatient.  
  
“You should be proud,” Oliver said. “This is your legacy.”  
  
“This is the legacy of Star Labs,” Tess corrected him. “We would not have been able to do it without them. Despite the hardship, we’re about ready to turn everything around.”  
  
She shuffled through some papers on the desk and leaned into Oliver, thoughtfully smiling.  
  
“But, you know all about hardship, don’t you, Mr. Queen?”  
  
Oliver answered by nodding. He knew more about hardship, more than Tess ever could know. And ever would know to be perfectly honest.  
  
“Next week, I’ll invite you all back so we can discuss greenlighting this proposal,” Tess said.  
  
“And we can have a drink to your success,” Isabel said.  
  
“I’ve saved up a special bottle of wine for the night,” Tess said. “It has been restraining not to touch it all of this time.”  
  
The group all smiled and had a few more minutes of small talk. The group from Queen Consolidated had to head off for meetings and Tess had a lot of work.  
  
“So, do you think she’ll be all in?” Ruve asked.  
  
“She’s interested,” Moira said. “But, if anyone can seal the deal, it’s my son.”  
  
Oliver thought the next couple of weeks would be interesting. The four left to the limo and disappeared into the night without another word.  
  
As Tess watched them leave, she smiled.  
  
“You most certainly inspire loyalty, don’t you, Mr. Queen. Subverting Damien Darhk’s wife and changing the course of history even further.”

* * *

  
Moira and Oliver got back from lunch with each other. Moira had been struggling out to breach the subject and it had been a tricky one to talk about.  
  
“You want to discourage me from going to see Emiko, aren’t you?”  
  
“I just don’t want to see you hurt again,” Moira said. “I was wrong to keep this secret from you and Thea. All of the secrets I kept I was wrong. But, your father’s gone. You shouldn’t have to make things right.”  
  
“You really think I’m doing this for Dad?”  
  
The sharpness in Oliver’s voice set Moira’s nerves on edge. She had no idea how Oliver would react at any given time. He seemed calm and collected, unlike when he first confronted her. Oliver’s cool visage had been shaken and if Oliver wanted to kill her, Moira reasoned they would never find the body.  
  
“I know where she is,” Oliver said. “I’ve known about it for a couple of weeks.”  
  
“So, you haven’t seen her yet?” Moira asked.  
  
“No, because I’m waiting for the right moment,” Oliver said. “Emiko, her mother, they were burned badly. Dad and you, that was on you, but I’m sure they would blame me. Emiko knows Jade, you know Artemis’s older sister?”  
  
Yes, Moira knew who Jade was. She had ran away a long time ago. Smart girl, pretty girl, dangerous woman in fact, Moira was glad to have someone like that watching Olvier’s back as opposed to being against him.  
  
“They were friends,” Oliver said. “But, of course, that friendship fell out. And now I’m sure Emiko has this image of me in my head, but I can change her mind. I will change her mind. Once I find out what exactly she’s been doing since you had her cut off.”  
  
Oliver really had to dig that knife wound in a little bit deeper.  
  
“I won’t go into this blind,” Oliver said. “But, now that I know, I have to meet her. And whatever happens, happens.”  
  
There had been plenty of time to let these strong emotions fester. Moira had been worried about her son and how this situation would affect him.  
  
“The worst that could happen is Emiko slams the door in my face and calls me names,” Oliver said. “I can handle it.”  
  
Granted, Oliver was well aware far worse things could happen. He had no idea how Emiko would react, which was why he was performing due diligence before meeting her.  
  
“Alright, Oliver, I understand,” Moira said. “You don’t need my blessing. Just my perspective.”  
  
Oliver nodded and prepared to take a call. The life of Ra’s al Ghul beckoned him forward and Oliver slipped into his other mask.

* * *

  
A bevy of beautiful women joined Oliver as always. Helena Bertinelli, Katya Kovar, Chien Na Wa, Talia al Ghul, and Ruve Darhk. Today they met not for pleasure, but for business.  
  
“The drug trafficking in Starling City has dropped by over half,” Chien said.  
  
“Convincing them it would be in their best interest to pack up and move elsewhere has done wonders,” Katya said.  
  
“And I’m certain burning those who think they are too good to listen to a woman of your caliber, did not hurt any,” Oliver said.  
  
Katya just introduced one of those smiles as if she had been guilty as charged.  
  
“My father’s old business partners were willing to go with your offer,” Helena said. “They’ve gone back to...well not Gotham, because Cobblepot would kill them if they went back there. My guess is Bludhaven. Or maybe if they were smart, Tahiti.”  
  
“It’s a pretty magical place, no?” Katya asked.  
  
Helena just shrugged in response towards the Red Daughter.  
  
“HIVE’s organization is under your full control, great one,” Ruve said. “Those who did not fall have fled the country. To safe harbor places, like Quarac and Biayla and Kasnia…”  
  
“Dogs lying with other dogs, hope they all get fleas,” Katya said in disgust. “Some of the less savory members of my organization have been purged. They did not approve of my relationship with an American Man, who commits in Polygamy. I did not approve of them telling me how I would live my personal life. Needless to say, my disapproval meant their death.”  
  
The way she casually stated that as if discussing the weather made a brief smile flickering Oliver’s face.  
  
“Of course,” Oliver said. “And Talia?”  
  
Talia moved through her notes and nodded.  
  
“Most of the major players in Starling City are either done, or have to backtrack,” Talia said. “There’s one though, a concern. Ricardo Diaz. He’s a small time drug dealer, and arms dealer, but he’s got big ambitions. And he was once trained by Lady Shiva.”  
  
“That’s interesting,” Oliver commented.  
  
“Yes,” Talia said. “And we believe he’s not alone. He’s working alongside my brother.”  
  
“Your brother?” Oliver asked.  
  
“Dusan al Ghul, the White Ghost,” Talia said. “My father cast him out of the League in disgrace. We thought, perhaps hope he perished a long time ago, but whispers indicate the White Ghost has consolidated his resources with Diaz and with...David Cain.”  
  
That particular name caused Oliver’s expression to darken.  
  
“Inform Shiva.”  
  
“I intend to when she returns from Shanghai,” Talia said. “This Triumvirate of Terror and perhaps their backers, they could pose to be a minor thorn in our side. And their backers are a shadow organization the Ninth Circle. They splintered off the League a thousand years ago and gained power. I have not been able to dig up much about their current operations.”  
  
“Another HIVE,” Ruve said.  
  
“We should not make assumptions,” Oliver said. “Find out everything and we’ll deal with them.”  
  
Talia found out a lot, but the most important thing was the location of Diaz, Dusan, and David Cain. Oliver intended to take them out.

* * *

  
Oliver had a lot to consider with this new threat on the board. He did not take his eye off of the ball. A three way fight between himself, Nyssa, and Diana. Both of the beauties wore tight yoga pants and sports bras, with the sweat glistening down their beautiful bodies.  
  
“And again!”  
  
Nyssa and Diana moved on either side of Oliver. Oliver turned the women’s attacks back against them and sent them down onto the ground. The assassin and the Amazon almost defeated a half-preoccupied Oliver. Oliver helped them both up and they dove into the attack one more time.  
  
Oliver pinned both of them to the ground, stripping them of their weapons.  
  
“You lose.”  
  
Diana looked up at Oliver, his hand grazing her stomach.  
  
“A matter of perspective.”  
  
Nyssa bit down on her lip. Oliver stripped them of their weapons and the look in Oliver’s eyes as he shifted downward indicated he planned to strip them of a lot more.  
 **The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	42. Chapter 42(4/7/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**The Following Chapter Has Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**   
**Chapter 42:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Oliver stood over the fallen Nyssa and Diana and fingered them vigorously. Their breaths got heavier and their breaths heaved from each action Oliver performed upon their tight cunts. Their hips, rising up and falling down met Oliver’s thrusts and caused him to go even faster upon the pleasure the two gorgeous women were feeling.  
  
One could see the look of sheer bliss in Nyssa’s eyes. Oliver teased her and warmed her up for even more fun later. Her nipples throbbed with pleasure with each movement. Oliver leaned closer to her and came about as close to her chest without sucking it.  
  
This action drove Nyssa completely mad with pleasure. Her hips rose and fell the faster Oliver fingered her. He went in deeper and deeper into her body. Her moans only increased the faster Oliver went.  
  
Never one to be denied making her feelings known, Diana’s moans only increased. Oliver stuck deep inside of her body. The Amazon rolled her shoulders back and her hips, shooting back and forth, moved into position to meet what Oliver was doing.  
  
Something had to give and both Diana and Nyssa came at the same time. Oliver rode out their orgasms, leaving their pussies dripping wet. He removed his fingers from them and slowly licked them clean. Savoring both the fruits fo a great victory and the aftermath of an amazing orgasm.  
  
Diana reached in and cupped Oliver’s balls and gave them a handy little squeeze. Nyssa leaned in herself and planted her warm lips down upon Oliver’s chest. The two women made short work of Oliver’s pants and stripped him completely naked.  
  
The talented mouth of the Amazon Warrior wrapped around Oliver’s pole and vigorously sucked him. Oliver leaned in and submerged himself into Diana’s perfect mouth. He groaned in pleasure and threaded is hands through her head. Something about seeing his cock jammed into the mouth of such a powerful woman seemed so right.  
  
“Don’t feel left out Nyssa.”  
  
Nyssa did not, she just waited for the right time. She cupped Oliver’s balls and squeezed them. Leaning in, Nyssa sucked his balls hard, almost as vigorously as Diana sucked Oliver’s cock. She enjoyed the taste and Oliver’s amazing musk up close and personal.  
  
The pleasure in Oliver’s loins prepared to burst. He filled Diana’s mouth with his cock and held onto her. The Amazon moaned and Oliver throat-fucked her. Diana’s blue eyes refused to blink and she stared Oliver. The silent wish for Oliver to cum grew even more evident with each passing moment and Oliver, never one to deny a lovely woman what she wanted, kept ramming away.  
  
Nyssa’s roaming hand worshipping his balls only helped.  
  
“Cum in her mouth, beloved. She thirsts for it.”  
  
Oliver leaned all the way, planting his prick into Diana’s mouth. After riding it for another couple of minutes, Oliver unleashed his passion into Diana. He bottomed out in the beautiful Amazon’s throat and made sure to spill drop after drop of cum down her throat.  
  
Diana did not squander a single drop of seed. The second it spurted into her mouth, Diana slurped it all the way down. Right to the last drop, hungering for it all of the way.  
  
Perfect, really perfect. Diana pulled out and swirled her tongue around Oliver’s twitching manhood to taste the last few drops just oozing off of his cock.  
  
Nyssa turned to Diana and the two entered a very passionate kiss. They shared Oliver’s seed, vigorously pushing it between the other’s mouths. Oh yes, this was very perfect, just savoring every last drop of Oliver’s balls and swapping it between each other.  
  
The moment the two pulled away, Oliver bent them over one more time. The decision of who to fuck, well it was an interesting one. However, Nyssa beckoned to Oliver and Oliver grabbed the hips of one of his trusted aides. After some intense teasing, Oliver reared back and slid all the way inside of Nyssa, filling her pussy up with his cock all of the way, almost splitting her in half.  
  
Nyssa clutched onto the side of the maps. The familiar insertion of Oliver’s cock brought bliss to her body. Oliver’s hands, which rolled down her body, only increased the moment.  
  
“Don’t be jealous, I’ll get to you soon,” Oliver said. “I doubt she lasts long, all things considered.  
  
Diana responded with a nod and licked her lips to boot. Yes, she doubted so as well. Oliver thrust a little bit deeper into Nyssa and pushed himself. He almost bottomed out in the gorgeous assassin and stretched her pussy for everything it was worth. Oliver leaned in, cupping Nyssa’s tits and rocking her body, very delightfully. She cried out the moment Oliver shoved all the way into her.  
  
Just a little bit deeper and Oliver would have her really screaming and creaming about his prick. He leaned in, sliding balls deep into her, practically. He made Nyssa clench down and release him, the fluids spilling out of her pussy and soaking every inch of his prick as he jammed down into her tight body. The faster Oliver rode her, the tighter Nyssa clenched him.  
  
One mind rattling orgasm later, Oliver pulled himself from Nyssa’s pussy. Diana slipped his cock into her mouth and greedily sucked the juices off. Oliver only spent one long, intense moment inside of the Amazon’s mouth. After Diana pulled out, she climbed up Oliver’s body.  
  
The Amazon wrapped her arms and legs around Oliver and mounted him. She dropped down all the way and engulfed Oliver into her tight body. Diana’s eyes, widening in lust, locked onto Oliver’s. She rose up and dropped down, squeezing Oliver with her pussy with each press.  
  
All the way inside of her and Diana could feel it. Oliver’s strong hands dropped onto her breasts and kneaded them. The next few minutes Oliver spent worshipping her breasts made Diana clutch all the way down onto him. She milked Oliver’s cock, longing for the seed inside of her body.  
  
Never, did Oliver make it so easy.  
  
“You’re losing control.”  
  
Despite the protest she had not, building up, Diana conceded and came hard around Oliver’s engorged prick. She held on for as long as she could, riding.  
  
Nyssa moved in and pulled Diana away. She leaned in and kissed Diana’s nether lips. A long lick followed and Nyssa pleasured Diana, right before going in deep into her legs.  
  
And speaking of going in deep, Oliver drove balls deep into Nyssa. Refreshed, Nyssa accepted a long fuck session from her beloved. Every inch of his massive organ, meant to bring nothing but pleasure to any woman, drove her completely to the brink of mad pleasure.  
  
Oliver took Nyssa’s breasts and pumped them underneath his hands. The lovely ass of Nyssa pushed back and encouraged Oliver to go deeper into her. He pressed into the lovely woman and allowed her tightening walls to close down onto him. Another hungry moan followed.  
  
The switching back and forth between both women left them on their toes. Diana and Nyssa took turns in any matter of positions. Riding Oliver, getting fucked from behind, pressed against the wall and slammed into. Laying on top of one another while Oliver alternated fucking their pussies.  
  
One thing had been for certain, both of these gorgeous women craved what Oliver could do to them. And Oliver enjoyed what could be done to them as well. He switched from Nyssa to Diana and back again, cycling between their delicious pussies and jamming all the way into them. Going deep, deeper than either of them could ever realize and riding them all the way to the breaking point.  
  
Nyssa breathed heavily, legs elevated on Oliver’s shoulder as he jammed her into the wall. Oh yes, she could feel her master’s power, exerting all over her. His hands, moving to her breasts, sent Nyssa into a tizzy. He kissed Nyssa’s nipple and another suck brought Nyssa to the breaking point.  
  
After she came one more time, Oliver switched to Diana on her hands and knees. He breathed heavily and Diana craved his cum, judging by the way she tightened up on him. Oh yes, a very blissful encounter all things considered. Oliver pressed up against her and rode a bit more vigorously on the Amazon.  
  
The end closed in, with both Nyssa and Diana practically mounting him. Oliver switched back and forth between them. He pushed deep into one with intense thrusting while teasing the other. He switched back and forth and the competitive fire between the two warriors only increased. The more Oliver riled them up, the more they wanted this. The pleasure only increased.  
  
Finally, Diana grabbed onto Oliver and milked his thick prick. Her eyes, locked firmly onto Oliver, flooded with pleasure.  
  
“Mmm, all good things come to an end, don’t they?”  
  
Oliver elevated Diana’s leg and planted kisses on it while riding her to a completion. All three of them saw stars the second Oliver came inside of Diana. Nyssa, Diana, and Oliver whipped back as Oliver empties his balls inside of Diana’s tightening pussy.  
  
Every last drop spilled into Diana. The Amazon pulled away, peeling her pussy off of Oliver’s member and Nyssa dove down to taste the aftermath.  
  
And hopefully earn something of her own. There was always next time after all.

* * *

  
The moment Oliver wrapped up things with Nyssa and Diana, Sara grabbed him by the hand and pulled him into the next room.  
  
“It’s been way too long since it’s just been the three of us.”  
  
The silky lingerie Sara wore hugged her body quite nicely. And Oliver had been lead into the room where Laurel laid in wait, wearing a black corset, a thong, and fishnet stockings. The stunning blonde siren leaned in and took Oliver’s prick into her hand, stroking it vigorously.  
  
“I agree with Sara.”  
  
“And I’m not about to argue with her.”  
  
The two sisters moved down to play with their shared husband. Still naked and ready. Some of the juices from Nyssa and Diana dripped down his body, a very nice treat. Sara leaned in and captured Oliver’s prick into her mouth, hungrily sucking on him.  
  
Laurel massaged Oliver’s body, and then reached down to cup his balls. She kissed him.  
  
“Sara and I wanted you all to ourselves,” Laurel said. “For now, for as long as we want. Celebrate your recent successes.”  
  
“Our recent successes, actually.”  
  
Laurel smiled and kissed Oliver hotly. Oliver could taste Laurel had recently gone down on Sara, and deepened the kiss. He moved in and squeezed the ass of the Alpha of his collective. Laurel’s tongue, tangling with Oliver’s, showed the pleasure.  
  
Sara worshipped Oliver’s length, pressing his balls into her hand. She leaned in, with one more loud slurp and caused a hell of a racket when she went down on Oliver. Every bit of this had been worth it. She pulled out all the way and waited for Laurel to quit kissing Oliver.  
  
Laurel smiled and laid in a sixty nine position with Oliver. Sucking his cock while Oliver licked her pussy brought a brand new fresh thrill to the lovers. Sara adapted very nicely by adding to the fun by licking Laurel’s ass. Laurel moaned out at the duel pleasure.  
  
The eruption of the sweet siren cries around Oliver’s prick allowed him to speed up. He really enjoyed the tight feeling of Laurel’s pleasant mouth, lavishing him all over. She knew all of the right spots to hit and more importantly to drive him completely insane.  
  
After Laurel finished getting Oliver’s cock throbbing and hard, the two sisters laid on Oliver’s side and gave him a duel footjob. Their soft, elegant feet rubbing against Oliver’s length boiled his blood.  
  
“You’re just asking for it now.”  
  
“Asking for what?”  
  
The faux innocence in Sara’s eyes and voice just made her that much more fuckable. Oliver leaned in, the length sliding all the way between their feet. Sara and Laurel brushed back and forth and planted a kiss on Oliver’s swollen head. Oliver allowed them into the driver’s seat for now.  
  
After all, he would have them squirming and begging for his cum soon enough.  
  
They edged Oliver and pulled back. Sara and Laurel entered an intense makeout and groping session just inches away. They pulled the lingerie away from their breasts and pussy. The garments still dangled from them, although they had still been modified to lead to better access.  
  
Access which Oliver took advantage of. He leaned in, touching Laurel between her legs. Laurel whipped back and let out a savory moan the second Oliver slid into her body. Two fingers, three fingers at the same time, edging all the way inside of her body.  
  
Oh, she loved Oliver’s fingers, but there was something more Laurel wanted. And she craved him, badly. Oliver ground up against her, teasing her slit with several grinding motions. Closer, and closer Oliver got until he pushed all the way into her body, filling her completely up with his throbbing hard cock.  
  
Laurel’s intense and vigorous moaning erupted through the room. Oliver held her tight and rode her hard, slapping his balls down upon her thighs. He tenderly grabbed her while Laurel continued to kiss Sara.  
  
Oliver edged Laurel back and lowered her mouth down onto Sara’s gushing pussy. Sara, spreading her legs, enjoyed the tingle of her older sister’s mouth pressed down and eating away.  
  
For now, the licking and the slurping kept Sara’s lust at bay. For now. Sara cupped a hand to her round breasts and squeezed them hard. She let the pleasure shimmer through her body, moaning with increased lust erupting through her. Her fingers danced down, stroking her clit very vigorously. The hunger exploding through her eyes only increased with each passing moment.  
  
Laurel smiled at Sara and gave her baby sister a lick.  
  
“Patience.”  
  
Sara responded to this declaration by wrapping her legs around Laurel’s head and squeezing her hard. Oh, Laurel leaned down and slurped Sara aggressively. The tongue, brushing against her, only increased with each passing moment. Laurel knew all the best ways to touch Sara and to get her really going, really gushing with endless and intense amounts of pleasure.  
  
Laurel came up, licking Sara completely clean. After smacking her lips together, a long and very hungry kiss followed, driving Sara completely to the breaking point of pleasure. That felt amazing.  
  
Oliver reminded both sisters of his presence by grabbing Laurel’s hips and jamming all the way inside of her. Her tight pussy closed around Oliver’s engorged prick and squeezed it. All while pleasuring Sara all of the way with her tongue and also the vibrations coming from her.  
  
“Are you ready to cum for me, Pretty Bird?”  
  
Laurel answered with a nod and clutched down. Oliver stroked her body and condemned her to endless waves of pleasure. It felt so good to have her body be plundered like this.  
  
She clamped down and released juices all over Oliver’s prick, practically flooding it all over with her juices. Oliver leaned in, slapping his hand down on Laurel’s firm backside and riding her until she squeezed him with her walls. She came hard and Oliver pulled out.  
  
“Mine.”  
  
Sara crawled over, and kissed Oliver’s prick, sucking on it hard. Those perfect lips slipped Oliver between them and Sara looked up at Oliver. Oliver put his hands on the back of Sara’s head and intensely worked her so hard.  
  
The moment Sara came back, she rubbed Oliver’s hard prick, squeezing it between her fingers and releasing it. She kissed him hard.  
  
“I’m ready for you.”  
  
Sara laid back, legs spread. Oliver climbed on top of her, running his cock down Sara’s legs and getting closer to her. He briefly, but very vigorously fucked Sara’s thighs. Sara looked up at Oliver, with mouth-watering hunger and grabbed onto the back of his neck, easing him in close.  
  
“Get in there,” Sara whispered.  
  
Oliver just smiled and pressed his lips up against Sara’s with a crushing kiss. The two of them exchanged a kiss with each other and Sara’s nails dragged down Oliver’s back. The two moved in and Oliver pressed into Sara, stuffing her tight pussy full of his cock.  
  
A cry of pleasure erupted through the room the second Oliver drove himself deep into Sara’s warm cavern. Sara looked up, eyes locked onto Oliver. She challenged him to drive all the way down inside of her. And Oliver did, rising and falling, slapping his balls down onto Sara.  
  
“Yes, a little bit deeper,” Sara breathed. “FUCK ME HARD!”  
  
An interesting contrast to her subdued statement from earlier. Oliver obliged Sara, speeding up and stuffing her completely full. Her legs rolled underneath his hands as Oliver leaned up.  
  
Laurel climbed onto Sara’s face and muffled her. Bending over, Oliver reached out to play with Laurel’s ass. A few squeezes and Laurel leaked all over Sara’s face. Sara let out a very intense breath the faster Oliver worked her and she licked Laurel.  
  
“Perfect, good thing this room doesn’t have any windows,” Laurel painted.  
  
Oliver thought so as well. The walls had been reformed. He played with Sara’s chest after leaving Laurel’s ass. And he left her mewling as well. Oliver pleasured both of these lovely ladies, with practiced harmony. He leaned in, and rocked back and forth in Sara.  
  
Sara clutched Oliver and Laurel did the same to his finger as he pushed it into their ass. And also, Sara’s tongue while she slid it deep into Laurel. Sara’s wet walls, clamped down hard onto Oliver and milked his prick, intensely grabbing onto him. Good, very good.  
  
Laurel came all over her sister’s face. Shuddering in pleasure, she crawled back and allowed Oliver to lean in and cradle Sara’s face, kissing while pumping into her.  
  
The first load of cum, but most certainly not the last of the evening, had been well earned by Sara. Oliver pressed down into her, riding her pussy for everything it was worth. She clamped down hard and milked Oliver’s tool until it flooded her body.  
  
The two came together, with Laurel fingering herself to another orgasm. Watching Oliver’s balls empty in her sister got her off.  
  
Sara sighed blissfully at another orgasm. Oliver pulled away and planted more kisses down the side of Sara’s neck. She let out another content sigh from what Oliver did to her, in the aftermath. Oliver pushed her locks of golden hair away from her face and leaned down with another hot kiss on her.  
  
Laurel wrapped her arms around Oliver and gently pulled him away. Just so she could taste Sara and the river of cum trickling out of her.  
  
Oliver played with Laurel’s fishnet clad and teased her. She moaned dirtily and showed she had been more than ready for another round, if Oliver had been willing to give it to.  
  
He was.  
 **The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of the Final Three Chapter Set of This Volume(43, 44, and 45) on April 14th, 2020.**  
 **  
** **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson**


	43. Chapter 43(4/14/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Arc Posted on April 14th, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**   
**Chapter 43:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Two new lovely women jumped Oliver the second they were. Oliver sat on a large bed, with Shado and Talia at his feet. They took his cock into their mouths and pleasured him. They made a series of very loud and savory sounds when pushing Oliver all the way into their mouths.  
  
After helping consolidate HIVE’s resources, Oliver intended to reward Talia. He pulled her away from his cock and stroked her body. Oliver’s hands worked Talia up and down, and pleasured her body. Oliver leaned into her and spread her thighs.  
  
“Just relax.”  
  
“At once, beloved.”  
  
Oliver’s skilled fingers, refined to be even more deadly in more ways than one, sought out Talia’s heat and entered her body. The skilled assassin felt her nipples harden and her core tighten up, the second Oliver delved into her savory pussy. He leaned in, adding one finger, two fingers, and then a third finger, which edged Talia right to the breaking point. Talia moaned out loud, and allowed Oliver’s fingers to go deep into her depths.  
  
Shado pushed all the way down onto Oliver’s pole, pulled back, and swirled her tongue. She could tell Oliver had been preoccupied with Talia for the instant. This allowed Shado to worship Oliver at her leisure. The occasional clasp of her hair indicated Oliver had been aware of it.  
  
Multitasking, a skill which was essential to both running a large empire and managing a large collective of women. Oliver leaned in, thrusting into Shado’s warm mouth. She hungrily leaned in. Oliver bent Talia over and fingered her while encouraging Shado to drive down.  
  
“Enough.”  
  
Shado raised up, a curious expression. Oliver motioned for her to bend over and Shado did, touching the ground with her hands. Oliver pulled away from Talia and slid his fingers into Shado’s mouth. Shado moaned, sucking and slurping the juices which Oliver slid into her mouth.  
  
“Just a little bit deeper,” Oliver breathed in her ear. “You can do it. You feel this, don’t you?”  
  
Shado responded with a nod, moaning vigorously. Oliver hit all of the right buttons. All of them in fact. Oliver kissed Shado’s neck. Oliver ground his cock against her and spread out her legs.  
  
Soon, his cock pressed into her body as deep as his fingers deep in her mouth. He bent Shado over at the waist and started to vigorously pound her.  
  
Talia looked up and watched Oliver go balls deep into the daughter of her former student. Rubbing her clit, Talia got all hot and bothered. Crouched at the end of the bed, she reached in and cupped Oliver’s balls and squeezed them. The amount of cum built up in them dampened Talia’s insides and made her squirm with delight.  
  
Being skilled and athletic, Shado boasted of a lot of stamina. And good muscle control. However, Oliver made her lose control by driving all the way into her.  
  
“You’ve come far,” Shado whimpered in between moans.  
  
“And yet, there’s improvements to always be made.”  
  
Oliver slapped his hands against Shado’s breasts and ass like she had him do when slapping the water. The symbolism of the motions was not lost on Shado.  
  
The pressing of Oliver’s hands against Shado’s body made her cry out for more. He hit all of the right spots and made Shado’s legs wobble. Oliver held her up and prevented Shado from falling over. Just at the right time as she would have collapsed.  
  
“Finish her off.”  
  
Oliver noticed Talia on the bed out of the corner of her eyes. Her legs spread, and ready to go. Her fingers dipped into her pussy and her hips bucked all the way off of the bed. Oliver pushed all the way into Shado, putting on a show to fuel Talia’s masturbation.  
  
Talia appreciated the show, although she wanted to be a more active participant in it. Her fingers danced closer, stuffing her wet hole with as much vigor as possible. She pulled her fingers out completely, and touched them to her lips, sucking and savoring the taste.  
  
Oliver finished pounding Shado and guided her to the bed, so she would collapse onto it with grace.  
  
Seconds passed and Oliver moved over to extract Talia’s hands from her pussy. He sucked the juices off of them and locked eyes with Talia. Talia’s hips, bucked up, and allowed Oliver to guide himself into her. His length, pressing up against her wet hole, sent Talia’s hips pushing up to his prick and almost submerging him all the way inside of her.  
  
“I’m yours.”  
  
That breathy moan went without saying. Oliver lined up his thick prick with Talia’s wet entrance and buried all the way inside of her and stuffed her body completely full. Talia clutched onto his hips and allowed Oliver to drive all the way down into her, stuffing her pussy with all of his might. Talia clutched him and released him, moaning intensely the moment he entered her completely.  
  
“Yes, you are.”  
  
Oliver rocked into Talia and rode her into the bed. After Shado had been fucked into a catatonic state, Oliver could finally put his full attention on Talia. He curled her up, fucking her nice and hard. Talia put in this position just made her hot and tight pussy even tighter. She grabbed onto Oliver’s length and squeezed down onto him, putting all of the pressure possible on Oliver’s prick.  
  
“Closer,” Talia breathed in his ear.  
  
“Yes, you are.”  
  
Oliver, on the contrary, had not been done. He just held on and plowed Talia into the bed. The weight of his balls slapping down onto her body echoed throughout the room. He found her sweet lips and kissed her which Talia returned with increased vigor.  
  
Shado stirred at the end of the bed. The view of Oliver pushing all the way into Talia and splitting her in half set a scorching feeling through Shado’s loins. She pushed in, two, three, and in succession just buried into her gushing and endlessly squirting pussy.  
  
Oh, yes, it was feeling good.  
  
Talia made sure Oliver’s eyes locked completely upon hers while pounding away. Her insides, as creamy and responsive as possible, clutched down. She milked Oliver’s organ, moaning very aggressively as he slid, going balls deep inside of her body.  
  
Just a little bit closer. Talia’s toes curled up more and Oliver pressed down onto her. His hand, leaning against Talia’s breast and squeezing it, made her squirm. She edged closer and Oliver had all of the ways to drive her completely mad with pleasure. He leaned in, thrusting away at her harder.  
  
Almost there, and Oliver would have Talia clutching him hard. His organ, pressed between her warm walls, threatened to be milked. Oliver leaned into her and thrust faster inside of her body.  
  
Closer, Oliver made sure she came first. Her walls saturated Oliver’s length and spilled as much juices as possible all over them. Once done, Oliver bottomed out inside of Talia.  
  
The position had been held and the tension in Oliver’s balls finally gave way to her clamping tightness. Talia locked her eyes onto Oliver and let out a very hungry moan. Oliver slammed inside of her body, filling up her pussy with a flood of cum.  
  
Her tightening core milked Oliver of every last drop of seed stored in his balls. Talia clutched down onto his prick and squirmed underneath Oliver while milking and draining every last drop of seed from his balls all the way into her body.  
  
A smiling Talia sat up and Shado leaned in to clean Oliver. Shado’s wet hole offered an invitation to Talia, and Talia started licking it.  
  
Oliver continued the cycle anew and intended to pleasure both of these women, aggressively, and immensely throughout the evening. It did not matter how many times or how often they would drain him, Oliver had kept coming back for more and kept giving them so much more.

* * *

  
Out of the corner of his eye, Oliver caught someone in the shadows. The archer spun around and grabbed the person by the waist to pull her in tight.  
  
The stunning redhead, dressed in a skin tight black bodysuit presented herself to him. Batgirl, Barbara Gordon, in all of her glory. She locked eyes onto Oliver, with lust burning them.  
  
“I had a run in with one of Ivy’s plants,” Barbara breathed. “Could use your help.”  
  
Oliver smiled, always happy to help. Besides, they were on far better terms and the fact Barbara, despite being drugged, made it all the way here, touched Oliver. Just like she was touching him now and pulling down his pants.  
  
“Need your cock.”  
  
Oliver happily surrendered it to the sultry redhead. Being blown by Barbara in full Batgirl costume had been a rather interesting experience. The horny redhead buried her mouth all the way down onto Oliver. It appeared Barbara thought, and Oliver agreed, the best way to deal with a toxin was through intense activity.  
  
Barbara hungered for Oliver. Damn Ivy, and damn Harley, for screwing with her night. They might have been sent back to Arkham after Batgirl foiled their plans, but she knew that was only a temporary measure to cool their heels. She did not focus on the two Gotham City vixens, rather she focused on pleasuring Oliver’s throbbing hard fuck pole, pushing it all the way down her throat.  
  
“Damn, Babs, there must have been some heavy pheromones in that plant. Ivy really should market that stuff. Men would break the bank. Women too.”  
  
Well, yes, Ivy was brilliant, but being a bit insane tended to mitigate things a little bit. Barbara sucked on Oliver’s tool, thinking about how good it would be to taste all of the cum. She put a gloved hand on his balls and started to rub him off vigorously.  
  
The craving of the seed in Oliver’s balls, pushed Barbara to the brink of pleasure. She inhaled Oliver’s prick, slurping on him very hungrily and extremely noisily. Oliver put a hand on the back of Barbara’s head and eased her a little bit further down onto his cock, stuffing it into her mouth.  
  
“Get ready.”  
  
Oh, Barbara prepared herself for the explosion. This would be fun. She took the entire dose of cum into her mouth, sucking Oliver down like a woman dying from thirst in the desert. She slurped his cock and allowed the cum to enter her mouth.  
  
She pulled out too soon and the seed spilled all over Batgirl’s cowl. Barbara traced her fingers around the cowl and licked the cum, while also stroking Oliver’s balls.  
  
“Mmm, guess I was right about you.”  
  
Nyssa showed up, dripping naked from the shower. A bit interesting because now she was here, she might end up getting dirty again. Batgirl turned around, locking eyes on her. Lust burned through Barbara’s eyes as the two shared a heated kiss. Tongues dueled, with Nyssa tracing patterns down Barbara’s breasts, stomach, back, and ass to get her riled up.  
  
Nyssa and Oliver joined forces to peel Barbara’s lower half of her costume off. It exposed her pussy. Dripping wet, Barbara almost sucked Oliver’s rod into her body while he rubbed up against it. Nyssa grabbed his balls and rubbed it before lining up against her slit.  
  
So tight, so warm, and Oliver slid all the way into Barbara. He cupped her breasts and pushed all the way into her. The thick prick speared into Barbara’s body.  
  
Barbara whipped her head back. Despite making a rookie mistake, which no doubt would have gotten her lectured later, Barbara thought she made up for it. Oliver clasped her chest and made her moan. Barbara squeezed and released Oliver’s pole to get the dripping juices oozing down them.  
  
“Closer,” Oliver breathed in her ear. “Get ready to explode.”  
  
“Already there.”  
  
Nyssa teased Barbara’s clit a little more, inflaming the desires she was feeling. What inflamed her more was Oliver shoving his cock into her body.  
  
Barbara clutched onto the wall. Being fucked in costume just made her hotter than before. And Nyssa pleasuring her body at certain angles while Oliver fucked her also added to the fun. Her inner walls, clamping down tight onto Oliver, milked his prick.  
  
Despite the desire to cum being obvious, Oliver slowed down. Barbara looked at him, the red hair popping out from underneath her cowl wrapping around her face in a seductive way. A clip around her wrists caused Barbara to gasp in surprise.  
  
“You should secure your belt better. What would Batman think?”  
  
The cuffs put Barbara's hands behind her back and allowed Nyssa and Oliver to have their wicked way with her. Nyssa’s hands skillfully manipulated Barbara and really got her moaning. She tightened down onto Oliver and came closer.  
  
“You like this, Babs?”  
  
“YES! STOP TEASING ME AND FUCK MY BRAINS OUT!”  
  
“Might take a while.”  
  
Backhanded compliment or not, Barbara’s ego got a boost. Oliver pressed his hands against Barbara’s tight ass and spanked while fucking her. She got off on it and almost collapsed. Her fit, flexible body molded in all of the ways possible and for Oliver to just drive himself balls deep into the caped crimefighter.  
  
The fingers of Nyssa danced down Barbara’s body and drew her closer to the mental breaking point. She craved the weight of Oliver’s balls slapping against her. A drug which Barbara hated she was addicted to, but knew she needed. His hands leaned against Barbara and she moved them.  
  
Oliver could tell Barbara drove Ivy’s toxins at of her system by now. A long period of intense fucking and teasing later did just that. Oliver pressed his hips all the way down into her body. Her silken walls rubbed Oliver’s length and milked away in an attempt to extract every last drop of cum from his balls and into her tight body.  
  
Barbara dug her fingers into Nyssa’s thigh and munched on her pussy. Savory, tasty, Barbara noisily lapped up Nyssa’s juices and swirled them into her mouth.  
  
“You can spoil a woman, Ms. Gordon.”  
  
Intending to do so, Barbara kept lapping them up. She sucked every last drop down from Nyssa and her insides just molded around Oliver as well. Oliver clutched her tightly and speared into her body. Barbara could not use her hands due to them being cuffed but she went down on Nyssa with an added flurry of thrusts.  
  
The tightening of Oliver’s balls, pressed against Barbara’s thighs continued to move him a bit closer to the breaking point. Oh, yes Barbara’s inner walls closed down onto him and milked Oliver for everything she had. She wanted every last drop of cum from his balls and more importantly into her body.  
  
Oliver held out and made Barbara earn it every step of the way. Which suited her just fine because there was nothing wrong with a little good hard work.  
  
With one more shove, Oliver bottomed out inside of Barbara and lost all of his load inside of the crime fighter. She came alongside Oliver and milked his tool. The weight of Oliver’s balls continued to smack down on Barbara’s thighs while he bottomed out inside of her repeatedly.  
  
Nothing like a little good hard work to make her really earn an orgasm. Oliver held on tight and pushed a little bit more. Barbara stopped licking Nyssa and she leaned up against the wall, breathing heavily.  
  
Oliver set Barbara down and turned his attention to Nyssa. While he had no doubts in his mind Barbara would find a way out of her own handcuffs once all senses returned, it would be a while. Oliver stepped closer to Nyssa, who just smiled and ran a single fingernail down his manhood.  
  
“She got everything she bargained for,” Nyssa managed.  
  
She lingered, inches away from Oliver. Oliver pressed down onto the back of Nyssa’s hair and slid down into her throat, allowing her to moan down. The weight of Oliver’s cock down her throat and stuffing it made Nyssa moan. The harder it got, the more she wanted it.  
  
While Nyssa’s hair dried, Oliver could feel moisture on her face in other ways. The drool especially coated around Oliver’s prick as he drove a little bit harder into her.  
  
“Let’s see how much you can take it.”  
  
Nyssa leaned in and decided she would take it all of the way. Every inch, down her throat, like there was no tomorrow.  
  
The second Oliver pulled out, Nyssa could not take her eyes off of Oliver’s gaze. He lifted her up and hoisted Nyssa up into the air. His prick eased against her entrance and filled Nyssa up the moment he slid inside. Ready to go and ready to fill Nyssa all the way.  
  
Barbara undid her handcuffs with careful precision. Although her hands moved directly towards her crotch at the first few minutes. She fiddled with herself for several minutes until savoring the cum.  
  
While Barbara thought she would jump into the fun, and perhaps return the favor, the view of Nyssa driving all the way down onto Oliver’s prick distracted her. The two established such an elegant tempo, it would be a shame if Barbara tried to interject.  
  
In time maybe, in time.  
The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.  
  
  
  
 **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson**


	44. Chapter 44(4/14/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on April 14th, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**   
**Chapter 44.**   
****

* * *

**  
**“So, what’s the deal, Speedy?”  
  
Oliver could not help, and notice Thea’s attire. A schoolgirl uniform, complete with a blouse which hugged her chest, and a very tight skirt which showed off her black panties. Thea just smiled and opened the door of a room which had been set up like a classroom. And had Artemis, Donna, Rose, and Nora waiting for them, dressed in schoolgirl uniforms as far as the eye could see.  
  
“It’s simple, these girls have been very naughty and are in desperate need of being punished,” Thea said. “I have a feeling you’re up for the task, aren’t you?”  
  
Thea squeezed Oliver’s cock through his pants and a flare of lust emitted through his body. The grabbing and the squeezing of the prick inflamed Oliver’s loins and Thea, slipping a hand down Oliver’s pants, captured his cock into her hand and pulled it all of the way out. She slid all the way down, inflaming him, with a big smile on her face.  
  
“Time for them to line up and have them suck your cock.”  
  
Said cock came out in the wild. Artemis dove in the front of the line. Oliver’s thick prick smacked her in the face, and she took it between her perfect cock sucking lips. Sliding it down, Artemis moaned hungrily and slurped away at Oliver. The second the prick slid deep into her throat, she succumbed to the very obvious lust she had been feeling. Oliver held onto the back of her head and pushed all the way down.  
  
Pulling back, Rose jumped in and sucked on Oliver’s prick quite messily. She squeezed his balls and leaned down, inhaling Oliver’s entire length down her throat. She made a series of loud, savory sounds when popping her lips around his pole..  
  
The moment Rose moved away, Donna replaced him. The Amazon’s face, so gorgeous, stirred up the pleasure in Oliver’s loins. He leaned all the way in and shoved his cock into her mouth. Donna moaned hungrily, slurping on his thick prick while the sounds of Thea masturbating furiously to her brother face-fucking an Amazon.  
  
“My turn.”  
  
Nora gently, or perhaps not so gently, pried the Amazon away. Oliver pushed her down, mouth first onto his cock, and choked Nora out on his prick. Her throat magically expanded, and Oliver pressed her down, rocking her several times over with the thickness of his prick.  
  
Artemis, Rose, and Donna took turns making out with each other, until Thea cleared her throat. Smirking over her shoulder, Artemis could not help, but lip off to Thea.  
  
“You know, you’ve been the naughtiest of us all.”  
  
Thea responded by spanking Artemis’s ass. Artemis shuddered as her fellow archer slipped three fingers into her and began to fuck her pussy with them.  
  
Rose and Donna climbed onto the nearest desk. They tugged at their blouses, with Rose willing this battle and freeing Donna’s ample tits. The two leaned in towards each other, kissing their lips.  
  
Nora pulled away and bent over the desk at the front of the room, hiking up her skirt.  
  
“I’ve been a bad girl, Mr. Queen.”  
  
The naughty witch spanked her own ass. Up until the point where Oliver grabbed her hips, pinned her down, and shoved his cock into her tight pussy. A loud cry of pleasure echoed throughout the room. Nora scrapped her fingers down up the desk.  
  
Off to the side, Thea copied her brother’s motions, complete with a strap on. She shoved it deep into Artemis and allowed her tight pussy to close in. Artemis moaned from Thea’s touches.  
  
“You know, you don’t talk to me. I’m Oliver’s pet student. Aren’t I Ollie?”  
  
“Still won’t stop you from being punished when I get around you two,” Oliver grunted.  
  
At the moment, Oliver held his full attention on Nora. And her cunt tightening around him and milking his prick felt very amazing. The faster Oliver drove into Nora, the more she cried out for pleasure. The attention he gave her, stirred up the pleasure deep inside of her.  
  
Rose devoured the chest of the sexy Amazon beneath her. Donna’s fingers, stroking beneath her hair encouraged her. This had not been what Rose had in mind, but damn did it feel really good.  
  
In addition to Oliver sliding three fingers deep inside of Rose and pounding her with them. The heat of the moment sent Rose almost all the way over the edge. Her pussy closed down, grabbing down hard and releasing. Oh yes, this felt good, very good in fact. She almost exploded with pleasure just juicing down her legs as Oliver slid practically all the way inside of her.  
  
“Mmm, yes,” Rose panted. “More, give me more.”  
  
Oliver gave Rose more, three fingers deep inside of her tight cunt, aggressively pounding away at her. Rose threw him the dirtiest looks possible over her shoulder, from Oliver slamming his fingers down inside of her. She let out multiple cries of pleasure, the faster Oliver worked her.  
  
Yes, so perfect. Rose clamped down onto his fingers, milking him with her sweet cunt lips. In and out, in and out, in the most aggressive way possible. Rose thought she would black out from what Oliver was doing to her and that was beyond perfect.  
  
Oliver pulled out and fed Rose’s juices, to a panting Artemis, while Thea fucked her from behind.  
  
Nora closed her eyes and her walls around Oliver. The lack of attention Oliver lavished on her was beginning to drive Nora completely insane with pleasure. Oh, that would not do.  
  
Oliver just smiled at Nora’s not so subtle ways to get his attention. He grabbed tight on her hair and yanked it when pounding Nora aggressively. Every few minutes, Oliver let go and slapped Nora’s ass. The harder he spanked her, the wetter she got with him.  
  
“You’ve been very bad, Ms. Darhk.”  
  
“Yes, lusting after teacher’s cock. That makes me a naughty girl.”  
  
Nora came hard and almost collapsed upon the desk. Oliver extracted himself from Nora’s tight cunt and spun around, shoving his prick into Artemis’s mouth on the backswing.  
  
Artemis had been pinned between Thea and Oliver. One Queen sibling rigorously pounded her mouth. The other Queen sibling slid all the way into her pussy. Oliver pressed down completely into her mouth, face-fucking Artemis vigorously. She grabbed his balls.  
  
No, not yet. Oliver pulled out of Artemis, causing her to breath heavily.  
  
“I’ll be back in a minute.”  
  
Artemis intended to hold Oliver to that promise. He climbed on top of Rose, mounting her from behind. The horny woman’s lips inflamed and sucked in Oliver’s length one inch at a time until Oliver had been balls deep inside of the gorgeous woman.  
  
Donna let out a sharp breath. Now things would get more intense, with Oliver practically on top of Rose when he fucked her from behind. He leaned in, slamming his manhood all the way into Rose, and then pulling out to grind against Donna’s lips.  
  
Paying special attention to the reaction of the Amazon underneath seemed to be very perfect. She was craving contact and Oliver intended to drive the younger sister of the woman who helped save him from Lian Yu.  
  
“Troia, you are such a cock hungry warrior,” Rose breathed in her ear.  
  
“Takes one to know one.”  
  
Sliding between the ass cheeks of Thea Queen had been heaven. Artemis found that out, eating out Thea’s ass. While Thea rode the wet and worn pussy of Nora Darhk. Nora had been pounded into submission by Oliver, although the moans she made, made more.  
  
Oh, yes, Thea stroked her clit. This felt so very good, it was going to explode. The moans of all four women combined had been drowned out by her own. Thea intended to be the grand finale for her brother’s orgy of delicious female flesh, but she had some fun along the way. Her slit oozing around Nora.  
  
Rose collapsed on the desk and Donna crawled from underneath her, on top of Oliver. Oliver laid back, so Donna could lay on him sucking the juices from his cock while Oliver ate her pussy. After this mutual pleasure concluded, Donna crawled back and mounted the tip on Oliver.  
  
Oliver smiled when the beautiful Amazon ass started bouncing for him. Donna bit down on her lip and gave him a sultry gaze over her shoulder when riding him, reverse Cowgirl style. She picked up the pace, driving all the way down onto his cock, engulfing him with her perfectly wet and warm cunt.  
  
“Oliver,” Donna breathed out.  
  
Rose watched Donna rise and fall. Suddenly, something slid down her leg.  
  
“Damn it, Nora, not again!”  
  
“Yeah, my finger slipped,” Nora moaned, but mischief twinkled down her eye.  
  
Rose found herself driven completely to the brink by Nora Darhk and her naughty tentacle spells. They also slid into Artemis as well, so it would be nice to see that Nora did not skimp on the details this time, fucking two women with this spell as opposed to one.  
  
The moment Oliver felt the burst of magic, he knew his control was going to be harder. He moved up for the challenge, driving himself all the way into Donna. Donna clutched down onto his cock, looking over his shoulder.  
  
“What’s the point of holding back? We both know those balls have more.”  
  
Donna raised a very good point. She cranked Oliver’s thick organ, wrapping around his thick prick, and releasing his organ, sliding up and down on his pulsing manhood. He pressed down all the way, squeezing his thick prick into her wet pussy. She squeezed and tensed it.  
  
Despite all of the tight holes grabbing Oliver from every single angle, he does not break. Oliver pushed all the way inside of her wet pussy, and drove all the way down into her pussy. She shoved, him all the way into her and collapsed forward, cumming very aggressively on him.  
  
Donna leaned down on the desk, moaning very loudly. The second Oliver pulled out of her, he slapped his still throbbing cock against Donna’s lower back and got back to Artemis. The tentacles parted from her and opened up her pussy, for Oliver to push into her.  
  
Oliver pressed up against Artemis’s wet pussy. He slid his thick cock all the way inside of her body and allowed Artemis to push all the way inside of her tight body. She clamped all the way down onto Oliver’s thick prick, and he slammed into her body, making the young archer moan the faster Oliver fucked her pussy.  
  
Yes, Oliver, balls deep into Artemis, felt beyond amazing. Rose and Donna received the full tentacle banging session from Nora as well which also took their bodies on a joyride.  
  
Artemis would have said something, had she still not been licking Thea’s ass while Thea pounded away at Nora’s pussy. And Nora just moaned, scratching on the desk.  
  
It was a good thing with all that was going on, they had a very big desk. They would need it, with the size involved. Oliver pressed all the way into her body and tightened around his thick prick collapsed with her walls clamping down and releasing Oliver. The flood of juices vigorously coated him the faster Oliver rode inside of her body, slapping down onto her body.  
  
“Mmmmph!”  
  
Oliver slapped his balls down and went completely wild on Artemis, fucking her pussy good and tight. She clamped down onto him, locking onto his thick cock the faster he went. She tried to milk him of all of his cum, but Oliver did not back down just yet.  
  
Artemis came all over him and Oliver slid balls deep into her, leaning in to pleasure both Nora and Thea, while riding Artemis out. The cries from both women signified just how much they wanted this, and how much they craved his cum although only one would get it, at least for tonight.  
  
And the big smile on Thea’s face showed it would be her. She unhooked her strap up and crawled back, gripping the underside of Oliver’s manhood and stroking it. It rubbed up against her hole.  
  
“You want my ass, don’t you?”  
  
Oliver responded by grabbing it.  
  
“Who wouldn’t?”  
  
Thea’s ass cheeks spread. Her anal passageway, already wet from Artemis working it over, allowed Oliver to slid inside of Thea and make her moan.  
  
Oh, Oliver pressed a hand up against her chest and squeezed it. A hand slid down and rubbed on Thea’s thighs, making her moan. Oliver had her all over and was driving Thea completely insane. It was just the two of them, the two siblings bonding over a common interest, fucking each other until they came.  
  
“Oh, Speedy, you know I couldn’t resist.”  
  
“I know, my ass is irresistible.”  
  
Oliver spanked it and made Thea cry out in pleasure. The faster Oliver pressed his hands onto Thea’s tits and squeezed them. He moved down and stroked his sister’s delicious thighs. Smooth as silk, Oliver edged his fingers all the way against her and made Thea just moan.  
  
Nora turned around and pressed her tongue down against Thea’s pussy and licked it. The naughty tongue of Nora Darhk swirled around in circles and made Thea’s head whip completely back in pleasure as Oliver held her back and worked all the way onto her.  
  
So close, so close to losing it. As Nora backed off, Artemis dove in. Then Donna, then Rose. Four beautiful women took turns and sucked Thea’s pussy. Got her really going, rising and falling on Oliver’s manhood as he slammed into her repeatedly.  
  
Oh, the sight of his sister so aroused drove Oliver completely to the brink. Almost there, almost done. He pressed down onto Thea and clutched her breast, allowing her to moan. She had been close and Oliver closed in as well, his balls about ready to burst.  
  
Thea wanted Oliver to cum inside of her ass. She tightened up and released, milking Oliver’s tool, and moaning out very heavily. Oliver slammed down onto Thea and his cock stretched out her asshole, sending her into a fit of endless pleasure as he pumped into her tight back hole.  
  
“Closer, closer, yes, more,” Thea mewled as Oliver played with her chest.  
  
Oliver picked up the pace, driving his thick prick all the way into Thea’s hungry ass, pressing down onto it. Her cheeks pressed against his hands, the faster Oliver rocked into her. He had her, at the breaking point. Just one more push and Thea would completely lose it for him.  
  
“YES!”  
  
She cried out one more time, with Oliver slamming down into her hard and filling Thea’s ass up with his cock and then spurting inside of her. He came inside of Thea’s ass, the stored load from the adventures with these five young vixens finally impacting Thea.  
  
Thea came all over Oliver’s hand and Artemis, Rose, Nora, and Donna all lined up to lick it clean. They waited for Thea to pull herself away.  
  
Now needing to catch her breath, Thea collapsed, almost rolling to the floor. She stopped.  
  
Donna and Rose kissed Oliver’s abs, while Nora moved down to lick his cock, and Artemis sucked on his balls. The four naughty girls enjoyed Oliver’s sweat soaked body in the aftermath, and they would see what fun there would be later.

  
**The Plot Concludes This Volume In the Next Chapter.**   
**  
** **  
** **  
** **Collective Tracker: Laurel, Sara, Diana, Shado, Nyssa, Lady Shiva, Talia, Mei, Tatsu, Jade, Hippolyta, Artemis, Phillipus, Aresia, Aphrodite, Isabel Rochev, Lexi(Alexandra Danvers Earth-One), Katya(Kara Zor-El Earth One), Chien Na Wai, Mari McCabe(Vixen), Moira, Thea, Helena Bertinelli(Huntress), McKenna Hall, Donna Troy, Barbara Gordon, Artemis Crock, Brianna Allen, Ruve Darhk, Nora Darhk, Rose Wilson**


	45. Chapter 45(4/14/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**The Final Part of a Three Chapter Set First Posted on April 14th, 2020.**   
**Chapter 45:**   
****

* * *

**  
**“Well, we’re going to do this.”  
  
Oliver, joined by Thea, Artemis, and Jade walked up to the house. It was in the midst of Glades and also in a particulary dodgy part. The part where a lot of people drove through with their windows locked, and broke the speed limit. Oliver took a deep breath.  
  
“Thea, are you sure you want to be here?”  
  
“Yes,” Thea said. “I know she’s not my sister by blood, and she’s got more reasons to resent me than anyone else but….”  
  
“I’ll knock,” Jade said. “They know me the best.”  
  
Artemis gave Thea and Oliver a sympathetic smile. This could be a tense situation and rightfully so, but this had to be done. Jade knocked on the door and there was a pause before it had been opened. An older, although still attractive, Asian woman opened the door.  
  
“Ms. Adachi?” Jade asked.  
  
“Jade, is that you?” Kazumi Adachi asked. “I haven’t seen you in...and Artemis and…..oh my.”  
  
She almost swung the door swung, but Jade, with her reflexes born from years of training, caught the door.  
  
“Oliver found out,” Jade said.  
  
“You know him?” Kazumi asked. “You know….”  
  
“I’ve been gone for years, I know,” Jade said. “And I’ve been places, and Oliver has done, and I’m sure...your daughter’s done much since her biological father left her life.”  
  
Artemis, Thea, and Oliver both moved down.  
  
“I didn’t know about Emiko until a few weeks ago,” Oliver said.  
  
The woman frowned for a second and her expression softened, only slightly.  
  
“Well, of course you didn’t, I’m sure Moira would have done everything in her power to prevent Robert’s misdeeds from reaching the ears of her children,” Kazumi said. “But, you know, but why are you here? What do you have to gain?”  
  
“Mother, who…..”  
  
A beautiful woman ascended the steps. She recognized Jade, who she had not seen for years, and Artemis, who she had seen. Artemis and her mother had always been supportive, although with Paula’s disability, they had been in hard times. Emiko helped while she can, although she needed to get in deeper, if she could help them, and her mother even more.  
  
“Emiko, your brother is here, and he found out.”  
  
“Oliver?” she asked. “Why?”  
  
Years of resentment and also a tiny bit of guilt poured into Emiko’s mind. She took in a deep breath. She had hope snatched away from her before, so she did not want it.  
  
“And Malcolm Merlyn’s bastard is here as well,” Emiko calmly stated.  
  
Thea winced, that particular statement did not sound very good. Oliver frowned, and Thea just squeezed his hand, to prevent him from saying anything. She could tell Emiko had shut herself off under a cloud of bitterness, perhaps to avoid hurt.  
  
Not exactly a healthy attitude to have. She really hoped Oliver just went through.  
  
Oliver remained cold and stoic, despite Emiko stating a fact which was not necessarily common knowledge. Curious, curious indeed.  
  
“I just want to talk,” Oliver said.  
  
“Yes, Oliver’s not his father, any more than I am mine or you are yours,” Artemis told Emiko.  
  
Emiko decided that it would be the polite thing to hear him out, to see what bullshit he had to say for being here. She knew Artemis’s father had been a very touchy subject for her and something she tap danced around.  
  
“Fine, sit down,” Emiko said. “Would you like something to drink?”  
  
“No, I’m fine.”  
  
Oliver would get a better measure of Emiko. He wanted to know how far deep Emiko was with these people, as Talia advised him that Emiko had been involved with them. And to keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.  
  
Especially when they were related by blood.  
  
If Emiko could not be swayed to Oliver’s side and that of the League, Oliver did not like what had to be done, but he understood the necessity of it.  
  
Only time would tell.

* * *

  
Bludhaven had been called the dirty stepbrother of Gotham City by some people. Rumors, whispers, through the gang members, the dregs of both Gotham City and Starling, with a police force even more corrupt than the one from Gotham before James Gordon took over and reformed, whispered of a protector in the city.  
  
An energy breach opened up and a woman dropped down. Upon first glance, she resembled Dinah Laurel Lance, although she had a less pleasant look to her. She looked around.  
  
The Black Siren wondered where the hell she ended up. She did not know how she survived the explosion, which killed half of her team. At the very least Power Girl and the rest of the JSA were not after her.  
  
Shame about her teammates, but since they were all murderous assholes, Black Siren barely shed a single tear for them. And at least she was away from him.  
  
“Hey, baby, you’re a long way from your street corner?”  
  
Just Black Siren’s luck, she would have to be brought out in front of a small group of idiot gangbangers. They approached her, with leering grins on her face. Not in the mood for a bunch of low-life thugs, Black Siren hoped they would grow a couple of brain cells.  
  
“You should back off.”  
  
“Hey, we’ll pay your rate, don’t worry.”  
  
Black Siren backed off. One of these guys could barely stand up.  
  
“Relax, babe. Let us slip you some “V” and we could go for the ride.”  
  
Of course the “V” in question had been made in someone’s garage in Bludhaven, not the more sophisticated methods that the Count used. It would give a person a very high ride and an even harder crash. As long as they had fun with this slut in the meantime, they did not care if someone found her body in the creek three days later.  
  
“I said back the fuck off.”  
  
Black Siren snapped the arm of the nearest man as a warning shot. Smarter men would have gotten the hint. The dumber man pulled a knife on her.  
  
She warned them.  
  
Black Siren unleashed an ear splitting scream and caused the man to collapse down. The other three gangbangers had been dropped down, their heads practically liquified from her Siren Scream.  
  
Okay, she had to get out of this shithole. Fair enough. And Black Siren had to keep moving, because after killing four men, she was bound to draw attention.  
  
At least she was not in a JSA holding cell. Although they would be clean.

* * *

  
Tess Morgan-Wells took in a deep breath. Did she ever regret having to do this? The dangerous, dangerous man she replaced, well she just happened to flicker in this reality just seconds after Eobard killed Nora Allen. The blood had literally splashed onto her hands, despite it not being her doing. And the terrified young boy turned into a petrified young girl, screaming her head off at watching her mother die. And her father’s frantic attempts to get to his wife.  
  
And then the speedster changing as well, from male to female, the future Flash.  
  
Murdering a child’s mother, that was sadistic. And petty. And Tess closed her eyes, reality retroactively rewriting Eobard’s memories, with her in the starring role. Disgust filled her body, despite the madness of the Negative Speed Force giving her a certain bloodlust for vengeance.  
  
Yet, somehow, she clung onto those faded memories. A young girl, struggling to walk because of a degenerative nerve disease, and all of the science in the future could not heal her. She idolized the legendary Flash and also studied any science she could, to replicate the speed force abilities of the Flash.  
  
She tapped into something else different, something negative, something the reverse of Flash’s powers. And she finally got clarity all of these years later. The terror of her powers breaking down caused her to murder Harrison and severely wound Tess. Merging with Tess’s body had saved both of their lives, and prevented her from being paralyzed again.  
  
No amount of reasoning would justify what she was about ready to do next. And one grim conclusion entered the mind of the Reverse Flash.  
  
“There is no me without you, Brianna. And for that, I’m sorry. No matter how much things changed.”  
  
Tess topped in the time vault, preparing for tonight’s grand launch. She took in a deep breath.  
  
“The device should keep me one step ahead,” she said. “And keep you rooted in time, until the paradox is erased. But, look at it this way, you don’t lose your father, but you gain another mother. And hopefully pick up some pretty bad ass archery skills in the process, little runner.”  
  
She pressed her against the glass. The paradox inside had been suspended, and shielded from the time wraiths which would come after all three of them, for not belonging in this timeline.  
  
“There’s no me without you,” she repeated.  
  
“Iris West and Brianna Allen are in the proper position. Are you sure you want to go through with this?”  
  
“There’s no time for second guesses now, Gideon.”  
  
She had prepared for this moment, and had been studying every angle. Virgil Swann’s journal, which she had in her possession since the man’s death, was a great resource.  
  
“Of course, Emmanuelle.”  
  
Upon the brief moments before the Particle Accelerator was launched, she turned to the suspended speedster paradox.  
  
“Either we’ll succeed or fade. If this works, you will be free. If not, well neither of us will exist to remember this moment. Godspeed, little runner.”  
  
And with that, the Particle Accelerator would be launched. And dark matter would rain over Central City.  
 **To Be Continued In Volume 4 on May 5th, 2020 with it’s usual three chapter set(1, 2, and 3)**


End file.
